Out of the frying pan and into the Twilight
by ShadowoftheTwilight
Summary: Sequel to my previous fanfictions, for those who do not wish to read them there is a brief recap in the begining. Spoilers in later chapters, don't read if you don't wanna pretty well ruin the end of the game, it is altered of course but similar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of their characters, I did however come up with the main character of my fanfic which cannot be doubted as it is essentially me :P.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1**_

My vision was blurred as I fell from the thing that so abruptly sucked me from my world. I hit the ground with a _THUD_ and quickly hopped to my feet, attempting to get my bearings quickly. It was bright and it took me a few minutes to realize where I was. Finally when my vision returned I found out I was in a tree. "What the hell," I yelled grabbing on to a nearby branch to stop myself from falling in shock. "So what's this about then, thought I was meant to be in Spira, or so said that thing, now I'm... somewhere else... where exactly am I anyways oh great, erm, thing," I yelled up at the guy/ thing that sucked me from my world and now dropped me here.

"Well to be honest, I ran out of energy just now and needed to drop someone strong until I can get my strength up and bring you all back to your rightful world," its said landing and vanishing from site. _Come back here once I'm ready and we'll leave this world, _it echoed within my head.

_Bloody lovely, first I have a bad day at school and come home to play a video game and get zapped and end up in said game. Then I almost die in said game and think its crap being there... well that was until she showed up, hehe, wasn't so bad then. Then that me that wasn't me showed up and later ended up killing me as he died by me... just for me to come back to life without my memory and with him in my head. Then I have to force the only girl who ever loved me to stab me through the heart in order to save everyone and her. Then I get thrown back into my house only to find I've been replaced by me that is me but this is a new me then and everything else that got killed while I was there was thrown into my world. Then to top it all off some giant shadowy blimp thing that can talk sucks up everything that came from Spira intent on brining us all back. Oh, and now I'm stuck where the hell this is, fantastic. _(Just a generalized recap of everything that happened for anyone who either A) doesn't want to read the two other lengthy fanfics I wrote or B) doesn't like FFX/ FFX-2 :O.) _Suppose I should figure out where I am now,_ I thought turning to hop out of the tree when a shout startled me.

"HEY, LINK," came a voice from out of the blue.

_LINK?!? I'm in freaking Hyrule?!?! Hmm, but which one, as I remember there are a few games so gotta still figure out which one I'm stuck with, _I thought hopping out of the tree quietly and sneaking closer to where I thought the voice had come from. I peaked out and saw some guy standing there looking rather impatient. "Guess I'll go wait for Link at the ranch," he said walking off. _Ranch, I don't remember a ranch in any of the Zelda games I played, so far... need to get a look at Link. _I ran off in the opposite direction the man went assuming he had gone that way of course. Entering an area that looked more forest like then the little area I had just left I failed to see a decent sized rock about three feet in front of me and fell flat on my face when I tripped over it. I felt a large thumping get closer then farther extremely quickly and shot up after it faded. I looked around me to see hoof prints just on the other side of a few vital parts of my body, like my head my torso and... somehow, a place a bit lower that could have caused some EXTREME pain. _Stupid Link with his I'm gonna go this way and then this way and now that way thing... Guess I chase him down, again_I thought sighing and jumping to my feet giving chase again.

_Doesn't help that he has a horse, and I don't_, I thought coming up to a village now. _Ok what the hell, this doesn't look like any game I've played, mind you I've missed out on a couple years now... still, until I come up with a reasonable story for my location the only person who might help me in any way is Link, I'll stick to the edges of the village,_ I thought hopping up into a tree and quickly jumping from branch to branch I reached the other side and found Link finally... again. The guy from earlier was setting up a fence and barely waiting until he finished Link ran on his horse, which I assumed is Epona, the normal name for his horse anyways. Just like before he was gone before noticing me. _What a pain, its is getting late though... apparently... guess I could take a nap and talk with the sneaky little bugger tomorrow,_ I reasoned with myself heading back near Link's house and curling up to sleep in a tree.

"Hey Link, wake up. It's morning already," awoke me the next morning. _Why is everyone around here so noisy, not exactly comfy sleeping in a tree either,_ I thought getting to my feet and sneaking closer to Link's house to catch a glimpse of what was happening. Finally I actually caught a glimpse of Link as he jumped down to greet three kids waiting there to meet him. _Wait I've seen him wearing those clothes somewhere before... OH! Thats right in that magazine ad for... Twilight Princess, gah I'm in a game that hasn't come out yet, wait... _I thought counting on my hands trying to figure out how long I had been away from my world. _Ok so it probably has come out and by now I'm sure I've played it, but I myself have no clue what happens_ (I have separate memory from the original me on Earth for those of you who didn't read my previous fanfics :P) I thought watching Link run off into town and the three children argue over something.

Leaning in a bit closer to attempt to hear what they were arguing about I managed to lose my grip on the tree branch I was grasping and fall face first out of the tree.Landing with a thud I slumped to the ground, not eager to get up being extremely embarrassed. It wasn't until I felt something poking me in the head that I decided to drag myself to my feet. As I stood up the children all looked slightly scared. I heard a noise behind me and looked up to see a monkey jumping up and down clapping its hands and laughing its head off. "Wait a sec, you, you pushed me you stinky little monkey," I yelled quickly snatching up a small rock and throwing it straight at the monkey which immediately lept out of the way and hopped off. "Bah, stupid monkey, I was just hopping from tree to tree, noticed you there and stopped to see what you were arguing about. I could not hear however and leaned over a bit to try and hear, and apparently my little friend there pulled the branch I was holding out of my hand," I stated my story without anyone asking but they seemed to laugh a bit at the fact that a monkey had out-witted me.

"AH-HEM, anyways, the name's Chris, and you three, ah I'm sorry, four are," I corrected myself noticing a fourth and more timid child standing by Link's horse.

"I'm Talo, this is my little brother Malo and our friend Beth," he said gesturing to the appropriate owners of the names. I said nothing and just looked at the boy by the horse. "Oh, and him, that's Colin, but uh, whats up with that armor there, you some kind of soldier," he asked drawing my attention to my own attire finally.

"Oh, wow to be honest, I don't exactly remember anything about myself besides my name," I said nervously continuing to eye my armor, which was incredibly light considering it's visible thickness, well the only part that looked like actual armor was a small breastplate, the rest of my body was covered in chain mail, and I had armored boots on as well. Suddenly I heard a noise and saw a new face come into view. He didn't seem to notice me as he climbed up into Link's house.

"That's Colin's dad, he's the local blacksmith and trained our friend Link how to use a sword and all that kinda cool stuff," Talo said without me asking. When he came back out he spotted me and looked me over a couple of times and climbed down the ladder.

"And you are," he asked me as soon as he was close enough to try and look me eye-to-eye, however he found that he was too short and simply glared me down to size.

"The name's Chris, and honestly I have no clue what I am, where I come from or why I'm here, but as long as you don't treat me as a hostile I won't act as one," I said laying down the grounds for my own safety. He replied with a grunting noise and walked off toward the village only to be met by the person I had intended to meet first in this whole mess. _Finally, Link arrives_ I thought watching as Colin's father said something to Link then walked off into the village. _Of course their paranoid about me, I did kinda pop outta no where,_ I thought giving Link a smile as he walked cautiously by me not taking his eyes off me. Suddenly I was pushed to the ground and trampled.

"Wow, Link's got the slingshot," I heard Talo say. Immediately they wanted to test its power so they set up some targets which Link picked off with ease, no surprise there. In their amazement the children had forgotten that Colin's father had dropped something off, but they now reminded Link of this fact. He went up to is house and came back out a little bit later with what looked like a stick in hand. "Wow, a wooden sword. Link will you teach us how to use a sword please," Talo begged Link. _Man I've heard of idolizing someone but this is ridiculous_ I thought as Link showed them all the standard moves I had seen in pretty much every Zelda game before.

I yawned when Link had shown them all of his moves and then heard a noise behind me. WE all turned to see a monkey which Talo had earlier said had been causing trouble in the village. "COME HERE YOU," Talo yelled running after it, closely followed by his brother and friend.

"Uh," I started but they were long gone. Link quickly ran over to Epona and jumped on. "Umm," I started again but again the target of my speech was gone before I could even start my sentence. _Why does everyone always ignore me_ I thought deciding I should probably run after in case they needed any help. I followed the path across the bridge since Malo and Beth told me that's which way they ran and soon found myself at a closed gate. _How did Link... oh... right, horse jumps stuff, well I've got my own method of removing obstacles_ I thought searching for my weapon. "Oh come on, where is my damn sword," I said spinning around, then I noticed something on my right hand. _This right glove is a bit off, it's thick, and has sharp claws, not exactly what I would prefer over a sword but I guess a weapon is a weapon,_ I thought closing my fist and bashing the gate down. "Wow, guess I don't know my own strength," I said to myself running straight ahead.

I spotted Epona and kept running in the direction the horse was facing. The torches near here were all lit so I figured Link had been through here. I reached the end of the cave and headed straight out, seeing Link running to my right from the Northern area. I looked right and saw two ugly moblins guarding a locked gate. I ran over as Link started to fight them and was amazed at how well he was doing with a wooden sword. He saw me and looked over, right away one of the moblins noticed and raised his club or whatever crude weapon he was using high above him. I dove forward and unleashed a powerful right hook straight into the moblins face. He fell to the ground and vanished with a puff of dark smoke. Link quickly vanquished the other and unlocked the gate with a key he said he had found in a cave to the north.

We ran through the gate, easily destroying any foe that blocked our path and it wasn't long before we found Talo and the monkey in a cage guarded by two more moblins. I leaned my neck both ways until it cracked, "I got these ones Link, you get the kid and the monkey back to your village," I said getting into a ready stance. Both moblins rushed me as Link went around back and bashed the cage bars open. The moblins took a swing but I jumped to the side and gave one a strong uppercut to the chin sending him flying back into the wall. The other was already mid-swing again, I had no time to dodge and instead put my hand up to catch the crude weapon. It stopped dead in my hand without even a sliver of pain to me. I tightened my grip on the weapon and snapped it. The moblin squeaked right before I kicked him backward in to the other moblin vanquishing both. "Bah, that was too easy," I said to myself, and turned around to see Link had already brought Talo down the path.

When we got back to the village Talo was in deep trouble because Colin told his father about everything, and he wasn't about to keep it a secret from Talo's parents. Link herded the goats into the barn, same as he apparently always did and went home to bed. The mayor offered me to sleep at his house for assisting Link but I declined and decided to sleep in a tree again (no clue what the hell I would turn down a soft bed for a hard tree branch for).

Not even half way through the night though I awoke abruptly. "Ah, what a weird dream," I mumbled drowsily and tried to roll over to get back to sleep but soon found I was wide awake. "Maybe I just need a short walk" I said quietly standing up. I jumped across a few trees until I reached the spring. I jumped down to get a drink, which I found to be very energizing, then walked across the bridge out toward the woods. I walked out to the next spring and stood there for a few minutes before I decided to try some of this water, it had the same energizing effect on me. _That's rather interesting, wonder why these springs are all so refreshing,_ I thought standing there crouched for a while. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me and spun quickly, standing up at the same time to see what it was.

_Am I going crazy, theres nothing there..._ I thought shifting my view as I heard the noise again. "I'm just going crazy," I said to myself leaning down and drinking some more of the water to try and wake up. I decided to get a bit more sleep in the bushes nearby and head back to the village when I woke up.

I awoke again startled by the loud noise ringing through my ears. It sounded a lot like a horn, I looked to the source and saw what looked like a large troll, or ogre on a boar clad in armor. He smirked and to my surprise spoke to his underlings on boars with no armor, "We stop for a rest at the bridge, only one spring left to go and our task is complete." _What the hell is he talking about_, I thought walking out into the open after they had left. Suddenly I heard a noise above me, I looked up to see a bunch of strange black creatures falling out of the sky. I quickly backed up and readied myself for a fight. I quickly counted these strange creatures as they fell, there were six in total, I was in deep trouble here, but maybe I had a chance if I took them down quickly. I ran over and began bashing their heads in as quickly as I could. They were slow and not exactly what I would call aggressive either. _Two left, _I thought punching another's lights out. I took down one of the two remaining and as I moved toward the final one I noticed two things.

For one, these enemies weren't vanishing as I took them down. Second, the creature whom I was targeting began to roar and the pitch changed until it was an unbearable garbling of noise. I fell to my knees and could do nothing but watch as the other creatures seemed to draw strength off this horrid noise. _Dammit, I gotta run, but how,_ I thought quickly looking for some way out of this. I got up as the noise ended and waited for all of the creature's attention. Just as I thought they decided one attack would be better then a bunch of separate attacks. So just as they were about to hit me I jumped up causing them to all knock each other back.

I wasted no time reacting and ran off into the bushes, not stopping until I felt I was far enough away that they would not pursue me. I turned around to look back and to my utter shock saw a wall of darkness coming straight toward me. I tried to turn and run again but my legs and my brain were on two different pages. _Move legs move, _I screamed in my head but it was too late regardless. The wall hit me and I covered myself to brace for whatever horrors awaited. After a few seconds I moved my arms and checked myself, nothing seemed to have changed, besides the scenery looked a bit... darker.

"Ok, that was... od... AHH," I screamed as I felt a sharp pain in my right hand. It suddenly blackened over and began to grow. The claws of the glove I wore were nearly two feet long now and my hand was big enough to close all the way around my face, with the claws circling to the back of my head. "You know, that hurt initially but now it feels rather good actually, I feel, stronger," I said to myself, swinging the new giant claw around. I turned and began walking but then suddenly felt something hit me square in the face, right in the lips to be more specific.

* * *

That marks the end of chapter 1, in case by now you haven't read the countless notices that this is a sequel, it is, so don't be flamin' it because you don't have a clue what's going on, I recapped and if that don't do it for ya go back and read my other two fanfics ;P Thanks to all my readers new and old, hope you like this one as much as my last ones. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, etc. and this is last time I'm doing a disclaimer as it's obvious I don't own them and I doubt much to that fact changing between chapters :P.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2**_

I fell onto my back and layed there for half a second, mostly in shock, then I got a look at what had latched itself onto my face and was greeted by an extremely strange sight. "MMMM," I attempted to scream, it being muffled by the creature which immediately jumped up off my face and let out a similar scream. To my extreme shock a large hand rose up from behind it's head and slapped me square across the face. "Ow," I mumbled rubbing my cheek, "that smarts ya' know," I said hoping this creature actually could understand me.

"Well, maybe if you would watch where you are going awkward situations like that wouldn't occur," the creature which not only was I shocked could talk but I now had a pretty decent ground to say was female.

"Amazing, I didn't think any of you weird... things could talk, and your probably the most unique one I've seen so far, mind you the other six were all about the same," I said causing her to shoot me an angry look.

"EXCUSE ME, DID YOU JUST CALL ME WEIRD," she blared at me causing me to almost fall back onto my back again.

"I apologize, but you've gotta admit you aren't exactly a normal sight around here, hell I'm not exactly what you would call a 'normal' sight myself," I stated holding up my now blackened arm. "Heh, for a minute I thought you were one of them, but unlike them you have common sense, a much higher ability to think, different powers, and not to mention an actual clear gender and free will."

"Hmm, I can't tell if your trying to mock me or compliment me," she said floating down a bit. I now actually got a decent look at her, she had black and white skin, but it was in a pattern that appeared as though she was wearing clothes, a few strange markings on her legs, arms and hands that glowed bright blue. Her ears had similar markings, her odd head piece covered flaming red hair that ended in that large hand she had used to slap me earlier. Her face was odd however, though one eye was covered her other always seemed to clearly show her emotions, and whether she seemed happy or was secretly plotting my gruesome death she had this evil grin that nearly went straight across her face.

"Umm," I started but she became abruptly impatient without any real reason and interrupted me.

"What, out with it," she yelled glaring at me once again.

"Two thoughts, first of all, for a creature who looks... well... rather evil actually, your pretty cute," I said with a big stupid grin on my face, she just replied with another glare, I sighed, "second of all, your not the same as them, the pattern of your skin almost looks like clothing, I'm thinking you didn't always look like this?" She looked saddened suddenly. "Oh, hey, if you don't wanna talk about it I'm fine with that, but ya' know I'm a good listener so if you got something to say I'm all ears," I said as she looked up a bit more.

"Thanks, but all I'll tell you for the moment is that, my name is Midna, and I have a feeling you won't find much else out about me for a while at least," she said with a small smirk on her face.

"Oh, and why's that," I asked entirely clueless to her reasoning for this statement. She just giggled and pointed behind me. I turned my head and saw one of the shadow creatures from earlier. "Oh, what the hell, I thought I lost yooouuuu," I yelled, as it grabbed my leg, when I got up to run, and threw me over it's head toward the spring. As I flew I reached for something to grab and got a hold of Midna's leg somehow.

"Let go of me," she yelled using the big hand to pull herself quickly out of my grasp and over to a tree limb. I fell to the ground in the wide open area right in front of the spring, rolled a few times. Then I managed to plant one of my feet and did a spinning lift to my feet. Quickly taking in my surroundings I noticed only one thing, I was not being attacked yet. _So a surprise attack is it,_ I thought still shifting my vision around the clearing. Suddenly I heard rustling on several sides at once, and as I suspected shadow creatures jumped out from each side ready to attack. They abruptly landed and all began striking me. They were far more aggressive this time around, they had practically turned me into a punching bag. Around and around I went until the hits became too painful and I blacked out.

To my utter shock I awoke, however slightly less shocking was the fact my hands were chained above my head and I was in a prison cell. I attempted to sigh but no sound came out of my mouth. As I could not see my face I looked down and noticed that my hand had spread darkness up my arm in swirling lines and it had reached my shoulder and neck, obviously it had covered my mouth with something disabling my speech. Hanging there alone I started thinking, I always regretted these moments later and I expected this thought process to be no exception but there was no stopping my brain once it started. I thought about my family, I had to admit even thought this all was kinda fun I did miss them a bit, my friends too. _I do have one neat little thing to say outta this, I died twice, hehe I've died twice and I'm still here to whine about it, how's that for twisted,_ I finished my thought process when I heard a echo, "I found you!"

This voice was followed shortly by a growl, I closed my eyes to listen in better. The voice replied, "Oooh, aren't you scary," the growling continued and the voice spoke on, "Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" I couldn't believe I was just recognizing it now, it was Midna. "Well that's too bad..." she said as the growling still continued, "I was planning on helping you... if you were nice." To no surprise the growling stopped and Midna giggled a bit, "That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" The growling started up again, _who is she talking to, or what_, I thought turning my head to make sure I could still hear. "Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast," she yelled giggling again. I heard a snapping sound and more growling, followed by a giggle and Midna spoke again, "There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite," I heard a strange crackling noise followed by a snap and chains jingling, "You look kind of surprised!"

Midna giggled once again, did she ever stop? "So! I bet your wondering, where exactly are we?! Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you!" she said giggling once more as she finally stopped chattering and gave a large yawn. I struggled against my restraints but to no avail. Then suddenly I heard a large thump and then what sounded like a dog digging through dirt. Then Midna's ever increasingly annoying giggle rang through the air. I then heard growling a snapping noises as Midna talked over them, "HMPH! I guess your not completely stupid after all!" "Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here. But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say." _Oh wait, what the hell am I doing I need to get out of here too,_ I thought turning my head to look up at the chains holding my hands above my head. I curled my shadowy hand and tried to reach the lock, hoping I could pick it with one of my claws. It was too far to reach however and I decided to just struggle some more.

Then after a moment of jingling my restraints I heard a voice outside my cell. "Well, well, look who we have here," I recognized the voice as Midna's right away. "I only thought they brought dog boy here, but looks like they just chucked you inside the nearest cell," she said coming through the bars into my cell. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue, or has my beauty left you speechless," she asked causing me to roll my eyes. She noticed and turned around, looking around my cozy little room, "Well, I WAS going to get you down but I can see your not going to be very nice either, so I guess we'll just pull that lever there and leave," she said gesturing toward the hanging lever inside my cell. _Dammit if they leave I'm stuck here, but if I go with them I'm gonna end up in some kind of deal where I'm getting ripped off. _I slumped over in defeat, Midna took notice and asked, "So your ready to listen to my deal then?" I nodded and giggled with absolute glee, "First off, no attacking me when I let you down," I nodded and she continued, "Second, you have to promise to come with me and dog boy over there and do exactly as I say, got it?" I sighed inwardly but nodded again.

"Goody, now I have two little pets," she giggled zapping the chains holding my hands above me. The wolf outside my cage growled a bit at this statement, expressing about my exact feelings too. Midna went toward the cell door to let the wolf in but I reached out and stopped her. She sighed, "It's fine he wasn't exactly always a wolf, the Twilight changed him into, a lot like your arm there." I tilted my head in a questioning manner. "He was some blonde guy, clothes looked rather shabby, I'm guessing he came from the village nearby," she answered my silent question. _Whoa, Link, looks like this darkness, err "The Twilight" changes some people, Link's a wolf, he probably can jump higher and... well, do wolf stuff whereas I have a stronger right arm and can't talk because it covers my mouth._ It was then I noticed my hands were still linked together, doing so I raised my hands to Midna who just giggled and said, "I can't do everything, you've gotta help yourself once and a while," at this I slumped my head and began pondering some method of ridding myself of these annoying restraints.

"All right, time to get out of here, one of you be a good boy and pull that lever," she said pointing to the same lever she pointed out earlier. I looked over at Link who already jumped up and bit onto the lever. _Maybe Midna was right, well about Link anyways, doesn't even wait, just follows commands blindly._ "All right let's get going," Minda commanded jumping onto Link's back. _I'm not sure if that's just convenient or if Midna's lazy_, I thought following them down the tunnel that had opened inside my cell. When we reached the end I saw some sort of floating flame. Midna poked Link, "That's a spirit, since your a beast you can hone your senses and listen in on what he has to say, who knows, might be something useful." We continued on, having to stomp the occasional black blob, until we reached a long section of tunnel covered in spikes. Link ran off to find some way over but I decided to just do something a little fancy if not dangerous. I backed up got a running start jumped and managed to get myself about half way across right next to the wall, which I then pushed off off and went soaring the remaining distance just in time for the water level to rise and Link soon swam over with Midna still sitting on his back.

Entering the next section of tunnels Link turned left and I continued to follow as Midna had proclaimed herself my "master" until further notice. Midna upon noticing the bars that blocked our path ahead floated off Link's back and right through them much like she had done with the bars of my cell and I had guessed Link's as well. She gave him a similar speech to my earlier help yourself one and he ran off to find a path ahead. I wanted to ask Midna a lot of questions but again could not because of the accursed growth of my right hand over my face. I did however stare at Midna with a look that said I had questions, while trying to pick the lock on my left restraint, long enough that she eventually grew mad with me. "Why don't you go help out that kid instead of trying so hard to remove a weak piece of metal from your hand," she said almost yelling. I shook my head no and continued picking the lock, then she giggled drawing my attention to her, "Ah, I get it, your too stupid to be of any help!" I was enraged, I yanked my arms to the sides and felt a SNAP. Looking down I saw that the restraint had broken upon my forcive movement.

I raised my hands high in the air in celebration, but my glee was cut short by another giggle following the hitting of my own head by the now dangling cuff. Slightly angry I tried to curl my right hand over to pick the lock but the claws weren't quite long enough. Getting flustered I put the cuff on the ground stomped on it and pulled up hard and fast, snapping the chain about halfway up it. I stretched my arms happily, finally being able to move them again felt extremely good.

Suddenly the water level fell and again Link arrived shortly following the event which I was sure he caused. I hopped down and forced my way through a small hole he had crawled through, having to occasionally expand the hole by using my claw to dig. Catching up to Midna and Link I saw Link jump across a missing part of stairway only to have the piece he landed on break under him and get Midna frustrated. I simply got a running start and jumped across any of the gaps until there was almost an entire floor of stairs missing, at which point I was forced to test my balance with a tight rope walk. Again I got a bit of a run and jumped the rest of the way up, almost falling twice, and waiting near the top for about ten seconds for Link to catch up. Link ran into the next room, bringing down the shadow bats and then looking up to the door above us. "Any clue where we are yet, no, well I have a feeling when you reach the top you may figure it out," she said floating over to a spot where Link could jump to. I attempted to follow, doing good until the last jump when I lost my footing and almost fell.

I slipped backward and was facing the roof directly when I felt a rather large hand grab hold of my own outstretched hand. I looked up to see Midna's hair hand holding onto my own. "We don't have time for you to fall now come on," she said using Link's weight to pull me back up. _Did I see a flicker of concern in Midna's eyes just there, nah, seeing things, I get the feeling she just wants us to help her for her own means then chuck us out like yesterday's news,_ I thought following them outside now. To my shock I actually did recognize this place now, or at least I was pretty sure I did. It was a castle, I saw a few Triforce symbols here and there, automatic instinct told me it was Hyrule Castle.

"There's someone I want you two too meet, but you have to get me over to that tower first," Midna said pointing rather far away but tracing backward from the tower I saw an easy path and jumped down to run ahead with a little salute, as if saying sarcastically, 'of course my master.' I ran along the path I had traced out jumping over a short wall, smacking down a few birds and trying to clear a large jump and almost missing the roof I needed to land on to climb into the tower. To my extreme luck there was a stone sticking out over the edge of the roof, which when I swung my hand the chain still attached to my wrist wrapped itself around. I pulled myself up the chain and clambered onto the roof. Running along it and smacking a few more birds out of my path I reached the tower but only half a minute before courageous Link and the ever demanding Midna caught up. "You just like to run ahead don't you, maybe I'll have to stick to you for now, to slow you down," she said as Link panted. _Knowing her the way I do, so far, she probably made Link run twice as fast to try and catch up,_ I thought jogging now just to keep up with Link as we entered the tower and entered a room at the top.

As we entered the room we saw a cloaked figure on the other side of the room, due to my previous experience with cloaked figures I was on my guard, ready to attack, as was Link by the sounds of his growl. However when the figure turned and I got the feeling it was gentle and posed no real threat. Link approached the figure, obviously sensing the same thing I did, and for some reason beyond my understanding Midna rolled her eyes. I shrugged and followed them to the other side of the room. After a brief second the figure obviously recognized Midna, "...Midna!?"

_Ah great more long conversations, fun,_ I thought as Link looked back at Midna and she finally replied with another of her Eee Hee giggles, "You remembered my name? What an honor for me..."

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching..." the figure whom I had determined was another female said looking at Link as he returned the glance.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but... I guess he'll do," Midna replied with a bit of a nod. This new woman then looked over at me with her head tilted down slightly so all I could see was her chin.

"But, what of this other one, I thought you went seeking only that one, why did you return with two," the woman asked Midna looking back over to her when the sentence was finished, I think she had hoped I would do the same as she tried to peek around her hood to get a good look at my face but retracted her face as soon as she made eye contact.

"Well, I saw him get attacked as well, it took a few of the shadow beasts to bring him down," at this I quickly turned on my heel to face Midna with a look of 'WHAAAT' in my eyes. She rolled her eyes, "It took six beating him like a punching bag, happy now," she said looking over at me as I now looked content we continued the conversation. "I brought him here to test him too, I'm not entirely sure he can be trusted so far," to which I rolled my eyes and turned back to face the woman, whom quickly shifted her head again meaning, probably, that she had gotten a look at my face.

She bent down, noticed Link's chained leg and then turned her head toward me again, "...They were imprisoned?" Pausing for a moment, I got a feeling of sadness from her and then she continued, "I am sorry."

Midna cut in suddenly, "Poor things have no idea where this is or what's happened... So, don't you think you should explain to them what you've managed to do? You owe them that much..." The pause between this half of her sentence and the next seemed to last a long time, "... Twilight Princess! Eee Hee!" I almost choked hearing this, _all I knew about this game was that it was going to be called Twilight Princess and that, I thought that Zelda was the Twilight princess and, oh duh, she was under that hood_, I thought coming to the realization that I was talking to Princess Zelda.

The woman I presumed Zelda continued on telling Link and I that this land was once Hyrule and it had been transformed by the "king that rules the twilight." _Would that be Ganondorf, but that would mean Zelda's his daughter?!?! Oh no, wait he could have usurped her, duh..._ I thought relieving myself of any strange plot twists. We were also informed of how Zelda lost her kingdom and the creatures who now rules shunned the light. I was shocked at how easily Zelda's guards were taken out by the shadow creatures, but then these were probably elites versus your average cowardly guard so down goes guard. She then told us how all the people had turned into spirits when the twilight covered them, but they hadn't the slightest clue. Then she confirmed my earlier presumption. "The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess..." as she removed her hood Link sat back almost causing Midna to fall off his back. "I am Zelda," she very simply stated.

"You don't have to look so sad," Midna proclaimed at her. "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad," Midna asked almost causing me to choke on nothing again.

"Midna... this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been looking far and wide for you," Zelda said in an almost scolding manor. I turned toward her with a look on my face that asked the same question that Zelda stated next, "Why is this?" _I wonder if that's why she was so desperate for me to let go of her in those woods earlier, she didn't want those shadow beasts to notice her,_ I thought as Midna floated up and turned aways from everyone.

"Why indeed? You tell me," she responded with a slightly longer giggle following, _she's nervous, she always laughs longer when shes nervous_, I thought noticing her far too obvious tell.

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here, quickly," she said as Midna jumped back onto Link's back. We left the room but the guard came in as we were heading down the stairs so we ended up jumping through the same hole in the wall we came in. I walked slowly across the roof but saw Midna turn into Colin and another girl I had not seen. As I cam close Link suddenly turned into a bunch of black squares and flew off. My eyes wide I stood there until Midna popped up on my shoulder.

"Maybe I'll follow you around for a bit this time," she said, with what I think was a wink. I had no time to react however as I felt my body fall apart, it was as extremely odd feeling, like losing large chunks of yourself, but all at once and without any actual pain.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 2, man I'm so glad they added spell check on the site :D. I couldn't do it myself because my computer was stupid and came with Word"pad" its like a crappy version of Microsoft Word --. Any-who thanks for reading, leave a review if you want, all reviews are appreciated :) 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

It was only mere seconds before I felt my body being put back together again, after which I shuddered from the utter weirdness of that experience. I looked around and saw we were back at the village spring. I turned to see Link, whom, to my surprise, was still a wolf. I pointed at Link and tried to state this unfortunate fact but found myself still incapable of talking. I felt a tingling sensation running up and down my arm all the way to my face. It was getting dark again, hard to tell since the twilight we had just come out from was so dark. Suddenly Midna's voice echoed through the air, "Oh, that's right, I forgot to mention one thing... Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self... and you won't any time soon! Now why could that be," she asked as Link paced in circles looking for her apparently. She giggled, "See you later!"

Link began to run out toward the village, I walked behind him slowly and suddenly heard Midna's voice piped up again, "So, um, what next," she asked suddenly popping out from Link's shadow, giggling again she continued, "Did you think I'd disappeared? Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you... Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight." I stretched getting awfully bored of having to do other things before we could continue, _let me guess, Midna wants something from the village, ha, no way am I helping if she does, how do you explain something like what I have on my face and arm._ "Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight... But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone from the twilight... like me. So you really have no choice but to do what I say," she said setting off a little red flag in my head. I raised my hand high in the air to signify I had a question. Midna looked at me for a second and then giggled, "I get it your wondering how come you were able to get into the twilight without anything pulling you in," she asked, completely guessing my question, "well, you were in the area of the spring when the twilight was expanding correct?" I nodded to confirm my memory of the wall of darkness swallowing me, "Well, normally you should have changed into a spirit like the rest of Hyrule, but I guess your significant somehow and just changed like our little dog friend here, which reminds me," she finished talking to me and floated back over to Link.

"Saving your friends and all that... Well, that'll depend on your actions... Because you can never trust words you know," she said shifting her eyes onto me for a second. "Right now, I want a sword and a shield that'll suit me... You do understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee! So, what do you? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on! Hurry it up!" With that she jumped down into Link's shadow again and he looked back at me, I moved my hand like I was shooing him away, I needed a nap after all this drama. It was not long before it was already dark, I was not really able to sleep only slightly dozing off here and there. Then when I opened my eyes I saw something that made my heart skip a beat.

_Rikku, what the hell,_ I thought as she seemed to float down toward me. After about two seconds I realized that this couldn't be Rikku as she was literally floating. I slashed the impostor with my claws, causing it's true form to be revealed for a second before it vanished. The thing had been ghost-like and screamed in a pitch barely within human hearing. I stood there my heart beating three times as fast as it should for about five minutes then suddenly I heard the sound of paws pattering by and suddenly a loud voice that seemed somehow gentle echoed through the air.

"Wait... Come... to my spring," it said and Link came running over with a shield and sword on his back. The voice continued speaking now, "You have... been transformed... by the power... of shadow. Come... to me..." It sounded extremely weak. Link took a few steps forward and suddenly a bunch of shadowy pillars dropped from nowhere. _Great a trap,_ I thought but the voice told us otherwise, "Beware... A shadow being... It approaches..." Almost as if on cue a portal opened above us and out dropped a shadow beast. Link didn't hesitate and jumped on it biting it over and over again. As he jumped off I rushed forward slashing it with my claws twice. It fell and separated into little black squares that floated up and the portal suddenly turned green.

Not long after the beast had vanished the spring began to light up. Suddenly the part of my body covered by the shadow started to burn. Had my speech been impossible I would have screamed loud enough to wake the dead. As the spring became lighter and lighter the pain continued to increase. Before it got any worse I jumped through the trees landing on the path between the village and the bridge into the forest. The light still hitting me continued to burn me. I ran straight across the bridge clutching my right arm not even stopping to look where I was, when suddenly the pain stopped as suddenly as it had started.

I stopped and looked around, to my amazement I inside the twilight, but just barely, now that I thought about it I should have been near the spring with the amount of running I did. I walked back through the wall to see what the deal was, I tried walking through, the wall seemed resistant to let me in but I was still able to walk in. _So, I partially come from the twilight or something? OH I get it the armor and dark hand thing allows me to enter at my own will._ I stood there waiting, knowing that Link and Midna would be here eventually. _Well, assuming that voice is some kind of spirit, as voices in the sky usually are, it probably talks a lot,_ I thought turning to look around some more. Suddenly as I took a step forward something grabbed me from beneath my arms lifting them into a raised position while covering my eyes. "Guess who," came an unfamiliar female voice from behind me. I guess it wasn't at all obvious to this person that I couldn't speak, which I plainly tried to point out but to no avail.

"What's your problem," she asked getting me extremely flustered now. I grabbed onto both her arms and flipped her over my back, she was persistent however and my eyes continued to be covered. "Oh your gonna regret that pal, I promise, and I've never broken a promise, by the way my name's Kris, with a K, don't think about me too much before we meet again," she said uncovering my eyes just long enough before she vanished to catch that she had plain brown eyes with brown hair. _Ok, that was the weirdest bloody thing to happen... well ever, her name is the same as mine but spelled with a K... and she's got... but wait only me on Earth had that color hair and eyes, here I've got... come to think of it I haven't seen my reflection closely enough to pay attention to my hair and eyes._

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice humming a tune from behind me, rather catchy one at that, _wonder if Midna sings any good..._ I thought shaking off the thought immediately. Link spotted me as he ran by with Midna on his back, barely giving me a sign to follow, nothing more then an indifferent bark. Midna however winked at me sending a strange chill down my spine, at least I think she had winked, hard to tell with that stone thing over her other eye. "Don't you dare forget my promise," Kris' voice blared as I ran after them, causing me to slide to a stop just as Link was surrounded by dark pillars again. As the shadow beasts fell Midna floated over to me. I was on edge now, wondering where the hell that voice came from.

"What's your problem," Midna asked in the same tone as Kris had, giving me a sense of Deja Vu. I gave my head a shake as I heard an irritating and familiar sound. Link had killed two of the shadow beasts but the third brought the other two back up. "Do I have to do everything around here," she said causing me to roll my eyes as she floated off to help Link. She taught him a move where she would expand an energy field and then any enemies caught in it were easy targets, causing instant death and therefore stopping the roars. As we proceeded to the Faron woods spring Midna explained the whole helping the light spirits deal and asked why I had run off earlier. At this question I stopped, crossed my arms and tapped my foot, "Eee hee, forgot you can't talk right now, tell me later then I guess," she said as I followed again.

The light spirit of Faron Woods told Link to gather the "Tears of Light," which it also explained I would be no help in finishing as the bugs that held them were as invisible as the spirits, which I could not see. I sighed inwardly and layed down, shooing Midna and Link away with my hand. Midna groaned and rolled her eyes, probably to some thought of how lazy I was. _I'm not lazy, I just see no point in following if I am simply of no use,_ I thought staring up at the twilight sky. It was odd but my mind drifted back to that girl, _her eyes felt so familiar but yet, new, kind of like I should know her but I don't... I don't think Midna heard her either, so I don;t think she is supposed to be part of this game, meaning she's my problem somehow._

"Boo," came a voice right in front of me, and before I could even spawn a thought Kris materialized right in front of my eyes. "So, what's the story here, I feel like I know you, but I've never seen you before today," she said poking me in the nose. Irritated I took a swing at her to make her back off. She was able to move away easily, floating about four feet away now. "Tsk tsk, trying to hit a lady, how rude, you know I've lived in the twilight all my life, show me some respect in my home," she said, for some reason the way she argued felt familiar as well. I finally realized how to let her know I couldn't talk, I knocked on the dark armory piece covering my mouth, pulled uselessly at it and then shrugged. "What, oh... you can't talk, that's unfortunate, too bad it's not my problem. So who was your friend back there, oh wait I saw him come into the twilight, he's kinda cute, even as a dog," she said sticking her tongue out at me. _Typical, girls drooling over Link, every bloody woman always drools over him,_ I thought rolling my eyes.

"Looks like he found himself a girlfriend though, poo, I'd kill her but she's kind of the ruler of the twilight, and that wouldn't sit right by me," she said causing my eyes to go wide in astonishment. I pointed in the direction Midna went and jumped around trying to show my disbelief. "Ooo I love charades," she said laughing as I smacked my forehead, "Or, are you just trying to tell me she's not his girlfriend." I scratched my head for a second pondering Midna in general, "Ooooo, you like her don't you, I can see it in your eyes," she said causing my face to go red with both embarrassment and anger. "Well, I'm leaving, your friend is about to restore the light here and I'll just get flung somewhere else if I don't leave now, Talk to you later," and with that she vanished. I stood there in complete shock for a second. _Well, not often someone pops up acts like a weirdo tells you something you had no clue about and then vanishes right before your very eyes..._ I thought noticing that the land had suddenly changed in brightness completely. Expecting burning again I quickly shielded myself only to feel perfectly fine.

"Ok what the hell is going on," I yelled covering my mouth, in complete shock to hear my voice. I uncovered my mouth and took a deep breath in, "Oh, that feels so good, I hope I don't ever have to go through that again," I said to no one in particular. Just now noticing someone nearby I turned to see Link, with some new duds however. "Hm, nice. What's with the new wardrobe," I asked as he walked over and Midna popped up out of his shadow. "You know no matter how many times you do that it's still weird," I said causing her to cross her arms.

"I liked you better when you couldn't talk," she said giggling at me.

"Blah blah blah," I mocked her, "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She growled at me but Link stepped between us.

"Right, the light spirit mentioned a power in the temple, I want it so we're going there. Hm, what was your name, Chris," she asked pondering it a moment. "Why does that sound vaguely familiar to me. Oh well, let's go," she said vanishing back into the ground.

"Guess it's a good thing you two picked up that sword and shield, gives Link a means of fighting at least," I said jogging to keep up with Link as we headed in the same direction he and Midna had ran off in later. Not many obstacles on the path to the temple, which was the same place we had found the monkey and Talo on an earlier day. The tough part was when that same monkey stole Link's lantern, Midna yelled at him for daydreaming but the monkey helped us though the fog and dropped the lantern, which was empty. As we approached the temple we spotted a glowing golden wolf. "Err, no way am I getting near that, Link your the dog boy here maybe you can reason with him," I said holding back a laugh as he shot me a dirty look but proceeded toward the wolf, drawing his sword. The wolf suddenly growled and lept at Link, whom proceeded to vanish from sight.

"Link," Midna yelled in a questioning tone.

"Pfft, don't worry your pretty little head off, he'll be back, Link isn't exactly one to just vanish and not come back," I said yawning with a big stretch.

"So, umm..." Midna started to say something but stopped.

"If you don't wanna talk to me don't strain yourself, Twilight princess," I said with a smile stretched wide across my face.

"What," she shouted, "how... how did you find out?"

"Some chick that neither you or Link can hear, apparently, pretty much blurted it out to me. Assuming your mad at her, she said her name was Kris, with a K," Midna looked frustrated but then gave a huge evil grin. "Hrm," I said clearing my throat, "what's with the grin, not plotting to kill me or something, I hope."

"Now why would I go and kill someone like you. There are other... methods of keeping someone's mouth shut," she practically whispered right into my ear. I coughed as Link seemed to suddenly pop back up out of nowhere.

"Well, now that whatever the hell just happened there is over, we can get back to the whole temple dilly-o right," I said in an unnecessarily loud voice, clearly showing my nerves were a bit shot at the moment. I cleared my throat, turned on my heel and walked in a stiff manner at a speed-walking pace up the hill to the entrance.

* * *

I keep wanting to make the chapter longer but it needs to end at some point or another, no reviews so far, so feel free to leave a review if you got the time. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I was about half way up the path to the temple when I heard the strangest noise I'd ever heard, I turned to find the source but got a surprise when I was knocked back hard enough to send me flying over the edge of the small pathway. I grabbed onto what had just slammed into me and groaned, "Not you, I thought you were in the Twilight not here."

The girl with the same name as me but with a diffrent letter just grinned, "Not sure how it works but your friends can't see me, just you, so to them it looks like a ghost just knocked you off the path." Then it dawned on me, we were falling, and not just a few feet, I couldn't see the ground.

"Are you freakin' crazy," I said struggling to get out of the crazy girls grasp, "let go, I don't know about you but I'm not ready to die quite yet." Getting fed up with her I finally got an arm free and smacked her square in the forehead with my palm. She lost her grip and began to fall back slightly, I quickly pushed off her to a nearby tree and latched on with my right hand. Now that the rushing air had stopped I could actually think for a minute. _My only problem is I have no other way to climb this tree other then my clawed glove... I mean if there were tree branches I could maybe jump from one to another on the way up, but no, its a ginormous tree with zero branches, is that possible?!_

From behind me I heard a laugh and turned to see Kris just floating there. "Oh come on, how is that fair," I said being completely serious. She just laughed again and continued to float there watching me. I looked up and couldn't even see the path I had fallen from, _well of course not, you fell for like half a minute, so that's like 4000 feet or something..._"Midna, Link," I yelled hoping regardless of my distance they may hear me. I waited half a second and heard no response.

"The only way your going to get back up there is with my help, but I'll only help you if you agree to serve me for the rest of your life," Kris cackled still looming over me like a hungry vulture.

"Ha, that's laughable," I said following it with a plainly obvious fake laugh, "not only would I not want to be your slave but that agreement would conflict with a previously made one." She looked at me questioningly and I sighed, "I was imprisoned in Hyrule Castle, Midna promised to free me if I was her slave," I mumbled the last part and looked up the tree to figure out how to climb it. Kris looked thoughtful for a second and then simply vanished.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again," her voice echoed through the air and then it was deadly silent.

"That's the fact that has me worried, second time we meet she throws us both down a really long pit, what's going to happen next time, set me on fire," I asked a bug that had just landed on the tree next to me. I came up with an idea that would most likely take me a long while but it may be the only way. I looked for any bumps in the tree slightly below my waist level, scrunched my legs high enough to get a grip on the spot then quickly pulled out my clawed glove pushed straight up as hard as I could and waited for myself to slow before thrusting my hand back into the tree. "So, that's like, a hundred out of 4000 feet, this going to take a day, or ten..." I said completely exasperated. After about twenty times doing this same routine I could actually see the path, it was merely a spec in the sky above but it was there. My hand had barely gone into the tree this time, I had had to thrust it into solid wood to many times, my legs were becoming rubbery and each time I tried to push off I nearly slipped. Five more times and I could no longer bring myself any higher, _I have to try though_, I thought lifting myself to a small bump and setting my feet on it. I yanked my glove out and felt my feet slide right off the bump.

"Sh..." CLUNK, I had started to swear but my head smacked straight into the tree. I felt myself falling, for what felt like an eternity, then I saw the ground fast approaching. _Well, I guess this is where my story ends,_I thought closing my eyes and preparing for the worst. Oddly enough I felt no different, knowing I should have hit the ground I opened my eyes. To my complete and utter shock I had stopped with my nose half of a millimeter away from the ground. I opened my mouth to swear again but all that came out was a gargling gasp. Suddenly a loud voice boomed in my head _**THE GODDESSES WISH TO TEST YOU, DO YOU ACCEPT? **__Ouch, not so loud, make me go deaf why don't ya'? __**DO YOU ACCEPT?**__ If it'll get you to stop breaking my ear drums then yes._ Everything went completely white for a moment then suddenly shifted to a new scene.

_**THE GODDESSES DO NOT THINK YOU WORTHY OF TRAVELLING WITH THEIR HERO, SO IN ORDER TO MAKE CERTAIN THAT YOU ARE NOT THEY HAVE ISSUED THREE TESTS, WHICH YOU WILL FAIL AND THEN BE BANISHED FROM THIS REALM.**_"Ouch, harsh much," I said completely depressed by the "Goddesses" cruelty. "So, um, Mr. big voice guy, what exactly do these "challenges" entail," I got no response but almost immediately after I finished I heard something behind me. I turned to see a shadowy figure standing there, as it drew it's sword and shield I got into a ready stance preparing myself for the worst. Just then I noticed it looked exactly like Link. Just as I noticed this however it appeared right in front of me and bashed me hard with it's shield hurling me backwards. "All right fine, if you wanna cheap shot me when I'm not paying attention," I said jumping to my feet only to be knocked high into the air. I caught a glimpse of my foe as he leapt up to slash me, I spun and grabbed his sword.

Suddenly everything went dark, "Oh, come on," I yelled in the pitch black only to have the light turn intensely bright. When my eyes refocused I saw the figure that was shaped by Link standing there, I got ready for him to attack but was caught off guard when another sword swung at me from my right, barely managing to duck in time I also shifted my gaze over in the direction of the attack. "Oh what the hell," I said completely flustered as now there was about three hundred of the strange evil Links all around me now. I kicked the one that just attacked me back and he vanished with a poof. _There's a lot but they aren't too tough, do I seriously have to beat ALL of these guys_, I thought preparing for maybe a few to run at me at the worst. Suddenly I saw something that horrified me, every single one of these new Link copies held their sword as if they were preparing to charge me.

My fear was quickly realized as every one of them charged me, some of them jumping high up to attack me from the air. "I don't care how many of you there are, I'll defeat every last one," I yelled grabbing the nearest attacking Link and swirling hima round to bash about six more, I then tossed him into another large group. Swords came at me from every direction but I continued to parry, block, dodge and counter, until there was only one left. This last one however seemed reluctant to attack me, so I tried taunting it, "Oh, come on (pant) I'm all tired out from battling the first couple hundred and the last one is scared to fight me." Needless to say it stayed put however, "All right fine, if you won't attack me I'm coming yo get you!" I charged my foe with speed that surprised me due to my current exhaustion. Commonly as you get closer to something it appears to get bigger, (if you didn't know that, well, that's really too bad, now you know however XD) the problem with my situation is, regardless of the speed I was approaching my foe "appeared" to be getting larger much quicker then he should have been. Then when I gt right next to his foot I realized that he had been enlarging as I had gotten closer, quite literally, in fact he was probably now over two stories tall.

"Is it just me or does this fight seem to become a little more unfair every couple minutes..." I said aloud to no one in particular. The only answer I got was from this new giant evil Link, who tried to stomp me into the ground. "Fine, I'll just have to test the old saying 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall" I said leaping forward and jabbed my hand as deep into the evil Link's foot as I could. It was just enough to make him jump back. I leapt forward again and this time kicked him hard in the shin. He stumbled backwards this time. Coming at him one last time I bashed his knee cap hard and he fell onto his back with a massive KERBLAM. "Well that was a satisfyingly hard fall, was it enough to take him down though," I asked leaping up onto it's torso and walking up to it's head. Before I reached it however everything flashed white and I fell down a short distance hard on my butt. "Ow, now what," I said rubbing my butt and my eyes waiting for them to adjust after the flash.

"It would appear I've misjudged you brave adventurer," I heard a younger woman's voice ring out in the blinding light that was my vision. The voice did not sound like just any woman's voice however it seemed, almost uplifting, as though just her voice could fill you with the courage to take on a hundred raging warriors.

"Um," I started but the woman obviously foresaw my question.

"I am the goddess of courage, Farore," she said just as my eyes seemed to start adjusting to the earlier flash. I looked in the direction of the voice only to see extremely bright green light.

"What's with the whole light hiding your appearance from me thing," I asked and heard the goddess giggle, _did I seriously just make a goddess giggle at me._

"Well we are goddesses and do not reveal ourselves to just anyone, you may be allowed the great privelage of gazing upon my beauty after you have completed all three of our challenges," she said giggling once more. "Now then, you have a choice to make, I'm restoring you back to Hyrule however, would you like me to put you back exactly where I took you from," at this I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean with my nose half a millimeter away from the ground about to splat on some forest floor, no thanks... wait a sec, your the goddess of courage, so you tested... my courage then," I asked feeling like it was a stupid yet valid question.

"Yes," she replied very simply and quietly.

"So how exactly did these three little test correspond with my courage," I asked slightly understanding the giant enemy.

"Well, for one the figure you fought was that of the rightful holder of the Triforce of courage," _duh, knew that,_ I thought waiting for her to go on, "the first was actually much quicker however and stronger, the fact you had enough courage to grab hold of his blade proved your worth of that test, the hundreds of enemies is plainly obvious, the fact you fought on regardless of how many of these potentially strong enemies came at you proved you worthy once again, and I have a feeling you already understand the final challenge?" I nodded and she moved on, "Well, since you don't want to go "splat" on the forest floor I suppose that means you'd like me to place you inside the temple which our hero has entered."

"Uh, oh, you mean Link," I asked remembering Link was the "hero chosen by the goddesses."

"Yes," she replied again and I nodded, "then I shall place you one room ahead of him, he will enter shortly after you have re-entered Hyrule, in addition I have granted you a new power that you will realize shortly after entering the twilight once again. Oh, and I believe out hero has found you a little something he cannot use for himself." With that I saw a beautiful hand wave over my hand and suddenly I was in a dimly lit, damp room, facing a huge door with a big lock on it. Only a few seconds after I felt gravity set back in, making me guess I had been "restored" to Hyrule, I heard a door behind me open and I turned around to see Link watching something. I looked to see what he was watching and saw a large group of monkeys creating a chain of monkeys that looked rather similar to those old monkeys in a barrel toys where you had to make a long chain of plastic little monkeys. Not to long of standing there and I saw a translucent looking figure rise out of the ground next to Link and a familiar voice rang out.

"CHRIS," was the single word yelled so loud it sounded as if Midna had been standing right next to me yelling it in my ear. Midna floated across the gap as Link ran and grabbed onto the end of the chain of monkeys and used them to swing across to this huge door, which I now safely assumed was the boss door. "Where have YOU been," Midna asked looking upset that she had lost one of her "servants." I scratched the back of my head, "Hehe, well, I'm not sure you'd believe be even if I told you," I said recalling the last time they had seen me I had fallen off a huge cliff.

* * *

Sorry about how long it took me to update, I've been tryin to do too much at one time and it just doesn't work. Please review if you got the time, if not, oh well, I gotta go play Twilight Princess so I can remember how it goes XD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I stood there for a moment and couldn't help remembering that Farore had told me Link had found something only I could use. "So, find anything of use in this place," I asked, trying to sound purely curious due to the fact I had not been with them throughout the dungeon.

"Link got some fancy boomerang that creates a whirlwind," Midna stated and before I could ask to see it Link threw it across the room and I witnessed the spinning winds of the boomerang for myself. "We also found some useless dusty old cloak," Midna stated once Link's boomerang had returned. Link again almost immediately pulled out the previously mentioned item and showed me it. The odd thing was Midna had said it looked dusty but to me it seemed to be giving off a sort of aura.

"Um, would you mind if I tried that on," I asked and Midna gave me a slight look of disgust, Link handed it over though and after giving it a thorough shaking I swept it around my back and tied the thing on. I stood there for a second then suddenly I saw images flashing before my eyes and when it all stopped I had sudden knowledge of this cloak I now wore. I laughed slightly at its capabilities and Link and Midna both looked at me as if I had gone mad. I swept the cloak around myself as I spun on my heel so that it covered me from view for a moment and suddenly I appeared directly behind Link. They both gasped in astonishment not even noticing that I was now behind them, I tapped Link on the shoulder and he turned and jumped slightly when he saw me. I laughed again, "That's not all this thing can do either, wait a moment and I'll show you," I said and we did wait for about two minutes and then I suddenly grabbed the cloak crouched down and flipped it around myself. This time I had not moved but they both turned around half expecting me to be behind them again but I was still in the same spot, in fact I had stood back up. I was however still holding the cloak around myself so that only from my eyes up was uncovered.

"Okay, this isn't funny, where did you go," Midna asked sounding slightly frightened. I laughed heartily and suddenly threw the cloak off only having moved about two feet to my right.

"This cloak can give me the power of invisibility, if someone with an extremely sharp eye, or probably someone holding torch were to stand to close however they could most likely spot me right away, and it won't hide my footsteps either. The first power I showed you however discharges all the capes powers for about two minutes, the invisibility however will only stop me from turning invisible if I'm spotted, in which case I can still appear behind my foe... as soon as I put it on I knew all this, and that it is called the cloak of shadows," I said while Link and Midna stood and only half-listened to my explanation. "Now would you mind telling me, why exactly are we here again," I asked looking to Midna for an explanation.

"Well, to answer much more simply then you, we are here because I require the "dark power" hidden here to match the king of the twilight," she said pausing briefly, "and, I'm almost certain it's right through that door."

"Whoa, when did the "king" of the twilight come into this whole deal, I thought the princess of the twilight was the ruler right now..." I said suddenly losing track of the plot line.

Midna sighed, "Pay attention you moron, the princess was ruling, the king is a jerk who took over by force, duh," Midna said reminding me of Zelda's story. I stopped for a minute and connected the dots in my head and then nodded. "You ready to go then," Midna asked tilting her head at the huge locked door, I nodded again in reply. Link ran up to the door and jumped up pulling out and inserting a huge key into the lock, after turning it he dropped. The lock clicked, the outside rim spun, then suddenly it clicked again and fell along with the the four large chains holding it in place. Link grabbed the door and pulled it so it rolled open sideways and ran in, the door began to close and I was forced to jump through to get in before it shut. Through a small rather dark hall and then another door rolled open as we approached, after running in this door slammed shut behind us.

This room was only about half ground, the opposite half of the room was a rather deep looking pool of rather sickening purple water. Link took but a single step forward and suddenly the water very near the far end of the room started bubbling and two large plants rose out of the water, looking rather like a venus fly traps mouth. _Now how am I supposed to attack, I haven't a single distance weapon,_I thought but then noticed Link had quickly jumped into action. He had thrown his boomerang at such an angle that it picked up a bug-ish looking foe sitting inside a log, which promptly curled into a now pulsing ball, and brought it ever nearer to the plant on the right. The plant on the right looked as though it was preparing to attack Link when suddenly the boomerang brought the bug to its final destination and it suddenly exploded. My eyes went wide and I stared at Link who lept out of the way of a sudden attack from the left plant and then threw his boomerang once again catching a bug and bringing it to the plant.

Once hit both plants had promptly shriveled and fell into the water. Link looked overly proud when his boomerang came back after knocking out the second plant. "Come now Link, you don't think you went through all that hard work just to kill two measly plants for this "dark power" we need, do you," I asked, knocking Link's slight arrogance down a bit, "apparently whoever you ticked off scares those bomb bugs too." The two "bomb bugs" I had rather fittingly named them just at that moment had retreated into the logs in which they sat and the water began to bubble furiously. Suddenly the two plant heads popped back out followed closely by a larger plant that sat in the middle. This one however looked less plant like, it looked more like a thick root of some kind. Oddly enough when this new plant popped up and roared loudly, slathering me and Link in some kind of sticky sap/ saliva, I noticed that inside of it's "mouth" was an eye.

Suddenly Midna piped up, "Now what are you going to do, you have no bombs to throw at it," however almost as if in answer to her question we heard a loud squawking noise and saw a large baboon suddenly slide across a rope.

"Fried of yours," I asked.

"Long story," replied Midna, as the baboon pulled out one of the odd bomb bugs and lept out onto the rope holding the bug in his feet. Link threw his boomerang and caught the bug sending it to the plant on the left, when it was hit however I thought I noticed something about the other two plants.

"Link, I need you to try something for me, throw your..." I started but was interrupted when the right plant head suddenly lunged at me. "Crap," I yelled grabbing its top jaw with my right hand and stopping the bottom jaw from pulling me inside with my metal clad feet. I heard Midna squeak in shock. Suddenly the plant's tongue began to slither out towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw link getting farther away and about to throw his boomerang.

"Wait Link, if you hit that plant head you'll probably hurt Chris," I heard Midna shout and saw Link almost fall over to stop himself from throwing his boomerang. I could feel the slimy tongue of this ugly vegetable slipping around my waist now.

"Link, use the bomb bug thing on the middle plant, if I'm right it should knock this one out too," I yelled and Link wasted no time in testing my idea. The tongue now pushed me out of the mouth to my utter surprise but it was only to attempt to pull me back in, but just as I was entering the plants mouth I heard a rather loud boom and the plant holding me let out a screech flailing its head and releasing its grip on me sending me flying towards Link who lept out of the way but only to attack the fallen middle plant. I slammed flat against the wall and fell backwards, but I wasted no time in getting up and turning around to see that the middle plant getting back up but writhing in pain. I jumped forward to be greeted by the motion of one of the plants again.

"Not this time," I said throwing my cloak around me and managing to reappear with my legs on either side of the plants stem. "Oh damn," I said feeling it heave it's head backwards, dragging me with it. After getting over the low blow I suddenly realized I had sunk below water level, acting quickly I grabbed hold of the plant stem and yanked it down hard. As I had hoped the plant was forced to drop it's head below the water. I quickly got above it and waited for it to rise back up, which it did quite quickly. Using my momentum I jumped up towards the middle plant as a bomb was heading straight for it. I managed to grab on lower with my claws just as the creature took it right in what I suppose you would call it's face. When it landed I quickly ran up it as I saw Link leap through the air with his sword poised to strike the creatures eye below him.

I got just close enough to jump off as the creature began to spasm. I hopped off and landed right next to Link as the creature withered hunched over and it's eye fell out. After a second I noticed something however, the eye hadn't "died," it was staring right at me, barely blinking. "Yeck, creepy eye, didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare," I said swiping at it with my claw but it bounded away but a fraction of a second before I hit it. I growled and lept after the eye not even noticing the fact the boss had "dematerialized" into the "Dark Power" Midna had been seeking.

"Chris, stop playing around, we're getting out of here," Midna called after a few minutes of me chasing the eye. Finally however I let out a roar and impaled the eye with my right hand.

"Ha, got you, you little..." I started but suddenly the eye split into fragment of darkness that moved away as a heart container flew over and landed right next to Link. "Um," I started a new sentence but was interrupted again when the fragments of darkness suddenly conversed into my chest and I felt a sharp searing pain run through me. I fell to one knee just as the pain stopped and Link whom ad made a motion towards me was stopped by my hand. "I'm fine, let's go, that is if Midna got what she needed," I said looking at her as she pulled out what she stated was called a "Fused Shadow" and quickly put it away. She warped us to the spring just inside Faron Woods, and ever so conveniently the light spirit told Link he had to head for the Eldin province, to find the light spirit named Eldin. After he was done speaking Midna popped up simply to tell Link the same thing over.

I followed Link since he knew his way around this area better then me. Until we reached Hyrule field, which though it looked rather large, wasn't as large as it really looked. Looking at Link's map we headed for the Eldin province and were promptly greeted by the postman, who told us not to continue because a large "black wall" blocked the path ahead. The letter he handed to Link simply explained that the postman will rush you like a mad bull with a letter and not to flee. After maybe three seconds more of jogging we found the "black wall" as described by the postman.

Midna popped up and let out one of her now infamous giggles, "Looks like you two need me to let you into the Twilight?" I remembered before in Ordon when I had ran through the wall of twilight on my own, but before trying something stupid I quicly remembered that was caused by the blackened armor plating. "Just remember once we're in there you two have to do exactly as I say. I sighed but stood impatiently waiting for her to "let" us into the twilight. She floated through the wall and Link was suddenly dragged in by Midna's giant hand.

"Um, on second thought," I started to say but the giant hand returned, nearly crushing me as it encircled my body and yanked me through the black wall of the twilight.

* * *

I had to go back and edit this chapter a few times when I made a few mistakes here and there, should be about right now. Please review if you have something to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I shook off the spinning feeling within my head to find myself in the darkness of the twilight once again. To no surprise Midna was waiting impatiently lying there on Link's, or rather wolf Link's back. I groaned and was surprised to hear myself do so, however I was not so surprised when my armor promptly covered my mouth and right arm. I noticed however that the armor had made some minor "improvements." I now had a little more armor, about down to my waist, below the original chest plate, and two small strips had protruded upwards from the chunk encircling my head at jaw level. These strips came up in a line leading just up to either side of my nose. It then turned into a thick coating covering my entire nose and protruding up even farther, crossing the bridge of my nose and expanding out on my forehead. However about halfway up my forehead it took a sharp turn in and came to a point not but a few inches above my head, giving me a sort of horn from the armor now.

"Spiffy new armor, we really should get going though, people to help, worlds to save you know," Midna said almost sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and ran after Link who had barely waited for Midna to finish her sentence before dashing off. I slowly lost Link as he ran because, well lets face it, I just don't have the same stamina for running as a wolf would. I finally caught up with him as he had stopped to sniff something that, when I took a closer look, seemed just like his old wooden sword, which I then remembered he had passed to Talo earlier. Without a seconds hesitation he was off and running, I gave chase but we soon found ourselves stopped again this time by some shadow beasts which were easily dealt with but even so we could not proceed as the bridge crossing the gorge ahead was, well, gone. "Now how does a whole bridge just up and vanish," Midna asked seeming to direct the question at me, so I shrugged.

"Well I suppose this seems a good a time as any to tell you two idiots something useful. Whenever you kill those shadow beasts, have you noticed the strange things that pop up in the sky," corresponding to her mention of this fact Link and I both glanced upwards to see mentioned "thing." "Those... are portals, I can sue those to warp you to any spot you've created one, sometimes you can find useful things when warping that I can bring with us, things like I dunno, a bridge," she said. Apparently we had all been paying attention because Midna warped us to Faron Woods where we found the bridge, kind of in an open area, whoever hid it was slightly stupid. Regardless Midna teleported the bridge, Link, her and myself back to the gorge and we proceeded to cross. We came to a gate which Midna said was rather suspicious but really isn't anything sealing off your path rather "suspicious."

Link tunneled under the gate and made such quick work of the wimps on the other side that by the time I had found a decently safe spot to hop over they were done. We continued on down the path until we came upon Kakariko village, and to no surprise a group of shadow beasts that we once again finished quickly. The third of the light spirits called Link over to his spring and he went over to hear the same speech Faron had given us and receive another Vessel for the Tears of Light. Suddenly growing tired of all these endeavors I fell on my back and made a motion with my hand telling Link and Midna to search on their own. Midna after about five minutes of flustered arguing with a silent target finally screamed "You are so lazy" and "mushed" Link off to find the evil creatures that devoured the light.

As I layed there I began thinking back, to the strange creature that had appeared as Rikku back in Ordon, _what was it, and why was it after me._I opened my eyes and to my utter befuddlement saw Midna floating there above me, but when I blinked it suddenly changed to Rikku and then back to Midna on another blink. Realizing it was another of those creatures I grabbed it and threw it to the ground holding it there until it showed its hideous true form. It's face, or the few remnants of a nose and eyes it had, were overshadowed vastly but its gaping mouth which I quickly discovered was for far more then show, it let out a howling screech that nearly deafened me and shook the very ground. Not wanting to put up with it any longer I drove my fist into its mouth causing it to vanish into a cluster of dark squares. Letting out a sigh of relief I suddenly heard a large BOOM from a distance. Turning on my heel I saw large pieces of stone flying through the air. _What the hell did Midna do now,_I thought as a small rock whizzed past my left ear. Then I saw something I didn't expect, a large chunk of rock bounced off the cliff nearby the house next to the spring. The rock fell to the ground harmlessly, however it had already done it's damage. I heard a large cracking noise and saw a large chunk of rock splitting away from the cliff.

I had the strangest feeling deep inside my soul that if I allowed that rock to crush the house I would be crushing the hearts of a large group of people. _Dammit_, I thought running round to place myself between the house and the cliff. As the rock began to fall I braced myself and caught it stopping it from hitting the house. However as I anticipated about two second before the rock hit me it's weight was already becoming to great for me to support. Thinking quickly however I shifted the boulders weight to one side and gave it a good shove causing it to tip away from the house with a large thud. I fell back onto my backside letting out a mental sigh of relief. I guess Link had made quick work of those remaining bugs though because my body had begun to glow and a few seconds later I found myself blinded by the bright light of day and back with my normal body and nothing but a clawed glove as a weapon. After a few seconds I wandered out to find Link reunited with his friends.

"Who's this feller'," said a rather disturbing old man with a welding mask on his head.

"Consider yourself damn lucky I just tipped that boulder away from your little house there, it could have crushed at least half the thing," I said countering the man's tone of distrust. After taking a peak he shook my hand once and was off. The shaman told me of the trouble of the Gorons and the children would not leave because it troubled him. Link being the reckless fool he was ran off to try and climb the mountain. I caught up with him just in time to see a Goron knock his sorry butt off a small cliff and tell him he was weak. "Well, looks like courage isn't enough to climb this mountain," I said helping Link to his feet. "The shaman mumbled something about a way to climb the mountain, maybe he'll tell you if you go have a shat with him now that you got your reckless butt knocked down a cliff," I laughed at Link as he followed me back to town and was told the mayor of Ordon knew something about how to beat the Gorons. As Link began running back to his village I heard a strange noise coming around the corner.

"An earthquake," I asked myself since I was standing alone.

"Can't be, it's not strong enough," came a voice from behind and below me. I turned to see the translucent figure of Midna floating right in my face, causing me to jump a bit. I turned toward the sound however and saw Epona running into town with one of the little goblins that were following around the guy who blew that horn at the spring on her back. Worried about what the little goblin might do to Epona or anyone in town if I let it hang on I quickly lept up and kicked it in the head hard enough to knock it into the nearby cliff wall. To no surprise he vanished with a puff of smoke. I turned and saw Link pulling Epona under his control and Midna congratulating him and then hiding in the ground again as he rode off.

Deciding against following him as he now had Epona who could outrun me even if I could burn an entire weeks energy in one hour, I instead went to the roof of the highest building in the village to take a nap. Nothing good lasts very long however and my nap was soon disturbed by a translucent little imp being, well, impish of course.

"So," Midna said pausing, "you're not going to... tell anyone are you?"

"About what?" I replied.

"You know perfectly well what!"

"Haven't the foggiest what you're going on about," I yawned and layed back again. I closed my eyes but a few second later I had the feeling someone was burning holes in my forehead and to no surprise Midna was practically an inch from my face, staring me down. "What do you want," I asked finally fed up with her pestering me.

"You... to promise not to tell anyone about what you know about me," she said adding a pause after "you" that I found to be almost, awkward. I just gave her a thumbs up and rolled over to go back to sleep. However I quickly found it was not going to be anytime soon that I got any sleep. As the big goblin was back, and heading straight for Beth, but to my utter amazement Colin shoved her out of the way being taken instead.

"Dammit," I yelled jumping off the roof, aiming straight for the big goblin on his armored boar. Half way down to him I noticed Link riding into town on Epona, but about three quarters of the way down to him time itself froze once again. _NOW,_I thought just as, as I had predicted, the booming voice rang through my head again _**THE SECOND GODDESS CHALLENGES YOU, YOU MUST ACCEPT.**_ As the voice stated I had no choice and was suddenly thrown from my fall into a white abyss again. _Assuming I know these games, green forest had Farore the goddess of courage, so red mountain should have Din goddess of power._

* * *

I'm pretty sure this chapter is a bit shorter then my others but I pretty much just planned out the rest of this story in my head now, my story however does not end where Twilight Princess does, in fact I just recently came up with a decent length of storyline for afterward, well, if you want to find out what exactly I'm talkin' about I guess you'll just have to read on when I update ;P I miss the days when I actually got reviews but oh well, thanks for reading :D.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

No time was wasted after I fully caught my bearings. A shadowed figure of a Goron challenged me, I did not disappoint it and rushed it head on. We locked hands and were stuck there for a minute neither gaining any ground on the other, until I finally dug my feet in and got some leverage, shoving the Goron back he vanished and I was quickly thrust into another challenge as Gorons curled into rocks came rolling out of thin air and came at me left and right. I had been dodging until I realized that was wasting my energy as they simply vanished and came at me from another direction after passing me. I found an opening and planted my feet firmly down and grabbed onto the next Goron coming at me, the force of this boulder hitting me shoved me back but I used this momentum to hurl him directly into another Goron which sent both flying in different directions, in turn knocking down every Goron. "Well, not such a hard challenge so far," I said, regretting it not but a second later. I turned to see a literal statue facing me.

To my utter shock the statue spoke, "To prove your self you must come at me, with everything you've got!" I stood there for a moment wondering how powerful a statue could really be, I mean most are made for decoration and so are just strong enough to stand up to the elements. I had a strange feeling about this statue however.

"Tell me, why must I come at a weak statue, unless, that statue is not merely a statue but a foe I could not possibly hope to defeat in a contest of pure strength," I continued with my theory, "would I be correct in assuming the third and final part of your test is to not only have strength but to know the limits of my strength so I do not push myself against a foe which will most likely not have mercy?" The statue stood down and smiled, then exploded in a flash of red light.

"Very good young warrior, you may yet have the potential to be of great help to our chosen Hero, for completing my test, I shall not only reward you with a new power but I will actually inform you more on the powers we have bestowed upon you so far, do you like the sound of that," the goddess asked me to which I could only respond by bowing gracefully. "Listen carefully then, Farore has given you the power to communicate even when you can not speak, I'm sure that is enough information for you to determine what she has given you," she paused but only for a short moment. "I, Din, goddess of power, will now bestow upon you two gifts, the first of which shall be immense strength so that you might defend all those you deem worthy of defending, and the second, is a power you have some choice in," she said pausing again. I decided to speak this time.

"What exactly do you mean by, 'I have some choice'," I asked with a befuddled look on my face.

The goddess let out a small laugh, "The next element you come into dangerous contact with, you shall acquire its pure power," she said laughing again and before I could even ask what that meant she had but made a simple motion and sent me back into Kakariko village, however I now felt useless as Link had already returned with Colin. I stood there in deep though for a moment, _All the promises I made to people in Spira, by leaving that world entirely I broke them all... Well in that case, I hear by promise to myself and to the goddess who govern this world, along with any other gods or goddesses in Midna's twilight world, or any other world in this area that I will not break any of the promises or vows I make in this world._Meaning to keep my vow I instantly ran off towards Death Mountain. As I expected there was a Goron waiting for any human that showed up.

To my surprise however Link and Midna showed up at the bottom of the cliff just as the Goron began to charge me. "Chris, what are you doing, he'll shove you right off that cliff," Midna yelled but I held my ground and clasped my hands around the spinning mass of rock as it hit me. He managed to push me back about an inch before I proceeded to heave him over my head and toss him over the edge of the cliff.

"Not as heavy as I thought," I said laughing at how much my strength had increased, before that Goron would probably have flattened me like a pancake, unlike the weaker shadowed versions Din had sent upon me. "Shouldn't we get moving up the mountain, oh and by the way Midna, to your earlier request, I was simply tired, but I promise I won't tell anyone at least not until you tell them yourself," I said causing Link to look slightly curious but he dropped it when Midna gave him a look telling him to mind his own business.

The journey up the mountain wasn't that difficult, any Gorons that came at me were heaved high in the air and tossed aside like awkwardly heavy reed baskets. Link using the iron boots he had gotten from the mayor was able to catch the Gorons like the run-away goats in Ordon and heave them aside. A large volcanic rock nearly crushed us as we neared the Goron village but after that Link was able to knock over the Gorons using his iron boots and a new attack he had obviously learned in Ordon called the shield attack, the name was obvious as all he did was give his foe a prompt whack with his shield. We reached the Goron's "village" in no time, although it looked more like a small fighting rink with not much else but what I guessed was the entrance to the actual volcano since I could practically see steam, or smoke, I was unsure of which, billowing out of the door. As we entered a horde of Goron prepared to run us down but their elder stopped them and proceeded to challenge Link to a test of power.

It was kind of funny to watch Link sumo wrestle a man made of rock while wearing boots made of iron. I regretted picking the "seat" that I did because the Goron elder ended up getting knocked down right on top of me. For a moment I honestly thought I was going to be crushed but the elder was quick to get off and help me up. He did not wish to challenge me however as he said any friend of a man with such great power must be either very strong himself, or very brave. He allowed us entry to their mines where the next Fused Shadow was, but the Gorons wished us to save their patriarch. Something told me in order to get what we wanted we would need to do as they hoped. The first room was probably the worst room I later realized, and yet the best room for me as well. We had to cross a smoldering pit of molten lava with flaming geysers. Link broke down a wooden barrier and we continued a little farther and Midna popped up and looked around rather in awe.

In this state however she lost track of where she was going and was about to wander directly into a storm of flame caused by some kind of fan and who knows what else. "Midna, watch out you fool," I yelled leaping over her head and practically kicking her towards Link just before she even so much as touched the flame, I however was pulled by the natural force of gravity into the middle of the flames. Crossing my arms to attempt uselessly to block the heat I landed and then suddenly realized I was not being burned.

"Chris," Midna yelled out.

"Uh, shouldn't these flames kinda, you know, burn me," I asked causing Midna to lose her voice, "you know what, Link run through on my signal." I pointed my clawed glove directly at the source of the flame, _I'll fight fire, with fire,_ I thought sending out a huge blast of flame and ordering Link to run across and then stopping to let the flames hit me again, and still they did not burn, and I simply walked out.

"What was that about," Midna said gawking at me, I merely shrugged acting like I hadn't the foggiest why it happened, but I knew that it was exactly why Din had given me that power. My new flame shooting power, which I discovered was even more powerful if I tried breathing flame instead came in handy now and again, as did the fact I was wearing magnetic armor. That fact was also a pain in my ass a few times as well, as it made it hard to walk on some of the odd magnet walls without doing a face plant. Regardless, it wasn't long before we discovered the key was in three shards that each of the elders in the dungeon had, the second elder told Link to take the heroes weapon in the next room, after talking to the guard however. Link and the guard had a good "talk" and the guard ended up with a scorched backside. The guard then told Link to take the weapon as long as he saved the patriarch. Link called me over and I followed. He opened the chest to find a bow and quiver full of arrows, and another strange weapon that seemed to take a liking to me as it forced itself into my hand the instant I saw it.

To my shock I had another flash of random memories that were not my own similar to the ones when I got my cloak. This new weapon had a handle that extended maybe about an inch past my hand with a curved blade attached, much like a very short sickle. My memories now told me otherwise though, somehow this weapon drew off my power and extended a chain that allowed the blade to slash very distant enemies, the more power I used the more distant an enemy I could hit. The rest of the dungeon was really simple, especially now that Link and I could hit distant things. I was trying to hurry Link to the end though, because I always loved boss battles. We did reach the end rather quickly too. The door unlocked and we rushed in.

We found a large dark figure chained up inside a circular room with pillars spaced out evenly about one quarter of the way towards the center of the room from the walls. The large figure which I guessed to be Darbus, the patriarch, did not seem happy to see us however, as he let out a bellowing roar and begun flaming to yank off his chains. Plainly obvious before he heated up however was the eye inside the gem on his forehead, after heating it began to glow brightly making his weak point stand out like a sore thumb. Link clearly saw it too as he took quick action to shoot it with his bow. The creature begun to stumble around blindly and I took notice that it had chains still attached to its feet. I quickly ran and grabbed hold of one and yanked hard as I held my ground. The creature took a tumble and Link slashed away at its forehead. As it got back up it turned to face me and heat up, I pulled out my new weapon and swung hard with my left arm, it extended and did exactly as I commanded and smashed hard the gem. Link then grabbed hold of the chain and threw on his iron boots sending Darbus down again, I smashed away at the gem now and Link came in with another leaping finishing blow just before it got back up.

In obvious pain the creature reared its head and clutched its forehead until it froze and something shot out of its forehead and it fell to the ground dark pieces breaking off and forming the fused shadow. The expulsion landed directly in my hand and I found it to be the gem with the eye inside. This eye much like the first stared at me, as though it was analyzing my very being. I sneered at the thing and crushed it, causing another heart container to land next to Link and more power to infuse itself into my armor. The creature reverted to Darbus as Midna popped up to grab her second Fused Shadow.

"Eee hee hee! Well done! Now we have two Fused Shadows... Hmm... You know, you two have been very helpful so far, so as a reward, I'll tell you an interesting story. Zant. That's the name of the King of Darkness who cast this pall of shadows over your world. He's very strong. Both of you would be nothing to him in your current state..." Midna finally paused and I considered her last remark. Then she continued, "But Zant will never be my King! I have nothing but scorn for his supposed strength. Not that your Zelda is much better... It still appalls me that this world of light is controlled by that princess. A carefree youth, a life of luxury... How does that teach duty?" _Oh, and your so much better, you think yourself better then everyone so far... _I thought as she paused again. She obviously thought her last statement to harsh as she seemed to regret it as she spoke one last time, "...But I guess I shouldn't begrudge her the circumstances of her life. She didn't choose it, after all. And I would never wish harm on her... No, as long as I can get my hands on the Fused Shadows, I'll be just fine. Well, just one more left... Shall we?" she finished with one of her giggles and waited for Link to grab his heart container and make sure Darbus was okay. She then warped us outside where the light spirit told us to head North to the lands guarded by Lanayru, which again as expected was also the name of the area. It also mentioned that was where one who Link seeks is.

Link then had a very inspiring conversation with Colin, even though Link, being Link, didn't actually converse, Colin finally realized Link's strength wasn't brute force, but courage. The shaman insured Link he would watch after the children until he could take them safely back home, which I guessed would probably not be for a long while at least.

Not long before our departure from Kakariko Link, Midna and myself had tie for a quick private discussion. "I can't believe this next spirit is the final light spirit, I mean this journey feels like it just started and already we're nearly done, something... doesn't feel right," I said feeling uneasy about the predicted length of the rest of this journey.

"Well after we free the last light spirit, we still need to get that last fused shadow too so we can defeat Zant," Midna said to which Link nodded.

"I know, but did you notice the last two creatures that held the fused shadows both had strange eyes that survived shortly after the battle until I crushed them," I said remembering the elusive plant eye and the hard gem eye of Darbus' rampaging evil form.

"What about them," Midna asked.

"It felt like they were staring at me, almost as if they were taking in my existence, like I should not have been there..."

"That's ridiculous, if you weren't supposed to be there then where were you supposed to be?" Midna said giving me a strange glance.

"I know, it's silly, but," I stopped and laughed, "I think I'm over reacting, and besides I can talk more about this once we free that last light spirit."

"Right, now..." Midna started to say but everything froze once again. _Argh, now what,_ I thought rather frustrated.

"_I have a way for you to keep up with the Hero while he rides his horse, search your pocket once you find some of the grass he uses to call his horse,_" Farore's voice echoed through my mind.

"... let's head for the last of the land covered in twilight," Midna finished her sentence like time had not stopped for even a fraction of a second for her at all, because it hadn't. _That's going to take some getting used to_I thought standing and heading for some of the horse grass to find out what Farore had given me.

* * *

If this chapter seems to rush through this part its because it does. It's mostly because I plan to write in much greater detail after the next temple so I'm trying to rush to that point, plus this part of the game does rather bore me XD. Haven't had any reviews in a while but oh well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I went up to the horse grass and searched my pocket as I had been told andto my surprise I grasped a small object. I pulled it out of my pocket to find it looked rather like the end to an instrument, guessing entirely at what to do next I picked one of the pieces of grass and tried imitating the song that Link played to call Epona, to my surprise the addition when held in front of the grass made the tune much deeper and almost added a sort of echo. After playing the melody I waited a moment and just when I thought nothing was going to happen a horse materialized, in the same way Link and I did after Midna warped us anywhere, right next to me. It was the darkest shade of black I'd ever seen in my life, and its mane and eyes were an orange that matched that of the setting sun. I looked over at Link who just sat there waiting for me to mount up so we could move on out, but Midnahad shown her translucent figure but there was a look of utter chock in her eyes. I glanced around quickly making sure no one was near enough to hear me besides Link, "Midna," I asked waiting for any sort of response.

Suddenly she shook her head like shaking off a bad dream, "It... It's nothing, let's go," she said and did not wait a minute more before sinking back into the shadows. I hopped on my new steed and it did not even snort as I did so. Link took off first at a pace which I never thought I would be capable of keeping up with. _Great, I'm going to end up falling off and looking like a fool in front of Midna, wait, why the hell should I care what she thinks,_ I thought, my face turning red but not for long as my horse suddenly let out the strangest noise I had ever heard a horse make, reared back and then took off at an incredible pace. _Oh dear God, last time I rode a horse was at least 6 years ago, and that was short, but I did manage to bring the horse back under control after thunder spooked it..._I thought gripping the reins and leaning low to avoid any major wind knocking me off balance and therefore off the horse itself. After a moment however it seemed to me the horse knew where to go better then I did so I simply tried to get the hang of sitting properly in the saddle. I got situated just as I caught up with Link. Surprised he looked at me and I glanced back, after a moment deciding the horse was self-sufficient enough I could stick out my toungeat Link. Link however was not pleased and with a kick at Epona's sides he pulled ahead. _Well if it works for him, _I thought giving my horse a decent kick in the sides and it picked up such a difference in speed I nearly fell backwards off it.

Racing like we were it did not take long to cross the bridge and reach what looked like a dead end, but as we stopped briefly a strange noise could be heard from behind us. I was rather exasperated to see that a rather large chunk right out of the middle of the bridge had up and vanished and three shadow beasts had been placed on our end of the bridge. "Tell you what Link, I'll take out the guy on the right and you bring down the other two at the same time," I said hopping off my horse as Link did the same. As promised I lunged directly at the far right shadow beast and began clawing at it and generally bashing it down, oddly as I finished it off with one final claw from my right hand however I could have sworn I saw the claw itself flash black and enlarge slightly. I turned to see Link unleash one final spin attack, our job here done we returned to our horses and remounted. Link pulled out his bow and arrows and just as I was about to ask what he planned to do with them he pulled out his bomb bag and attached a small bomb to one of his arrows and shot it at a three large rocks blocking the path. They were, of course, removed by the bomb and Link and I proceeded on down the path, avoiding flaming arrows and little club swinging goblins on the way.

Then as we approached the wall that was the entrance to the twilight Epona reared back, turned and promptly dropped her front hooves in place, refusing to go any further. To my surprise however my steed refused to stop and I was forced to bail off to one side, ending up smashing my head into the cliff not but three meters to my right. Midna popped up and laughed, causing my face to turn red, "Damn horse wouldn't stop, it's not my fault..." I stood up and stumbled trying to regain my balance after smashing my head. I turned to see Midna's giant handalready pulling Link into the twilight. "Oh crap," I said trying to run but tripping over my own two feet due to disorientation caused by smashing my head. About an inch from my face hitting the ground I felt something grab my leg and roughly yank me backwards through the wall of the twilight.

This time when I came to my armor had already completely engulfed me, Midna smiled at me, not needing to speak to get her point across. She always seemed slightly pleased when I was unable to talk. Just then I remembered something and got an evil look in my eye that outdid Midna's evil grins, which I had maybe only noticed once or twice when she seemed frustrated. Midna gave me a questioning look and I focused my mind on hers. "_Don't think, that just because my mouth is covered I no longer have a means of communication,_" I said attempting successfully to send the message to just her through her mind. "_Keep this little power of mine 'hush-hush' and I promise I won't tell your secret,_" I said to Midna andshe nodded jumping onto Link's back again. We travelled a short ways to find ourselves very near HyruleCastle again. Link had found Illia's, whom I had only heard about until now, pouch and gotten her scent off it. We managed to follow it all the way to Hyrulecastle town. Here we found Illia watching over a Zora boy who seemed to be drying out to say the least, and a woman seemed to have befriended Illia.

After a short reminder she couldn't even see Link nor would she recognize him as a wolf we overheard some guards in the back talking about the light spirit at Lake Hylia. This whole time the only reason I was able to see and hear all of this was because I was feeding off Link's mind therefore enabling me to see what his wolf senses let him see. Following the guards advice we set off for the Lake, or at least the bridge above the lake. Even as we approached the bridge I had an uneasy feeling, Midnaconvinced me to go on however. A decision she found herself regretting about half way across the bridge as one of the goblins with a bow appeared, and I guess having been changed by the power of the twilight affected the power of his bow shot because from the side of the bridge in front of us he shot an arrow over our heads to the far side, and then shot another right in front of us. Just then I realized it, I could smell oil, we were standing in the middle of a death trap. Midna freaked out but Link being the holder of the Triforce of courage of course kept his cool and pushed a nearby box near the edge of the bridge. He then clambered up the box and lept off the side down towards the puddle that was the "lake." I stood on the edge of the bridge for a moment looking down and considering the weight of my armor. _There's no way in hell I'm floating, but that flame, I have a feeling even if I still am immune to burning I won't be able to catch up to them any other way,_I thought finally leaping just before the flame reached the middle of the bridge.

The rushing air was a great sensation but the sight of the ground rushing up at me was extremely frightening, the weight of my armor was almost as great as I predicted too. I nearly caught up with Link as I hit the water and sunk under, it wasn't until I hit the bottom that I realized I wasn't needing any oxygen. Realizing this I simply walked to the nearest wall and began climbing up. It took some time and luckily I met Link and Midna as they were departing from the small building nearby. At this point I was flustered to no end, I wasn't a big fan of water when I was capable of swimming but whether I be in the light or twilight here there was no way I was keeping my head above water. Midna pointed out the fact I had been completely engulfed by the dark armor except a section of my left arm, and my head. I shrugged and we continued to where they were heading. We ran into a dark goblin who decided to call on a giant bird to help him. Instinctively I reached for my new distance weapon. Just as I was about to swing it at the bird however the weapon locked itself in place andchanged black. It then wrapped itself around the remainder of my uncovered arm and altered its form significantly.

The blade now extended to either side of my hand, and was curved much like a bow. Either side was sharp enough to actually cut, and a strange glowing sphere had appeared half sunken into the middle of the two blades, right where the back of my hand would be. I reached out to touch it with my other clawed hand and to my surprise a small ball of glowing energy came up out of the sphere and an incredibly thin string of energy appeared, attached to either terminal end of each of the blades and underneath my index finger, or rather claw. Instinctively I pulled the string back and the small ball of energy lengthened and sharpened to a tip, creating an arrow. _Perfect,_I thought aiming the bow directly at the little bow wielding goblin on the birds back. I made sure the string was as far back as I could pull it, which was slightly hard due to the fact it was on my own arm. I took careful aim and let fly the arrow of pure energy, it flew straighter then any arrow I had ever seen and knocked the goblin flat off the bird. Strangely enough however after firing the small arrow I suddenly felt slightly fatigued, or at least a bit more then before I fired the arrow. Link ran over and finished off the little goblin and Midna took control of the giant bird.

"Nice shot Chris," Midna said sending me a smile that although I was sure was meant in slight good intention seemed to have a dark aspect that chilled me to the bone. "Unfortunately, although this bird is huge, I doubt it could carry you, even if it didn't have to haul Link along too," she said giggling once again. I flicked my wrist away telling them to go without me but focused my mind sending a telepathic message to Midna only.

"_Just send me some sort of sign if you find out danger is heading for me, okay,_" I asked her and she nodded at me from on top of the giant bird, which then proceeded to snatch up Link and fly off to what would have been upriver, had there been any water flowing still. I yawned and walked over to what was left of the "lake" and sat down. I sat there for quite some time, just thinking to myself, but after a moment I became rather bored with this and fell back to stare at the sky, sighing inwardly. _Now that I really stop to look at the sky in the Twilight realm, I can actually see why Midna likes it, but still it could be so much better I think, this sky seems slightly dark, even for "twilight",_I thought suddenly noticing the giant bird that Midna had taken Link upriver with was back already. _What the,_I thought as it seemed to be getting closer, and just as it flew up I remembered what I had told Midna to do. The bird looked at me then up at where Midna had said the light spirit was, I took the hint and bolted off in that direction.

When I got there I considered myself lucky as the wall leading up the cliff was covered mostly in concrete, not loose soil. Using the new bow/ double-edged blade attachment and my trusty claws I scaled the wall and sat waiting at the top. After about five minutes I thought the bird may have just been being a pest, but just as I considered jumping back down I heard something. Closing my eyes to try and hone my ears to get a better read on the sound I realized it was running water, and not just a small faucet, or even a hose, this was the mighty roar of a river. I looked over in the direction that was upstream and just as I thought I saw water gushing out, so heavily in fact the lake was nearly a quarter full at almost the instant the water had begun to flow. _I kinda expected them to get the water flow back, but if I had been in the way of that it probably would have pushed me clear to the other side of the lake, and then it could have taken me hours to walk along the bottom back to dry land, and by then they probably will have restored the light and I'll need to breathe again,_I thought letting out a slightly frightened chuckle at the thought of Midna growing impatient with me walking along the bottom and restoring the light, drowning me. Unfortunately it was something I could see her doing too.

The lake filled quickly and not long after it had filled I saw some "debris" float nearby, and to my surprise it was Link, and Midna dragged him closer to the shore so that I could heave the wolf whom was much heavier then he looked up to dry land. After a couple minutes Midna became flustered constantly saying things like, "Is he awake yet," or "I'm sure if you smack him hard enough he'll get up." I just shook my head at her impatience and utter lack of concern for anyone else. Which seemed to make her stop when she finally saw me do it. Eventually becoming slightly impatient myself I began to heave Link up on my shoulder. Link however woke up just as I began to pick him up and growled right in my ear so I promptly set him back down. Midnahopped back onto Link's back, still persisting on riding him around, though I suppose the energy field technique they could use together was extremely strong. The light spirit was actually kind enough to shorten his speech, simply claiming he was sure we knew what the bugs looked like by now. I followed Link and Midna pointing out where the bugs were shown on the map until we had cleared out all those on the lake shore and not to mention some dark beasts, giving us a portal to the lake. The rest of the bugs however were upriver, not only where they had gone without me before but along the flight too, so Midna ordered me to go back and wait in front of the light spirit's little hollow while they destroyed the remaining bugs.

Being the ever kind gentleman that I was I went back and plopped my butt down right in front of the cave. I sat there thinking of what kinds of music would have been put into this game at the points I had been to so far, andwhat kind of themes each character would have. Laughing at some of the horrid tunes I came up with. I had just come up with a theme for Midna that I had felt suited her when suddenly I heard a loud crackling sound, I looked out into the middle of the lake and honing my eyes to wolf Link's enhanced sense level I saw a gigantic even uglier version of the bugs that held the tears of light. I quickly looked towards the portal that now hung over the lake, and as expected I saw dark squares coming down out of it. I ran to go meet Link and Midna but to my extreme displeasure I suddenly froze in place. _**THE GODDESS MUST TEST YOU, BEFORE YOU REVERT TO YOUR LIGHT WORLD FORM**_, the usual "announcer" of the goddesses proclaimed loudly in my head. As he stated I was flashed into a white world once again, but this time was different, everywhere my armor touched, felt as if it were burning.

"_What the hell is this,_" I was screaming within my own head, trying to peel off the armor outside. _**COMPLETE THE LABYRINTH BEFORE YOU AND NOT ONLY WILL YOU AVE COMPLETED ALL THREE TESTS BUT THE GODDESS WILL STOP THE CURRENT PAIN YOU ARE FEELING, NOW GO.**_I looked ahead and as he stated there was the beginning of a maze. "_Crap, knowing which goddess I'm dealing with, there's going to be mind games within that thing, and I gotta hurry this pain is so distracting,_" I thought to myself rising up andtaking off at a run through the maze. Only having to turn around at a couple of dead ends I soon came to a room andthe door slammed shut behind me with obvious promise not to reopen. As I had thought it was all mind games as a blue light appeared and began to speak:

"I am a tale in childrens' minds.  
I keep their secrets and share them inside.  
I blur their thoughts into fantasies kept  
Like a canvas of art or a submarine depth.  
Though an illusion, it occurs every night;  
I give them a fantasy, I give them a fright.  
Nor good or bad, but always nigh'  
It's interesting to tell. What am I?"

I thought about it for a moment and then realized the answer was obvious, "_You are a dream,_" I thought aloud and the light vanished and a path ahead was opened. Strangely enough I got through this next stretch of the maze without having to turn around once. I entered another room and the process began again. A new room and a new riddle:

"I have seas but no water,  
coasts with no sand,  
towns but no people,  
mountains no land.  
What am I?"

I had this riddle solved after the second line was finished and as soon as I was asked quickly responded, "_A map,_" and was greeted with a new path.

"Only one final riddle," the voice stated and then the light vanished. My heart was pounding andI was growing weary. Only having to turn around a couple times helped but when I reached the final room my head was spinning andI could hardly stand never mind solve a riddle. Regardless the voice spoke up again:

"I exist but sometimes ignored.  
I am forced to live on the floor.  
I cast an image, though dark,  
and follow my owner and leave no mark.  
I disappear when the sun sets  
And never be caught in any nets.  
I will always forever lie,  
Can you tell me what am I?"

I tried to focus my thoughts and figure this out quickly, my brain followed a wrong path at first, thinking of bugs but then I remember following their owner. When my mind finally connected all the lines to disappearing at sunset I realized just how exhausted I was. "_You... are... a shadow,_" I finally managed to think aloud and just as I had thought it my pain stopped and I suddenly felt revitalized.

"You have done well, I am Nayru the goddess of wisdom, you have worked hard and you no longer need to speak, our hero is about to restore the light to this final area, you however will not be able to aid him in acquiring the final dark power, I do however foresee you assisting him and this very world greatly, in the future, however to entrust you with such any more knowledge then I already have would be dangerous, therefore I grant you several powers that you will discover, when the time is right, and I return you to Hyrule which is just about to be restored, fear not you will be reverted to your light world form and be near the light spirits cave," the goddess seemed rushed to fill me in and sent me back just in time for Link to come walking out of the cave.

"Where the hell did you go," Midna demanded of me but I just sat there and stared at her. "While you were gone me and Link had to fight off that giant disgusting bug," she said shivering at the thought of the hideous monstrosity of an insect.

"Now excuse me but regardless of whether or not I was here I doubt I could have helped," I retorted to Midna's accusation.

"How do you figure that," she asked putting her hands on her hips.

I took a step closer and practically yelled, "Because, even if I had been here that thing was in the middle of the lake, and I sink, and even with that new bow thing on my arm I doubt I could have hit a moving target from that far!" Midna backed up and looked a little stunned, I sighed, "I'm sorry, I just... I'm sorry," I repeated myself unable to think of an excuse for my utter rudeness.

"It's okay, we should get moving though, the last Fused Shadow is inside the Lake bed Temple, but Link can't exactly just pop on those heavy iron boots without drowning, so we need the power the late queen of the Zora's promised us if we help her son," Midna explained to me.

"Wait, that Zora that Illia was with is probably him," I said remembering Illia in that bar in Hyrule town. We were having soemdifficulty getting out of this canyon of a lake, and it turns out the only way to get out was to pay some creepy old clown ten rupees, per person, just for him to shoot us out of a bloody canon. It got the job done and me andLink exited the building who's balcony we had just been blasted up to. Walking towards the town we found some "horse grass" and used it to call Epona nd my horse which I had yet to give a name. Just outside town our horses refused to walk up the steps, which made sense considering they were pretty thin. Link hopped off and ran over to a small rise just right of the steps and climbed up some vines to meet that strange glowing wolf again. Like before he disappeared, like before Midna didn't and also like before Midna perceived this as an ample opportunity to have a private little chat with me.

"So, what's the story with you always vanishing at crucial moments," she asked taking a seat on top of my head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I snickered and tried tilting my head to get Midna off.

It failed as she could simply float while sitting there and so I gave up and she continued, "You know, if a while back you had told me Zant would take my kingdom from under my nose I would have laughed and had you thrown out, or killed."

"Your rather cruel sometimes do yo realize that," I asked causing her to look away anddown at the ground. I sighed, "Midna if I tell you, you can't just go blabbing it to everyone, got it?" Midna nodded and I took a quick glance over to where Link had vanished to make sure he hadn't come back yet. "Your probably going to think I'm a nut or something, but... I'm not exactly, from this world," I said waiting for Midna to laugh but to my surprise she didn't not even a snicker.

"You know I kinda figured it was something like that, I mean you seemed a little clueless to everything when I first met you, but what was with the disappearing," Midna asked urging me to continue the story.

"Well as we both know Link is the goddesses chosen hero, and well I'm not even from this world, in fact where I'm from both Link and your world are nothing more then dream worlds that according to the "laws" of our world are both impossible and do not exist. Then explain how the hell I'm here, whatever, anyways, so I tried travelling with the goddesses hero andthey just didn't appreciate some unknown entity from another world hanging around their hero, so they tested me and I passed," I explained the whole situation to Midna, everything from the bad day to getting zapped into Spira, and Rikku.

"So you have a girlfriend eh," Midna said a strange tone of depression in her voice.

"Kinda, but in case you forgot, she is in another world altogether, and was forced to kill me in order to save said world from the evil that I was about to become," I said causing me to realize, that if I fell in love here again I would be torn between two worlds. "Oh sh-"

"What," Midna interrupted me but luckily Link finally returned at that moment and we got up and headed into town

* * *

Phew, that was long, I couldn't find where I wanted to end it XD. This part of the game is my favourite and I seem to focus in more detail on my favourite parts, anyways, I'll try and update soon, but I think the chapters are only going to get longer so be patient please. Review if you get the time eh :P. Oh and the riddles came from web./conker/puzzles/puzzle-june-answers.htm


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When we entered town it was much busier then I had anticipated, Link however knew exactly where he wanted to go and did not hold up for even a second for me. It was not long before I had lost sight of him completely. Not long after that I became annoyed with the crowd that seemed to be slowly moving me back towards where I started, and finally bellowed at the top of my lungs, "Get out of my way!" The street around me went silent and everyone shuffled away in fear as quickly as they could. I let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks," I said strolling down the path part way then remembering I had lost Link. I turned to the larger part of the crowd, "Any of you see a guy in funny green clothes go by," I asked and was kindly pointed in the right direction and told he went to "Telma's bar." I bowed and headed off in the direction I was pointed, and found the south road to be slightly less crowded and to my surprise I saw four of Hyrule's ever so brave guards fleeing from a back alley and as I went to investigate was nearly plowed over by a much shorter stocky cohort of theirs.

I walked down the alley and found a single door with a sign that said "Telma's Bar." Happy that I had finally found it I opened the door and walked right in. Link turned at the sound of someone entering and scratched his head in embarrassment when he rrealized he had left me behind in the crowd. "Oh and it looks like our young swordsman has a brave friend who'll help us out too, go get your things honey," the woman we had seen with Illia, whom she had just spoken too, said. The woman walked over and looked at me, "I'm the owner of this bar, I'm sure you know but my name's Telma," I nodded and she continued, she explained that Illia couldn't even so much as remember her name and that despite that fact she had looked out for the Zora boy first, she then explained that they needed to bring him to Kakariko and I realized why the guards had run away with their tails between their legs.

"Pathetic ain't it, that a pair, no even one of us, has more courage then five soldiers combined, too bad the West bridge is, well to put it simply, missing a chunk," I said chuckling.

"Honey, you and this swordsman here have more courage then all the soldiers in Hyrule combined, but what's this about the West bridge," Telma asked. I went on to tell her we had crossed the bridge from Kakariko and so as to avoid revealing anything about the twilight as I was sure the people in town had probably not seen much of it as they were not in much of a panic I simply told her that a small pack of monsters had come along and right out destroyed it. Illia came back at that moment and Telma assured Link and myself that she had a plan. She showed us the bridge over Lake Hylia which had apparently been taken over by one of those far ogres riding a pig.

It was not long before Illia and the Zora prince were in a wagon being pulled my a horse which Telma guided, and Link and myself were mounted up on our horses. "Link I'll stay near the wagon and defend it as best I can, think you can handle that big guy and any other monsters I can't," I asked as he finished his conversation with Telma and Illia. Link replied with a nod and we were off, but after not but maybe five seconds of riding we had reached the bridge. Link rode out to meet the creature, and they rode at each other, reminding me of the knights of old jousting. I heard the clang of metal but both mounts kept on riding and when the ogre reached this side of the bridge and shot the wagon and myself a dirty look I saw why, this ogre may have been fat but he obviously had some sort of brain for he had a shield on each arm, making him nearly untouchable.

"Oh dear, I didn't account for him having so much armor," Telma grumbled at a volume just loud enough I could hear it. _Link has those bomb arrows, he could use those, but if he doesn't use them this time, I have a plan that makes sure he doesn't hog all the glory here,_ I thought watching the next passing and as I thought Link had not even thought of using his bomb arrows.

I rode forward so I was right next to Link, "Hold this and when I tell you to, pull it hard and do not let go," I said handing him the handle end to my sickle, I was pretty sure he understood because he nodded and held on loosely for the moment. I grabbed the bladed end, taking this end because my metal glove would protect my hand from being sliced in two when I pulled on it, and pulled on it lengthening the chain some. The pig began to charge and me and Link took off riding as well. Obviously the ogre did not see my plan because it seemed to think riding down the middle of the bridge neither of us would be able to hit him, I rode slightly ahead of Link and but a moment before we met the ogre I yelled, "Now!" Link pulled and as did I causing the chain to rise up from between our horses and we both held on tight. The ogre looking shocked attempted to turn his huge boar but could not do anything at this point and the chain caught him across the chest, and just as it did so I kicked my horse pulling my side of the chain further ahead. This caused the ogre to be thrown to one side and off the bridge, as he fell off the side he bumped the railing ad something on his belt flew towards Link who caught it and held it up for Telma and I to see it was a set of keys.

After crossing the bridge we had to go through a passage with cliffs on either side, and of course there were little goblins shooting fire arrows at all of us. I did my best to deflect the arrows using my sickle while Link shot them down with his bow. We reached the first gate and Link hopped off his horse and unlocked it, then quickly ran back and jumped back on. If we could pass through this field we were in the clear, there were sets of goblins riding boars and some large birds carrying bombs. Link shot down the birds while I knocked down all the little goblins, more came but had obviously see my last little stunt and decided to spread out a little more. I ran from boar to boar knocking them clear but the last two shot arrows at the wagon that hit it directly. Illia screamed and Link turned around in shock but then quickly grabbed his gale boomerang and threw it at the wagon extinguishing the flames just as I finished off the last two pairs of goblins on the boars. We reached the last gate as the sun was beginning to set, Link unlocked it and we continued on to Kakariko, when we stopped in front of the inn Telma ran over to the shaman's house while Illia was about to lift the Zora prince out of the wagon. I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her and she got the point. I hopped down and lifted him up with ease, walking carefully towards the inn so as not to cause the boy any more pain then he was already in. I had just put him down in a bed upstairs when the shaman came running in. I walked off and wandered, ending up on top of a roof when night came, staring at the stars.

"Night always was my favourite time, days can be too hot or bright, the night is just perfect, especially with no clouds like tonight," I said quietly to myself.

"Really, I always preferred the sunset," I heard a voice say from nowhere and realized right away it was Midna.

"I honestly thought I was alone when I said that Midna... you want something," I asked as she popped up next to me.

"Not really, I was curious as to why you were sitting up here all alone, but you answered that," she said with a light giggle.

"Ah but I wasn't sitting up here all alone," I said confusing Midna.

"What?"

I laughed, "I was lying up here all alone," I said sticking out my tongue at her.

"Whatever, same thing," she grumbled crossing her arms.

"Not so, but... never mind, it's nothing," I said wanting to say something but thinking about how Midna would probably react I decided against it.

"Tell me," she said obviously perceiving I had something to say.

"No" "Tell me" "No" "Tell me" "No" "Tell me" "No" "Tell me" "No" "Tell me" "No" "Tell me" "No" "Tell me" "Maybe another time." I finally ended the endless onslaught of tell me's

"Okay, but you have to promise to tell me sometime soon," she said and I nodded. I sat up and saw Link running after something so I decided to get up and follow. I followed him into the graveyard and then through a cramped tunnel and saw him speaking with a Zora spirit, which I guessed was the late queen. Link was holding a blue outfit in his hands and then the queen's spirit saw me and floated over.

"You are a friend of his I presume," she asked and I nodded, "then take this." She handed me a small fruit and explained there was a shortcut to the lake in the pool we stood by, but it was blocked by rocks, and the fruit I had would allow me to breathe underwater for about five minutes, but the tree only grows one fruit every year. With that she vanished and Link explained the postman had given him a letter from Barnes the bomb shop owner mentioning some new bombs and told me to wait here. I sat there tossing the fruit up and snatching it out of midair.

"So you gonna tell me now," Midna said causing me to nearly fall into the pool of water.

"Scare the crap outta me why don'cha," I sad trying to catch my breath as she giggled at me, "and that depends."

"On?"

"Do you think Link will head straight to the bottom of the lake once he gets there?"

"Knowing how obedient he is, probably."

"Well, he's going to need your brain power cause without you I doubt he could find his way out of a house when he was standing right in front of the door," I said causing Midna to laugh. "I won't be able to help you either, I can walk along the bottom of the lake, but I need a little thing called air," I said looking down at the water. "You know its odd, back in my world I could swim... but I wasn't a huge fan of the water anyways, now I can't even hop in a pool deeper then my own height without having to hurry out so I don't drown..."

"Why did you want to know if Link would head straight to the temple?"

"Right, cause if he was, I wanted to tell you what I promised to tell you... I didn't think I would be telling you so soon though," I said pausing for a breath. "Midna, as long as I have something to say about it, I will not let anyone harm you, and that's a promise I intend to keep, like I said as long as I can actually do something about it." Midna looked shocked and didn't say anything for a while and just as I was about to say something to break the silence I heard scuffling from behind me and turned to see Link crawling through the tunnel. When he got through he showed us the water bombs Barnes had sold him and somehow along the trip he had slipped on his Zora tunic. Now the thing I found so incredibly odd was, Link was able to swim atop the water, then we pulled out and put on the iron boots, which he did very fast considering their weight, he sank. Now my brain told me that as long as he was holding those massive boots he should sink like a rock but for some reason they obviously weren't heavy until he put them on. _Pfft, whatever, this place has already defied a lot of the rules of Earth, like jumping off a bridge from that height, even falling into water we should be dead, not that I'm complaining that I'm still alive_, I thought as I chomped down on the fruit and hopped into the water. As I thought I sank, not as fast as I had thought but I couldn't keep myself afloat. I walked, as fast as I could underwater down the new tunnel Link had just created with his bombs. After about a minute of walking the current suddenly became stronger and began shoving me along.

"Woo," I yelled as my feet dragged along the hard sand. I saw the end of the tunnel and quickly latched on to the edge and climbed up then over to the shore line. Link popped his head out of the water to check that I was alright. I gave him a wave and yelled, "Go on, like I said to Midna, I can't get down there, once my five minutes is up I'll drown, I'll just guard the entrance to the light spirits cave, so feel free to warp there after!" Link waved back and dove down, I headed over to the cave once again and plopped down on the hard concrete.

I sat there listening to the sound of the waves on the lake and laid back, but suddenly the sound stopped and a voice entered my head, "Young warrior, I Din and the other goddesses Nayru and Farore have decided to give you a title befitting your performance in our tests," unable to argue I simply continued to listen, "we argued long and came to an agreement that you are the champion of the goddesses." _Kick ass_, I thought in triumph of such an awesome title.

"Champion, we must warn you however, danger is all about you, however if you leave far more danger will befall the one whom you swore to protect," one of the other two goddesses told me and then time resumed back at the lake. My heart was beating faster now and I sat up and looked around, but saw nothing. I sat there panting for a moment when suddenly I heard a light humming, it was humming a tune, and the tune was incredibly relaxing. It almost felt intoxicating, I fell onto my back and to my surprise saw Midna, but something seemed off. My brain however felt like someone had put it in a blender and turned it on full power. Just as Midna drew within a foot of my face I rrealized what was off, I was in the light world and she was solid looking, not her usual shadowed self. I tried to lift my arms to attack this fake but could not get them higher then about an inch, and the same story with my legs. _Gah dammit all_, I thought as the fake Midna locked lips with me and my strength began to leave me all together. I could feel my very soul being sucked away, and there was nothing I could do. _I've got maybe a minute of life left, I didn't think I'd die so soon,_I thought weakly barely able to keep my eyes open now. Just as I felt ready to roll over and die something odd happened though, the fake Midna's eye that was uncovered, grew huge in surprise or pain, I wasn't sure until she back up that it was pain.

There was a long sword impaling her and as she writhed in pain she suddenly became one of those creatures from before and let out a howling screech before dieing with a blast of smoke. I suddenly felt all my strength return and I sat up quickly to see the owner of the sword that had saved me but saw no one. I walked closer to the water and looked around again and saw something in the bottom corner of my eye. I looked down and saw in the water, mirroring me Kris. She laughed and grabbed my arm pulling me into the water, but I quickly grabbed the edge of the shore stopping myself from sinking. I pulled myself back up and she came flying up out of the water. Taking a deep gasp of breath I managed to speak, "Damn you, I could have drowned!"

"Is that how you treat the person who just saved you from one of those cowardly sirens?"

"Wait sirens, you mean the mythical creatures that lure men to their deaths with a song that messes with their heads?"

"Yea pretty much, but these ones simply distract you until they can get their lips on you, draining your soul away and their not exactly myths now are they. I saved you because even though I don't like you, I don't think anyone deserves to die like that."

"Looks like you still have some morals... how the hell do you do that floaty thing," I asked just realizing that she was still floating in midair.

"Oh well, I do it differently then like Midna does, she just can float because of her magic or something like that, me I actually have the power to change gravity in a select area," she explained causing my jaw to drop. "Hehe, want a sample of my power worm," she asked rhetorically and suddenly I felt my whole body increase in weight. I grunted as I was forced to bend my knees to stay standing and yet they still wobbled. "Aww, look at that, you can barely support twice your own weight, how about four times," she cackled and I felt my innards drop and I was forced down onto my knees. She continued to laugh for a moment until I began to push myself to my feet with my hand. "Hmm, still no dice eh, beg for mercy at ten times your own weight," she said waving her hand over me. I suddenly plummeted towards the ground stopping myself but an inch from smashing into it. I pushed harder trying to get back to my feet, unsure of what the point was, as I could not fight like this.

"Tsk, tsk, guess I have to crank it all the way up to 100 times," she said cackling. I could not do anything as my face smashed into the ground and it felt as though the entire Goron tribe was sitting on top of me, while holding a giant stone bridge. "What will poor Midna say when she comes back to find you crushed," she laughed but her laugh went silent in my head. _Midna... I promised..._suddenly something snapped in my head and I felt my weight decrease, I pushed myself to my feet, slowly but surely. "What, how... fine if you want to die so badly I'll increase your weight by 10 000 times," she yelled and I barely stumbled as my weight increase likely to an amount that should have crushed my entire skeleton had I not been so overcome with this sudden power. Kris' evil grin turned to anger as I got slowly to my feet and actually managed to take a step towards her. "Enough," she said waving her hand and I felt so incredibly light I could not believe it. "I can see when your motivated nothing can stop you, here take these," she said tossing me an odd pair of metal boots and a small black orb. Upon touching the orb it was absorbed into my armor and I decided to put the boots on. They had three claws on the front and one larger one in the back. Curling my toes slightly inside the boots caused the claws to dig in very quickly.

I opened my mouth to thank her but she held up her hand and shook her head. "I will beat you, just not today, besides you have bigger problems," she said spinning on the spot and suddenly vanishing.

"What did she-" I stopped hearing breathing behind me. I rolled forward trusting my instincts and I was glad I did. "You, your... Zant, aren't you?"

He let out a strange gargling gasping noise as the bottom piece of his helmet opened to reveal his drooling mouth. "And your that annoying pest that keeps helping Midna aren't you," he asked as I drew my sickle. He laughed, "Fool, you are weak, weaker after fighting that girl!"

"That doesn't matter, I made a promise, and I don't intend to break it, ever," I yelled leaping at Zant attempting to wrap the sickle's chain around his neck and strangle him, but before I could he was already behind me.

"My God, will not let you kill me, even if you could move at half the speed you would need to hit me," he said sending shock throughout my brain. _His "God," that means he's not the strongest bad guy around, dammit, who the hell could be helping him_, I thought completely forgetting that the "King of Darkness" was standing right behind me. I let out a startled grunt when something hard hit me square at the top of the back of my head. Unable to speak all I could do is gasp and grunt in pain, Zant turned towards the light spirits cave. "You... are not even worth killing, not as you are, come back to fight me when your worth something. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with a very annoying little man, and a little imp," Zant said walking into the cave.

"No..." I gasped putting my sickle back in the strange holster that was on my leg. "No," I said a little louder slamming my hands on the ground and pushing myself up slowly. "As long as I can still breathe, I will not let you so much as lay a finger on Midna," I yelled, my strength returning once again. I ran into the cave just in time to see Link get knocked to the ground and knocking out the light spirit. The area turned to twilight and my armor quickly engulfed me once again. Link was turned into a wolf and Midna was forced out of the ground. I grabbed the sickle back and my arm shifted into the bow.

"Zant!" Midna said in surprise and she was suddenly thrown backwards and held in the air as if her arms had been shackled there. Zant walked forward and I saw this as an opportunity to strike, moving quickly I went to impale Zant but was suddenly stopped and thrown backwards into the wall, which crumbled slightly and loose pieces fell on my as I hit the ground. Turning his attention back to Midna he pulled away her Fused Shadows and looked at them for a moment.

"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me?" Zant asked tossing the Fused Shadows behind him, "You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?"

"My KING? You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!"

"How dare you?! Are you implying that my power is... our old magic?" He paused, "Now THAT is a joke!" He suddenly pulled Midna over his head and threw her to the ground behind him and turned. Seeing this enraged me once again.

"You bastard," I yelled leaping at Zant but he simply threw me into the smae spot on the wall, larger chunks of the wall falling on me this time.

"Insolent pest, let me finish before I grant your death wish," Zant mocked me, "This power is granted to me by my god! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it!" He had now formed a large red orb with a dimmer glow surrounding it. Midna turned to see this orb and I was pretty sure I saw Link stirring. I was right and the fool turned and pounced at Zant, managing to hit his head directly into the ball of magic. Midna rushed over and tried to wake him, I couldn't entirely see but I was almost certain I saw something absorb into Link's head. Zant picked up Midna with his power once again.

I couldn't explain it but every time he even came close to her I felt my rage boiling and felt a burning urge to strangle Zant. I could not control this feeling and I lunged at Zant, claws drawn back ready to strike, but as he turned Midna moved through the air directly into the path of my attack. Digging in the claws of my boots, which I also noticed had grown I ended up with my arm encircling Midna and my face about a foot from Zant's "Scum, know your place, and stay there," he said shoving me back with a ball of magic this time. I caught my balance in the air and ended up on my knees with an incredible pain running through my chest. Looking down I saw what I had seen going into Link's chest. I tried to pry it out but it fused into my chest and I felt as though I couldn't move anymore.

Zant continued speaking to Midna now, "My Midna... Did you forget? These two are both of the light dwellers who oppressed our people. No matter how much you desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind!" I glared at Zant with utter disgust.

"_Where do you get off calling her yours,_" I screamed at Zant.

Zant simply threw me to the wall again, this time I stuck up against the wall, he continued on again, "But if we can make their world ours, Midna... light and darkness will meet at last. Our tribe will take back their realm... and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light! And that, Midna, is why..." he paused opening the mouth piece on his helmet once again. "I need you," he said in a disgusting hiss, saliva connecting his top lip and bottom. He drew his head ever closer to Midna and I felt my rage building ever higher but I could not do anything. "Not just for me, but for all of our people... Lend me your power."

Midna struggled and broke free moving to help Link once again. I would not have been able to tell otherwise but I could tell by the glow in front of me my eyes were glowing bright green. I came within an inch of hitting Zant but he had made some sort of shield this time. I bashed, slashed and jabbed at it but all my attacks simply slid off until I had worn myself out. "So be it... I will return you to the light world you covet!" Zant said angrily lifting Midna back above the light spirits pool. Fearing her safety over my hatred for Zant I jumped to grab hold of her but the light spirit rose from out of the pool slowing my movement and scorching me on every area that my armor covered. I heard Midna scream and strained harder to reach her. I managed to reach out and grab hold of Midna's leg just as light enshrouded her and we both vanished from the room.

* * *

I decided to end this chapter here for a few reasons but I really just decided this chapter was long enough so this chapter is done. Review if you got time if not thanks for reading :D P.S. I apoligize for any minor errors in spelling but the spell check built into Fanfiction seems to think if I type and nd is a spelling error along witha few otehr minor odd things...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I felt myself hit ground suddenly and felt drained. Had I been able to breath I would be gasping for breath right now, my skin felt as though I had been stuck inside a burning building. I managed to push myself to my feet and look around a bit, it was night and the sky was clouded over, maybe that's why I felt I was getting a little bit stronger as I stood here. As I continued to look around I suddenly heard something, it sounded like someone breathing, but not normally, it sounded as though they were dying. I turned to the source and was horrified at who I saw there. "_Midna,_" I said carelessly forgetting who's back she was on. At the moment however I did not care for keeping my power a secret anymore and I ran over and slid to my knees to check if there was anything I could do. I had never seen anything like this at all though, the colour of her skin had completely inverted and even the normally white now black skin had faded to a near grey colour.

Suddenly we heard a voice that rang out from no where, "Link, hero chosen by the goddesses... Go to the princess locked away in the castle. That princess holds the key that can unlock you from your shadow form..." The voice stopped and I got to my feet.

"...Link... Chris... H-Hurry... Hurry... to... Zelda," Midna gasped and I looked down at Link.

"_Link, let me carry Midna, this armor slows me down more then she ever could, plus I can barely fight at my current strength,_" I said so both of them could hear me. Midna seemed defiant to let me carry her at first but gave up after a few seconds and I lifted her into my arms, shielding her from anything that may come at me. "_Lead the way Link,_" I said and we were off, even though I could barely walk I pushed on and ran to keep up with Link despite the pain. As I said though my pain slowly was decreasing for the moment, I was pretty sure it was sue to the lack of any sun or moonlight. I realized Link was bringing us to town, I was unsure for what reason at the moment however.

"C-Chris," Midna gasped and I put my fingers to where my lips would be to try and tell her not to speak. "I-"

"_Stop wasting your energy trying to speak Midna,_" I said and she looked ahead at Link.

I sat there for a moment wondering what she was thinking and to my surprise I heard her voice in my head suddenly (from this point on anyone else's thoughts inside my head will be _**bold and italicized**_) "_**We're not going to make it..."**_ I heard it but was almost certain she was not aware of it.

"_WE ARE going to make it Midna,_" she looked at me in shock.

_**"Did you just-"**_ she began to ask and I finished her question for her.

"_Read your mind? Yes. Don't ask me when I was able to do it, I just did it for the first time, and remember I promised you, I would not let anything harm you, Zant has already done you harm, but... that was beyond my power in stopping. I will get you to Zelda though, even if it costs me my life,_" I said my eyes beginning to glow again.

_**"No... you can't give up your life for me. I'm nothing but-"**_ again I didn't allow her to finish her thought.

"_What? A weak insignificant little imp? Your more then that Midna, at least you are too me, and Link too, remember without you he'd be lost trying to find his own shadow,_" I said bringing a small smile to Midna's face. We had reached the entrance to town now, I looked at myself and realized I was probably at least twice as scary as Link's wolf form was. I looked around and noticed it had begun raining, or had been raining for a while possibly, then I spotted something useful. Oddly enough it was a large black piece of cloth the perfect size for me to wrap around myself like a hooded cloak. Walking into town there was a crest hanging with a decently thick piece of rope, regretfully I tore it down and stole the piece of rope to tie the cloak on, placing Midna on Link's back while I did so. I picked her back up when I was done and we rushed on, running by all the frightened citizens. I realized right away the guards would not let us by without a fight, so heading straight to the castle was out of the question.

Link instead led the way to Telma's bar and tried to waltz on in. _Idiot_, I thought to myself as he was thrown out with and with a slam the door was shut. We turned back, now unsure where to go but I heard a shutter open and I swung 'round and looked up to see Telma's cat. I used my mind reading ability in the general area around me so I knew what was going on.

_**"What are you doing trying to walk right in like that,"**_I heard the cat clearly. I felt Midna move and opened the cloak slightly to see if she was okay. _**"Oh, another patient, quite an odd one aren't you,"**_ the cat said.

"Please... P-princess Zelda," Midna managed to say and the cat pointed out there was a secret entrance to the castle inside the bar but Link would have to climb up where she had come from, and I would not exactly fit nor be able to skulk around up there. I nodded and put Midna on Link's back again.

"_Don't you dare let her get hurt Link,_" I said and the cat meowed at me.

_**"Very interesting how you can speak without moving your lips but we can all hear you clearly, care to put that power to use in distracting the humans from your friends,"**_I nodded willing to do anything to help out Midna. _**"Perfect, you can walk in there like any other customer, as long as you have some rupees,"**_ The cat asked and I nodded again, _**"Once your friend enters the passage do you think you can leap up about that high?"**_ The cat looked up to where Link was heading and I stretched my legs to test and then nodded. The cat made a motion to follow her and I did, and entered through the door.

My heart was pounding as I walked in and everyone including a Goron whom, I don't recall being here before looked at me. I walked over to the bar counter and Telma asked me in a slightly nervous voice, "What'll ya have?" I sat there a moment, remembering I had never drank in my life, nor could I at this moment. _Hope this works,_ I thought to myself.

"_Whatever's good is fine by me,_" I thought so that everyone in the bar could hear me. I was trying to keep my face shadowed by keeping my head down and I guessed it had worked since Telma went over and poured a decent sized glass of something that was about the same colour as beer. I snatched the glass so quickly my hand was not visible and walked over to a table near the corner.

Worried my hand had possibly been seen I quickly read the thoughts of anyone who could have seen me. No thoughts of my hand were heard until I focused in on Telma. _**"If I'm not crazy I think that guy's hand was at least three times the size of any human I've ever seen,"**_ I lifted the glass wondering what I was going to do, and no answer came at the moment so I set the glass back down.

Suddenly I heard Telma whistle an impressed sort of whistle and I turned my still cloaked head over to her, "That's some hand you got there, that actually the size or your armor just make it look like that," she asked and looking up slightly from under my hood I saw Link was about half way there. I stood hiding my hand beneath my cloak again.

"_It just the armor,_" I said amazed at the way it sounded like I was actually speaking. I sat back down again and when attention had drawn off of my I remembered my power over fire and lifted up the glass, sticking one of the claws in and heating it until the entire glass quickly evaporated. I let out an internal sigh of relief and stood up turning my head to look for Link and he had disappeared from sight. The cat slowly walked towards the back where I had seen three or four people sitting, I stumbled forward, acting like I had drank a bit much already, and then feigned falling sideways, catching my balance and standing there. The Goron was not watching where he was going however and bumped into me, full out knocking me on my rear. Instinctively I caught myself with my hands however. One of which it was plainly obvious was not a hand, my hood fell backwards and my head was completely exposed. My eyes flashed brightly and I looked over so I could see both Telma and the strangers in the back room. Telma looked frightened and the strangers had all drawn weapons. _Crap,_ I thought to myself running into the back causing all three of the strangers to prepare to strike at me.

An arrow and a sword both flew at me at once but by the time they had reached where I was standing I was already in the air, I bounced off the wall and flew across the room to where I could see the secret tunnel plainly was. I dropped a few rupees as I clambered up and jumped into the hole in the wall. After running a short ways I came to a room full of gold, I looked around and saw Link talking to a man made of gold, with a cat sitting on his head. Not long after noticing this conversation a treasure chest beside Link opened and he dropped inside. Not wanting to fall behind I quickly jumped down and jumped inside as well. It was quite the fall and I landed hard, cracking the cement slightly. The water flowing down this hill pushed me quickly downwards, I turned and began trying to run with the flow. I got going too fast too soon however and I began to slow myself when I was almost right next to Link. We dropped into some shallow water, with some of the biggest rats I'd ever seen floating around in it. I quickly grabbed Midna from Link's back again, "_Let's go Link, go pull that chain, I'm guessing it opens the gate,_" I said pointing to a chain with a small handle on the end right next to a large gate.

Link pulled it and this water was up to my neck in depth, and not to mention very strong. I held Midna above my head as I picked up speed. I got going so fast I flew off the end of the downhill tunnel and landed narrowly on the edge of dry cement, or at least as dry as it gets down in the dank tunnels. Proceeding quickly now we ran into a couple skulltula, which were bigger then I remembered them ever being. Link made quick work of them and I used my fire to burn the web blocking the path away. I felt significantly drained after doing so however and asked Link if he could find something he could light on fire. He ran back and grabbed a stick and lit it with one of the nearby lit torches. He lit a couple torches along the way and climbed up to another web that burned away just as the stick went out. We ran toward the next room and were greeted by a little goblin with a club, Link quickly finished him off as I proceeded ahead. To my dismay it was a dead end and another goblin was here, he spotted Midna in my arms and swung to hit her. I curled in closer around her and the club bounced back on my armor. I then quickly smashed him up against the wall with my foot and he vanished. Link came running in and I noticed the ground in the middle of the room was soft dirt.

"_Link, take Midna, get her to Zelda, I'll catch up, you can dig through in less time. I'll dig myself a hole,_" I said and Link shook his head.

_**"Link is right, we won't leave you behind,"**_Midna thought clearly making me hear it.

"_I refuse to let myself hold you back, Link get her to Zelda, NOW,_" I ordered and hesitantly he dug a hole big enough for him and Midna to fit through. I sat down and begun scooping out large amounts of dirt that was in my way with my enlarged hand. Oddly enough I heard a voice in my head that sounded like there was actually someone standing right next to me, "Try your other hand," it said causing me to look around and then look back at the minimal progress I had made so far. _I guess it's worth a shot_, I thought to myself shoving my bow arm down to the hole, and to my shock it began to spin, not my whole arm but just the blades of the bow. It spun and spun, throwing dirt down into Link's hole and all over around me. It still took a short amount of time but I got through.

I landed in some shallow water and ran up some stairs to my left, and now I was at a very familiar place. I ran up this tower leaping across some of the gaps in the stairs that were still there but suddenly I was forced to stop when such a large segment was gone that I would never be able to jump it. _I'm so close_, I thought looking at the flimsy rope across the huge gap. _It would never hold, there's gotta be... wait, of course_, I thought backing down the stairs slightly. I ran forward and jumped at the wall, I jumped and curled the claws on my feet in a way that gave me grip on the wall. I quickly ran as far up the tower as I could before I fell down onto the stairs and found myself at the top. The door was wide open and I ran out into the open air.

_Please no sun Please no sun Please no sun_, I thought walking outside and to my luck it was still raining and cloudy out. I spotted Link all the way at Zelda's tower already. _Damn that wolf is fast_, I thought running against the wind which was picking up in gusts then dying back down. After maybe a minute I had made it to where I saw Link, the darkness had returned almost all of my strength finally. I hopped inside the tower and bolted up the stairs, nearly running into the door as I reached the top. Midna was on the ground panting heavily now and Zelda had her hand raised towards Link. I saw the sign of the triforce light up on the back of her hand as she raised her hand near Link's head. I read Midna's mind to find out what was going on, _**"It doesn't matter if I make it, as long as she can save Link."**_I fell to one knee and slammed the ground with my fist drawing everyone's attention to me for a moment.

Zelda looked startled at the sight of me even, "_Midna, you've got to stop thinking like that. Zelda is there anything you can do for us?"_

She looked at Link and began to speak, "What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed the curtain of twilight. It is an evil power. Our world is one of balance... Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil." I stopped and mulled over how this was a balance, _both of those are light driving away an evil_, I thought rather flustered with the stupidity of this. Zelda continued, "Head for the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands guarded by the spirit Faron. There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was created by the wisdom of the ancient sages... the Master Sword." I cheered within my own head. _Link really does need a better sword already, I mean that other thing was rather weak_, I thought to myself.

_**"Chris... Chris, can you hear me"**_I heard Midna's thoughts in my head once again.

"_Midna what is it,_" I asked and even in her thoughts I could hear a voice of hopelessness.

_**"I need to tell you something... before... before, I die," **_she was managing to think all of this without changing her actual expression.

"_Your not going to die I already told you!_"

_**"Chris, please... just listen?"**_ she asked and I was silent. _**"I needed to tell you, everything you've done for me so far, it's the... farthest anyone has ever gone for me... and... I think... I might be..."**_ there was a long pause in speech and my thought speech at this moment, _**"I've fallen in love with you," **_she thought at the exact moment she began speaking to Link. "Fine... Link... You can... You can get to the woods... on your own, right? Princess... I have one last request... Can you tell them... where to find the Mirror of Twilight?" Zelda gasped at this. I had no where to go for amazement, still in shock over what Midna had said to me.

"Midna... I believe I understand now just who and what you are..." Zelda said and I felt a strange tingling all over my body. "Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead... These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty. Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you..." I realized what she was going to do and put my hand on her shoulder. _**"I know you can read my mind, so let go, this is the only thing I can do for Midna,"**_she burned her thoughts clearly into my head and I backed off instantly. There was a bright glow surrounding Zelda that then began to make Midna glow and float up.

"No! Link! Chris! STOP HER!" Midna yelled. Neither of us moved however, and at this point there was not much that could be done to stop Zelda as she now disappeared and Midna's original colour was restored ans she slowly floated closer to the ground until she touched down now in perfect condition. She slowly lowered her head and then closed her eyes and jerked it sideways. "We go back! Back to Faron Woods!" With that she hopped onto Link's back. "Zelda... I've taken all that you had to give... thought I did not want it." Link walked over to me and Midna warped us all outside the castle. I could see the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon so I quickly ran to keep up with Link but was stopped by a sound much like a flame.

I turned to see the castle with a large barrier all around it. The sun was coming up a lot more and I could feel the burning sensation I had felt during Nayru's test and when I came face-to-face with the light spirits returning. Both Midna and Link were angered by the barrier but I was trying to put up a front to block out the pain. The sun continued to rise higher and grow brighter however and as Link continued towards Faron Woods, I turned. Link stopped realizing I had not moved yet and they both looked at me. I looked back at them, the burning still not getting to me, I nodded and took a step forward, my leg suddenly giving out causing me to fall onto my hands and knees. "Chris," Midna yelled forcing Link to turn and run back to where I had collapsed.

"_If I'm lucky I'll maybe last ten minutes in direct sunlight like this,_" I said unable to lift myself from the ground.

"Then we'll just have to warp closer," Midna said grabbing onto my arm and without question warping us to Faron Woods.

* * *

Another chapter down, already. Am I writing too fast for you all to keep up? Haha, well I just got really inspired all of a sudden. No new reviews lately... well I'll update as soon as I can, I get the feeling I'm going to get a lot of homework here soon though.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I would never get over how weird it felt to be ripped into a large amount of small black squares, moved a long distance, then rematerialized in not but a few seconds. The light in this area was a lot less concentrated and I only felt a slight burning now, but I could see strong beams of the suns light peeking through the shadow of the trees in a few areas. Midna helped me to my feet using her large hair hand, I was still unsure of exactly what that was. I motioned to move forward and we went onward very near to the temple where Link had befriended the monkeys. We were very near the temple when suddenly one of the monkeys, it looked like the same one that was caged up with Talo. It had a few strange evil looking puppets following it however. Link ran over as I supported myself on one knee and quickly finished off the puppets. The monkey told him there was a beautiful forest just across the gap. "Do you think you can jump that Chris," Midna asked and I nodded. She showed Link the way to sure footing and I followed closely, wincing slightly as I had to jump through direct sunlight a few times.

Midna looked at me with great concern as we reached the other side but I motioned to move onwards. We crossed another gap, using some bridges that change their facing when the wind blows, and dodging some swinging logs. Link howled for one of the "howl stones" to bring out one of those wolves that gave him training with his sword skills. I sat in the shadows of the tunnel ahead while he disappeared. Midna had jumped off his back before he vanished and now floated over to me. As she approached I leaned my head back and tilted it towards her. "You've changed so much," she said confusing me slightly.

"_What do you mean?_"

"I mean your eyes used to be a brown colour, like a lot of the humans, but now their green, but your eyes are getting darker. And I mean look at all that armor, new boots, and your helmet," she said reaching out to touch the strange protrusions on my head I could not see.

"_So I changed on the outside, I don't feel my personality has changed much on the inside really... do you?_" I asked and Midna stopped to think for a second. However our moment to talk ended as Link came back.

"Let's go," Midna said helping me to my feet again. We ran ahead into the woods, the trees here covered much of the sun, and there was another howl stone but this one whistled a tune I felt was so familiar. I hummed along with the tune in my head and realized it was one of Zelda's themes. Unfortunately the tune ended up calling down a strange little gremlin or something, whatever he was he had a horn he used to call down those puppets. We were forced to pursue him through the woods since he knew the way and he was attacking us anyways. I tried to avoid any bright beams of sunlight until we finally trapped the little guy in a small clearing with some ruins. "Wait up here, we'll call you down once we finish him off," Midna said almost forcing me to sit down.

"_I- I feel... tired, please hurry_" I said to both of them hiding behind a stone wall, hoping the sun would not sneak around and continue burning me. I heard them fighting the thing and wished I could help in some way, but the sun was blocking me from even looking down there. After a minute or two Midna called out to me and I pushed myself to my feet. I stumbled quickly across the area covered in sunlight and stopped right at the edge above the clearing. My eyes suddenly felt heavy and I felt myself falling forwards, after a second I realized falling forwards was into the clearing and I opened my eyes wide to see Midna's giant hand holding me about a foot away from the ground.

"That thing opened another path for us," Midna said jerking her head towards the path.

"_All right, put me down and let's go_" I said and Midna shook her head.

"Your eyes have grown so dark... I think it's my turn to carry you for a while," she said encircling me with her hand. I had some major objections to this but did not have the energy so I simply relaxed. This was far more a burden on Midna then she had been on me, I mean the armor I wore, considering my increased strength in this world, probably added about 100 pounds in my normal light form. In my shadow form this armor probably doubled or possibly tripled in weight making me weigh anywhere from about 370-470 pounds. Midna weighed at best fifty pounds, probably less. Suddenly Midna put me down and floated over to where I was. Link had to solve some sort of puzzle in order to proceed to the Master Sword. Midna's hand went back behind her and returned to being her strange orange and yellow mix hair.

We watched briefly as Link attempted several times to get the two statues to stand in the correct spots but got confused when they both got moving. He stopped the next time the statues let him reset the puzzle and drew out a pattern in the sand planning his route. "_He's getting smarter,_" I said only to Midna.

_**"Can he hear you?"**_

"_Nah, I can focus my telepathy onto one person, lucky me._" I said pausing briefly. "_Oh, Midna... do you remember what you said to me before?_"

_**"Your going to have to be a bit more specific, I do say quite a bit you know,"**_Midna said smiling at me.

"_I meant what you said at Zelda's tower,_" I said and her face had a look of deep thought for a moment then suddenly turned crimson red, "_I'll take that as a yes._" She bit her lip in a way that made it look like she had no mouth. "_You look cute like that,_" I said and I don't think she could have turned any redder.

_**"I think your exhaustion is starting to make you delusional!"**_

My eyes lit up slightly with happiness, "_Midna, the reason I bring up what you said, is because, well... let's be honest I'm in a very similar situation to that which you were in. And just in case, I wanted to tell you... I feel the same way..._" Midna looked about as shocked as I felt back at the tower. "_Haha, and to think, this all started when we bumped faces in Faron Woods and wow did you ever have an attitude back then!_"

_**"I still don't know if you were trying to mock or compliment me back then either,"**_ she let out a small gentle laugh and we looked over to see Link finally solve the puzzle.

"_Eh, good job... finally,_" I said aloud, clapping my claw and the blade together. Midna told me to wait here and they would bring the Master Sword back. I saw them run into the grove and I grew impatient and shakily got to my feet. Seeing how much sun was between me and them made me rethink it but only for a moment, then I ran as fast as my burning legs would carry me across the sun lit grass, through the dimly lit arch and into the slightly foggy clearing where the pedestal that held the Master Sword sat. I stumbled in just in time to see Link swinging around his new sword.

"The sword, accepted you as it's master," Midna said astonished that Link had drawn the blade. Suddenly there were five Links, and five Master Swords, not to mention five Midnas.

"_Whoa, I'm seeing fives, that can't be-_" I started but my vision flashed black and I stumbled forward turning slightly as I fell ending up landing on my back. The loud clank of my armor hitting the ground sent Midna and Link running towards me. I layed there clutching my chest, I could feel my heart beating frantically now, everything seemed to be in slow motion. _Great... I get to die again..._I thought unable to even keep my arm off the ground any more. Midna yelled something at Link at this point but my state of mind garbled it into a mess of nonsense sounds that I could not even hope to understand. I looked up to see Link with his sword raised high above me. _What the-_I started to think but Link plunged the sword down into my chest. To my surprise it stopped before even penetrating half way through the armor and the large dark magic crystal Zant stuck in my chest slowly drew itself out. As it drew out I could feel my armor receding back into the chest plate. When it had all gone I still felt exhausted but the crystal feel beside me and exploded into nothingness.

At the exact moment that happened however I heard a voice loud and clearly in my head, _**"FOUND YOU!"**_ I got to my feet and looked around unable to see the owner of the voice.

"Come on Chris, let's go," Midna said pointing back in the direction we had come from and jumping back into Link's shadow.

"Yea, go ahead, I can keep up," I said as Link ran off to where the two statues were. As I walked forward I noticed a barrier had formed around Link and Midna. "What the hell," I said running forward.

"Chris stop!" Midna yelled and to my great relief I stopped. Looking down right where I was about to step, there was a dark portal right in the ground. I caught my balance and planted both my feet on the solid ground I was standing on.

"That was close, thanks Midna," I yelled and saw a look of horror in both Link and her eyes. They weren't looking at me, they were looking beyond me. I quickly whirled around to see a shadow beast mid-lunge heading straight for me. _I'm too weak, I can't get out of the way, _I thought bracing myself for the tackle. It shoved me back and I tried digging in the claws of my boots. I stopped about an inch from the edge of the ground's end. Link and Midna both were trying to break the barrier that surrounded them. The beast put it's head up against my ribs and then reared its head back, lifting me off my grip on te ground and even right off my feet. It had me over it's head, ready to throw me down into the hole. It hurled me downward towards the hole, and I latched onto its right arm with my hand pulling it down with me. All I could hear as I struggled with the creature was Midna yelling at the top of her lungs, I could not make out what it was she was yelling however.

The portal above me and the shadow beast closed and we continued to struggle. It punched me square in the jaw and I spun in mid-air as it moved in to attack again. "Eat spinning death kick ugly!" I yelled using my momentum to hit the beast right on the top of the head, sending it hurdling straight downwards and out the opposite end of the portal. I soon fell out the opposite end as well and was astonished by what I saw. It was a giant room, huge, bigger than any empty room I had ever seen. You could take a large school gym and probably fit at least twenty or more in this single room. I had thought it was empty at first anyways, I took a second look down and realized the floor was at least a few feet lower then it looked, because the entire floor was coated, with shadow beasts. "Oh sh-" I started but was cut off when something hit me hard in the back of the skull. I went flying down, skidding along the floor, shadow beasts moving as I flew by. Near the end my skid I grabbed onto the floor, spun and threw myself to my feet. I could not see what hit me, but I could feel my power returning extremely quickly now. I looked down and my armor had returned. _This is the work of Zant then_, I thought to myself looking up in time to see at least ten shadow beasts all in mid-lunge.

_Time to try something new_, I thought clenching my right hand into a fist and charging it with as much fire as I could muster in the short amount of time I had. I then slammed it down hard sending out a short range shock wave and a larger wave of flame all around me. It knocked back all the shadow beasts and none of the ones hit got back up. I realized something however, none of them disappeared either. "_Oh crap, this is not good,_" I thought aloud hoping it would draw Zant out. All I heard however was a demented hiss. The beasts continued attacking, forcing me to jump, slash, impale, duck and shoot without end. My arrows were significantly damaging due to how many beasts were forced to crowd together. There were now thousands of their corpses around me and maybe about thirty left. It was odd but during the short breaks, and whenever I impaled or slashed one I felt small bursts of energy return to me. _I wonder,_ I thought as eight shadow beasts all rushed me head on.

I ran forwards and slid, sticking out my hands and to my slight surprise my claws extended, impaling all of the shadow beasts at once. I felt a huge surge of power run through me and then all the shadow beasts I had impaled collapsed. My eyes glowed brightly now. "_Zant you are a fool,_" I said making sure if he was anywhere even near this room he would have heard me. I killed twenty-one of the remaining shadow beasts, leaving only one. "_As I already know, one shadow beast and thousands of corpses leads too..._" I said waiting for what I knew was to come next. Right according to my plan the beast roared and all of the corpses began to rise. I jumped towards the middle of the room, kicking away a few shadow beasts as I landed. "_Now,_" I yelled causing my claws to extended impaling hundreds of shadow beasts in every direction. I felt each claw hit a wall and stop, then an enormous blast of energy surged into me. My eyes were glowing brightly enough to illuminate half the room. I ran to one far end of the room, where most of the shadow beasts near the wall had been eliminated. I charged as much energy as I could into my bow, a huge orb now floating over my stiff left arm. I reached out adn the string came to me. I pulled it back and the ball of energy focused into one semi-large arrow.

I released the arrow and it was more like unleashing a river into the room. The blast spread wide and nearly reached the ceiling. I dug in my claws to stop the blast from pushing me backwards. When the light from the blast cleared I looked around and could not see any more corpses. Then the smoke slowly began to dissipate. I extended my one claw and swung it like a whip at the figure I could see walking towards me through the smoke. It vanished and I quickly retracted the claw. Just as it fully retracted however I heard a noise behind me and two blades appeared crossing my neck. "Very impressive, but do you realize what you just did," Zant familiar disgusting voice rang out from behind me.

"_What the hell are you talking about you psychopath,_" I said shoving away both blades and leaping away from the creep. He laughed and put his blades away now.

"Come now can't two Twili speak frankly for a moment," he asked and I shot an arrow at his head. He easily dodged it and laughed.

"_I thought you told Midna I was one of the "light dwellers." Now suddenly I'm one of your kind?_"

"While it is true, you were one of those light dwelling traitors when I killed Midna," he said causing me to smirk inwardly. _He thinks he finished off Midna, idiot,_I thought waiting for him to continue. He laughed, "To put it simply, when you attacked me you started to become one of us Twili, but now you are fully one of us. Now however, you are a murderer of mass proportions. For you see, I intended for you to fight these beasts to the death, and I knew you would win. Now I plan to inform you just what an unspeakable act you have committed."

"_Cut to the chase, and spit it out already,_" I said becoming extremely impatient.

Zant laughed again, "Fine, if you wish so badly to feel as though you cannot live with yourself. Each and every shadow beast, at one time, was any given Twili... soldiers... citizens... men... women... even some children..." He paused as a look of horror entered my eyes.

I thought aloud without care if Zant heard me, "_I... I-I killed... so many. All of them were... innocent people of the Twili. No... this isn't my fault, I didn't know, how could I? This... this is all your fault!_"

"Now now, let's not forget, I'm sure you could have found an easier way to "defeat" these beasts, a more peaceful way. Oh and in case you thought you had tricked me, I know Midna and that little pest of a hero are still alive, but to think, what will Midna say, when she finds out you murdered so many of our people!"

"_HER people, your no king. Your nothing but a conniving evil bas- guh,_" my thought was cut off when Zant somehow managed to punch me in the gut, through my armor, without breaking it. I fell to my knees and everything turned black.

* * *

Just going to end this chapter saying, I didn't get as much homework as I thought so I'll probably get further then I thought too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

My vision was blurred as I awoke, unable to move much. When my vision finally focused I quickly discovered why, my arms had been shackled, together and then each hand shackled to the wall all of the chains connected at the wrist. My feet too had been shackled but directly to the wall at the ankles. Angered I yanked at the chains endlessly, trying to get free. "Now what's the point of escaping, once Midna finds out what you've done, and I assure you she will, she will... despise you," I heard a disgustingly familiar voice hiss from across my cell. I relaxed for a moment and to my surprise my helmet shrank down below my chin.

Not caring for the reason I yelled, "It isn't my fault. You... you tricked me!"

"Stop blaming others for your misdeeds," Zant seemed to be scolding me. I let out a loud yell and began pulling at the chains again and to my shock Zant crossed the room in a split second jabbing something into a very small exposed area near the top of my neck. I gasped for air and coughed when he pulled it out. "Now, you be good and wait for that to set in, I'm off to dispose of those little pests before they find the mirror," Zant said vanishing once again.

_What did he mean by let it set in,_I thought feeling a little dizzy. I realized all my muscles and despite the fact I was in the twilight, or at least an area Zant had made like it, my armor retracted and I felt light as a feather. "What the hell did he stab me with anyways," I asked no one since I was all alone looking around in case he had disposed of the item within my cell. Either purposely or without care he had, and I spotted it near the spot he had vanished. It looked rather like a small needle that would be used to inject someone, or draw blood. It looked empty so I had guessed it injected me with something. "Damn that Zant, if I ever get out of here I'll..." I paused my anger boiling my blood, and then suddenly I yelled without any control over my tongue, "I'll rip his skull in two, yank out his brain and shove it through his heartless chest!" _Whoa, I've said some pretty gruesome stuff but that was bit much, even if it is Zant,_ I thought astonished at how gruesome I had just been.

Zant returned and I found my blood boiling again, unable to control myself I pulled at the chains trying to get at Zant, yelling at him at the top of my lungs. He laughed, "Looks like it's already taking effect, my god ordered me to inject you with these, no more then one a day, but he said they would remove the source of your power, after removing your ability to control the source. Looks like the source of your powers is your emotions, that's a dangerous power boy. Oh by the way, I saw Midna, she seemed devastated when I told her of what you did, I got the feeling she hated you!"

My eyes went wide, at first I felt anger at Zant but then the anger was redirected at myself, but then it quickly shifted to sadness. I found tears welling up in my eyes, "Ah what the hell," I sniffled shaking off the feeling. _Okay wait, that injection removed my ability to control my emotions... but if I feel all my emotions evenly, maybe I can level myself out,_I thought quickly trying to level out each feeling with more thoughts of people, events and other things that made me feel a certain way. I spent hours trying to do this before it finally worked but I was not so happy with the result. All of my emotions fused together to make a new monotone zombie emotion. I saw Zant return to my cell door and my armor quickly formed up to protect against any attacks, I think I was getting the hang of controlling it on my own. Zant laughed, appearing inside, "Fool, if I had wanted to inject you again, I would not have shown myself for so long."

Suddenly Zant's movements slowed so much that it looked like he was no longer moving, but staring hard for about a minute I could see slight movement. Suddenly a faint voice echoed through my head, "Cha... Cham-" I focused hard trying to hear it. "Champion, we do not have long to speak so just listen, we had difficulty finding you, we shall bestow upon you the knowledge of any powers you have acquired, and any new ones you acquire you shall learn to use instantly," the goddess said and I felt my brain pulse, suddenly crammed with knowledge of my power. "We cannot assist you any further, you must find your own way out, good luck our champion."

Zant began moving normally again and he walked right up to me. "You seem emotional, I'll just give you a good nap until I inject you again tomorrow, and I just thought up an ingenious way to prevent that little pest from getting any farther," he said grabbing a sword off a table inside my cell. He put the sword to my head and I gave him a hateful glare. "Sleep now," he uttered and the blade penetrated my armor and my skull without any pain whatsoever. I simply felt myself pass out cold.

"Christopher, wake up and get your butt to school," I heard a distant yet familiar voice say. "Christopher," it repeated and I opened my eyes and to my shock saw my mother. _What the hell,_ I thought blinking to make sure I hadn't gone insane. "Get up and get going or you'll miss your bus," my mother said to my face.

"But, Zant... Midna," I mumbled under my breath.

"What are you mumbling about now? More of those stupid video games probably, I wish you'd spend more time on school work," my mother gave me the usual lecture. _This can't be a dream, my mother never scolds me in my dreams_, I thought climbing out of bed and looking around.

"Wait somethings not right here," I said as my mother left the room. My mother mumbled something inaudible as she walked down the hall and I walked to the other side of my bed. "I... when did I get a Wii," I said thinking back to when I was removed from my world. "This... it isn't a dream... I'm... I'm home," I uttered to myself. _Wait, if I have a Wii I must have bought Twilight Princess_, I thought frantically looking for the games. I found cases of games I recognized for all my systems and finally at the bottom of the pile I found Twilight Princess.

"Would you put those damn games away, unless you want to walk to school," my mother yelled popping her head back into the room.

"Fine whatever I'll walk, I need to check something," I said shooing her away.

"I have to go or I'll be late for work, love you," she said walking quickly down the hall.

"Yea, love you too," I said it being more of a habit still. My parents and I always made sure we never left each other mad, because you never know. _Midna..._my mind strayed back to what Zant had told me about how Midna reacted. I shook it off and opened the case putting the disk into the system and grabbing the controller. It actually loaded and I went to the file select. Two games had been either nearly or already beaten by the looks of things. I clicked on the first and pushed start but a strange message flashed so quickly on the screen all I could catch was "corrupt." I tried the second and the same thing happened, wondering if it was coincidence I tried again but this time the message made a frightening noise and I decided to move on.

The last file had changed now however, instead of my standard variations the name Link(like LINK), it said Chris. That definately was not the weirdest part though. The heart gauge that normally showed a max of two lines, if you had the time and energy to go seek out every piece of heart in the game, now had four full rows. The other two files had shown the Fused Shadows next to the hearts but this one had a faint message etched in the shadows, when I finally read it I realized all it said was a laugh, just; "HAHAHA."

Growing frustrated I clicked start and everything went black and I felt as though I was falling and suddenly, I was sitting upright and sweating like crazy, in a bed that was definitely not my own. "You'll be late, hurry now," I heard a voice call from the hall and looked down at myself to realize I was back in the world of Hyrule, but was I really? I got up and ran after the voice, which had turned into fleeing giggles now.

_I know that voice_, I thought as it called to me again. _It sounds like Midna, but oddly different,_I slid round a corner and was faced by a large door. I pushed it open and was greeted by a large number of shadow beasts and at the head table in one of two middle chairs sat, or rather, floated, Midna. She called me over again, her voice having a slightly different sound then I remember. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. _I've had some weird dreams but this takes the cake_, I thought rubbing my eyes but still not waking up. I sat down next to Midna regardless and she and all the shadow beasts raised their glasses as Midna toasted me. I raised my glass but then my head began to hurt, _why is she toasting you, you killed thousands of her people you idiot... I get it now, this is obviously fake and a view of the impossible, Midna remains an imp and her people shadow beasts simply because I know no other form for them._I clutched my head as it began burning, "You better wake up," Midna said to me and I turned my head towards her.

To my surprise I saw Zant right in my face instead and my armor quickly formed up. I heard a small noise, like a needle hitting metal. Zant looked surprised, "You shouldn't have woken up for another hour at least. How did you-"

"_Zant, perchance could you answer me this... Did you make this entire prison just for me?_" Zant backed up and nodded strangely. "_Now, the main thing I need to ask you... Is the whole place, made of darkness?_" Zant looked shocked and worried, "_I'll take that, as a yes!_" I pulled at my restraints again and Zant rushed forward the needle coming straight at my eyes. I closed the eye sockets and everything went dark. My vision removed I could hear everything at least twice as well. Zant jumped back and I ripped the shackled holding my ankles to the wall right out, breaking the chain holding my legs together at the same time.

"Even if you get out of this cell you will never make it out without having to kill more shadow beasts fool," Zant laughed and my rage welled up inside once again. My helmet retracted and I let out a huge roar pulling on the chains that bound my wrists to the wall. Zant looked purely shocked. With one final pull I yanked a good sized chunk out of the wall and brought it down on where Zant was, or at least had been, after I checked the rubble I noticed he was gone. I absorbed the rubble of the wall, as I knew I would be able to, since Zant made everything out of the shadow that increased my armors power, whether I was in it or not. I tried to absorb the chains but found Zant did have half a brain and made them from actual metal.

"Fine," I said simply and ripped the chains between my wrists apart. The chain that had held me to the wall however was too long to remove in such a way. "Well, no time to fiddle with it," I said running to the bars of my cell and absorbing them. As Zant said there were shadow beasts guarding everything. _Okay, Zant had to open a portal below me to bring me here, so if I head up I should be able to escape,_I thought looking at the high ceiling above me. I looked across the large room ahead of me and saw a door with some stairs that went up. I looked back and found my cloak was still there but had changed slightly, it had become large enough to wrap around myself, had somewhat of a collar, and a hood large enough to shade my entire face. I used it to make myself invisible and ran as fast as I could maintaining my invisibility.

I made it up two floors like this and then heard a voice. "You idiots, just look there, he's dragging his chains still, now get him!" I looked over and saw Zant disappear and several shadow beasts heading straight for my exposed chain. Thinking quickly I spun around and whipped the chain around the shadow beasts, binding them to each other. I stepped down on the point where the two separate chains joined into on and pulled, breaking any of the exposed chain. I quickly made for the stairs but found a huge door closing as I got there. I stuck my claws into it and absorbed a hole just the right size for my light form to fit through. I quickly changed to light form jumped through the hole and returned to my shadow form, making myself invisible once again. I made it up another two floors before hearing Zant again. "I've had enough of your cowardice," he said jabbing his sword right into my face. It knocked me back and made me visible but that was all. "You may have made it to the top, but you will never escape."

"Thanks, I had no idea I was at the top," I said and Zant growled in a very odd way. I jumped at him and he took a swing that bounced off my armor, I pushed off his head and reached the ceiling, sinking the blade of my bow into it at an angle so that I would not fall. I then jabbed my claws in and absorbed a hole in the ceiling until I hit hard ground. I punched at it with my right hand but couldn't even make a crack in the hard rock. "Only one way to do this," I said covering my face except for my eyes. I stuck my claws into the ceiling beside me and began absorbing the prison itself. I could feel a huge amount of power flowing into me.

"What are you doing, stop ruining my new prison," Zant yelled and I laughed inside his head.

"_Better get all of those shadow beasts out of here, after all, it is almost your entire army,_" I laughed as Zant suddenly had a massive amount of shadow beasts around him and then vanished through a portal all of the beasts rushing after him. I turned my attention back to absorbing the prison. Using a slight amount of the power I absorbed I pushed power into my claws causing them to absorb the remainder at four times the speed. Suddenly the entire prison had vanished and all that remained was a large hollow spot in the ground. I could feel an immense power surging through my body. I slammed the rock hard ground above me hard, punching a hole up to the surface. To my surprise sand dumped down on my head. I clambered up to find myself in the middle of a dessert in the dead of night. Power was still surging throughout my body, it was almost becoming painful at this point. _I've gotta use up most of this power, or I'll burst from the sheer overwhelming force of the energy,_ I thought quickly determining a way to use up a large amount of energy.

I grabbed my head and focused as much energy in as I could to do a sort of mind reading sweep to find Midna or Link. Using a huge amount of energy I let out a small burst that went a long ways, I received thousands of thoughts all at once, giving me a slight headache, but I continued to listen for any mention of Midna or Link, or their thoughts themselves. The bursts had even gone past Hyrule town but I could not find any thoughts of either of my friends. _Damn, that didn't work and I've still got a large bulk of energy left_, I thought clenching my fist. I decided the only way to burn off this energy would to be to force it all into speed and run to Hyrule town. I got into a ready position to start running. I pushed off with my left leg and as soon as it touched ground I began running. I was not moving at full speed however, the sand was shifting with my movements and I could not get enough traction.

After a long while I finally reached solid ground and took off running, moving nearly twenty times faster then I had on the sand. Running on the rock-face like this I managed to avoid lake Hylia and end up above it and closer to town. I came right to the middle of the bridge heading into town and ran out of excess energy, I then quickly retracted the plate armor, reverting to my chain mail and the chest plate. The sun was beginning to rise now, as I walked into town I pulled my hood over my head and let my cloak encircle my body. I decided to head for Telma's bar considering the fact she may know something of Link's whereabouts. Walking through town I remained my monotone emotion the whole way, that was until an annoying little brat decided it would be funny to hit the guy in the hooded cloak with a tomato. Angered by this fruit beaning me I spun on my heel and growled loudly at the boy who ran off in fear. I could feel my breathing heavy from the sudden outburst. I calmed myself and returned to walking hoping no one had really seen my outburst.

I could feel stares burning holes in me from every which way, it grew annoying so I quickly glanced around turning away heads facing me and relieving pressure from heads that never had turned. I turned down the alley and nearly ran the rest of the way to Telma's bar. I opened the door and went in and found the strangers in the back ready to attack already. Realizing that the last time a hooded stranger wandered in it turned out to be some armor clad creature, even though it was me. "Relax," I said taking down my hood.

"Ah, it's Link's friend!" Telma said cheerfully and with great relief.

"Yea, and I was rather hoping you could tell me where he is, or at least a general clue of where he was heading last?"

"I believe he just left a couple minutes ago heading for the path leading to snowpeak," Telma replied. "That mountain is damn cold though, if you ain't got more then that cloak you'll probably freeze to death before you even make it five feet up it."

I laughed, "Don't worry about me, I don't much mind to the cold! But... uh, where exactly is snowpeak anyways?"

"It's just near the base of the waterfall that comes out of that cave the Zora all live in, but your not seriously thinking about trying to climb that wretched mountain are you?"

I didn't answer her question and with that I turned to leave but then remembered something Telma had said and turned back to her. "Did you say Link left only a short while ago," I asked.

"Yea, actually he probably left not but a minute before you walked in the door," Telma said and I mulled it over for a minute. "He asked about snowpeak a few times before just that last time though, he seemed distressed about something last time though..." _Right, I suppose he can warp from anywhere now... but that makes it even harder for me to find him, wait Zant said I'm on of the Twili now so..._I ended my thought with an abrupt wave to Telma. "Where ya goin'," she asked me as I neared the door.

"I'm gonna go find Link," I stated opening the door and stepping outside shutting it behind me. I walked out a little ways and put my theory to the test. _Okay, so the nearest place to snowpeak is the Zora's home, and I'm pretty sure there was a portal there, not completely but if there was I should be able to figure it out,_ I thought focusing my mind on the Zora's domain and suddenly I felt my body split into those little black squares again. _I guess I was right, I can use the portals like Midna or Zant now._

* * *

Some chapters are long and some are short, it's hard to keep a time line in check with the games and events and things I want to happen before certain points XD. Thanks for reading, review if you can!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I felt myself put back together and shuddered when it was done. _Still a creepy feeling_, I thought noticing the air felt very humid. Hearing a strange gasping noise behind me I turned my head to look for the source, finding it to be several Zora I simply turned, put the hood on my cloak up and walked off. Nearing the exit of the cave I heard something behind me once again. I turned, my hood still up, and my cloak now encircling my body. Slightly in the distance, about where I had just warped I saw Midna riding Link's wolf form. For a brief second I thought about rushing over. Then Zant's words flashed through my head _I got the feeling she hated you_, it played over in my head until I shook it off. "Hey you," I heard Midna's voice call out. I looked up and saw her pointing straight at me and Link growling. I turned and ran towards the waterfall hearing a wolves' paws padding against the ground behind me. I leaped off the edge aiming myself away from the water and towards the ground slightly off to my left, holding the cloak close so as not to show my armor and give away my identity. I landed with a thud bending my knee to absorb most of the shock running through my body.

Despite this shock I was off and running down an increasingly cold pathway that I quickly found to be blocked by a solid wall of black. I heard a splash behind me and turned to see Midna and Link swimming to shore. I turned back to the wall, stuck my claws in and just as I thought absorbed away the blackness, unleashing a blast of cold wind on myself. I shivered slightly and ran forward, coming to a partially frozen lake, some of the chunks had broken apart and were freely floating about. I turned back once again to see Link still hot on my trail. "Damn him," I mumbled under my breath and saw Link's ears perk up and he turned his head to look directly at me. _Duh, wolf equals good hearing, shut your mouth idiot_, I thought scolding myself for my stupidity. Link came within five feet and I decided to take a serious risk and jump across the floating ice. _Please... don't... sink_, I thought each word just as I was about to bound off another piece of ice. Landing on the other side I quickly ran up the mountain path. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, I only knew which way was up and continued heading that way until I managed to find what I was pretty sure was the summit. There was a tree and a large creature which I could call no such other thing then a yeti.

The yeti turned and looked at me but just stared for a moment with his big almost dumb looking eyes and then turned back to the slope he was looking down. I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Link being attacked by several shadow beasts and a slew of ice keese. I grabbed my sickle and turned my left arm into its bow form, almost certain Link could not see me with these sudden blizzard winds that had picked up. I took aim at the shadow beasts but my heart skipped a beat and I couldn't release the arrow. Angered I was forced to release my emotion somewhere so I took aim at the keese and pulled the string back with all four of my fingers, spawning three arrows. I released and they flew perfectly along the path I had set in my mind for them, all curving to hit all of the keese and avoid Link and the Twili beasts. I quickly reverted my arm adn put away the sickle as Link defeated the shadow beasts. _Link has killed some of those shadow beasts, but I killed thousands... all at once too_, I thought nearly losing track of the fact Link was now walking over in his human form.

Snapping out of my trance I looked down at the slope and then at the tree beside me. Almost as a reflex to my panic I kicked the tree causing an icicle that looked as though the wind was blowing when it froze to fall out, looking almost perfect to hold someone slightly secure in it if they were to stand on it. Again without my conscious thought my body acted and I jumped on the large shard of ice and I began sliding down the slope like I was snowboarding. _Are you kidding I've rarely been snowboarding ion my life and now I'm doing it to survive, HOLY CRAP,_I thought narrowly avoiding slamming right into a wall. After a while I realized I was better to let my instincts take over then to try and figure out how to control the thing myself. My plan worked and I had reached the bottom just in time to leaping onto and over the roof of the home I had just reached. I had heard Midna call out to me to wait but I couldn't bring myself to speak with her yet. Instead I sat on the roof awaiting their completion of the dungeon, I had a feeling they may need me again later, but not for this place.

Suddenly I felt my heart pound a single heavy beat and my reflexes took over as I dodged an attack from above that I had not even the foggiest idea was coming. Wide eyed I searched for my attacker and found it to be Kris, huffing and puffing, I could see her breath clearly in these bone chilling temperatures. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME," she screeched at me causing me to almost fall backwards.

I remained in my monotone zombie emotion, "I'm not quite sure what you mean..."

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN, I HAVEN'T BEEN ANYTHING BUT ANGRY FOR THE LAST LITTLE WHILE!"

I thought about this for a moment and then realized what had happened and found it rather funny. Due to my lack of control over my emotions however I now found this ridiculously hilarious. I started rolling around laughing, barely able to breath. "Ah.. oh crap... AHHAHA... oh dear, it's really not that funny at all but I have the same issue as you."

"DON'T BOTHER TALKING, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS," Kris roared at me.

I stopped my laughing fit and returned to my monotone emotion just in time to dodge a swift right hook from Kris. "No really... whoa! If you would just let me explai... eahh!" I attempted to explain but was forced to think fast as she came at me angrily. After a few minutes of dodging I grew angry with this and finally got fed up with it. "ALL RIGHT ENOUGH," I yelled grabbing her right fist with my left hand and her left with my right. I summoned forth my helm and pulled Kris toward me by both arms smashing her head against my own. She stumbled backwards then lunged forward with another roar. "Down girl!" I yelled smashing my clawed glove on her head forcing her to fall to the ground. "Now shut up and listen! I can't control my emotions either, Zant injected me with something. The fact you can't control your emotions confirms my hunch that you and I are like... mirror images of each other, well... besides the fact your female and I'm male."

She seemed to calm down at this. "So you mean, I'm kinda like you as a girl?" I thought about it and nodded. "So are we like... related then," she asked and I simply shrugged. Suddenly Kris got a look of alarm in her eyes, "Look out!" She grabbed me and tossed me aside getting pushed back by the large ice spear that had nearly nailed me right in the back of the head. I gulped and looked to the source, finding it to be a pack of living ice humanoids. They seemed to care little for Kris, taking aim at me once again they all began throwing spears.

"What the hell did I do," I said ducking, rolling and jumping around ice spears.

"Not sure but they sure aren't members of your fan club," she laughed. I let out a fake sarcastic laugh and grabbed my sickle changing it to a bow and aiming amongst the ice men. I released the arrow just as I heard Kris yell out again. The ice men all blew into hundreds of shards just as I felt a sharp cold pain in my back.

"Gack," I coughed trying to speak. I heard the thing shatter behind me and felt the source of the sharp pain removed. Kris came over and smacked me lightly on the face.

"You all right?"

"It's gonna take more then that to kill me," I said coughing again, suddenly feeling strange.

"Glad to hear i... do you feel weird?"

"Yea, I kinda feel... calm..." I said my eyes suddenly glazing over. My back still stung a little but I just didn't seem to really care.

"No, I meant... I feel... angry," she growled obviously trying to hold it back. I yawned and nearly fell asleep, _Ah, I get it... that spear had an injection, it made me lose my anger, but made me feel calm to the extreme right away._It was obvious Kris had figured this out as well. "I feel as though I'm slowly growing calmer though," she said and I noticed my ability to remain aloof was deteriorating as well. I stood up and yawned again, I walked slowly around the roof towards a large locked door that looked like it was in a slightly separated tower that was near the middle and back of the building. (I apologize for the bad description to anyone who has not played the game :P) I looked over at it and saw a large door locked by a blue-heart lock, I heard Kris walking quickly behind me to catch up. When I drew near the tower itself however I felt a strange sensation run through my body and I was pushed back nearly five feet. Surprised I glanced over at the door to see Link walking inside after a smaller yeti then the one I had seen at the top of the mountain. "Whoa, what was that," Kris asked but I walked on, a little quicker this time, my calmness leaving me ever more. Again I was thrown back and again I picked up more speed as I ran at it again.

I was thrown back a final time then suddenly all the windows of the tower shattered with a blood curdling screech. Not caring anymore I full out sprinted at the invisible force rejecting my path. I formed up my helm just before impact and pushed as hard as I could, finally breaking through. I rolled and landed right next to the tower, I could hear Link fighting within but by the sounds of it by this time he had already won. I heard the yeti from the top of the mountain speaking and then suddenly my heart beat louder then normal. It was nothing he had said, my heart had just beat extra hard and I felt, different to say the least. I clenched my chest and backed away, "I've gotta get out of here, I'll see you later Kris," I said teleporting off to Castle Town (I just played TP after a while there and realized "Hyrule Town" as I continually called it is called "Castle Town" so my bad, I'm not going to fix any of the previous ones but from now on I will call it Castle Town as it is named).

I reformed at the east gate as usual and ran into town working my way easily through the crowd not even noticing the sky was beginning to grow dark. I headed straight for Telma's Bar and was there in no time. I entered with my hood down and was greeted warmly by Telma and the others. I noticed that of the people in the back, one had disappeared but another had replaced him. The new person was a female, who looked very much warrior like. I looked over at Telma and realized something, "Um, hey look Telma, could you and those... er... guys not tell Link I've been around lately?" She looked puzzled and I quickly explained without her having to ask, "Look, he hangs out with a certain friend, but she's... let's says shy and doesn't really show herself around a lot of people and I did something that I'm pretty sure pissed her off so just don't tell Link because he may not seem like it but he's a big blabber mouth!" Telma laughed but nodded and I continued talking, "So quickly then before he shows up, where be the newest activity?"

I went over to the map and they told me they sent off Rusl to the Faron province to find the Sacred Grove, well they didn't specifacally say it but they told me what he was in search of and I remembered the place since I nearly died there. Not wasting any time I went outside waving and putting up my hood as I went out. I quickly found myself glad in doing so as Link ran around the corner just as I entered the alley that lead to Telma's Bar. I stood there frozen for a second as did he until Midna snapped us both to when she yelled, "You!" Panicking for a brief moment Link drew close and then I remembered, _Guh, I can teleport now. _I did exactly that and Link caught nothing but air as the tiny black squares that were me flew off into the air, heading for Faron Woods. I rematerialized and stopped for a moment to rest.

I walked on and to no surprise Link was hot on my trail as I heard him materialize right behind me. I turned and saw him shift back into his light form, drawing his sword. Not wasting a moment I dashed off toward the forest temple and cut right leaping off tree branches to reach the grove. I knew Link would take some time to catch up since he could not leap like this except in wolf form, which he could not enter due to Rusl's presence. I made it over the gorge to where the howl stone was, and sat down for a rest again. Suddenly I heard a strange clucking noise and looked up to see Link flying. Then I realized he was holding a golden cucco. I quickly jumped to my feet and ran ahead into the woods but stopped, confused to why I should keep running I stuck my hands out to my sides and shook my head. I was about to snap myself out of it wen I felt something fall into my right hand.

I looked over and could not hold back my utter happiness, "NO WAY!" There resting in the palm of my hand was a red extremely juicy looking apple, not waiting I took a huge bite smiling at the familiar crunch of my favorite fruit back on Earth. I looked up and saw a whole bunch of apples in the tree above me. "So many... apples, I must have them all," I said leaping into the tree picking as many apples as I could stashing them in a pouch on the back right side of my waist that I had no idea was there until I had started stashing the fruit there. I filled the pouch as full as I could, so it was bulging with apples, then I threw away the core of the one I was eating and grabbed four more. I jumped out of the tree just in time for Link and Midna to come running in. I sweat dropped and turned to run feeling something grapple around my leg._ Dammit, cursed apples... how could you betray me so?_ I thought falling flat on my face dropping three of the apples I held in my hands. I scrambled towards them but was suddenly flipped onto my back violently and felt my hood fall back. "Oh crap," I said reaching for the hood to no avail.

"C-Chris, but... what," Midna said utterly confused. I unlatched Midna's large hand from my legs and gathered the scrambled apples, rubbing them clean on the inside of my cloak. I threw one to Midna and one to Link. "Why the h-"

"Shut up and listen to me for a sec, I'll explain," I said stopping Midna from shouting at me. "First of all, Zant captured me as you may already know, and he told me you hated me so I wished to hide until I could figure things out," I said remembering I had a whole new slew of powers including the increased power of my mental abilities. Including one I both loved and hated, the power of my mind reading could be amplified so high that I could see memories, to a certain degree at least. I delved into Midna's memories at this moment and saw that Zant had lied, telling Midna I knew what the shadow beasts were and yet still so willingly killed all of them. "Midna, I was dropped into a room f shadow beasts, I... had to fight to defend myself... it was not until after I had destroyed all of them that Zant came forth and told what I had just done," I tried to explain but she simply turned away puffing up her cheeks with anger. I would have been angry at her had I been able to feel that emotion any longer. "Fine then," I said grabbing her and Link by the head and forcing the memory of that giant room filled with shadow beasts into their heads. Living that moment a second time through did not help my mental state as the memory finished I fell to my knees, nearly sobbing.

Midna had a new expression on her face, of what I could not tell at this moment, but our conversation was interrupted by that dastardly little skull kid. My emotions flaring wildly out of control I rushed at him swinging as he flipped backwards and dissappeared. I looked around quickly and found him again I couldn't even think to explain the emotions running through me as I rushed the skull kid over and over, not even sure if Link and Midna were following or not. He had hopped out onto a tree to attempt to catch his breath but my eyes watering on the brink of snapping I drew my bow and fired an arrow that flew wildly out of control missing the skull kid and exploding when it hit a tree nearly twenty feet behind him. I finally stopped briefly to catch my breath looking out over the small circle of ruins he had brought Link to before. I felt my strange frenzy of emotions building once again and just as I was about to rush out and look for the skull kid again I felt something large pull me backwards to a sitting position.

"Let go," I yelled at a volume that surprised even me.

"Not until you cool it," I heard Midna's voice say from behind me. I got to my feet and struggled against her huge hand finally losing my temper completely I spun quickly pulling Midna in closer and unsure of my actual intentions I reached out and grabbed her by the head, my hand nearly encircling her head. My intentions however did not matter as I was then thrust into a very large series of memories that I wish I had never seen. All of which I was forced to watch, but not through my own eyes, instead, it was through Midna's.

* * *

Wow, been a while since I updated, I'm kinda rushing through some parts but the parts I like I can't seem to stop writing about. OH! before I forget I would just like to thank all those who favourited this story. Things are going to get very interesting, soon as I get time to write again, gotta study for finals.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The memories flashed rather quickly seeming to move slower at certain points, the first slowed memory was shortly after I had been captured and Link and Midna had defeated all the enemies, it showed her sobbing and angry, although I could no longer feel angered myself I could still identify it in others. Most of Midna's memory seemed to slow down from this point, only flashing by at unimportant walking. They left Midna still sad, but I could feel a twinge of something in the back of her mind at this point, something to do with Link I could feel. Again the memory flashed forward stopping briefly at mentions of the mirror of twilight and the desert. As they approached the dessert I felt that twinge in Midna's mind turn into more then a twinge and then a dream about Link that ended just short of him kissing her. My heart told me to stop but my brain continued craving more information.

In the dessert Midna put her hand ever so gently on Link's face, and I could feel strange thoughts running through her head. All of the memories flashing by I still knew what happened the slower ones just seemed to stick harder with me. The final memory that slowed seemed to be in a very familiar location, in fact I thought I had seen it while chasing that skull kid. Midna's only thought was "Maybe it's a good thing Chris disappeared for so long..." Catching up to the exact moment I had grabbed Midna's head I was suddenly thrown back from Midna and my head began burning.

"So, glad I was gone then, maybe I should just let you and Link be and maybe, just maybe you'll live happily ever after," I said sounding, to my complete surprise extremely angered. Without another word exchanged I left in a swarm of little black squares. I rematerialized near Castle Town. "DAMMIT" I yelled punching a rock that was right between my legs in front of me. The rock burst into several pieces and I stormed angrily into the town. I walked straight to Telma's Bar without even thinking and again without thinking ordered the strongest possible drink she could make. She put a mug down on the counter and before she could say anything or I could even observe the colour of the drink it was all down my throat. I sat there for a minute then suddenly everything felt as though it were shifting slightly.

"Um, I don't think you should have drank that so fast honey," Telma said worried.

"Bah... I'm fine," I said feeling more woozy by the second. "Gimme another," I said and again not but a second after the mug had landed on the surface of the counter I had swooped it up and chugged it down.

"I'm not giving you anymore," Telma said.

"Why the hell not," I said angrily almost falling out of my chair.

"Try and hit me," she said and I looked at her curiously. "Just do it," she raised her voice slightly and I took a swing and caught nothing but air. Caught in disbelief I squinted and tried again managing to miss with such a hard swing that I fell flat on my face on the floor. "Drinking won't drown misery boy, especially if your drinking alone." she said but I brushed off her comment and wobbled my way out of the bar. Trying to keep my composure in the streets of the town was hard considering that since it was dark every little shadow looked dangerous to me. Then I heard something behind, still wasted out of my mind I turned and bashed my fist into the ground pushing my own body back, causing me to fall flat on my ass now.

"Hehe guesh... guess I'm hearing... things," I said correcting my slur. I got to my feet and wobbled over to the fountain in the middle of the town square. "Ah, wa...water," I said kneeling over and cupping my hands to gather as much water as I could, drinking over and over. After I drank my fill I splashed my face with some of the water and shook it as dry as I could. After shaking my face dry I heard something, this time I was sure of it and I looked over to see one cowardly Hyrule guard standing there. I blinked twice to focus my vision and saw that he was shivering, as far as I could tell it was out of fear too. I decided to give him a wave and I yelled out, "Hey Mr. guard." He jumped and looked directly at me and for a moment looked relieved but then a look of fear swept over his face again. I walked towards him but as I did he looked ever the more frightened and held out his pathetic little spear. "What's up man, I'm not going to... hey are you listening," I yelled finally noticing he wasn't looking at me but instead behind me I looked over my left shoulder only to get a sharp jab in the now extremely exposed right side of my neck.

Choking I fell to my knee's and saw a hooded figure run off into the darkness. The guard ran over to me now and asked, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop that thing, are you okay!?"

Flustered by his complete inability to even give me a warning I was nearly ready to punch him but happy he was concerned I quickly remembered, "Tel... Telma's" is all I managed to rasp out before everything went black.

I woke up with a massive headache, which I doubted was a hangover due to the awful taste in my mouth. My neck didn't exactly feel like rainbows and lollipops either. I guessed the taste in my mouth was the two large mugs I had consumed, and anything else I had eaten recently. Trying to think of a way to rid my mouth of the taste I remembered the apples in my pouch and grabbed one eating it slowly, but as fast as my now upset stomach would allow me. I heard a door open but was unable to react at all anyways. Instead I just grumbled as Telma walked in and began to scold me, "I knew I shouldn't have let you leave here, now some weird thing stabbed you with a needle." I sighed realizing what it had obviously done, the strange thing however was that I now felt as though my emotions were more balanced. Not as balanced as when I had them all but generally a lot more balanced then after the first injection. "At least that soldier had the decency to bring you here before he ran off home like the coward he was," Telma said getting a small chuckle out of me. "Ah right, you've got a visitor, and no it's not Link, he doesn't even know you're here," Telma said calming me when my eyes bugged out as I had thought it was Link.

"Show em' in I guess," I said and stretched out my arms while I waited for my guest to arrive. Not but a few seconds later the door opened and to my surprise in walked Kris. "Hey Kris, how's..." I started but she cut me off angrily.

"Don't you Hey Kris me, what the hell is going on, several hours ago I suddenly broke into tears," she screamed at me and I remembered the needle and the fact me and Kris were kind of linked right now.

"Oh... um, well the thing is I got jabbed with a needle and I umm, kinda can't be happy or sad anymore I guess... but the weird thing is I actually felt angry for a while," I stated my case also recalling the anger I had felt earlier.

"I don't care, make this stop right now," Kris yelled lifting me up by the scruff of my neck.

"Honestly I see no reason for you to be flying off your rocker, every emotion I lose to you increases your power and decreases mine, you should be happy," I said and Kris began to shake me.

"Sure I'm stronger but I have mood swings like flipping crazy!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know! Just... just make it stop right now!"

"I'm wide open to suggestions!"

"Midna... Midna can fix this, she knows how to fix a lot of things."

"Okay, well where do I go exactly to find her," I asked ending the yelling contest between me and Kris.

"Last I saw them Link and Midna got shot out of a cannon at Lake Hylia," she said and walked out. Without another thought I got up and headed for the lake. The instant I stepped out the door however the guests in Telma's back room all tried to jump me. I dodged the girl I remembered was named Ashei and lifted Rusl and the other man whose name escaped me above my head.

"I'm leaving, and as you can see my condition is much better then it was so don't try and stop me," I said tossing Rusl and the other man back into some chairs. Telma stopped me at the door and I sighed, "didn't I just ask you guys not to stop me?"

"Yes you did but I wanted to give you this," she said handing me a bottle full of a clearing shining liquid. I looked at the bottle then Telma and then back at the bottle again. "When you're feeling tired just swig that back and you'll feel ten times stronger right away," she said flexing an arm and winking at me. I stored the bottle in a safe place and gave a small polite bow before heading out the door and warping over to the lake.

The cannon Kris had mentioned sat very near the location I had warped too, but it felt as though so did something else. I suddenly felt my knees get weak and I fell no longer able to stand. I looked over and saw Midna but the sound that drove me to my knees was not coming from this direction, I turned but as my vision scanned my surroundings, I found I was surrounded, by Midna. There were hundreds of the little imp princess all around me. The sound keeping me on my knees grew louder driving me closer and closer to falling unconscious. There was one of the Midna's that approached me and it seemed its drawing closer had more an effect on me then any of the others. _I didn't think I would have to use this so quickly,_ I thought drawing out the bottle and gulping it all down.

Almost immediately I felt my strength return and suddenly I could see all the illusions for what they truly were, hideous creatures drawing closer, craving my soul. Using my new found strength I exterminated the nearest one, and the rest grew angry rushing me quickly now. I killed them all off as quickly as I could the last remaining few fleeing before I could catch them. Watching the final one vanish on the horizon I suddenly felt my whole body sway. I caught my balance but felt as thought I hadn't slept in a week. I heard someone screaming and saw a splash and then was unable to stay on my feet any longer and fell backwards dozing off.

I awoke with my head pounding once again, this time I was sure from the overuse of my energy. When my vision focused clearly I found myself to be lying on the ground looking up at Midna, who looked generally concerned. "I thought you'd be long gone before I woke up, after all, your into Mr. green tunic over there," I said failing to come up with a half decent insult for Link. _It really sucks when a character your generally a fan of is trying to steal a girl from you..._I thought glaring at them both.

"Okay, one, that was lame. Two, no matter what happens how I felt about you still hasn't changed." she said with a very honest look in her eyes.

"Even though I've changed so much?"

"Don't be stupid, you haven't changed any for the worse, every bad experience you've had has taught you something, only recently have you been acting in a very annoying way."

I grabbed Midna and hugged her, "I'm sorry it's something Zant has been doing to me, I've lost a lot of my emotions." Midna seemed shocked for a moment then I felt her put her rather short arms around me, or as far as they would go anyways.

"So what do you have left for emotions anyways?"

"Not sure, I know I've lost anger, any form of being calm, happiness, sadness... yet I've felt angry, happy and sad since..." I said scratching my head. Midna looked thoughtful for a minute then covered mouth a little bit trying to stop herself from giggling. "What," I said and she waved her hand trying to let me know it was nothing, but I persisted, "What's so damn funny?"

"It's nothing really," she almost burst out laughing.

"Don't give me that, tell me!"

"The reason you can still feel those emotions is because all you have left in hatred and love, those two emotions contain so many others without many people realising it at all," she said calming down as I looked slightly startled.

"But um, if I had only those two emotions left would I frantically attempt to um... I think your getting my drift so I'm gonna stop there," I said my face turning slightly red.

"Hehe, don't get lust confused with love," she said causing my face to turn even brighter red. "Well, Chris, I suppose now would be a pretty good time to tell you we've got all four pieces of the mirror of Twilight."

"Perfect, that means we can go after that bastard Zant now right," I asked and she nodded. "I'll destroy him, and then... then I'll go back to normal," I clenched my hand tightly into a fist and felt it heat up significantly.

"Well should we head off to the mirror chamber then," Midna asked as Link walked over. I nodded and got to my feet wobbling slightly from still being tired. "Or maybe we should take tonight off," Midna asked seeing me narrowly avoid falling on my rear.

"I'm fine, let's go," I said fragmenting into little black squares. We reformed and I felt my knees shake as gravity took hold of me again. _Gotta stay strong, for Midna, _I thought forcing myself to stand tall. We walked over to where the on shard of the mirror sat and suddenly the other three pieces reacted and reconnected with the one to reform the mirror of twilight. In reaction to this a giant stone slab which was held up by chains was suddenly dropped. Once the ground stopped shaking the mirror began to shine a light on the giant stone which seemed to not only make the entire thing glow but the middle where there were a large number of symbols seemed to cave in to create a sort of portal.

As this happened Midna began to speak, "Some call our realm a world of shadows, but that makes it sound unpleasant..." Midna paused seeming to think over her next sentence carefully. "The twilight there holds a serene beauty... You have seen it yourself as the sun sets on this world. Bathed in that light, all people were pure and gentle... But things changed once that foul power pervaded the world..." I stopped to think about the "foul power" she had mentioned and wondered where Zant could have found such a power.

Suddenly an almost ghostly voice piped up from behind us, "It was all our doing..." We all turned to see several figures standing there who I assumed were the sages although there were only six standing before us. "We overestimated our abilities as sages and attempted to put an end to Ganondorf's evil magic..." My eyes went wide, _Ganondorf... I knew I was in a legend of Zelda game but am I going to have to face Ganondorf... I mean on a screen hes not that scary but I doubt he's better in person..._

Midna looked over at me and poked me, "Are you all right," she whispered and I nodded slightly not wanting her to worry about me.

The sages continued, "I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive our carelessness... O Twilight Princess." _Well the cat's outta the bag now..._I thought looking over at Link and Midna with nothing but a smile on my face. Link looked utterly shocked and Midna looked slightly embarrassed.

She finally replied with, "What? So... you knew? As a ruler who fled her people, I'm hardly qualified to forgive you." I looked at her but she stopped any dirty looks by telling us all the story of how Zant turned her into an imp and she was forced to flee her people, having brought a fused shadow along which even now she wore on her head. Then her story took a turn that shocked even me, "In our world, we've long believed that the Hero would appear as a divine beast. That's why when I found you, I thought I could use you, Link." To my surprise she turned to me, "And you Chris, when I first saw you I had no idea what you were, to be honest I thought you were some mutant half breed of Twili and Light dweller and I had planned to use you as well." Despite the new expression on my face she continued, "And I only cared about returning our world to normal... I didn't care what happened to the world of light, not at all." I couldn't believe how selfish Midna had been but ocne again she continued, "But after witnessing the selfless lengths that Princess Zelda and you two have gone to... Your sacrifices... I now know, in the bottom of my heart, that I must save this world, too. There is no other way. If we can just defeat Zant, the curse on me will dissolve, and we may be able to revive Zelda. Let's go, Chris, Link! For Zelda! For all of this world!" With that she took refuge in Link's shadow once again.

I couldn't help but smile, and yet a thought crossed my mind, she had said Link Zelda and I all made sacrifices. Zelda and Link's were plain as day but I honestly could not think of a single sacrifice I had made to help out at all. I noticed Link had already walked up the glowing steps that appeared allowing him to enter the twilight. I quickly followed and was fragmented and pulled into the indent in the stone. I reformed in a very seemingly dark area, I could see a huge palace but what Midna had said about this world changing when the foul power had arrived was true. The beauty that she said was like the sunset of the world of light did not seem to remain. We walked forward slightly and Midna suddenly came out from Link's shadow once again. "Um, listen, Link... Can I ask you one last selfish favor? Regardless of what my reasons may have been, I once abandoned this world... I left behind the Twili. Those who had followed me... Who considered me their ruler... Even now, as they remain here, suffering, they believe that help will come for this world... But if they were to see that the only help for them was a hideous little imp... Don't you think they'd feel let down? It's only for a little bit longer... Do you mind if I continue to hide as your shadow while you're in human form? I'm sorry..."

She was just about to hide beneath Link again when I stopped her, "Midna." She stopped looking at me with her one glowing eye that stood out against the rest of her translucent body. "Can I have a quick word with you... alone," I asked giving Link a small hint to give us a private moment. After Link was out of ear shot I began to speak, "Midna, about your little speech earlier... I... I haven't sacrificed anything."

"Are you kidding me, look at you, Zant trying to steal away your emotions has distracted him from Link and me so much he barely stood in our way while we went to find the pieces of the mirror."

"But..."

"No buts I just told you, without you Link and I may have never made it here, so hush up and let's go." I nodded and Midna quickly floated over to Link hiding once again in his shadow. We went over to the only reachable door and entered. As we walked into the room I felt my head spin and I was forced to lie down, or rather fall over. "Chris," Midna yelled popping out of Link's shadow attempting to check me for any injuries.

"I'm fine just a little tired," I said pushing myself into a sitting position.

"I don't want you to get hurt, go back outside and take a nap," she said pointing to the door. I shook my head but she just crossed her arms. I got shakily to my feet and stumbled over to the door. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes I'll be fine, just worry about yourself, and Link... don't let anyone even so much as lay a finger on Midna," I said walking out the door, I managed to get back to the middle of the little yard where four half-transformed Twili were. They were not quite shadow beasts but neither were they aggressive. I laid there for a moment trying to get to sleep but found myself unable to.

"_**Come to me**_," a voice called out and I sat up thinking it had maybe been Link but he was nowhere in sight. "Maybe I do need a nap, I'm hearing things..." I said falling backwards and dozing off briefly. I was awakened when Link places a glowing ball in a small circle. "What's with the glowing ball?"

"Go back to sleep," Midna scolded me but I persisted regardless.

"Glowing ball?"

"Sleep."

"Glowing ball!?"

"It's a sol, its like the sun and gives life to this world, now sleep!" Midna said and they were off to where a new platform had appeared and entered another door.

"Ugh, it's so unfair, I want to be of help but I've weakened myself too much." I said about to lie back down again.

"_**Then come, to me... I will provide you with the route to power you could not even imagine,"**_ a voice rang through my head and I quickly turned my head looking for it. There was no one in sight however so I stood, _**"This way.**_" AS it said this I felt an invisible force pull me towards the main structure of the castle and unsure of what I was thinking followed it. I jumped across what looked like a waterfall of literal shadow and then proceeded to the wall and bring out my claw and bow used them to scale the walls. I reached a very high point and felt the force pulling me inside now. I pulled back my bow and it began to spin, I drove it into the wall and it tunneled a hole big enough for me to enter the castle. I was in a room filled with those shadow crystals except one side of the room, the other side had a large door with a massive lock on it.

I was drawn to the door and the lock detached itself from the door and teh door flew open. _**"Come"**_the voice called out and my legs began walking without my brains permission. I walked inside and the door slammed shut behind me and I heard it relock. Suddenly I snapped to my senses and realized I had just walked though the boss door. I heard an all to familiar laugh and turned away from the door to see Zant sitting in Midna's throne. I could feel my hate burning with white hot intensity. I let out a roaring yell and leaped at him extending my claws towards his throat but he suddenly vanished and they simply impaled the back of the throne. I heard something behind me but was too slow and felt myself smashed to the ground.

I quickly drew my bow back and fired an arrow where Zant had been but a minute before but he was gone again, this time he appeared in front of me and before I could react had kicked me back wards into the wall. He drew out two swords and lunged at me with a bloodthirsty yell. Without any thought my body reacted, forming up all of my armor except the pieces that covered my eyes. Just as Zant was about to stab me with both blades I reached out, grabbed him around the wrists and flung him upward with my feet. The kick to the stomach knocked the wind out of him and I had time to leap upward and smash him downward on my knee stunning him briefly again. I then smashed him as hard as could over the back of the head sending hm sailing into the ground. _**"Ch... Chris, where... you?"**_I heard Midna's voice calling out in my head and stopped. _Midna, I left without any notice of where I was going... I can barely hear her, is this room blocking my powers?_I looked up to see Zant right in my face.

"Sur..." he said winding up.

"...Prise" I yelled moving quickly to duck and plant a hard right uppercut on his chin, or rather helmet. He still got back up seemingly pissed off now. He stomped his feet then jumped up and down stomping both feet in what looked like a temper tantrum. "Umm..." I said but suddenly he lunged flying straight at me, I punched straight forward but just before I hit him he leaped up and over me starting to spin and move straight towards my back. _Dammit no time, _I thought turning and crossing my arms. I heard the clang of his blades against my armor and felt it slowly pushing me back. I dug in the claws on my boots and hoped this would stop him but instead the first hit knocked me off balance and then he moved in again smashing me directly in the face and knocking me to the ground. _I'm too worn out to fight him, this was a bad idea,_I thought looking up to see Zant right above me holding a massive sword now. It was poised to strike my chest. I smashed my right foot against the ground causing me to slide upward but the blade still pierced my left leg. I couldn't help but yell as the blade had gone completely though my leg, I turned my head towards the door to see Link walk in.

Reacting possibly out of pure testosterone flow I grabbed the sword and yanked it from my leg throwing it at Zant whom simply vanished and reappeared back on the throne. I got to my feet but suddenly felt extremely dizzy. Link caught me and helped me back to my feet. Suddenly my body acted on its own and I walked right up to Zant. To my surprise he just sat there and even more to my surprise I suddenly said in a voice that sounded like your drunk friend, "Come here Zant, you need a hug!" Zant let out a squeak as I drew close and quickly vanished behind me. _What's wrong with me... I thought Zant was my enemy and I'm trying to hug him... was that sword filled with more of whatever was removing my emotions?_

"Why are you trying to hug me, go bug someone else, like Midna," Zant said as I drew close again.

For some reason the mention of Midna perked my interest, "Midna's here, where's Midna?" Zant pointed towards Link, "That's Link not Midna, but Link's cooler then Zant." I wandered over towards Link until Midna popped out of the ground.

"Zant what the hell did you do to him?"

"Midna!" I yelled.

"I just stabbed him with the last of the injections, he should have no more emotions left," Zant said.

Suddenly without warning I turned and quicker then I thought I could speak explained, "Incorrect, emotions removed by those injections only remove one half of the two emotions initially and then the second more slowly over time, the time it takes varies depending on the strength of the emotion." I blinked twice then seemed to return to my original state of mind without warning once again. "Midna, come here!" Midna looked frightened and flew up higher so I couldn't reach her. "Aww, come on Midna that's no fun," I said but she shook her head frantically, "Fine if you won't come down here I'll just come to you my love." Midna's face turned bright red.

"Your not yourself, stay back!"

"What are you talking about Midna, I'm exactly who I always am?"

"No your not, the normal you is much more reserved and definitely creeps me out a lot less."

"So you don't love me then?" I asked feeling myself become sad. _Erg, what the hell is going on, I Can't even control what I'm saying any more._

"No that's not it... it's just," she said turning even brighter red.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH OF THIS," Zant suddenly yelled and I laughed.

"Zant sounds angry," I said sounding like a complete drunk. My mind could no longer focus on Zant's speech and beyond Midna's observation as he spoke I drew closer and closer to her until Zant seemed to be finished and she finally noticed my face was right next to hers.

"Geh, what do you think your doing," she asked and without thinking my lips went right for hers. She let out a little scream and floated up over my head. I fell flat on my face about four feet away from Link and Midna and heard Zant, sounding very aggitated, making a noise that sounded like he was trying to use magic. I turned to see everyone had vanished. I fell to a sitting position, my head spinning, I grabbed it and tried to shake it off. I looked down to see my leg was still bleeding, my emotions being almost completely gone I was unsure of what to do. _The strength of my emotion determines how long I will keep it, the strength of your love is not just how much you love a select few people, it's how many friends you have, it's the combined love of these friends and family that makes it stronger._I got back on my feet just as Link, Midna and Zant all reappeared. I felt like I finally had control over my last emotion at this point. I thought I heard Zant say something, and judging from the anger in Midna's eyes it had pissed her off.

Suddenly out of nowhere Midna's hair came out in large spikes that twisted around each other and then stabbed Zant right in the gut. He squirmed around screaming then suddenly inflated and just as I wondered how big he would get he popped like a balloon. "Well that was slightly morbid," I said doing a little spin in place and falling down. "It's like I'm freaking drunk or something," I laughed for no apparent reason. Without warning Midna grabbed me by the collar of the chain mail covering my entire body and dragged me over to the small portal she had made. When we were outside my now easily distracted mind noticed something and I let out a huge gasp.

"What," Midna asked looking scared.

"Midna we killed the Zant and your still a cute little imp!"

"Ugh, I'm getting tired of you, it turns out we need to go find Zant's "god" which I would assume is Ganondorf before I can return to normal... um what are you doing?"

"I'm glad I get to see cute imp Midna a bit longer," I gushed hugging her tightly.

"Would you let go!" Midna yelled her face bright crimson. "We need to go to Hyrule castle and save Zelda, so if you really like me that much let go and let's go!" At that I let go and stood up perfectly straight. _Damn I keep losing control_I thought as we marched out of the twilight and Midna proceeded to teleport us to Castle town. It was not long until we were standing before the barrier that blocked us from entering the castle. Suddenly the fused shadows Midna had recovered from Zant reacted and began floating around her. Then without warning they attached themselves to the one already on her head and pulled her against the wall.

"Nooooooooooo," I said as she went flying over the wall I leapt up on top to give chase but saw a huge monster coming straight up from where Midna had fallen and decided to jump back down. The rush of air from the creature leaping up knocked me off balance and I fell flat on my face. The creature had leapt up on the large force field and now bashed it open with a huge spear. After the strange barrier's light had vanished I saw Midna in Link's arms and they locked eyes for a moment that seemed to last far too long for my liking. Although I felt jealous I could still feel no hatred towards Link as it had been removed. We walked forward into the courtyard of the castle and I was told to stay put. I sat in front of the locked front door grumbling with what little emotion I had left. "Link lucky bastard has the girls swooning over him and I bloody try forever and they just end up falling for him over me," I yelled when I was almost certain Link and Midna would not hear.

_**"Then come to me, I will put an end to them and you will have anything else you desire,"**_ a deep scary voice rang through my head. I looked around frantically unsure of where the voice was coming from. _**"Come now, it's obvious the chains on these doors are no obstacle for you, break them and then climb the tower, and break the chains holding you from all that you desire,"**_ I wasn't sure what part of me but deep down there was a part of me that loved what he was saying.

"Yes, yes I will, I've had enough of all of them, lying, stealing," I didn't even realize I had referred within my own mind to Midna and Link when I said both of those. I walked over to the door ad shifting my right hand into the giant claw easily crushed the lock dropping all the chains off. I smashed the door right off its hinges and once I entered the main hall I leapt up and smashed another door in. My mind fixated on the path ahead I ccontinued my zombified march smashing down any dor in the way. I payed no mind to any of the enemies along the way and strangely enough they let me pass. I reached the large door and the knight here did impede my path. The knight carefully with his shield up walked over in a battle stance. Losing my last emotion I merely stood there, he swung, I didn't move. The blade came closer, closer, closer until CLANG SNAP! Without any though my arm had gone up, I had grabbed the blade and then smashed it so hard it snapped in two. The knight looked both surprised and angry. He jumped back and threw his shield down, he let out a small burst that threw off all his armor and drew a smaller sword. I still made no motion to attack. He came at me with the blade intent on stabbing me. Again at the very last second my body reacted, I grabbed the blade pulled him closer then delivered a flying jump kick to the middle of his face sending him flying back into the wall.

"Chris!" I heard a voice call out from behind me. I turned to see Midna flying just ahead of Link. "I thought I told you to stay put."

"How did you catch up so fast?"

"Helps that you smashed out over half of the locked doors in the castle."

"Oh yea, I... I don't know what came over me," I said suddenly forgetting why I had come up here.

"Well, let's go, this is the final battle, all we..." her voice trailed off in my mind.

_**"I thought you said you wanted my power, to destroy those two liars, she lied to you saying she felt affection when really she only loves the man in green, and he, despite the fact he can clearly see the love you feel for her tried to steal her away, bring them up to me, and I will help you destroy them,"**_Midna was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Ah, sorry, I zoned out, let's go," I said pointing to the big door.

"You sure your okay, we can always take a short break," Midna said. I shook my head and Link unlocked the massive door and we entered. Rather we exited the inside of the castle to reach the outside of the very top. We went up the stairs and entered a huge hall and on the far end sitting on the ruined throne was none other then Ganondorf. I looked up above him and saw Zelda unmoving and seemingly dead. My mind was beginning to snap, I was torn between power and my love for Midna. I fell to my knees just outside the threshold of the room. "Chris!"

"I'm fine, I think I'll take a short breather, go on, I know you can beat him," I said gripping my head. I sat there wondering what I should do when suddenly I heard a grunt of pain and looked up to see Midna knocked down just before me. "Midna!" I yelled picking her up in my arms. She was okay besides being knocked back. Something my head glimmered and I realized what a fool I had been, I did not have to choose between power and love, my love for Midna was my power, or at least it had been while I could still feel it. After a few minutes Midna awoke startled to see my face I put my finger to her lips, "Midna, with what little emotion I have left I need to tell you something... no matter what happens, I will not... stop... loving you," I barely got the last of the words out before I felt my final emotion vanish and I blacked out.

I woke back up to find Midna gone again, my mind didn't much care though I stood up and turned to look into the room. I surveyed the situation, Beast Ganon was running circles around Link whom was in wolf form and Midna on his back. "Judging by the pure size of the large beast I come to the logical conclusion he is the evil creature and must be my target." I said drawing my bow and summoning a larger amount of energy then I thought was possible. "Running pattern calculated, taking aim, fire!" The arrow smashed through the barrier around the room and hurdled toward Ganon who did not take notice until was nearly about to hit him. He could not do anything and was knocked on his side by the intense blow. Link ran over and jumped onto a large scar on his underbelly and began biting it. Ganon writhed in pain and seemed to half-transform back to normal but he was still seeming to give off a large amount of energy. "Judging by energy patterns, foe had not been defeated, commencing preemptive strike before foe gathers energy."

My attack strategy had become entirely logical, no idea of surprise attacks on myself. I felt as though I was trapped within myself, this new being had taken control away from me, it did not matter to me at the moment though because this logical version of me had judged Ganon to be evil and was attacking him. Suddenly something happened that shocked me to the core. Ganon turned and I could see a huge evil grin on his face. Just then I remembered Zant saying something about his "god" wanting me to be injected with the stuff that had removed my emotions. Ganon suddenly turned into a huge batch of black squares and came straight at me. "Attack un-dodgeable, defense for attack unknown, control of motor functions lost," the robotic version of my voice droned out as I now felt even more trapped within myself.

I heard a loud laugh echo throughout my head and suddenly I was in a huge black space but through what looked like a window I could still see what my body could see. Suddenly a figure of Ganondorf appeared as well. "You were foolish boy, to think you thought I would give you power, I simply wanted yours to call my own, with it I can destroy this world and createmy own, where I will be the ruler. And since I have this body, your pathetic pest of a friend can't stop me, not without hurting you anyways."

This body of me within my own mind did not move or respond, "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot your nothing but a rock now, all you can do is stand there and wonder why your body is killing your friends despite the fact you keep telling it to stop," Ganondorf let out a huge bellowing laugh at this. I struggled with all my might to move my leg, even just a little bit, but it was no use I was stuck in place, forced to watch as Ganondorf took complete control of my body.

Link and Midna had run over to me as I was standing up, I could not even warn them that Ganondorf had control of me. Thought I think that message was quickly conveyed when Ganondorf formed up my armor and took a swing at Link who narrowly blocked with his shield. He didn't just stop however he continued relentlessly attacking pushing Link back and back until there was a brief opening and he swung back. Ganondorf was already using my power very efficiently and dodged the attack easily. This went on for what seemed like hours, mind you it's quite boring to watch two people clash blades for several minutes so it could have been much shorter. Finally Ganondorf became about as bored with this fight as I had been for the past five minutes. "Fine," he said in a voice that sounded like a mix of mine and his much deeper distorted voice, "If I can't hit the Hero I'll simply hit his friends!" He turned to where Midna was floating and lunged, for a brief moment it looked like Midna would attack back but then she curled back in fear.

When I ralized Midna was not even going to move I became panicked, _there got to be, move... move dammit move!_Just as I thought the claw would hit her I closed my eyes and then heard a loud thump and felt massive pressure against my left hand, which I also noticed was now raised above my head and holding something. I opened my eyes to see I was standing right in front of Ganondorf clasping his right arm tightly in my left hand with my right hand in his gut. Shocked I froze up again, and Ganondorf smashed me in the right side of the head sending me sailing over to my left. I was now stuck lying on the ground. "Wha... what just happened," Midna said utterly shocked that I had stopped.

"I'll deal with you first then I'll take care of those two pests," Ganondorf said walking closer to me. Then an idea dawned on me.

"Link hit me, right now" I yelled at the top of my lungs and as I thought my body did the same. Shocked briefly both Link and Ganondorf paused. Link acted first leaping through the air with his blade poised to strike. Ganondorf attempted to leap out of the way but was too slow in acting and the master sword sliced down my left shoulder. Ganondorf yelled in pain and used some of his own powers causing my body to float now. He began firing arrows at Link, who could now do nothing but dodge. I felt bad, bu again found myself immobilized. Again Ganondorf fired away for what felt like forever and when he finally stopped it was merely to change targets once again. The arrow drawn I felt myself panicking again, I kept my eyes open this time. Suddenly without any thought at all my hand slammed the ground pushing me to my feet and I dashed over to Ganondorf, who was holding the same pose as my body. I kicked his hand high into the air causing him to fire an arrow directly into the roof. A large brick fell right on his head causing him to start falling, my body then brought my foot that had kicked his hand upward down on top of his head sending my body hurtling downward. "Quick hit me again before Ganon gets control again!"

Link leapt into action once again bringing his sword down several times on my back. Ganondorf did not enjoy this much however and reached out and grabbed the master sword. He quickly regretted that but this action was also much to my dismay as the sword sent an electrical shock through my entire body. Both me and Ganondorf were fired by this shock until he finally let go. "I've had enough of you stopping me," Ganondorf growled and picked me up by the neck. I swayed and squirmed but was unable to break his grasp. "I'll seal you up where I imprisoned the rest of your mind," he yelled throwing me backwards towards a strange door with a yellow glowing barrier over it. As I flew I realized I would not be able to help Midna if he attacked her again.

Acting quickly I forced out the piecesof my helmet that covered my eyes and put a lock word on them that only I would know, something that I knew Ganondorf could never say. Just before passing through the door I managed to yell out to Midna, "Don't make a sound and he can't find you!"

As I flew into the room the "window" that was my eyes went completely dark, not because the door blocked me from my sight but because my "eye shutters" had closed. "No matter I'll destroy them anyways," Ganondorf laughed closing another door that blocked my sight of anything in my mind.

"We'll see... We'll see," I said turning around to observe my current prison.

* * *

Well I managed to get one last chapter done before my camping trip with my class this weekend, I know I said that last one would be the last one until after finals but I know this one will be, I really gotta study. So my next update will be some time after the 26th probably, thanks for reading I miss reviews :(


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Despite the fact Ganondorf said my entire mind was within this "room" I did not like this "room" at all. Not only was everything within my mind very disorganized, but any thoughts that were phrases that I remembered were simply a copy of me saying it over and over again. One of them was actually singing the alphabet. After about five minutes he drove me insane and I took a swing at him. As my fist connected he suddenly disappeared and I felt that song re-enter my mind. Suddenly a light went off in my mind and I began running around collecting thoughts and memories as fast as I could. Many of my memories were portrayed as the main person who helped me remember it happened. There were many of friends, and quite a few of Midna. When I could no longer see any of anything left I walked through the now white space and plopped my butt down in front of the door. I could still feel something missing however.

"Where the hell did all the stuff go!?" I heard my own voice ring out through the empty space although I had said nothing myself.

"Dude, you need to cool off, it was just stuff," my voice again but this time it sounded very aloof.

"All this white makes the place look so roomy," a cheery version of my voice rang out.

"There were so many nice things there though," my voice but nearly sobbing cried out.

"Are you kidding me it was so bloody cramped in here I was almost ready to kill some of those weird memories just so I could get some breathing room," an extremely angry version of my voice bellowed.

"That's not nice, you shouldn't threaten to kill people, and besides how could you kill anything as beautiful as Midna," my voice one final time but this one sounded very gushing.

"I reclaimed all my memories and thoughts thank you very much!" I yelled out and suddenly something dropped down in front of me.

"And just who the hell do you think you are saying your reclaiming shi..." this figure which when I looked up I discovered looked just like me but seemed to be shaded in black demanded but stopped short. "Your, your... your him!"

"Uh, who exactly am I?"

"What are you babbling on about hatred?!" This me seemed to be a dark shade of red.

"Shut up anger, it's him"

"Him who... holy crap"

"Watch your mouths you two, oh my!" a bright and cheery red version of me sounded astonished as well.

"Dude what's... whooooa" This me simply seemed a shade of gray that made him look lazy.

"Hey you guys... wow!" This me seemed simply cheerful with no colour change

"Everyone always... gasp" The sixth and final me floated drearily down, a sad shade of blue.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!" I finally yelled after all six voices had taken form before me and I had finally lost my patience.

"Umm, well you see, you... are Chris, and we... are your emotions." I felt even more confused. "When Ganondorf said he sealed your entire mind in here he wasn't kidding, we were sealed in her gradually. First and probably least happy about it was anger, then your aloofness, anger's polar opposite," anger growled when introduced and aloofness gave me a two fingered little wave/ salute, "then next was sadness, and then of course me your happiness."

"Then was Hatred, and finally me, Love," Love gushed.

"Ok, Love can you possibly speak in any other voice?"

"No why?"

"Nevermind... look um, nice meeting all you guys, but is there any possibility you could all just, I dunno, come back home now?"

"Not quite yet, we have to give you some advice first, or rather I will. I'm sure you noticed these things already, but Ganondorf cannot unlock your full power, he will likely realize this very soon, this is because of us. Anger and hatred increase each others power and therefore multiply your power. Myself, happiness and Love also multiply your power, aloofness really doesn't pair well with any one of us, he actually can decrease the time it takes you to rest. Sadness works well with anger, hatred, and love but not me," I nodded already realizing all of these. "Now what you probably do not realize, is if you can feel, anger, hatred, love, sadness and happiness all at the same time and remove all of aloofness you will unlock your complete full power, at this time nothing can stop you but time itself, as you can only maintain this state for a maximum of exactly one hour, any longer and you will die before you can return to normal."

"We're not going to join back with you quite yet, as you already know damn well that stupid chick Kris went freakin' crazy as your emotions left. It's because we're directly linked to her emotions and when our capability to increase your power vanished we transferred all that power to her emotions." Anger explained.

"So then I imagine she's beating down my body even as we speak?" They all nodded. "Then it's only a matter of time before Ganondorf opens that door to beg me to stop her." Almost as if on cue I heard angry screams coming from just outside the door which abruptly opened but the barrier remained intact.

"Who the hell is this crazy woman and why won't she leave you, or me, or whatever alone!!"

I laughed, "You want her to leave my body alone?" Ganondorf nodded angrily. "I'll get her to back off on one condition," I said and Ganondorf looked nervous for a moment. Then we heard the clang of my armor again and he nodded frantically. "All right my condition is, get the hell out of my body and never try and take it over again!" Ganondorf looked shocked but another blunt shock and he took down the barrier and ran off as fast as he could with all of his bulky armor. "All right, I should rejoin with all of you guys now, then we can get this over with," all my emotions nodded except hatred who hated pretty much everything.

As all of my emotions fused back into my mind I felt myself become one person again, with nothing clouding my mind. When I opened my eyes after removing my armor I saw Ganon deteriorating on the floor and Kris, Link, Midna, and Zelda were all standing around me by the throne. Except Kris who was sleeping on the floor. I opened my mouth to ask what happened when Zelda quickly explained that Kris had worn herself out relentlessly attacking Ganondorf. Just as we thought it was over however we noticed Ganon had not in fact disappeared but instead had become something that looked like pure energy. I heard a strange noise beside me and as I turned my head to look I saw Link lunging towards Midna who had the same devilish smile she always had when she was about to do something rash. I realized that she intended to fight Ganon alone now, and that she realized the only way she could do this is by sending us away from the castle. I turned to stop her but I could already feel myself being turned to tiny black squares. "_Midna why?_" I thought directly at her just as she disappeared from what little view I had well being warped.

Link, Zelda and myself reformed in a field and all looked on towards the castle. _You better come back Midna, I... I don't know what I would do without you so you better come back!_Just as I thought this I heard a large explosion and looked up to see the castle smoking and ruined, in utter shock I fell to my knees. I tried to speak but I could not, I tried to stand but I could not, all I could do was sit there helplessly and hope that Midna would emerge. My hopes were crushed however when in the distance we all spotted Ganondorf on horseback, he was holding something in his hand that I could not make out from my eyes watering. I wiped them clear and took a second look to see that it was the Fused Shadow that Midna had always worn on her head. He crushed part of it and dropped it to the ground. Something inside me snapped and I fell to my knees, unable to move or even react to the world around me.

_Mi... Midna, but how... how could this happen. I thought, I... and she... why... why is it always me that has such horrible luck, maybe... maybe Midna would have been better off if she had never met me in the first place!_

_**No, don't be a fool,**_a voice echoed through my head that sounded like Midna's but far too distant for her to even be in Hyrule never mind alive. _**If I had never met you me and Link would not have made it this far, the light world and my twilight world as well, would both have been destroyed, or worse, cased in evil for the rest of eternity.**_

I realized this voice was right, I had to stay strong no matter the circumstance. I looked up and realized the irony of this thought as Ganondorf had apparently been knocked from his horse but now was having a sword battle with Link but somehow Ganon was wielding his own sword as well as the Master Sword. "Dammit," I yelled leaping to my feet and sprinting towards Ganon who was readying to take a swing at Link. "Hey Ganondork, over here," I yelled leaping up to kick him in the head. Ganondorf easily blocked the blow and pushed me back. He swung violently at me and I narrowly dodged each swing. Then I came up with an idea, grabbing my sickle I leapt over his next attack and landed behind him. "Honestly I've met Moblins with twice the swing you've got," I said shrugging. Ganon spun around and slashed quickly down with his own sword raising the Master Sword for a secondary attack. I dodged then acting quickly hurled the blade of my sickle past the Master Sword, extending the chain beyond it as it passed I pulled back quickly and the blade and chain wrapped around the sword. I yanked hard and pryed the sword from Ganon's hands. I reached out to grab the sword but the instant my hand touched the hilt a bolt of electricity ran through my body, and I threw the blade aside with a jolt.

_How am I supposed to help the Hero when his balde hurts me when I touch it?_I thought shaking my hand in an attempt to cool my burning hand. "You let your guard down fool," Ganon yelled smashing me across the face with his elbow. I felt the muscles and bones in my neck strain against the force threatening to snap my head from my shoulders. Despite the immense force my head stayed very much attached but I still flew damn near half a football field backwards. Zelda rushed over to check if I was still breathing.

"Oooo, I'm gonna feel that one in the morning," I said with my face burried in the ground.

"Don't move, I'll try and heal you with some of my remaining energy," Zelda said putting her hands on my neck.

"Don't strain yourself... ow, or my neck please," I said as pain flared in my neck as she applied a little too much pressure with her hands. With that said however they began to glow and I felt most of the pain recede and was able to stand once again. Ganon had created some manner of barrier around him and Link as they fought it out. "Now that I think about it," I said clenching my fist and unintentionally drawing Zelda's attention, "all of this really, is due to Ganondorf, if hadn't come around I would probably never have met Midna in the first place, but that's where any gratitude I have for him stops, he put all of us in danger constantly. He is also responsible for imprisoning all my emotions, if he hadn't I might have been stronger during the earlier battle and... and I... maybe I could have protected Midna!" I slammed the ground with my final words my anger and hatred towards Ganon swirling and growing. My sadness for loss of the one I loved pushing forth all my strength. Deep within however I felt something, it was only slight but it was definitely there, happiness for having met everyone, Link, Zelda, and Midna too. I heard Link let out a grunt of pain and looked up to see Ganon had knocked him back and stolen the master sword once again.

Suddenly something snapped and before I could blink my right arm was out in front of me and the claws of my armor had extended and bashed the master sword back stopping it from hitting Link. "YOU," I yelled at the top of my lungs, "ALL OF THE BAD THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED HERE IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT." I felt my armor forming but not in the usual way, it felt as thought the smooth sleek armor had become thicker and more "jagged." Merely looking a the reflection off Zelda's gawking eyes I could see that I was right, every inch of this overpowered armor was covered in jagged spikes that hooked down slightly like a claw. I brought up my bow and as expected it was exactly the same. "WITH THIS POWER..." I drew back the string and a massive arrow appeared instantly, "I WILL TAKE VENGEANCE... FOR MIDNA!" I unleashed the arrow and in an inatant it had hit its target.

Ganon flew back and caught his balance shocked at the immense force he had just been hit with. _This form is straining my body beyond belief I probably don't have longer then an hour, so I've gotta finish this fast._I lunged forward and grabbed Ganon's blade and pulled, as I thought he would rather be pulled with it then let go and came forward, I jammed my right foot into his face and he flew back again but just as before he caught his balance and landed on his feet. "_GAH, just go down,_" I yelled telepathically since my armor still incapacitated my speech. I rushed him again, this time he seemed ready though and swung his blade just as I was approaching. I leapt up, and was met by the master sword already in mid-swing. Without any thought I spun around, my cloak coming up around me, and suddenly I was behind Ganondorf. I did a low sweep kick to knock Ganon off his feet, it worked so I brought my knee up into the middle of his back, he feel forward and got back to his feet once again. "_Why don't you just die already,_" I lunged again this time shocked at the speed Ganon spun around to counter. He swung with such speed and the perfect array that escape was impossible.

I quickly grabbed hold of Ganon's sword with my right hand and blocked the master sword with the blade of my bow. _Why does it seem like he knows what I'm about to do the next time I strike?_I pushed both blades aways and unleashed a mighty slash directly across Ganon's chest. He stepped back and laughed, _Damn it that was a full powered swing and it didn't even scratch him... wait there's already a gap in his armor_I thought finally noticing the glowing scar on his armor that I was almost certain had been inflicted by the sword he now wielded. I leapt forward once again both swords predicting my motion almost to perfection, until I grabbed hold of the master sword. Tiny jolts of electricity flew every which way and Ganon sneered as my armor became hotter and began to steam, but I simply yanked the sword from his possession and threw it as far as I could toward Link. "That sword, I thought..." Ganon said slightly startled.

"Don't assume things about your enemy, you'll lose the fight that way," I said lunging at him again. He blocked all my attacks with his single blade, slashes from my claw and slices from my bow. I kept at him for at least ten minutes but my relentless attacks had no effect on him at all. Then I saw my chance to get a good laugh back at Ganon. I began to slow my attacks, just enough for Ganon to get in one counter swing with the right timing. He noticed this and thought nothing of it obviously as he took a chance swing. It bounced right off my helm and I drove my spiked elbow right into the scar on his torso. He grunted in frustration, and I hopped back and stood with my arms at my side, "Is this all there is to the great and powerful Ganondorf?" Obviously angered by my mocking him he lunged forward with a tremendous roar and began hammering away at my armor with his blade. Even though some of his swings managed to nick or chip my armor I did nothing to stop his onslaught. After about twenty swings Ganon stopped panting slightly. "What done so soon, come on, I know bugs that can hit harder then that."

Ganon's next swing left a huge chunk of the armor on my chest missing. _What the hell just a second ago he could barely scratch my armor and now he took such a huge chunk out of it, I've gotta stop him now._I leapt forward but Ganon swung again, another chunk came off the same spot, I was stunned momentarily, which was just long enough for another swing, and another chunk to be removed. He began chipping off other parts of armor too, on my arms and legs, and he had made a few dents in my helm too. I felt large cuts forming beneath the armor, until he hit me directly in the face and my helm shattered, leaving blood all over my now exposed face. Enough of the helm remained however that everything but my face was protected. Panting for breath I remember how much of my torso armor had been chipped off and thought to cover it but as I motioned to do so I was far too late. The blade smashed through the little remaining armor and a river of deep red blood flowed out. I fell back but was finally able to stop the next swing. "I thought this would be a lot easier, instead it looks like I'll have to resort... to this," I said smashing my claw into the scar on Ganon's torso. He grunted as the sharp points pierced what little armor he wore underneath and I began to sap some of his energy.

"Well, we'll see who outlasts whom then," Ganon said smashing his fist into the new opening in the armor on my chest. I felt a searing pain even though he as just barely touching me. "I'm not draining your energy into myself however, I'm simply destroying you, and a lot faster then your stealing my energy." He was right unfortunately, I could feel my legs growing weak, I felt a strong pulse and I fell to the ground.

"You, even destroyed... your own... energy. At least, Link has... A CHANCE NOW," I yelled withdrawing my claw and delivering a hard right hook square in the middle of Ganon's face. He fell backwards and I realized, now that all my energy had vanished, that keeping this armor on as my energy had declined had decreased the time I could maintain it. "Damn, looks like... I still... lost," I mumbled as I saw Link quickly bring the master sword down through Ganon's chest. I fell to the ground covering the opening in my chest as best I could, even though I had probably already lost enough blood to kill me.

"Chris... Chris, wake up," I heard Zelda's faint voice calling. _Guess I'm going to die a third time... hehe, wonder if I'll stay dead this time?_ I heard footsteps walking away quickly and frantic sad yelling. _There's nothing that can be done, Zelda is drained, and even if she weren't this form can not be healed by light magic._"Is there anything you can do..." the end of her sentence though short had been cut off, I nearly blacked out.

"I'm... he's... gone... powers are... weak... my best," I kept phasing in and out and missing some words. I felt pressure against the armor on my chest and couldn't help but cough. "Ah... breathing, maybe... not sure... will be enough," this voice sounded so familiar and yet so different, maybe it was because of how drained I was feeling. To my surprise I suddenly felt a large amount of energy surge into me, the searing heat in my chest began to cool and my face felt clear of scratches even. It was not long before I found myself very capable of opening my eyes wide. Just as I did, I saw a few things happen. First, a beautiful woman was kneeling beside me and her healing magic stopped just as I awoke. Next, as I shot upright, this woman began to fall over. Instinctively I quickly moved over and caught her with one arm supporting her back and my other hand, which was still a bow, supporting her head. Realizing this armor, even if I was careful was possibly a danger I calmed my emotions and withdrew it all. Then as I crouched there staring at the woman who had just healed me I realized something.

"Mi... Midna," I said looking up at Link and Zelda who both gave a nod with a big smile going from ear to ear. "Heh... that's... great," I said suddenly feeling worn out and without warning falling over backwards and losing consciousness.

I came to and found a bandage wrapped around my chest, and found the bandager still working on my head. "Midna," I mummbled still rather tired.

"Ah, your awake, now be honest. Were you really that worn out, or did my true form stun you that much?"

I laughed lightly as it still hurt my chest to laugh too hard, "I have to say a little of both, I was pretty sure you were beautiful, but you surpassed what even I suspected," I said causing Midna to blush slightly. I pushed myself up as Midna finished wrapping my head.

"Hey, take it easy,"

"I'm fine, you got me wrapped up like a mummy for crying out loud. I hope I don't have to wear these long," Midna gave me a slightly angered but more concerned look. I sighed, "I'll make sure I'm completely better before I do anything stupid."

"I would prefer you just stop doing stupid things, but I guess if you had none of us might be where we are now," Midna said putting her hand lightly on my cheek.

"Speaking of which," I said after a brief moment, "where exactly are we?"

"Ah right, Link and Zelda have decided to see me off to the mirror, we decided it would be better to walk until you had recovered, so we set up camp for tonight, we're about half way there," Midna had a strange look in her eyes.

"I'm going with you."

"What, what do you mean Chris," Midna said trying too hard to sound shocked.

"I can hear it in your voice, and you've told us countless times, "only the true leader of the twilight can shatter the mirror." I'm not letting you go back alone," I said a stubborn staring contest going on as we talked.

"You.. you belong here though," she said sounding as though she was getting very upset.

"Midna, you know that's not true, maybe it was when I arrived here, but... Zant even said so, he told me I've become one of the Twili."

"Is that even possible?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but even if it was a lie to mess with my head... I don't care, I will still go back to the twilight with you, because... I've already said it, I... I love you, and where you go I will always follow" Midna was nearly crying now and jumped forward burying her head beneath mine and squeezing me a little too tight around the chest. I grimaced but made no sound, trying to hide the slight pain.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Midna said backing up quickly and turning around with her face pointed down at the sandy ground. Shaking off what little pain her embrace had brought I reached forward and put my arms around her shoulders pulling her close.

"It's fine, you've suffered so much... and I'm just glad to see your alive." I said with my eyes watering slightly. Midna had the hood she had up before down now and I buried my face in her flowing red hair. "In all honesty, I thought I was done for back there," my voice was slightly muffled by Midna's hair and she giggled from my breath on her neck.

"Mm, well you should have known I would save you," she said lightly pushing my arms away and turning.

"Yea, I would have if I had known that Ganondorf hadn't actually killed you."

"Well if you had found that out would you have been able to use all that power and help Link finish him off?"

"Ok you got me there," just then I noticed Link and Zelda were standing in plain view and my face turned bright red. "How long have you two been standing there?"

"Long enough," Zelda said sounding rather grumpy, "can we go now?"

"What's the matter princess, can't handle the desert?" I asked laughing as she shot me an angry look. "Your right however, we should probably head out, and if you want we can just warp the rest of the way to save some time," Zelda looked rather happy about this but I noticed a slight sadness come to Link's eyes. _Hmm, despite how brief it was, they lost me, or thought they had... I wonder if Midna..._I started thinking but shook it off and got up. We walked away from the little "tent" that was set up to warp to the mirror chamber. I grabbed Midna's arm when we were walking away and she turned, I opened my mouth to speak, I wanted to ask her so badly, just how she felt about Link. I couldn't bring myself to say it though and instead I quietly said, "The princess is gonna have to walk back though, however will she manage?"

Midna giggled lightly just as Link and Zelda turned around, "Hello, I thought you said we were going to warp the rest of the way, me and Link can't use those portals so come on it's hot out here!"

"Well maybe you should have brought some cooler clothes besides that same bloody dress you always wear," I said and Zelda looked like she was restraining herself greatly from biting my head off. "All right, enough of this. The heat is getting to everyone, let's go," I said putting a hand on Link and Zelda's back. "Heh, come to think of it I've never warped anyone but myself, I might need a hand here."

I felt Midna put her hand on my back, "That's what I'm here for." With that we were off to the mirror chamber, and there already considering the speed at which we warped.

"I'll still never get used to the feeling of warping," I said shuddering as all of us reformed.

We approached the mirror, Link and Zelda standing on the left, me and Midna on the right. I simply stared at the huge stone the mirror cast light on as Midna began to speak. "Well... I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But... Never forget there's another world bound to this one."

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin... One cannot exist without the other." Zelda paused briefly then continued, "I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world... They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... That is what I believe."

I mulled this over for a minute, _I wasn't part of their grand design obviously, since they had to test me so thoroughly_. Midna spoke again, "Zelda... Your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you... Then maybe you'll do all right." I felt a strange force emanating from the mirror and I realized my wounds were all healed. Then it dawned on me, eve though Ganon had been removing the source of my power, my emotions, I had never actually felt any weaker, this must have meant my power was being drawn from somewhere else, even now. The only thing I could conclude was supplying me power was the mirror. Then I remembered, Midna intended to shatter the mirror.

"Thank you... Well, the princess spoke truly: as log as that mirror's around, we could meet again..." I saw a single tear well up in Midna's eye. "Link..." the tear ran half way down her face, fell but to my amazement began to fly sideways. _Umm, floating tear? Oh jeez._ I thought realizing she was probably about to shatter the mirror. _I can't lose the power the mirror is giving me right now, I'll probably die... then quickly right before it shatters, I'll grab a tiny piece._Midna had her hand behind the tear now, "I..." she pushed it forward, "See you later..." The tear glided gracefully through the air and passed through the mirror. As it did so the black mirror seemed to shift to a pinkish colour and began cracking. Quickly as it cracked I searched the mirror and found a tiny chunk not but the size of my fingertip. I quickly snatched it as Midna ran up towards the mirror and painfully pushed it into the middle of my left palm.

Quickly I shook off the pain and threw my cloak up around me appearing directly behind Midna._ Wait what was she about to say just now?_ The mirror shone brightly and I felt myself being taken apart, but not like before, this felt lighter, more peaceful. I felt myself pulled into the void that was behind me and just as it was too late to do anything I realized that the giant thing that had brought me to this world in the first place, was resting in Faron Woods still. _Ooooh, looks like I'm stuck here._ I thought losing sight of the light world and being whisked off towards the Twilight.

* * *

Lol so I lied about my next update, I didn't realize how much spare time I was actually going to have even after studying... Yea, so there it is, more to come, found an awesome LoZ remix song that's awesome. I'll update again soon, unless something comes up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Though this unusual way of warping had been much more peaceful my landing was not too graceful. Landing with a thud flat on my face, I grumbled, "Suppose, that could have ended worse, like falling on my head and snapping my neck I suppose." I began to push myself to my feet when I heard something above me and was suddenly brought back down to the ground when a weight dropped on top of me.

"Well that was a little rougher landing then usual, guess it's because I shattered the mirror, lucky this thing was here to break break my fall," I heard Midna say patting my shoulder obviously not realizing she had just landed on me.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat loudly as to draw attention to the fact she was sitting on me.

"Ah! I'm sorry, are you okay?" Midna looked concerned and then I realized that shortly before we had left I was still in rough shape but being so close to the mirror had healed me. Midna could obviously see this as she helped me up, "What happened, your injuries... their... gone?"

I shook my head, "Not entirely, that cut across my chest was pretty rough. Something relieved my other injuries, but this wound will probably pain me for at least another week or so." I wasn't lying either, I could still feel the wound in my chest throbbing despite that it had sealed entirely. Just as I took a step forward I felt something pulse and invade my mind. I fell to my knees as I heard a voice in my head.

"_**Did you think you'd lost me. Ha, well I foresaw your desire to return here with that woman so I decided to head over here**_" a voice that sounded far too familiar yet seemed to be lost like an old friends voice.

"_Ah, you... that... thing that carried me here in the first place!_"

"_**Yes, my energy has almost recharged, I would say I'll be ready to leave in about one weeks time.**_"

"_Gah, one week... that's far too soon, I can't just leave Midna like that!_"

"_**Well that's too bad now isn't it, because that's when I'm leaving, and you can't stay here any longer then a week after that otherwise your body and soul will cease to exist!**_"

"_So your telling me if I ever want to return here I have to leave?_"

"_**Yes, you have one week, at the end of the seventh day of this week I am leaving with or without you.**_"

"Well, if you're gonna play like that," I said startling Midna whom had been trying to make sure if I was all right that entire time. I suddenly leapt into the air, and landed directly on the black mass that had carried me here.

"_**What are you doing?**_"

I could feel myself slowly soaking into the thing and quickly shifted my right hand into the claw and jabbed all five fingers into the thing. "Now give me all your power!" I yelled forcing any energy I could spare into sapping its energy. It worked quickly and the black mass disappeared and I fell back to the ground. I heard something fall to the ground with a thud shortly after I landed and looked up and was shocked at what I saw. "D... Dad," I asked rhetorically to the air itself, staring at an image that looked exactly like my father back on Earth minus the dark armor and a little bit of hair and it was just like him. I stumbled quickly over to the body looking closer trying not to freak out. Suddenly several memories I had exchanged with my Earth self before I was forcefully brought here flashed through my head and I knew what had happened. "Bah, scum. How dare you, even if you are dead now you used the last of your strength to take on the form of my father whom the creatures set lose on Earth had killed!"

"Chris," Midna, who had just rushed over, said with a curious tone in her voice.

"Did you see what just happened?" I asked as the fake body of my father began to fade away.

"Well, I saw you jump, yell something then fall back down and that man appear shortly after you began to fall."

"I sucked the energy from the entity that brought me here in the first place. In a desperate attempt to make me feel guilt or something to that matter this thing... it, took on the form of my dead father." I said my anger bursting forth slightly.

Midna looked shocked and saddened, "But... how did it do that?"

"Probably because it was bringing all the creatures from that previous land I told you of, "Spira", onto Earth, my home world. Then when my father died it probably absorbed his body... yes, that's exactly what happened, I can feel it in the energy I drained from him." I clenched my fist angrily. "He told me something else though, and I fear it may be true. I can only remain in this world for a maximum of two weeks from today."

Midna gasped, "Two weeks! That's so short a time though. There was so much I wanted to show you, to say to you..." Midna's face flushed red.

"Midna, before I say anything more answer me this, shortly before you broke the mirror, you called on Link and said "I..." and then after a brief pause you simply said "see you later." My question is, what were about to say?"

Midna looked flustered now, "I... I..." She couldn't even look at me now, instead she stared down at the ground.

"I see... you fell in love with him too didn't you Midna?"

"What!? No!"

"I can hear it in your voice, just be honest with me."

"I... I didn... I... did... fall in love with Link as well, however briefly it was I did love him as well."

"One more question I would like you to answer honestly before I decide anything. If, now this is an if so it's hypothetically speaking of course, if you could have brought Link back into the twilight, instead of me, would you have... there's no big rush on your answer either, take your time and think it over."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, even if I **could **have brought Link back, I still would have brought you. It's not because he is originally from the light, it's not because your possibly one of the Twili now. It's because despite the fact I fell in love with him... I loved you first and never stopped."

"Midna... your words are as true as your heart is. However, there is still the problem that I have a meager two weeks remaining in this world. Fate is cruel..." I said mulling over possibilities. _I could... I could use that one ability, but I haven't even tested it yet, and I doubt I could maintain a permanent copy..._ I thought to myself.

"Chris," Midna said breaking my thoughts, I looked at her and she seemed very different right now.

"Uh... are you okay, the way your standing and... speaking it's not like you," I said being entirely truthful. The look in her eyes was far more sensitive and vulnerable then I had ever seen her look. _Wait someone like her would only start acting like this if she wants to ask a near impossible task of me or something of the sort..._

Slightly nervous as she began to speak again I listened intently, "If... if your only going to be here two weeks, then I think... I want you to enjoy your time here as much as you can." My mind wandered briefly and strayed into the gutter slightly turning my face a bright crimson. _AAAAAAAAAAA, what the hell, get your thoughts out of the gutter you perv! _After giving my head a shake Midna continued unshaken by my obvious mind wandering, "What I mean... and this is kind of sudden, and well... weird... but, I want to ask you..." There was a huge pause and I realized what she was about to ask me, "will you... become my king?"

My entire body locked up and then my mind wandered again, "Umm, wouldn't you father technically be king?"

"He has passed on," Midna said sadly.

"Ah, I'm sorry..."

"It's quite all right, and since I was his and my mother's only child before their death I was made ruler, however not many knew that there was even a child and so there were some who thought they may be able to become the next ruler. Like Zant... but anyways, that is why at this time I am still considered a princess and yet I rule this kingdom. If you marry me however you will become king and I your queen, of course I would still continue rule as I have more experience... no offense."

My face had returned crimson at the mention of marrying Midna, "I... I..." my tongue was tied and I couldn't form any more words. Midna began to look worried and sad. _Say SOMETHING you idiot,_ my brain screamed and I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out again. _Yes... my honour, any freaking thing like that... even tell her your stunned come on talk talk talk already!!_"I... it's really... sudden... but I could think of no greater honor then... to marry you," my face was so red that my slightly glowing green eyes made my face look like a crummy Christmas decoration.

"Perfect... but, oh my," Midna said ecstatic then sounding surprised.

"What is it?"

"I have to get plans started, I have less then a week, I want this to happen before you leave so you don't have to leave right after the ceremonies." I was slightly relieved as Midna had made it sound much more serious. "Come on let's head inside, I'll have to set you up with a few duties too since a few people important were uh... removed, during Zant's take over."

"Um... duties?"

"Nothing major for now, just some booby trap cleanup and maybe running some new training classes if you don't mind," Midna said sounding cheerful.

"Uh... sure, if you'll answer me this. What kind of training?"

"The thing you do best silly, fighting of course." Midna nearly dragged me along until I decided to start walking beside and slightly behind her. Walking through the halls I admired the lighting, it had changed a lot since when Zant was around, it seemed a bit brighter now, but when I used my armor the little bit of sun the showed here was not enough to scorch me. The darkness that was here was not quite enough to charge me up any either, instead the armor now neither drained or charged me. I was so busy thinking about all this I hadn't noticed Midna had stopped and was about to speak with someone, and continued walking, right into this someone. I bumped heads with a stranger and apologized as he fell to the ground and I stumbled back a step or two. Then I looked down at whom I had bumped and instantly extended my shadowed claws so they pointed right at his neck.

"Zant! I thought you were dead!"

"Chris calm down right now," Midna ordered me and and I pulled my arm back slightly.

"But..."

"That's not Zant, it's Xant."

"Wait what?" (for those of you who don't understand my confusion Zant and Xant would have extremely similar if not the same pronunciation)

"Ugh, the evil Zant that took over has a twin brother, this guy, named X-a-n-t Xant, they sound the same but are two completely differentpeople." Midna said spelling his name out clearly.

"My brain is too tired for this right now," I complained scratching my head with my free hand and retracting my claws.

Xant stood up and bowed, "Welcome home lady Midna, may I ask who this ruffian is," I growled not at all happy being insulted by a much more intellectual sounding version of Zant.

"Your brother was a loon and your a stuffy pompous jerk, what a fun family," I muttered quietly enough Midna couldn't hear it.

Xant shot me a dirty look as Midna began to introduce me, "Xant this is Chris, I met him along the journey to return this world to normal, he was a great help and well..." Midna paused and looked me straight in the eye her face turning red, "I must begin planning our wedding right away!"

"We-wed-wedding!?" Xant yelled nearly falling over again. "Why ever would such an elegant lady such as yourself wish to marry such a dirty rough scoundrel?"

"Your just gonna keep pushing me aren't you pal... ever heard the expression don't poke the bear, it's a very wise saying," I said repressing my anger.

"Chris," Midna scowled at me slightly and I backed off, "he is no scoundrel, he is kind, considerate and has saved both me and this world." Xant sighed, "Would you please show him to his room," Midna asked walking off before either of us could say anything.

Once we had turned a corner Xant suddenly wheeled around, "What did you do to lady Midna, she would never marry one such as you, surely you have her under some form of mind control!"

"Poke," I said slightly irritated by Xant's attitude so far. "Look man, I don't know where you get your judge of character from but from where I stand, you and me, we're about on the same level. At least for now, your Midna's servant or some deal like that right?" Xant nodded slightly startled by my outburst, "Technically I am currently a servant of Midna's as well, as I serve her by protecting her from big fugly beasties, get it, got it... good. Now if I remember correctly Midna so kindly asked you to show me to the room in which I will be staying." Xant nodded turned and was silent the rest of the trip to my room. He opened the door showed me in and left closing the door without a word. "What a grump," I said after a minute of admiring the room. "I've never stayed in a room this big... I think I hit the limit on too much of a good thing here, then again it is a palace... Midna's palace at that." The whole room was black like the entire palace and all of the decor matched. "Uck, by the end of this I might just be completely sick of black... I know one thing I'm already sick of, smelling like a rotting carcase."

Just then Midna stuck her head in the door startling me slightly. "I don't have much time right now, I just came to tell you, that door," she said pointing to a door to her right, "is the washroom, our magic has helped us develop quite a few things those in the light don't have, like showers." I was shocked to hear that they actually had showers, "Oh, and be nice to Xant please, he and Zant served my family a long time and despite Zant's previous betrayal, Xant is much more trustworthy."

"That's not exactly easy but for you I'll try," I said giving her a small bow as she left the room. _Hey... come to think of it, I'm not even sure if I can take this armor off... or whats underneath for that matter._I grabbed the clawed metal glove on my right hand and pulled, it wouldn't budge at first but after wiggling around my hand and pulling a little harder it finally came free. My skin looked the same, and besides being a little sweaty from the glove nothing seemed to be different, until I looked at the back of my hand. "HOO HA WHOA," I yelled jumping back a good three feet. My hand had its normal skin colour but there were strange line markings that resembled those on Midna. I pulled back the sleeve of the chain mail I wore and the lines proceeded about half way up my forearm. "How could I not have noticed this at all before... oh well, doesn't seem to have any effect on my health or anything so I'm good." I rolled back down the sleeve and looked down at the chest plate I had yet to take off since I arrived here.

I sighed, _this thing is on way too tight for me to lift off like normal armor, even if someone else were to help... so..._I thought begining to inspect the armor with my hands. I found small indents that I had never noticed before and thought they were possibly battle worn dents. After a moment of searching I found ten dents perfectly spaced so my fingers and thumbs were all lined up near the center of my ribcage. _No way that's coincidence_, I thought pushing down and a small little compartment opening in response. I looked inside this tiny hole just below where the indents had been and saw a little lever the looked as though it could be pulled out, I grabbed hold of it with two fingers due to its rather small size and pulled but it did not move, I got a little flustered and turned my hand and the lever turned ninety degrees then locked in place. I pulled and it came out and with a loud clank my chest plate suddenly retracted all of the armor on my back and fell right off. _Oh... uber, kay umm... chain mail is on just like chain mail should be, as are the clawed boots, so I shall have a shower_. I walked into the washroom and found it to be very black as well, and the huge mirror just created an illusion of more black. I used one clawed boot to yank off the other then forcefully yanked the other from my foot with my hands.

"Come to think of it how am I going to clean this stuff, I mean if I just put it back on my shower will have been useless," I said exasperated. I let out a sigh and saw a puff of smoke come out of my nostrils. "Ooo, there's an idea," I said grabbing the glove and chest-plate from my room. I held up the chest-plate and took a whiff, "Besides anything that hit it like dirt its pretty clean, but..." I said taking a deep breath in. I held the air for a minute then used it all to exhale a small concentrated hot flame onto the armor. When the armor turned red I realized I needed to cool it and luckily remembered that my fire breathing made it next to impossible for me to burn myself. I held the armor up with my right hand and used my left hand to open the shower door, which was made of a strange black glass that blurred the inside of the amazing walk-in shower beyond recognition. I turned on the shower as cold as it would go and held the armor under it each drop letting off a hiss. once it stopped hissing I pulled the armor away and gave it a close inspection. It looked clear of any minor filth so I put it off to the side to dry and repeated the process a little quicker with the boots and glove. After removing the chain mail which I also carefully repeated this process with I noticed the clothes I wore, it reminded me of any old normal clothes from back home, black t-shirt, little more loose then I would have thought, with strange red designs like the green ones on my arm. The pants which were also a lot baggier then I though due to the tightness of the chain mail had the same colour and designs. my socks were thick black wool ones that probably were the reason the boots had stayed on so tight.

After I had finished "heat cleaning" all my armor I took of my shirt and realized something, _this is fabric, it'll burn... or will it..._I spit a small ember on the right sleeve and waited for a moment, the flame sat there, it did not grow larger nor shrink. "What the hell," curious I spat a huge flame onto the centre of the shirt and was amazed as it simply sat there. I lit the whole shirt ablaze and after about a minute I put it under the running water and it went out. It was however wet now so I heated my breath and blew on it until it was dry. I shook the shirt off and threw it on a nearby hanger nob, the kind you would see in a dressing room. I quickly did the same with my pants and the black boxers I apparently had on as well, closing the door as I finished and turning up the temperature on the water to avoid hypothermia. The water felt good on my skin, I looked at my arms, legs and chest and was amazed at the change from Earth. "Average on Earth, freaking... wow here," I wasn't massively masculine but it was enough to give off a vibe of don't mess with me. I smiled giddily and noticed a scar across my chest, turning my smile into a bit of a frown. "He hit me pretty hard, that scar will probably be there a long while, hopefully it'll stop hurting soon though. I feel really vulnerable, maybe that much armor isn't a good thing after all it makes it hard to take a hit when you actually do take one directly."

"Chris," I heard Midna's voice and I was certain she was in the same room.

"WAH..." I yelled startled then remembered I wasn't visible in here, "... you startled me that's all, what's up?"

"You've been in there a while are you okay?"

"Yea, it's just been a long time since I had a nice shower, I'll be out in a minute. Don't you go peekin' at me now."

"Aww, but we're getting married so why not."

"Get**ting**, wouldn't you like to save those kinds of things until after?" _What did I just say?!_

"Mm, but that's so long..."

"Long... I was under the impression this was all extremely sudden."

"Well, it... is, but like I said I want you to enjoy yourself before you have to leave, I just wish you didn't have to leave at all."

_Should I tell her about my idea, no not yet..._ "So um, I'd like to get out now, so if you could kindly give me a moment..."

"Sure," Midna said and I heard her close the door. I turned off the water and realized there wasn't a towel in site. _I guess it should work..._I thought breathing flames on my arms the remaining drops evaporated. _Not sure if I wanna risk burning myslef... umm... there _I thought leaving the area around my waist a little damp out of nervousness. I quickly threw on the now clean boxers, pants, shirt and socks. I stretched and decided to throw on the clawed boots as well. I opened the door and Midna looked shocked. _Guess she didn't see the clothes lying around in there?_ She ran over and grabbed my hand and began looking at the markings,_ Oh right_, "Amazing, you even have the marks of the Twili." Midna shook her head clear, "Right, I came in here to tell you Xant will show you around the palace, then you can go to bed or hang around for a bit if you want, just make sure to get some sleep, I'm sure you'll love the sheets, you can only get those in the twilight. Their made of the pure essence of shadow itself, outside this realm they would just dissolve."

I was amazed they could create sheets out of something like that. I stretched and yawned feeling drowsy already, "Well... hey, didn't you say you were going to set me up with some "duties" as well."

Midna nodded, "Tonight I'm just surveying the damage, I will asses it all a bit a later and assign duties to all those who aren't injured."

"Injured?"

"Yes, being stuck as a shadow beast really drains people, just like my imp form drained my powers, that's why I passed out after I healed you... speaking of which, how was my dark magic able to heal you, all I've ever been able to use it for previously was destruction or moving things, stuff like that?"

"Mm, that's due to my armor, it absorbs dark energies but anything light, like the sun drains away my energies remember?"

"Right, well I have to go, things to plan, even with several assistants it will be hard planning cleanup and a wedding." Midna said walking off. _Damn even the way she walks drives me nuts, gah, hey pay attention she's having trouble idiot, you've gotta help. _I thought noticing I had been staring at Midna a little inappropriately each time she hadn't been exactly paying attention to me. _Hm, she said Xant was going to give me a tour... I'll go with him, once I know the place inside and out, I'll see if I can find Midna, I'll follow her around and clean up what I can. _Just as I finished concocting my self-deemed ingenious plan Xant opened the door. After probably about two long hours Xant provided me with a small amount of food apologizing that he could not provide more. I told him it was fine and that I wasn't really all that hungry anyways, my stomach growled clearly stating my lie. Xant apologized again and said there would be a large banquet once everything was cleaned up.

Once Xant had left me, and I had finished the tiny bit of food, which was nothing special really, just some strange meat that tasted a lot like steak, some random veggies, and a piece of bread which I promptly toasted. I took a deep whiff of the air and was off in search of Midna. _I saw enough wreckage I could probably clean up, but I don't wanna mess anything up so I'll pay attention to what Midna says or thinks should be done about the problem. _I walked out from behind a corner and heard voices drawing closer and quickly jumped back behind the corner peeking out as the voices drew ever near. Midna came out around the far corner and turned down the hall walking towards me, I quickly grabbed for my cloak, which I had been unable to wash but took it along just in case, I pulled it up around me and vanished from sight. "We'll need a couple people to fix up those plants back in that garden too," _blah I'm no gardener_, I thought as Midna and two assistants turned the corner. Midna walking up front took the corner tight forcing her two assistants to scurry to one side and me to shove my back flat against the wall.

Midna was merely walking casually and so her feet were rather low and she managed to trip over my boot. The two assistants rushed to catch her and succeeded much to my relief. Midna had a suspicious look when she observed nothing wrong with the ground itself. With a smirk on her face she said almost as if she knew I was nearby, "Oh, make sure to tell Chris to watch our for any tripwires or possible invisible debris," I laughed internally as I followed Midna as quietly as possible. Midna's assistants were ever vigilant in following and writing every word Midna said. "Get someone strong to patch up this floor," Midna said motioning to a floor with large holes, with ruble sitting all around. I waited until Midna turned a corner then threw off my cloak and began picking up as much ruble as quickly as I could. To my surprise certain pieces of the ruble automatically sought out other pieces and joined into a perfect piece in my hands. I quickly brought the chunks the formed to the holes and placed them in like jigsaw puzzle pieces. After placing each block however it fused with the floor and I felt like I had been drained slightly. After following Midna some more and replacing some other broken structures I quickly found that the stone drained some energy from whomever was fixing it to fix itself.

After several long hours of clearing mainly ruble, most of which I was not sure how it had been created in the first place I felt almost completely drained. Midna yawned, "Well, it's nearly two in the morning, I will need some sleep if I'm going to make it through the day tomorrow." _Oh wow, two AM, no wonder I'm tired_. "I think I'll go check on Chris in his room first however," Midna said and without a second thought my legs had bolted in the direction of my room. _Can't let her get there before me, if she knew how I just wore myself out she'd probably be furious._ I turned down the hall my room was in and sprinted my cloak falling off and my sheer speed nearly causing me to miss the door, I grabbed the handle to stop myself. As I stopped my momentum turned the handle and I shoved the door open and closed it quickly until about an inch from closing where I slowed to a crawl to close it silently. Just as the door snapped quietly shut a voice piped up from behind me, "Hi Chris!"

"Ah," I jumped near five feet in the air and whirled around to see Midna sitting on the foot of my bed, "gah, don't scare me like that... what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you but you weren't here when I got here, where were you, and why were so rushed to get in here?"

"Uh, you see me and Xant were playing a little game of tag and I said if I could get to my room before he got me I win, so yea ha looks like I win." Midna just stared at me with a look that plainly told me that was the lamest made up excuse she had ever heard. "Ok... fine, I followed you around and repaired pretty much everything I came across with the exception of like flowers/ trees since I'm not great with plants. I'm really sorry for not saying anything but I... I..." I let out a huge yawn and stretched. My vision became blurred as I struggled to keep my eyes open, "Night night time," I said falling over and into a deep sleep before I even felt myself hit the ground.

I awoke with a start in what looked like a black infinite space and looked around frantically. There was no one around, I tried to call out but when I opened my mouth no sound came out. I stood up and ran straight ahead but there was nothing, I turned every which way, nothing... just miles and miles of nothing. Unsure of what else to do I plucked some hairs from my head ad placed them in a small noticeable lock on the ground. I turned the opposite way and ran as hard and fast as I could and after about five minutes I whirled around and looked down. To my amazement the hair HAD moved but not in the way it should have. It was now floating right around waist height. I reached down and felt the "ground" below and found there was nothing there. Reminding me slightly of a cartoon now that I had found there to be no ground I suddenly began to fall.

Suddenly I hit ground with a thud and could not see anything, I realized I was tangled up in sheets and a blanket. I struggled for half a minute finally managing to find a hole to pop my head out through in the soft, lovely prison. "Mmm, Midna was right these sheets are incredibly soft." I hugged the softness for a moment then realized that Midna had been talking to me last night. I shot straight up and noticed the lighting had changed so very little it seemed as though that maybe two hours had passed, however I could feel that a much longer period of time had passed. "Xant!"

Not but half a second later Xant poked his head in the door, "Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"About half past two I believe, good morning, or afternoon I suppose..." I got up quickly noticing I still had all my clothes on minus my boots, I quickly threw on my boots and bolted from the room. I dashed to where Xant had showed me Midna's room was and I was about to fling the door open when my brain clicked on. _Don't be stupid knock first! _Stopping abruptly I knocked and there was no answer. I ran around asking about Midna but no one seemed to know where she was. _Ah what the hell there is no way every single person I've asked doesn't know where she is, is she avoiding me... but why? _I pondered this as I wandered back to my room, I was sure if I couldn't find her she would send word to me of where she was. I grabbed the knob to the door of my room and heard a very curious noise inside and swung the door open. To my amazement there were four small Twili children running around my room throwing pillows at each other. I felt my eye twitching as they grew louder and I grew more irritated.

"Would you all just stop it!" I yelled and all four children sat down and starred at me. I sighed, "Now, what are you all doing in my room?"

"Lady Midna told us someone would be here to watch us and that later we should bring him down to the main hall," the one girl of the group who also seemed to be the oldest pipped up.

"Okay... not sure why Midna would want me to look after some kids... but yea anyways, when you said later how long is later from right now?"

"Mmm... I think about five minutes."

"GAH! Five minutes, how long long have you four been here?"

"About an hour and a half." _I'm glad I kept all the dangerous stuff locked up in that drawer,_ I thought noticing the drawer I had stored my glove and the other armors and things I had was still tightly locked and shut.

"Ok, the main hall huh, it's probably some kinda..." I stopped mid-sentence and thought back a long time ago. _I had a dream about a big hall before... Midna was there, and... a bunch of shadow beasts, it hadn't made any sense... Midna had made a toast... but she was an imp and there were shadow... beasts... of course! The shadow beasts are Midna's people but since I knew no other form for them that's how they appeared and the same goes for Midna, so does that mean there's going to be a big fancy dinner and Midna is going to toast me? Oi, I'm not ready for that at all..._"All right new plan, I... am taking these," I said opening the drawer with the key I kept on me at all times and taking out the chain mail, glove and chest piece I walked towards the washroom. "I will be five minutes, I would love it if you guys could clean up the mess you made of my room, at least a bit, then when I come out we're gonna run down to the main hall as fast as we can okay?" Without giving them a moment to respond I closed the door and quickly struggled to throw on the armor as it was probably the most "formal" thing I had to wear. I opened the door and found everything back in its place besides the bed which was slightly mussed up but i never made my own bed so it made no difference to me. I motioned toward the door and the kids all ran off rather fast for having such small legs.

"It's just around this next corner," the girl who now seemed to be all of their voices told me and just as they all turned the corner I felt something and stopped. I looked around and was just about to take off again when I heard rapid mumbling, after perking up my ears a bit I heard that it was Xant.

"I can't believe lady Midna would even suggest testing him in such a way... what if something actually happens... I suppose she said for me to stay close, so it should be fine... oh dear I'm going to be late!" With his final words I bolted around the corner and saw the children all standing outside a door and rush in as they saw me. I came to a complete stop just before I reached the door I straightened my armor and made sure my hair wasn't completely out of control. _I never was good in front of crowds..._I thought walking out in plain view of the door and was amazed at the sheer size of the room. Every wall had tables nearby, with people sitting on the side facing inwards, the middle of the room lay completely bare at the moment, save for me as I had wandered into the very centre of the room in awe.

Just as I snapped to and realized I was in the very centre of the room Midna pipped up, "Ah finally, the guest of honor has arrived," I wheeled around to look at her and slightly confused pointed to myself in a questioning manner. She nodded and continued to speak, her voice somehow amplified without the use of any visible mic or speakers, "Now come on over and have a seat right here." She gestured to a seat next to her and I quickly and carefully made my way to the chair as I felt the eyes of every Twili in the room staring at me. I looked at my exposed left hand and realized that my skin was even far diffrent from their own. Midna and all the Twili had a pale-ish blue skin tone that by far contrasted the normal human peach skin colour I had always had. I finally reached my seat and I felt all eyes drawn off me and to Midna now, "I have asked you all here to thank this tremendous hero of a man, Chris, for his efforts in restoring our kingdom, but not just him, all of you as well as he could not have done it all by himself, so thank you all of you." Everyone clapped for a brief moment then stopped and allowed Midna to speak again, "I am sure you are all aware already but I would just like to make it official with a toast," Midna stopped to pick her glass up, and everyone followed suit, "To me and my future king, Chris," she said turning right towards me and raised her glass. Blushing slightly I raised my glass and with a light tap against Midna's raised it to my lips and drank.

_Ho, whatever this is its pretty damn strong, I don't think this is even their hard stuff either, _I thought shuttering a little after a swig. "And without further adue let the feast begin!" I looked at the table and to my amazement food now sat where no food had been before. Sighing at all the utensils that sat near my plate I grew flustered in trying to remember which was used for what and instead shifted my right hand into the large shadow claw and skewered anything I wished to eat. No one seemed to have a problem with it besides Xant who I just now noticed had the seat on the opposite side of Midna.

"So... Xant, how long exactly have you known Midna?" I asked hoping to get him to think about Midna so I could figure out jsut what exactly he felt for her.

Xant opened his mouth and I began delving into his thoughts seeing a bud of a thought of Midna. "No mind reading at the table Chris," Midna said abruptly causing me to nearly fall over backwards.

"I would never," I half-lied.

"I know you well enough to know when your trying to read someones mind," Midna said scolding me slightly. I scratched the back of my head and looked into Midna's mind a bit. "**I bet your reading my mind right now. You know I love you but please just stop,"**I heard Midna's thoughts clearly but didn't show any reaction.

I sighed, "Yea okay Midna I was going to read his mind, only because despite the fact you have known him long, he is Zant's brother, I just don't feel I can trust him. I'm sorry, I'll stop." I said bowing and quickly throwing apiece of what looked like chicken into my mouth with my ring finger claw. Several hours passed as we ate our fill and Xant told stories of when Midna was little, from which I came to realize the Twili's magic allowed them to live a lot longer then natural. Midna I discovered was actually over a century old. "_Yet I'm the first person you've fallen in love with!?" _I asked keeping the mental mail just to Midna.

"_**Even if you don't believe that you're the first man I've fallen for it is true,"**_I sat back and relaxed my stomach feeling rather full. Midna stretched obviously feeling a little full as well, "Now then, she said her voice becoming loud once again, for those of you who would like to stay there will be a dance until much later, please enjoy," she said bowing out as slow music began to play from nowhere. Midna grabbed my hand obviously wanting to dance, I stood up despite the fact I knew I was probably the worst dancer I knew, and I knew some bad dancers. Despite this fact I danced the duration of the song with Midna, well enough that she was happy. When we sat back down the wine glasses we had had earlier had been replaced by larger glasses of a more regular kind and were filled with a bubbling black liquid that had red swirls within it.

_That doesn't exactly look..._I began to think but was stopped short as Midna grabbed the glass sloshed it back slammed it down and the glass refilled automatically after a few short seconds. Standing there with my mouth agape and one eye twitching the other wider then my mouth Midna looked over. "What's wrong, scared?" she said picking up the refilled glass. I grabbed the one at my spot and starred at the liquid which swirled even more red as it gently wobbled in the glass. I tipped the glass a bit to get a taste and was happy to find it merely tasted sweet with a bit of a bite. I sloshed back the first glass and put it down as Midna picked up her third already.

"Uh, Midna, don't you think you're drinking a bit much?" I asked as my glass was suddenly full again.

"Bah, thish ish nothing," she said already slurring her words. Suddenly the music became more upbeat and Midna giggled like a giddy little girl and grabbed my hand yanking me out onto the dance floor. I attempted to dance keeping Midna close but not too close that she would try anything... awkward. Once the music had gone back to a much slower pace Mind had already quickly stumbled over to her drink and pounded back a few more before I could even get there. I had a few more and then saw that Midna had fallen into her chair and was now snoring. I looked around for Xant but found him to be nowhere in sight.

"Bah, the one ti... hic... time I need that guy and he's... actually off having a good time, go figure." I said a little disoriented from the drinks. "Ah, okay, self check," I said standing on one foot and trying to touch my nose. I hit the side of my nostril and judged that to be a bit out of it. I tried to walk a short quick straight line and found myself unable to without wobbling a bit. "Gah, I'll just bring Midna to her room, then head off to my own." I walked over to Midna and gently picked her up with one hand behind her back and the other holding her legs at the knees.

As I left the room I felt Midna's arms suddenly go up around my neck and I looked down at her to see her eyes looking at me in a way that told me she wanted me. "Midna," I said looking at her very seriously.

"Yes," she said in an almost moaning tone.

I shuddered slightly, phased for a moment by the way she had responded, "Midna, your drunk out of your mind, just go to sleep."

"Awe, but I'm not even tired, the night is young, where are you taking me?" it was almost as if she was paying no mind to anything she even said herself.

"It's late, your drunk, and I am taking you to... hic... your room."

"Ooo, good idea, we can have some fun there," she said startling me slightly._ Keep cool man, she's so drunk I doubt she'll even remember saying any of this. Just leave her in her room and go to bed, don't be stupid. _Something in the back of my mind however continued to nudge me, _come on, like you said she won't remember, you know you want to!_ I shook my head _No no no, bad, her... room... leave... sleep, no delays! _I finally came to the door to her room and she took one arm off my neck and swung it wide over her head and brought it down on the knob and pushed the door open slightly giggling in such a drunken manner I was amazed she was still awake. I walked across the room and put her gently down on her bed and began to stand upright to head back to my room when suddenly something clasped around my neck and pulled me back down. Midna had grabbed me and was now holding my face right in front of hers.

I grabbed Midna's arms as gently as I could while being force full enough to remove them from my neck, "Midna, look your obviously too drunk to think, now get some sleep."

With that I assumed I would be free to walk out and Midna would get some rest, I quickly found myself wrong however. Also as quickly as I found myself wrong I found myself sitting, with Midna's legs on either side of me her, she was nearly pressed right up against my back. I moved forward slightly then felt her hands on my shoulders near my neck, I was about to attempt to stand when I suddenly felt very relaxed, Midna had started massaging my shoulders. "Ooo, so much tension, you just need to relax and take that armor off."

Almost in a relaxed trance I reached for my chest plate to take it off then realized what I was doing and shook my head. "Ah... Midna, sto... stop. You need to, oh that felt good... you need to just get some sleep!" I snapped myself to and stood upright twirling around and looking Midna straight in the eye.

"Aw, you don't wanna have some fun?" Midna said tugging slightly at the shoulder to the top of her usual dress. My will grew dull and my mind tired, without thinking I put my hands on either of Midna's shoulders.

She looked slightly startled, my mind was clearly acting out of exhaustion, "SLEEP," I said only half as loud as my mind seemed to focus it on Midna's mind. Midna's eyes snapped wide open then she suddenly slumped over clearly sleeping like a baby. _So what I can control people slightly? Ah whatever, sleep time, I might end up passing out in the hall with what I got left for energy... Midna sure knows how to tire a guy out._I turned towards the door and took two steps and stopped. My vision was swirling and I felt dazed. "Ah, apparently making someone sleep take more energy then I thought," I said stumbling back two steps now. I began to fall over towards Midna and realized with my armor on I might end up suffocating her if I fell on her, or just plain crushing her. I threw all my wait in the opposite direction and felt face first on the ground and passed out.

* * *

Ok, so what you think? I have a lot more ideas, next couple chapters are gonna be great fun though, can't say much, of course one will involve a wedding, but what else does my short remainder in this world hold, guess you'll have to wait for my next update to see ;P.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I opened my eyes slightly and feeling my vision blurred I tried to roll over and doze off again, pulling up the blanket wrapped around me. Suddenly my mind snapped to and I remembered passing out. Quickly rolling back I fell hard to the floor throwing off the blanket and jumping to my feet my mind uselessly went into defensive mode. After realizing Midna wasn't even in the room I turned around and saw my "bed" had been the couch in Midna's room. I rotated my neck, it cracked as I brought it forward, right, back with no crack when I brought my head left causing me to assume I had slept on my right side. I stretched my arms high above my head and looked around, _wow, this is Midna's room, it's even bigger then the one she gave me... well she is the ruler after all, _I thought continuing my visual scan of the room. I noticed a drawer on the bedside table was cracked slightly and I walked over to close it. As I approached the dim light snuck inside revealing what appeared to be a small black book. My stupidity getting the better of me I opened the drawer a little more and removed the book, it had some odd writing on the front and was sealed, but the lock had no key. I stood there endlessly staring at the book until I suddenly realized what it was. I panicked fumbled with the book, nearly stuffed it back in the drawer and slammed it shut. I then freaked that I had slammed the drawer shut and ran over towards the couch to just sit and calm myself but ended up tripping on my sprawled out blanket and falling flat on my face.

I heard the door open and I decided to just lie there with my face to the ground for a minute. "Chris... are you... okay?" I heard Midna's voice asked worriedly from behind me.

"Yup, just enjoying the lovely floor," I said obviously lying.

"What were you doing just now?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Midna looked at me with a look of suspicion.

"You know if you were going to do anything perverted you should have just let me have my way last night."

"I wasn... wait, you actually **remember** last night, you were bloody wasted!?"

"I was not, I would never allow myself to become so drunk, those drinks we were serving are a standard drink here in the Twilight, we are all very used to its strength, to you however it probably felt very strong."

"Uh... yea, I guess... it did. So..." I started to speak again but suddenly Midna let out a huge startled gasp. "What!?"

"Nononononono," Midna said running across the room to the drawer I had slammed shut. My eyes grew wide, _ah I get it she keeps it slightly open so she knows if anyone has been in there,_I thought as Midna pulled open the drawer and yanked out the book. "You didn't, please say you didn't..." she said taking a long pause to inspect the book. After a moment she sighed, "You didn't," she paused briefly and whirled around suddenly, "Do you know what this is, what were you doing touching it?!"

"As far as I can tell I think it's your diary and I only saw it cause I noticed the drawer was open a bit and when I went to close it I saw that and grabbed it out of curiosity I'm sorry Midna!" I said without even so much as a breath between words.

"Well you didn't open it, I doubt you could of even if you wanted to anyways, I sealed it with my own unique magic so it should only open for me."

"I'm sorry... hey wait, you knew it wouldn't have an effect on you, so you... you were testing me then?!"

Midna nodded and I felt slightly angered and yet worried, "I'm sorry but if you knew it wouldn't exactly be a great test, and don't be nervous you passed," she said winking at me. "Ah right, I came to tell you all the plans for the wedding are done and..."

"What!? That was damn fast!"

"Well to be honest since I was little I had dreamed of the day I would get married, and because of that I've always had ideas in the back of my head. Then shortly after Ganondorf was defeated I began thinking about my wedding and well only a few more things need to be set up and made so if it's fine by you the wedding can be the day after tomorrow?"

"Um, well... yea sure, that sounds fine to me." I said feeling my knees shaking.

"Xant's waiting for you in your room, after all I don't really want you wearing battle armor to our wedding." Midna said winking at me again as she left the room. Just as the door closed my knees buckled and fell out from underneath me causing me to fall to a sitting position. _Wow... this is really happening, I'm... marrying Midna... in... in two days. Ah what on Earth, I barely met her and we're going to be husband and wife in probably less then forty-eight hours! Okay okay, cool it Chris, I'm sure it's just like other exciting moments, usually no excitement till right before, then a huge build up and its way easier then you think when it comes._I pushed myself to my feet and exited Midna's room heading straight for my room. I got some weird looks from people who saw me leaving Midna's room. It wasn't until I was in front of my door that I realized what they must have thought. _Damn now there's going to be rumors going around_, I thought opening the door.

"Your late, come come there is no time to dawdle, stand over here and don't move a muscle unless I tell you to!" Xant shouted grabbing me and dragging me over to a small round block, managing to shut the door as I came through. He forced me up on top of the block and into a stiff pose like a guard. "Tsk tsk, take off that armor or my measurements will be inacurate," he said and after overcoming the shock of everything that just happened I quickly removed the chest plate and chain mail. Xant began measuring me, legs, arms, chest, poking and prodding and pulling his measuring string or whatever it was far too tight around my chest. After he was done he quickly scribbled something down and was off through the door. _What the hell just happened_, I thought completely in shock at the speed of everything just now. The remainder of the day was uneventful and so that evening I decided to test out the cloning ability I planned to attempt to use to create a more permanent copy of me to stay with Midna when I had to leave. Focusing all my energy I managed to split myself, the clone was an exact match but lasted a meek ten minutes.

I tried changing my focus to the part of me that belonged here in the Twilight and again focusing I managed to split creating a clone that lasted longer but only about thirty minutes this time. After a few more tries and managing to improve my last clone to last one hour I decided to get some sleep.

I awoke late the next morning, but actually in the morning for once. I hopped out of bed expecting an uneventful day, of course I never got what I expected. My chest felt unusually tight this morning, I put my right hand balled in a fist over the left side of my chest hoping this would somehow calm the pain. After a minute or two though I heard something. I heard a faint whisper in my mind, "_**Ki-..."**_I smacked my ear thinking I was hearing things.

"Xant, Xant," I called hoping if he didn't come someone would hear my call and interpret I needed help.

"_**Ki-..."**_

"SOMEONE!" The door opened a crack.

_**"KILL!**_"

"Ah, no... RUN AWAY!" I clasped my head as the voice yelled over and over again.

"_**KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL EVERYTHING!**_" suddenly my arms went limp, even though I was still trying to hold my head. My body stood up with my head hanging slightly.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Midna's voice cut through the veil this voice created on my mind. I clutched my head feeling the voice trying to take back control.

"Midna... get... away. Somethings... taking... GRAH... my mind!" I said pushing past her out into the hall.

"Chris!" Midna yelled rushing towards me.

I lost control again and the voice hit Midna across the face causing her to fall back, "Stay away!" my body yelled in a voice that was clearly half not mine and I think Midna could tell as the look on her face was not on of fright, anger, or sadness. It was one of determination or resolve. My body ran off and I could tell Midna would follow, my gut just told me. Still fighting against this thing I intensified its rage to no end as it burst into the main hall where Midna had toasted me. There were many servants walking about but they all stopped as the door was swung wide open and Midna's king-to-be let out a huge terrifying roar. I continued my struggle and found the rage I had envoked had now caused this thing controlling me to use some chairs for stress relief, picking them up and hurling them across the room.

"So the brute finally decides to show his true colours!" I heard a voice shout from across the room. My body still not under my control turned and I saw Xant standing there with a small sword, two halves a chair beside him and a young female servant hiding behind him. With another large roar I turned picked up a whole table and threw it directly at Xant who was surprisingly agile and shred the table before it could cause harm to anyone. However before his blade even rested at his side I was in front of him. "Wha..." Xant started but was completely cut off as my hand went around his neck. Xant flailed wildly managing to hit me across the face with the tip of the blade causing a gash across my face. With aloud roar I had thrown Xant to the wall and was about to rush him once again.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE," a voice shouted from across the room. My whole body froze and shuttered as I looked over ans saw Midna running over.

"_**KILL HER**_" the voice shouted again within my head. I felt my arm raise and struggle against my will to hit Midna. She drew closer and closer until she threw her arms out and around me embracing me despite the fact I had been acting completely insane. I felt the voice in my head shake and recede and I nearly collapsed.

"Midna... I... I'm... so sorry," I gasped feeling completely dehydrated. I shakily got to my feet and stumbled over to where Xant was slumped on the floor. I slumped down to my knees and checked to make sure he was still breathing, "I'm sorry... Xant. I can't explain my actions... nor can I excuse them," I said lifting the injured Twili to his feet as he awoke. "Midna," I said louder, my voice restored to its normal volume, "I'm not so sure you marrying me is such a good idea, whoever or whatever just took control had no mercy or concern for anyone here."

"But I love you, I can't live without you," Midna said almost crying.

"Marrying me would be selfish, you would be putting yourself and your entire kingdom in danger, the solution to this problem is simple... I'll leave." I said turning towards the door.

"NO," Midna yelled causing the whole room to look at her. Tears were welling up in her eyes, she shook her head causing little sparkles to fly through the air, "You can't leave, not now." Midna was glaring at me with unwavering resolve, she would chase me to the ends of the Twilight and back.

"Midna, you realize that Xant is not the only protester to yours and my marriage, if you marry me there is a chance the people will revolt to get you removed from the throne... are you willing to sacrifice everything just to be with me?"

"If they want me removed just because of the king I choose then they do not deserve my rule!"

"Then I'll stay."

"I won't let... wait what?" Midna said taken aback.

"If I truly mean that much to you I will not make you sacrifice that much just to be with me. In fact I'll do my best to make those who doubt me believe I'm good for this kingdom." I said smiling at Midna. "Now then... I feel... tired, I do believe I'll get an extra long sleep before tomorrow... starting to get butterflies in my stomach."

Midna's eyes and cheeks were soaked with tears, I wiped them as I walked by. Upon my exit of the room Midna immeadiately began chattering with Xant. I let a small 'hmph' escape my lips as I closed the door to my room. "So you really think marrying the princess of this dark world to be a wise idea?" a voice behind me asked and I swirled to see a floating replica of my father.

My jaw dropped and then I remembered my initial arrival to the Twilight. "What do you want?" I asked the thing I thought to be fake.

"What you don't even care about your old man's opinion anymore?"

"Your not him... he... he died! All because of me too..."

"I'm not dead, how could I be? I'm right here in front of you son."

"But..." I looked at the man who claimed to be my father and began to feel he wasn't lying.

"Okay, if your truly my father... I won't ask about the past or anything I ever told you, those could be searched easily... if you truly are my dad... what should I do now?" I nearly yelled.

"Hm... well, your an adult now, that's truly up to you, however it's no lie that your body will not last here forever, much like my own, turns out our whole family has a complicated death process where we kinda don't really ever die..."

"Huh?"

"Another time my boy, another time" he said, a portal suddenly appearing next to him and sucking him out of my room, closing as soon as he was gone.

"Heh, well that was him all right, only my dad would know not to give me a straight suggestion, since everything he ever told me to do I became reluctant to do." I said throwing up the covers to my bed and hoping in. Dozing off almost immeadiatly my sleep was very restless as I tossed and turned and mumbled in my sleep.

* * *

Well, sorry it's been so long... lots to do so little time to do it all. Having some trouble writing. Just really wanna get to the good part but I don't wanna rush this stuff it's important too, I'll update again A.S.A.P


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I awoke the morning of my wedding my stomach churning, my nerves fumbling over each other and my hair a complete mess. Surprisingly I pushed my hair around with my hands and it really just fell into place. "Well there's one problem solved." I said wandering around in the black clothes I always wore now.

"Chris," came a voice from the door. I jumped then looked over and saw that it was Xant with the formal clothes he had wipped up for me. He brought them over and I hopped into the bathroom real quick and changed into them.

"Well what do you think?"

"Stupendous, lady Midna will be pleased. I'll be back to get you when it's time." Xant said and without a second glance was out the door. after about an hour my nerves grew more edgy and I began pacing and sweating unable to remain calm. The door suddenly opened and I grew prepared to leave when I was suddenly pushed backwards towards my bed. I felt something go around my wrist then heard a clack behind me as well. I looked down to see Xant moving his hands away from what looked like handcuffs.

"What are you doing Xant?!" but the Twili did not reply he simply smiled then seemed to morph in front of my very eyes into an exact replica of myself. Unable to speak out of shock now I merely watched as Xant walked out the door and off towards the room he had told me would be the one getting married. "Xant you little bastard get back here!!! If you do anything to sabotage my relationship with Midna your head will hit the floor before your body falls to its knees!!!" I yelled yanking repeatedly at the handcuffs which after about twenty minutes of pulling I realized then were made of shadow energy. Hating myself for having a mega brain fart I absorbed the cuffs and ran off to stop a wedding, and then get married myself. I ran down the halls my mind commanding me to turn this way, then that, no actual conscious thought going into my direction.

I came to the large door of the room Midna had been decorating for our wedding. _Didn't think I'd be standing on this side of the door while my own wedding was taking place_. "Should anyone have any reasoon these two should not be wed, speak now or..." _NO FREAKIN' WAY_, I thought bashing the door open with my foot.

"I've got two good reasons for you. First, that's not me. Second, I'm me... and I have missed over three quarters of my own wedding!" Midna looked at the impostor me then me and back and forth until her head was almost spinning.

"A test I demand a test!" a voice piped up from the crowd.

"Um, not sure who said that, but I do suppose their right." I said looking for the source of the voice.

Hundreds of voices began yelling from the crowd now, with questions like, "What's Midna's favourite food?", "How old is Midna?" and one that set me off "What's she wear to bed?!"

"All right who said that!?!?" I yelled conjuring a fireball in my right hand. Everyone ducked down and shivered but none were accused. The impostor opened his mouth to answer the questions but I cut him off, "I don't even know the name of any food here, on top of that Midna has never really told me her favourite. As for her age she's never specified exactly but she did mention something about your magic influencing your life span. That last question I will not even dignify with an answer..." I said glaring around the room until I suddenly felt weight fall heavy on my back and arms wrap around my neck. I then realized Midna was hugging me.

"But then who...?"

"Xant," I cut her off mid-sentence, "He came in to get me and changed into me and waltzed in here."

"But..." Midna started but was again cut off this time the voice coming from the back of the room.

"Preposterous, I have no such powers!" I looked over and to my amazement there was Xant. I turned to the other me when it suddenly grabbed me and started forcing me to walk to my left as it walked to its own, faster and faster we went until my head was spinning until suddenly we stopped and my dazed state caused me to run headlong into a wall. I got up and stumbled over to the other dazed me and pointed at him the copy mirroring my motion.

"He's the fake not me," the copy spoke in unison with me. "Stop reading my mind, gah...stop. No you stop. Ah!" I finally yelled as did it and drew back my fist and landed a punch right on his fist, my motion had been perfectly mirrored again. "Okay, fine I can prove I'm the real thing," my mimic continued to copy my speech. From inside the jacket of my dress clothes I drew out my sickle and morphed it into a blade on my left arm as usual. My copy merely put his hand in drew out nothing and stood there.

Suddenly the mimic let out a ferocious roar causing half the crowd to flee. It then changed shape, and took on the form of one of the shadow beasts. Taken aback I was not sure what to think, until it took a swing and as I narrowly avoided it it knocked some decorations over. _It's going to ruin this whole room, I can't allow it._I leapt up and delivered a spinning kick to the beasts head, it barely flinched and knocked me half way across the room wrecking half the seating in the room. I pushed myself to my feet to see the shadow beast reaching for Midna and without thinking drew back the string on the bow and fired hitting the beast right in the shoulder.

It clearly felt this as it turned and roared at me and began rushing towards me. "Chris!" Midna yelled reaching a hand forward but all I had time for was a quick glance then I was forced to turn and run from the beast, to draw it away. I ran down hall after hall but the thing followed me like it had lived here for centuries. I spun and focused my arrow into a blunt tip and fired full force at it's head slowing it for about half a second then it rammed into me full force causing me to skid along the floor all the way to the end of the hall.

I stood quickly and saw it attempting to stroll back to the wedding room. "That all ya got, ya walking sack of slugs?!?" I said and it turned and began to rush at me once again. This time I made it all the way to the front doors and turned, it didn't stop however and I was forced to jump as it came within an inch of hitting me. It's hard head rammed the doors wide open and as it passed under me something grabbed me and brought me up in front of then slammed me down in front of the creature. I had been grabbed by what looked like the creatures hair. It now decided it would be fun to try and crush me as it slammed its huge hands down as I rolled left and right to avoid being smashed to a pulp. _Without my armor this thing will crush me easy, I've got to find its weak point... wait I know_! Without a second thought I focused a large amount of energy into my bow and fired off an explosive arrow at the ground causing a huge flash to turn anything within 100 yards pure white.

The creature screeched in pain and I quickly jumped up and smashed it in the back of the head with my blade and it fell forward and quickly rolled, its body shrinking massively until it was no more then two feet tall. It had dramatically increased it's speed however and suddenly rushed and was on me in the blink of an eye and before I could touch it I felt my torso getting hot. "Chris, where..." Midna was cut off when I turned for her to see the creature latched onto me and sinking into my body. I felt myself breaking out into a heavy sweat and I saw Midna's lips move but no sound reached my ears. I stumbled and fell down to my knees, I found it difficult to breath my chest heaving each time I drew in air. I grabbed for the creature but it had already fused with my body, with one last gasping breath I fell over and passed out.

"Chris... Chris, please wake up," I heard Midna's voice and my eyes shot open. I got to my feet and found myself to be in no pain at all. Midna was staring at me shocked, I however was just as shocked as she. "Are you okay?" she finally asked after what felt like an eternity of silence. "I guess we'll have to post-pone the wedding until tomorrow, Xant" she called over her loyal servant but something in my mind gave me a small shove.

"No," I said suddenly in a slightly raised voice and Xant stopped where he was, "Midna, don't put off the wedding just because of of small set back, I mean really who's wedding actually all goes according to plan?"

"Are you kidding, I almost married some creature, then it attacks you and fuses into your body and you get up perfectly fine, how do I know it's not controlling you or something?" I shook my head and touched my hand to Midna's face and her expression changed dramatically. She grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her, "I'm sorry," she said and I helped her to her feet and we returned to the room, cleaning it up as best we could and started the ceremony over.

After the wedding there was of course a reception, again I was introduced to many strange drinks and foods that I had never seen the likes of before. I believe I had one or possibly nine too many drinks as I could barely walk by the end of the party, which also ended very late. Midna, whom was also rather drunk was holding me up as we stumbled through the hall. "You know Midna, your... your the besht woman any guy could ashk for..." I said my words sounding a thousand times better in my head.

"All right, your a tad drunk, time to go to bed," Midna said almost hiccuping after she finished.

"Ha! I'm drunk? What about... what about... what's his face, um that other guy... ah well he's freaking wasted!" I said feeling a large pain in my stomach suddenly.

"That was Xant and he normally doesn't drink but he's... very competitive," Midna said stopping to shake her head.

"Hold on a second," I said taking my arm off of Midna and moving to the side.

"Chris...?"

"It's fine, I'm not gonna throw... hm" I stopped the pain in my stomach moving up through my throat as I suddenly let out a large flaming belch. "Ho... hey I feel a hell of a lot better." Midna's eyes were wide and she was now swaying back and forth. She began to fall forward but I reached out and caught her picking her up bridal style and carrying back to her room. I entered being careful not to whack her head or feet and closed the door behind me with my foot. I walked over to her bed and laid her down gently. "I told her the wedding would go fine," I mumbled to myself and turned towards the door.

Not even half of the way there a groan followed by a voice stopped me, "Well, how rude."

"Ah, excuse me," I said turning around to face Midna.

"All right that covers the belch, but are you really planning on leaving me without at least a good night kiss?" she said winking at me.

"Hm, sorry, you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you." I said walking over and leaning in to give Midna a kiss when suddenly she yanked me forward and jumped up onto my back. "What are yo... ooooo," I groaned as Midna began massaging my shoulders.

"I just needed a short power nap on the way here, now I'm ready for some fun," she said beginning to move lower with her hands but it hadn't dawned on me what she meant until her hands went lower then my back.

"Midna, are you sure," I began but before I could even finish she had turned me over and practically shot her tongue down my throat. I pulled Midna tight to my body and began kissing back. The whole night afterwards seemed pretty much a blur. "Musta' hell of a night," I mumbled to myself waking up exhausted as I had fallen asleep I rolled over and put my arm around Midna who let out a small happy groan and cuddled up closer to me. After about ten minutes of just lying there I found myself unable to get any more sleep I crept out of the bed and pulled the covers up to make sure Midna would not get cold. I then tiptoed into the bathroom and went over to the shower. "A good shower ought' to wake me up," I said quietly stretching my arms upward and hopping in and turning on the water. I had just barely gotten wet and was splashing my face when I felt something warm press up against my back and a pair of arms reach around to my chest.

"Good morning," Midna's soft voice said sending a shudder through my body. "Up for another round?" she asked reaching lower with her arms now.

"I'm not complaining," I said about a half hour later, putting on my clothes and chest plate, "I'm just saying I don't feel any cleaner after that shower then when I went in."

"But your saying it like it's a bad thing," Midna who had told me to get dressed in the bedroom since she had a "surprise" for me said sounding like she was hopping around.

"You okay in there?"

"Yes, don't you peek!"

"Not peeking, but if this has anything to do with "another round" I doubt I can do it."

"Tsk, did I really corrupt your mind that much overnight. Silly it has nothing to do with that."

I waited there looking out the window, admiring the lovely 'always sunset lighting' of the Twilight. _My favourite time of the day, all the time, a time when neither darkness nor light prevails, instead they both hold just enough to create a beautiful harmonious lighting_. Suddenly I heard something metal tap against the back of my armor and turned to have a sword brought straight towards my face. My arm acting purely on reflex came up my large metal claw forming and with a single finger I stopped the point about two inches from my face. I looked at Midna to see she had changed into an almost skin tight suit of what could be called "armor." It looked very efficient for someone who wanted protection against a blade but wanted to maintain their normal agility. Being a normal male I couldn't help but ogle Midna a little then it dawned on me what she wanted me to do. "Absolutely not," I said grabbing the sword with my whole hand now.

"But..."

"Midna, I don't want you risking your life in any battles, we may be at peace for a long time but even if there are more wars, or fights I don't want you to risk your life!"

"Chris listen, I just want you to teach me a little bit, just so like if you said, a battle does come and you can't defend me, for whatever reason, I want to be able to fend for myself!"

"What about your magic?"

"It's good but not nearly powerful enough to defend me for very long."

I stood there for a moment and pushed Midna's sword down. _Well she wants a lesson, let's see I've got a perfect lesson for her._"Absolutely not," I repeated my earlier answer. As I thought Midna grew angry and took a swing at my chest. I grabbed the blade and twisted it forcing her to let go and dropped it on the ground and quickly brought the tip of my claw to her chin. "Lesson one, no matter how angry, if an enemy taunts you do not attack," I said bringing my claw back down and kicking the sword so the hilt came to my left hand I handed it back to Midna.

"Does that mean?"

"I suppose I'll teach you the basics, just enough to defend yourself beyond the limits of your magic." Midna let out a giddy squeal. "Keep in mind, while we're training I can't go any easier on you because your my wife. I'll be coming at you as fast as I would an enemy, though as it's training I will not strike you." Midna nodded, "Now let's see what we've got to work with shall we? Come at me with all you've got, don't hold back one bit."

"Lady Mid...EEP," Xant who had made the mistake of opening the door as I had leapt past screamed and ducked as Midna's sword impaled the door where the twili's head had been nought but a split second before. "What in the Twilight is going on... here," Xant had stopped and eyed Midna mid-sentence and was still staring at her in a way that disturbed me slightly.

"AHEM," I cleared my throat loudly bringing Midna's long time servant to attention. "My dear queen requested that I teach her some basic fighting skills so that in case something ever were to happen and I was unable to defend her she could at the least defend herself in some way beyond her magic. Ah, by the way, lesson eleven always knock before entering." Midna giggled at this.

"I... see," Xant said, "and might I kindly ask where you and my lady disappeared to last night?"

"Well, I personally would rather not answer that but I'll leave the choice up to Midna." I said bowing slightly.

Midna blushed, "I, um... we," Midna's face went completely crimson and I think Xant took the hint as he slowly slumped his way out of the room. "I thought he wanted to know where we went?" Midna said curious to why Xant left early.

"I think he figured it out." I said giving Midna a light slap on her backside with the backside of two of my claws.

"Hey!"

"Lesson twelve, don't expect your opponent to wait for you to be ready."

"I'll keep that one in mind!" she yelled pouncing on me. Her face was right near mine and she came closer and closer. Then I heard metal tap against metal and noticed she had her sword blade nearly pressed against my neck.

"I'd say we've trained enough for today." I said and Midna moved her blade away and helped me up. "I'd also say that your well prepared enough to defend yourself should the need arise."

"You just stopped cause I had you beat," Midna said winking at me.

"Another lesson in that, just because your opponent is attractive and coming on to you don't let your guard down."

"So that's lesson thirteen then?"

"Nope, one hundred and eighty six," I said causing Midna to begin counting her lessons on her fingers. I laughed, "It's a new one for me so it counts as my lesson too making it a higher number then thirteen." I stretched and felt my shoulder crack. _She got me pretty good there_ I thought rotating my shoulder to loosen it up.

"So," Midna said grabbing my shoulders and beginning to rub them, "What is lesson thirteen then?"

"Mmmmm," I groaned my shoulders loosening up, "Thirteen, was a hard lesson for me to learn, but I can teach you the absolute rule for all fighters..."

"Oh, do tell," Midna whispered in my ear sending a chill down my spine.

"Everyone needs some downtime, whether its just to relax, or even have... a bit of fun." at that Midna put her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes suddenly felt very heavy and I nearly fell over backwards, "Midna... I need a nice long sleep." She nodded and helped me get my armor off and just as I managed to remove the last bit of armor I fell over onto the bed and was out like a light.

* * *

Wow been a long time since I updated, lucky you guys though you get several chapters at once for your patience... Anyways I'll be putting up the next couple chapters in a bit here enjoy! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Everything went well for the next little while. Midna and I trained every once and a while, she taught me how to cook a few things not that they looked very good. I continued working on my cloning ability until finally two days before I "had" to leave I mastered it. Somehow Midna had not found out about my little practice sessions, I had hoped this would make my clone fit in perfectly. I saved up as much energy as I could, while also trying to wear out Midna so she wouldn't wake up as soon as I rolled out of bed. When I was sure she was asleep I rolled out and landed on all fours quietly sneaking over to my armor picking it up and sliding half my body and the armor out the door when I heard Midna groan and roll over I quickly bent over and placed the armor all on the ground and stood upright looking backwards quickly.

"Mm... Chris? Where are you going so late?" Midna asked sitting up slightly and rubbing her eyes. I closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"I'm just gonna go get some fresh air, I'll be back in like fifteen minutes okay?" Midna nodded and I turned again to go.

"Oh!" Midna said suddenly and rather loudly while scrambling over to her little bedside table, "I've been meaning to give you this, it's a precious treasure my parents gave to me shortly before..." After a brief pause Midna shook her head, "But anyways, I want you to have it, just please take it, I'm not sure why I feel so strongly I should give it to you now..."

"Hm, who knows," I said grabbing the trinket which I found to be a necklace with a dragon shaped amulet attached, the dragon was curled so it's body made waves and was about the size of my palm. I put it around my neck and Midna seemed pleased, "I'll never take it off." With that Midna almost passed out, her head sinking deep into her pillow. I made my way to the door and looked back as I opened it, _Hopefully, she'll never even know I was gone_, I thought closing the door and picking up my armor.

I ran all the way to the front entrance to the palace and threw my armor out on the ground. I focused every bit of me that belonged in this world and channeled it all into a clone I created with about five minutes of heavy concentration. I inspected the clone as it did the same, like a mirror, something seemed... a bit off but after talking with the clone I was sure it was fine. It promised to defend Midna and the Twilight with its very life so I told it to pick up the armor and put it on. _Now should I go to Spira, its been suck a long time since I've seen Ri... or... should I go home... but theres..._ I was channeling the energy for a portal to Earth, I just wanted to see if the situation had grown worse or better there. "So close to done," I said feeling the energy begin to pulse in my hands.

A maniacal cackle nearly broke my concentration, "You fool! Did you honestly believe you had killed me? I really must thank you though, when you made this clone you forgot to give it any will power so it was a breeze to take control once you had finished inspecting it!" I turned my head to see my clone right behind me and then I noticed something that deeply disturbed me. My, or rather my clones hand had a faint glow of the triforce on his hand.

"Bu... But your dead! I saw Link impale you with the master sword for pittys sake, how the hell are you still alive!?"

"I'm not completely sure but your mind sustained me, and now as a thank you, I'm going to put an end to your miserable existence!" He rammed a single claw through my right shoulder and caused me to release the portal. A glowing hole in the air formed in front of me. _That's not right at all, I can't go home with that,_I thought feeling Ganon drain my power away with my own claw which he soon pulled back and I turned to attempt to reabsorb the clone and hopefully my power, as I felt the wound close very quickly. Just as I was fully facing Ganon I felt something sharp hit me across the left side of my face and a searing pain suddenly caused me to lose sight in my left eye and fly backwards through the air. My hand over my eye I passed through the portal but ended up on my feet in that spot still screaming in pain. _Well glad I hid my cloak and that shard of the mirror, somewhere not even Ganon can find even with most of my knowledge,_ I thought suddenly noticing my screams were silent and Ganon's incredibly annoying voice had stopped.

I tried to turn my head but it wouldn't move and everything I saw with my right eye was a swirling mass of colours. I could not remove my hand from my left eye nor could I move any part of my body or speak. _All right all right, remain calm, that portal just sent me to some timeless abyss from which there s likely no going back and I won't see Midna, my family or friends anymore... wait how the hell is that supposed to make me calm? It won't idiot but hey say it all you want. Who said that? You of course. Me? Well who the hell else could you be talking to, you're in a timeless abyss. This can't be happening if it is that creep is probably hurting Midna right now! Ha! That's not funny at all! No it wouldn't be were it possible, did you forget you did give the clone some will, and that is do not hurt Midna no matter what. Right, but what about the Twili they've already suffered and I can't imagine what Ganon that scum ball would do. Good point, nothing we can do though. We? Well if your gonna "think-speak" to yourself you might as well develop a second personality to talk to eh? Hey, I say eh, I'm the Canadian here, your the... timeless abyssian personality! Fine, fine... well what now? Um, know any good games? This is hardly the time. Well what the hell else are we supposed to do? ... What? ... Oh now your just gonna stop talking!? No I was thinking. About what? Well Midna. What about her, we trained her she should be all right and the clone can't harm her. No, no not that, it's just... on multiple occasions you, well, you know. Oh! Yea. Ohhh... well what about that? Do you think you and her could...? You mean... a kid? ...Yea. Well, I don't know, do you think Twili can? How in the timeless abyss am I supposed to know? Okay, just cause you were "born" here doesn't mean you can't say hell or the world. Thanks. No problem but I thought maybe you had a theory. Well yea but it's yours too? I dunno let's hear it. Midna is about as humanoid as you were so yes. Hm, almost, weird I guess you are a new personality, I think because we're technically almost two different species no. But they were human once too weren't they? Were they? Weren't you paying attention? Well... no! Tsk tsk you should know better. Hey I listened to Midna and that's what counts, she never mentioned anything about that... or wait! She did. She did! Yup. Yea, the night... oh... welllll ooook then. What? Well I could end up coming out of here a single father... Or a widowed man. Shut up! Fine I will. No don't leave me alone! Make up your mind. How long have we been talking? I don't know you didn't talk to me for what felt like days there. What? Days. You mean seconds? Nope, I guess being "born" here makes me feel the more approximate flow of "time" here. But it's a timeless abyss? Not quite, time is moving incredibly slow for you, outside years have passed, focus and you will feel it, feel it and you can return! I can't. There's no such thing. What? There never was. What the hell? Break it! Break what? You can do it! Leave me alone! Get out of here and you won't have to talk to me anymore! Are you sane? What? You sound like two people! Your hearing something from the other world, you've focused enough now force your prison to break and you can return, I warn you though it's been a long time in that world. Then I've got to return and fix the mess I caused!_

"MMMRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!" I heard my own shout muffled then clear as day as I smashed out of what appeared to be a stone casing of myself. I kicked off the remaining bits surrounding the lower half of my body and took a deep breath. I noticed my eye still refused to open and reached up and felt a large scar on the upper left cheek, over my eye and up to about the middle of my forehead. "That bastard!" I yelled prepared to pursue my clone, or rather Ganon to the ends of the Twilight and back. The instant I took a step out the spot I had been standing for such a long time I was shocked to be stopped by an enormous shadow beast. I took a step back now, actually quite frightened, this one was different it's entire shape was intimidating. _**Don't be frightened mortal**_, I heard a loud booming voice echo in my head. "How the hell am I not supposed to be scared of a big ass shadow beast that can use telepathy!?" _**I am no shadow beast, or at least, I should not be... my form reflects the state of this world. Who I truly once was, I was... Midna's father.**_ "Hey, whoa whoa... whoa... you expect me to believe you are Midna's father?" The creature nodded and I was slightly exasperated. "But where the hell did you come from? I thought you died? What is going on!?!?!"

_**Please let me explain,**_ I nodded and took a deep breath to calm myself. _**I was once Midna's father, as you know I handed that trinket to her shortly before my death, that is because we all know when we are going to die.**_ Something clicked in my brain as he said this but before I could demand another answer I was answered, _**Midna is not dead, however she gave you the trinket for one of two reasons, which will be determined now by you. You will undergo one final test, if you pass Midna has handed you that trinket merely because you are the true king of the twilight, however if you fail... then she has passed that down to the NEXT true ruler of the Twilight.**_ I grew angry that I was being forced to go through more tests, _**my dear man you brought this upon yourself when you tried to leave the Twilight but keep Midna happy with a simple copy. Had you just told her what you had to do things may have gone better, now... I'm afraid for the sake of the test and according to the laws of the Twili, her safety... I must modify your very memory.**_

"Modify my... oh hell no, I've dealt with memory loss it's not fu... I... tired... sl...sleep" I mumbled my eyes suddenly growing heavy and closing.

Meanwhile inside the palace of the Twilight

"Bring me another drink, NOW!" Ganon shouted from atop his throne. Midna, being unable to control her own actions walked off to fetch her "master" a drink. "This world begins to disgust me, the people here submitted far to easily and worst of all the closest thing I have to someone to mock is that Twili woman but if I let her run around of her own free will she would have gathered an army... too bad the mind control doesn't allow them to speak freely." Ganon heaved a sigh as Midna came back with a large mug of an oddly coloured drink.

Ganon took a sip and spit it out and throwing the mug away disgusted. "Don't you people have any decent drinks!?!" Ganon said standing up and hitting Midna across the face with the back of his hand. Astonished he looked at his hand, "I... hit her... but that would mean... he's back..." Ganon let out a small bit of evil laughter.

Midna rolled over rubbing her face astonished she could finally think for herself again. "Stand up!" Ganon shouted at her and she found herself able to disobey. "I said stand up!"

"No."

Amazed Ganon tried to recast the mind control spell he had placed on Midna but it seemed he could not. "His return disabled the clones stupid safety will power but also drained me of some of my powers... how utterly frustrating."

"Who... return?" Midna muttered utterly confused.

"Shut up!" Ganon shouted raising his sword and bringing it down towards Midna who rolled out of the way. "Well if I can't cut you I'll just torture you to death with some magic." Ganon laughed. He raised his hand and a ball of dark energy appeared and flew towards Midna with incredible speed. A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the palace as Midna flew backwards her arm searing with pain. "Awe, did that hurt... too bad no one is here to save you, especially not that annoying "butler" of yours, he was such a nuisance... makes me all the more glad I ran him through." Ganon laughed louder then he ever had. Midna attempted to stand but could only lift herself a couple inches before falling back down and passing out. "Oh come now, I wasn't done. Maybe some more of my power will rouse you from your dream.

Ganon again raised his hand and a ball of energy shot towards Midna.

"How very rude!" echoed a voice from a shadowy figure that suddenly appeared between the ball of energy and Midna, striking the ball with the back of it's left hand it was deflected into a nearby wall. "To hit a lady, even with magic is an act of unspeakable evil, but to strike her when she cannot even fend for herself... there are no words for your corrupt act!"

"And just who... ah... could it be? You act quickly, so desperate to save your wife eh?" Ganon cackled.

"Wi... Wife?!" The figure turned around then back to Ganon, "I do believe your sorely mistaken my dear foul villain, I simply stopped you because of my deep and utter hatred for you, and all things evil at that, but mostly you."

Ganon blinked finding this revelation to be maddeningly confusing, "But... you, take your hood off!" Ganon shouted at the figure in his large cloak, big enough to be called more of a huge blanket with a hood then a "cloak."

"I refuse, no one needs see my face, and with that I must be off, something inside tells me I am not ready to face you... not yet," with that the figure turned around picked up Midna and vanished without a trace.

* * *


	20. Let's try this one more time

**Chapter 20**

"Who is this woman, really? Ganon said she's my wife, no that can't be as I never got married, I was never even in love... this place, Ganon I remember them... but this woman, she's not anyone I remember. Maybe Ganon is trying to trick me! What if he wanted me to rescue her so she could kill me!" I asked myself admiring the damaged beauty before me. "Had she been a trap I don't think he would have used a full power attack on her... but still I'm... not sure if I can trust her." I said and at this she stirred. "Are you awake?"

"Ohhh... ow" the woman grumbled holding her arm that was still singed from the magic blast.

"Are you okay?" I asked not sure if she had heard me.

"Not... really... who are you? You seem familiar yet..." The woman reached up for my hood and I stopped her.

"No one sees my face, and who I am is not important, care to tell me who you are?" I said standing up and allowing my cloak to fall around me completely concealing the weapons I had found when I awoke. _My powers, as well as my weapons have changed, but I have enough skill that I can defend myself from Ganon, just not for long._

"I am Midna, I... I used to be the Queen of this world" Midna said causing my head to throb.

"Used to be?" I said my head unable to comprehend what was going on. _She says she was ruler... he says sh was my wife, maybe this is a trap?_

"That man... no he's no man, he's but a cowardly beast! He used to be my husband... and king. Not long after our marriage though, he suddenly... changed, for nearly a century I've been unable to control my own actions and he was unable to harm me, every time he tried, his whole body would seem to... convulse, and he could not hit me, until today" Midna said nearly crying.

"Well that's a lovely story, if it's true... but if your not lying, then it seems we have a common foe... a common goal, and well despite my lack of trust for those I've just met would you care to join forces so we can hopefully rid this world of that man?" I said offering my hand to the woman.

She took it and I helped her to her feet, "Yes, of course, but... how can we destroy him, we lack the power to."

"Correct, however, I'm sure you know as well as I do there is one thing that can bring an end to him."

"Do you mean the other two holders of the triforce pieces?" she asked nearly shocking me with her knowledge.

"You are very wise, and yes I do."

"Yea, well I shattered the mirror there's no way to return to the light world, so we're essentially doomed now aren't we?" She asked and I chuckled.

"You may be wise, but you are apparently not all knowing. A long time ago, I hid this cloak away, it's power grew much, I expected it to as I sealed the container with an energy storing seal, but anyways when I found my cloak, this was with it." I said pulling out a fragment of mirror from my pocket.

"That's impossible!" Midna said grabbing the fragment and inspecting it, "but... it is a piece of the mirror... regardless the holders of the other triforce pieces will be old and decrepit by now, or dead."

"Ah, again your knowledge lacks, when the heroes are needed the triforce will always choose someone worthy." Midna looked at me astonished. "I know much of the history of the triforce, none of it very organized... but plenty I do know... now then, shall we head to the light world?"

"How will one fragment accomplish this?" Midna asked clearly flustered.

"You are an impatient one aren't you? Well, normally one fragment would not be near the power level we need for this, however, lucky us, as this fragment was gathering energies for as long as my cloak was..."

"It's power is enough"

"Now you're getting it" I said jamming the fragment into the ground. I stood back a few steps and released a small burst of energy, that I injected with my memory of the light world and as I had hoped a portal opened. "Ladies first," I said motioning to the "exit."

"Excuse me, how do I know your not setting me up?"

"Say what?"

"Well that portal could lead to a dungeon cell in the palace!"

"Yes, that's quite logical, I saved you from being singed to the bone just to send you back in there?"

"Well, then let's both go, at the same time!"

"Fine!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the air enough to catch her bridal style and suddenly my head throbbed again, ignoring it I jumped through the portal.

* * *


	21. A new wolf and a strong enemy

**Chapter 21**

My feet landed with a thud and Midna on my back after arriving through the portal. I looked up to see we were in the middle of a field, I could not even tell which part of the field as it was so vast. "If only I had some kind of landmark to tell me where exactly we are..." I said looking in all directions but still found myself unable to find any recognizable landmarks. Midna hopped off my back and began looking around as well.

"Odd..." she said sounding about as confused as I was.

"What's that?" I replied.

"Well normally, from anywhere in Hyrule field you could see the castle... but now, all I see is field, surrounded by mountains and cliffs... are you sure we're in Hyrule." she asked flustering me slightly.

"Am I sure?!!? Of course I'm sure!!! I never make mistakes... well there was that... but that was a forced mistake..." I mumbled the last bit.

"Well let's see that shard of the mirror can you make a portal to the castle and then we'll know if you really did bring us to the right place."

"I reached into my pocket to retrieve the shard but found it absent, "AAA, where did it... oh crap..." I said realizing my stupidity.

"What?"

"Um, well... I kinda forgot... to pick it up as we left so it's..."

"You left it stuck in the ground!?!? What are you an idiot!?"

"Hey, cool it... look the sun's over there right?" Midna looked where I was pointing and nodded. "Well all we have to do is wait a bit and we can figure out which was is west, east, north and south."

"Hm, that could take a bit but it looks like... did you hear something?"

"Like what?"

"Like the sound we made coming through that porta... ll" Midna's last word seemed dragged out as she gawked back at the sky slightly."

I looked over and was shocked to see a massive portal opened up in the sky and hundreds of shadow beasts were dropping from it. I turned about to see many locations had portals dropping shadow beasts but the two directly opposite each other seemed to be dropping the most. Suddenly to my shock the land was suddenly blotted out in a huge wave of twilight. "We should head that way," I said pointing to the nearer portal dropping more shadow beasts, "where ever that scum bag is dropping more troops is likely an important spot."

"Then what about that one, it looks like it's dropping the most!"

"Then that's our last destination, cause that's where he'll be hiding... how fast can you run?" Midna looked shocked. "Heh I was hopping we could get there fast, but if you want we can take our time." Midna looked confused now for a moment then seemed to go into a state of deep thought and finally nodded. "All right, we'll head that way, since we've been blotted outwith permanent dark Twilight we'll only rest when we have to." I soon regretted saying this as Midna may have moved slower but it seems she didn't need to sleep... ever. "Ah... huh, um hey Midna, do you think we could stop here for a little power nap?"

Midna turned around a fire in her eyes burning with an intensity the likes I'd never seen before. "Fine, two hours then we move again." I nodded slowly, slightly frightened. It did not take long to doze off, and it didn't feel like long before I was up again. However I awoke to an extremely frightened looking Midna. "It can't be... your... your, him but yet..." she stammered and I realized my hood was down.

Quickly throwing my hood back up I stoof up angered, "I thought I told you no one see's my face!" Midna simply stood there in shock still. "What do you mean by "your him"?"

"Your... your Chris..." she said the name barely rolling off her tongue as she almost choked on it.

"How do you know my name?"

"You... then who is he?"

"He? Meaning that bastard who stole my life? That's Ganon, turns out he didn't die... typical of the villain."

"That's impossible I saw him dead with the master sword through his chest!"

"Well guess what he survived in my mind, I created that clone to stay here in my absence and that bastard took over it." Midna muttered something I couldn't quite hear but when I questioned her she simply told me it was nothing and requested that we continue.

After about an hour we were finally near the destination and at this point Midna pipped up. "Um, Chris... I know your name because... well do you remember why you made that clone in the first place?"

"To keep order in the Twilight while I was gone."

"Your own memory is lying to you... you made it because you didn't want to leave me behind. You didn't want to leave the woman you loved undefended!" she shouted with an intense vibe of anger and sadness following the screaming voice.

"If that were true I would remember it." Midna nearly choked on her tongue again and tears welled up in her eyes. For some reason my chest felt like it was being jabbed hard with a drill and as Midna became sadder the drill spun, harder and faster. "Stop it!" I suddenly yelled at the top of my lungs. "If I, or this person you remember me as, is truly the man you love, then your love will bring him back, but if not then obviously I am not who you think I am, and perhaps then you will realize that living in the past is futile. The only thing to do is move forward, because if we don't there won't be anything left to move forward to!"

Midna stared at me for a moment then said rather glumly, "You're right... but there's no way you're him... just no way," at this she turned and continued. I didn't know if she was right or wrong, and frankly at this point I didn't much care for some guy that wasn't me and wasn't here to help out. For being in an area of Twilight in the light world it was shocking how few encounters with enemies we were experiencing.

"Midna, do you see that?" I said as we finally found an enemy, I was pointing directly at a group of four shadow beasts.

"Is there any way we can avoid killing them? Their..."

"Yea, I know their Twili." Midna looked shocked for a moment then turned her head away. "When I woke up I had some new weapons... and somehow the knowledge of what they do." I said opening a small pouch on the right side of my belt I pulled out a single silver needle. It was not much longer then my middle finger and sharp enough to stab a fair distance into a tree at low speed.

"What are you gonna do with that... **pin **them down," Midna put emphasis on the pin making a crude and not so funny pun.

"Oh, ahahahaha, your so funny." I said and focused and the needle let out a flash of light and when the spot in my vision cleared as I had thought up the needle was now a pistol. "Not as good as what I was thinking up but I guess their are limitations due to the technology of this world." With that I pulled the trigger four times and all four shadow beasts fell over and vanished. Midna let out a gasp but I put my hand on her shoulder to silence her. "This weapon and all the weapons I think up, I bring out with one special ability, and that is to transfer shadow beasts to Twili and "store" them in a hiding spot I made. On top of that it appears this gun is fueled with my energy not ammo like a normal gun." We continued on once again running into a few darkened monsters along the way, this time I drew my sword from it sheath on my left side, dispatching the monsters with ease. "This sword, does not make safe the Twili that have been consumed by shadow... unluckily for me it is also cursed."

"Cursed!?"

"Nothing major, at least I don't think, nothing to do with death at least I know that."

"Oh I feel so reassured. There are worse things then death you know!"

"Really?"

"Yes really, like... losing the man you love... or..." Midna sniffled.

"Okay, sorry... I actually recognize this area now."

"Me too."

"If I'm right we should be approaching a village any moment now." I said pushing through the last bit of brush growing out onto the path and into, as I expected a village. "Well not quite what I expected but it has been a long time now." I said staring at the very village I had chased Link around before finally meeting and befriending him. Just then I noticed we had some company though. "Looks like there's a few... hundred... thousand shadow beasts here." I said as they all turned and looked my way. Midna whimpered slightly and when I looked in the same direction she was I understood why, a large bees nest, much larger then any normal bees would make was buzzing rather loudly. My luck of course that the bee hive decides to all come out at once. Each of them was probably the size of my head, I was now in complete shock that the tree could even support their hive, never mind the buzzing army it contained. "Well, I only see one thing to do here..."

"And that is?"

"RUN LIKE HELL!!!" I said grabbing Midna's arm and fleeing through the middle of the large group of shadow beasts. An unexpected turn of events saved me a whole lot of trouble and possibly my life at this moment. As we fled the brigade of buzzing stingers followed us towards the massive horde of shadow beasts, and apparently they were no more friends then I was friends with Ganon. "Well, that worked out better then I thought even. Ah, it appears I spoke too soon." I said stopping short.

"What do you... oh." Midna began to ask but found her question answered quickly when she looked past me. In a small field there was a huge number of shadow beasts nearly double of what was in the entire village.

"Midna, go hide over there." I pointing to a small indent of a cave just slightly off the path leading into the field. Having no argument she quickly ran over and ducked inside, almost disappearing from view. I drew out two of my needles this time, turning the one in my right hand into a short sword with about a three foot blade and the other into a pistol, just like before with no ammo but fired pure energy. I made sure to modify both so they would not kill the shadow beasts, merely revert and remove them. With a loud battle cry I ran out into the middle of the large group and instantly executed a spin with the blade and gun straight out, I pulled the trigger on the pistol rapidly and it fired each time with a large burst and a loud noise that sounded closer to a huge static shock then a gunshot. When I finally stopped spinning I noticed a few of the shadow beasts at various ranges were completely unscathed, even ones that I was sure were hit numerous times with the blade of my sword. "All right, wanna play hard ball then?" I said running straight at one I leapt up above the beast's head doing a front flip and planting a foot firmly down on either shoulder of the beast. Acting quickly I aimed my gun at the beasts head and pulled the trigger, once, twice, three times and then felt something crack me over the back of the head. Spinning through the air I was able to see that the beast had swatted me like a fly.

_Why can't I... wait, a long time ago that guy who owned the bomb store said something about a group of men going to save a woman from a shadow beast... and when they got there she was gone, no corpse, and there was another! That's it then, I have to make my weapons, send Twili to the Twilight safe area and these people who were turned to their homes as they were, spirits._With this thought my gun and my sword both flashed back to needles but then quickly returned to their weapon state. The shadow beasts had already re-grouped and had reinforcements with many a large bee stinger come in from town. "This time, I've got you!" I held up the gun and held the trigger down, instead of firing a small shot energy gathered at the end of the barrel crackling like a wild forest fire. The shadow beasts charged me like a herd of angry rhinos and just as the very lead one leapt and reached its hand forward to swat the large ball of energy I released the trigger and a huge blast of what I was sure was lighting surged forward chaining off each beast they all looked stunned for a minute then began to rise up again only for the electricity coursing through them to let out a crackle again, and again until they all collapsed and vanished. I collapsed down onto my knees my sword falling form my hand and tumbling off a few bumps down a slight slant. Suddenly the door of the small barn behind me opened and two large shadow beasts came running out, their forms demented and vicious. I heard two small whimpers from inside the barn but had no time to be concerned with it.

I wheeled around and aimed my gun at the head of one of the beasts and pulled the trigger only to hear a click and a long noise sounding much like a hiss or a squeak. "Oh, bugger." I said just as one of the shadow beasts swung it's arm knocking me at least thirty feet. the other lept over and decided my head looked like a spider as he began stomping on it.

"Get off of him!" I heard a voice shout and then heard the swish of a sword and then a sound like it cut through heavy hide and flesh and a screech like no other. The beast removed it's foot and quickly retreated. Midna helped me to my feet and I found her holding my sword stained slightly black from the nasty cut she just gave the beast. I looked over and saw two beasts still standing there.

"These two... they aren't Twili, nor are they human."

"What?"

"Ganon... made these, but yet... I sense from the beast's pain it did once have a soul... he's turned them into savage beasts with no hope of returning to normal. How can that man be so evil?! Does he have any limits or will he continue to just kill and torture people!?" I yelled unable to control my rage I leapt at the beasts putting my gun away as it turned back into a needle and I drew my cursed sword and forced it through the chest of the one beast. It howled in pain but collapsed and died like so many of the shadow beasts back before I knew what they were. The other beast did not take kindly to its comrade's death and attempted to smash me into the ground like a nail into a board. I quickly pointed the tip of my sword straight up and it impaled the hand of the beast ultimately slowing and causing it to retract its hand. Before it could recover I jumped into the air and with a full swing of my arm sliced the beast's head straight up and down and it popped, into little black squares just as the other had. "It... is done," I said falling flat on my face and blacking out.

With no dreams to occupy the blackness of my rest I awoke what felt like a mere second later on my back with a cold cloth on my head. I sat up and removed it and noticed it was as black as a moonless night, the same black Midna's dress was. I looked around and finally spotted her, sitting with her knees pulled right up to her and her head resting on her arms, which were crossed like a bridge on top of her knees. She turned as I spotted her and I noticed part of one of the hanging wispy parts of her dress was torn. "You're finally awake eh? There's been some noise coming from that barn since you passed out, I figured I'd be best to wait for you in case anything like before shows up."

"Yea I heard the noise earlier, however those two kind of stopped me from checking it out." I said. "I can't believe you ruined your dress just because you were concerned for me... such a nice dress too." I handed to piece of the dress back to Midna, "Just in case you wanna put a cold cloth on anyone's head and don't wanna tear your dress anymore." Before Midna even had a chance to retort I walked over to the barn and as soon as my feet made the slightest rustle at the door a voice pipped up from inside.

"Please, don't kill me. I just wanna go home," it sobbed in a clearly female voice. After this sob there was a low growl and the clinking of chains. I wandered inside with Midna hanging back at the door a moment then following quickly and closely.

"Hello? Whoever you are we don't want to hurt you, I have a sword, I will not use it unless I must defend myself or my companion."

"Companion?" Midna seemed slightly angered.

"Companion as in your in here with me and your not my enemy, now shut up!" I said and heard a quick rustling directly to my left. Shocked I stabbed my sword into the ground left of my feet and about an inch from the fingertips of a figure hiding in the shadows that hung low to the ground.

"Eeee, I thought you said you wouldn't use your sword unless you had to defend yourselves?!" the voice screamed.

"Well you rightly scared the living shit out of me so that's what you get you..." I paused as the figure stood and I found it to be a female Twili with hair that seemed to almost be a mix of green and blue, like the colour of the ocean on a clear day. Her skin was about the same color as Midna's but her eyes, seemed innocent and frightened. I found my mind wandering as well as my eyes, she giggled and I snapped my eyes back to hers. _Hard to resist staring at a body like that, _I thought just noticing now that Midna had noticed my perversion and was rather mad now.

"My... accomplice's perversion aside, we're very sorry. You did frighten us however, I'm Midna and this is," Midna began to introduce us.

"Chris, pleased to meet you," I said grabbing her hand and giving it a light kiss.

With another light giggle and a blush she retracted her hand lightly, "My name is Lilith, if you would kindly free me I would forever be in your debt." _Lilith, why does that name seem so familiar?_ I thought reaching for the shackle holding her.

"Hang on! How do we know we can trust her?" Midna asked and I stopped briefly.

I let out a light chuckle and felt Lilith look down at my back, "Very simple, if she makes one false move her head will leave her shoulders, understood Lilith?" She gulped as I looked up with a very kind smile despite what I had just said and she nodded. As the shackle clicked open I heard a growl from behind me again. I turned and was shocked to see a wolf chained there, it took me a second to remember we were in the Twilight and then I realized two thing very quickly. "You," I said wheeling around to face Lilith, "Midna claims to be ex-queen of the Twilight which makes it sensible she could not be turned to a shadow beast, but why aren't,"

Lilith was quick to cut me off when she realized my question, "I don't know, that monster of a man chose not to turn me, I don't know why, but he had me brought here out of the dungeon and chained me up with those two huge shadow beasts and that foul smelling wolf," she said pointing across the small barn to where the wolf continued to growl at us.

"Well, the fact you think it's foul in smell is unfortunate, because we require it's aid to save this world." I said and the wolf stopped growling. "Ah, caught your interest have I?" I leaned over towards the wolf and it began growling again and let out a loud and strong bark. Caught off gaurd by the sudden noise and "lovely" smell of dog breath I fell backwards. "Just as feisty as Link was," I said and the wolf looked extremely curious now. I let out a hearty laugh, "Ah there we are, I knew the name would do me some good." I said standing and adjusting my hood. "Now if you promise to be a good doggie and follow us I think we can help you return to your normal state, and then maybe you can explain, well just who you are... and why this world is so different then it was nearly a century ago, then again that long is I suppose time for a lot of change." The wolf nodded and I bent down and fiddled with the lock on the clasp for a bit while the wolf whimpered. "Listen, I get that this isn't comfy but the more you move the longer its gonna..." SNAP. Suddenly the chain had broken and I looked back to see Midna had used some magic to break it. I sighed, "Fine, do it that way..." My head throbbed again and I remembered that Link had always had a chain around his one leg in wolf form too. I looked at Midna until she finally seemed weirded out and demanded to know why I was staring. I simply turned back around to have the wolf jump up and lick my face and push me back. I fell and my hood flew back and off and the necklace that I felt as though had been around my neck forever bounced up and out of the cloak, and into plain view.

Midna suddenly let out a loud gasp, "That necklace, how do you have it!?"

"This, I... as far as I remember it's just always hung around my neck."

"No. No, I gave that to... you, nearly eighty years ago I believe."

"Eighty?!"

"Yes, that's about how long this "clone" has been terrorizing the Twilight!"

"Wait a second!" Lilith suddenly interrupted us. "Eighty years? A clone? Midna... You two couldn't be... Lady Midna and... and Lord... um... Ch... Chris," she seemed frightened saying my name somehow.

"We don't have time for this right now, now that we have our hero we need to find the spring to free those stupid spirits of light." I said putting the necklace back under my shirt and putting my hood up. I walked out of the barn with Midna and Lilith both shouting inaudible babble at the tops of their lung's and the wolf occasionally barking. I walked along the path where the spring normally would be and tried my hardest to ignore the two women trying to interrogate me until finally we came to the spring but I Noticed something, "What the hell is that thing?" Both girls stopped and looked at the odd figure all curled up near the middle of the spring.

"I," the thing to my utter amazement spoke, "am no thing, I am the great Daivat. Lord Chris chose me to capture and defend this spring." Midna and Lilith stared at me.

An idea popped into my head, I removed my hood, "No I did not," I said and Daivat suddenly uncurled and appeared to be the figure of a man who body builds... far too much.

"Ha, I may not have the biggest brain of all the Twili but you are not Lord Chris, you are the impostor he warned us of!"

"Excuse me, I am "Lord" Chris, though I hate the tittle lord, the man you speak of is Ganondorf, an evil man who wishes to rule both worlds."

"Lord Chris warned me you would attempt to fool me, further proof yet he also warned me the traitorous Lady Midna would be with you!"

"Traitorous!?!?" Midna yelled clearly angry.

"Cool it, Ganon is going to probably have turned some people against us, regardless this fool revealed his weakness, he's the strongest but not the brightest." Midna nodded. "I have a plan but it may require you to do something you really would rather not." Midna moved in closer so I could whisper my plan. "All I need you to do is deny being yourself to confuse him, if he even slightly believe you I want you to flirt with him a bit,"

"Absolutely not," Midna said quietly but firmly.

"Listen nothing major, and if I can move quick enough you won't have to resort to flirting, okay?"Midna reluctantly agreed.

"Enough talk, time for me to smash you!" Daivat shouted.

"Now please hold on Daivat," Midna stopped the angry beast of a man, "I am not sure who this "Lady Midna" you think I am is but that is most certainly not me."

"It... isn't?"

"No" Midna continued the ruse which to my amazement was actually confusing the big lug enough that I was able to begn sneaking around to his back.

"Oh... well then maybe, I don't need to smash you guys." Midna looked flustered that he was falling for it so easily.

"And... I," Midna sounded frightened but then Lilith cleared her throat rather loudly and Midna changed her tone to such a manner it actually got me a bit excited even though I knew it was an act, "I just looove big strong guys like you."

While the tone of her voice had excited me a bit it also made me nearly choke to avoid laughing. I had to stop myself as I was nearly directly behind the big brute now. Just then I noticed he was looking at her dress, "Wait a minute," he said snapping out of his loving trance, "only lady Midna had dresses like that, your a liar! I hate liars, I SMASH LIARS!"

Daivat raised his massive war hammer high behind his head and I saw the perfect opportunity. I jumped into the air and quickly figured out if swung his hammer he would try and bring down the actual "smashing" end of the hammer down right on Midna so if I cut it even a quarter of the way down he would simply smash a stick to the ground, which is exactly what he did. Enraged now Daivat spun around and nailed me right in the side of the head with what was left of his hammer, tossing it aside as I flew through the air. I looked over and saw Midna still standing there. "All of you get out of the water, NOW!" I yelled and Midna quickly ran out of the springs refreshing water and over to the dry blackened grass with the wolf and Lilith. I got to my feet with a smile nearly going from ear to ear. "Before you smash my face in let me ask you something."

"Go ahead, I might as well grant you a final request," Daivat sneered.

"How much do you know about electricity, and conductors?"

"Uhh," the brute stammered and I let out a light chuckle.

"Well, I'll teach you a little something, there are four possible things something can do with electricity. First, it can completely resist it, something that might do that is well something like a rock. Second, it can absorb it and become charged, an example would be any metal. Third it can resist it, hard to think of something that might besides, maybe a tree. Finally my friend, it can conduct it, which in most cases is very similar to absorbing it, except that after it's absorbed it... it has a place to come out."

"Ooo, all right enough talk now..."

"Well I mean you were such a good student I think you deserve a demonstration of conduction." I said building up a huge charge of electricity in my hand. "Enjoy!" I jammed my hand into the water and felt the shock backtrack through the water and flow into me as well as flow outwards. In a split second the giant was flailing about like a fish out of water. I could feel the current recharging me as I let out as much energy as I felt like. "I forgot to mention conductors have a tendency to duplicate the intensity of a charge!" I yelled as the behemoth finally managed to pull himself out of the water. Absorbing the last bit of charge out of the water I laughed as the large Twili found himself unable to move. "I regret having to do that but now if you'd kindly tell me how to restore the light spirit?" Daivat pointed to a black shard near the mouth of the cave where the water flowed out from. I walked over drew the crystal from its place and brought it over to where the wolf was, feeling the surging dark energy I knew I had to crush it, and I did so.

* * *

here you have it folks chapters 18-21 all up at once aren't I so nice? :P Anywho I'm off to write some of chapter 22 and then go to bed. Any review would be appreciated ^.^


	22. Preparing to depart

**Chapter 22**

Luckily enough for me I was right about having to crush the crystal and all around us everything reverted back to the old state of the light world, strangely enough Daivat vanished the re-apparition of the light while Midna and Lilith stayed put. When the world became engulfed in light once again I found myself no longer facing a canine but a human. To my utter surprise however this human looked incredibly similar to Link himself. I had no problem believing this was Link's grandchild, the thing that shocked me was our new hero of immense courage was obviously Link's granddaughter. "Your... your a woman!" I yelled bluntly.

"And your a jerk!" she retorted.

"I'm sorry it's just that last time I met someone who turned into a wolf in the Twilight it was... Link and well those are some big shoes to fill."

"He didn't wear shoes he wore boots and they weren't that big!"

"It's a figure of speech jeez... so um. All right I apologize for acting so crude, my name is Chris, as you most likely already knew," the woman nodded and offered her hand for a friendly handshake which I accepted.

"My name is Adonia, and as you probably already assumed yes I am Link's granddaughter." _Midna, Lilith, Adonia and Chris... none of those names seem to even be generally close to the same era..._"What?" Link's granddaughter was clearly part of the family, sporting mainly green clothes, not the typical tunic, but of course Link himself had not had that tunic until after he freed the second light spirit. Her eyes were as blue as blue could be and her hair the same shade of blonde the hero himself sported.

"Just amazed at how much you look like him... ow, what the..." I said looking at my hand as something had pricked it. Now sitting where the dark crystal had been was a large handful of my silver needles. I opened my pouch to see the normal three I had were still there, adding the new ones I now had thirty three of them. _That's a lot, what am I ever going to do with that many?_

"Well now what hot stuff?" Lilith suddenly broke the silence clearly referring to me. Midna's eyes flared with anger and she looked tempted to strangle Lilith right there.

"Now we find our hero here a weapon, and then we need to free the other light spirits, not to mention I'm gonna need more power to fight Ganon even with the help of Adonia here and the light spirits and princess Zelda."

"Say what?" Midna asked at the mention of Zelda's name.

I sighed, "Right I suppose you don't know about that whole deal, story is a long time ago, there was a princess with the name of Zelda, can't recall the whole deal at the moment, long story short she ended up in an eternal sleep due to something I believe her brother said near an evil wizard, and on that day he declared all princesses of Hyrule were to be named Zelda. Ironically every princess also carries the triforce of wisdom along with that name."

"That's not irony!" Lilith shouted at me.

"Whatever." I grumbled and thought back to the village, "Ack, we should go check on those villagers, if I'm correct they should all be safely in their homes, and maybe one of them will have a weapon for Adonia here."

"Did you possibly think that maybe I don't wanna fight?"

"Be my guest, but can you live with guilt of knowing that because you refused to fulfill your destiny thousands of people died and all Hyrule was engulfed in Twilight?" Adonia scratched her head which I took as her reply. "Well, then into town we go!"

_**Please wait.**_ I jumped as did the other three at this new voice. _**The goddesses great champion Chris, has returned to us, however it appears you have been cursed... and not just by the weapon you choose to carry around. Please allow me to lend you some aid.**_

"Aid, awesome. Light spirits always give the best gifts." I said talking to no one in particular. I suddenly felt a surge of power course through me.

_**Though you feel more powerful I have actually given you much more power then you can handle, so I have placed a seal on it as well, the other spirits will increase your power more but you should not attempt to break these seals until you have acquired all four, it could have dire consequences on your body or mind.**_ I nodded and the spirit added one last thing before vanishing, _**On top of this your new power has endowed you with a new school of techniques entirely.**_

"What did he mean with that last bit?" Midna asked and I shrugged. "Well I guess we head to the village for now then." We turned and walked down the path, along the way Adonia explained that after Link defeated Ganondorf he went and put the master sword back, I had a few choice "nicknames" for him at the mention of this. Shortly after having a son, Adonia's father however Link went off on some sort of "adventure" another few "nicknames" slid off my tongue and my head received two strong blows from two female Twili a this point. Adonia said that her grandmother, whom she not only failed to mention the name of but mentioned that she had passed away not but a year ago. I grumbled about not knowing what woman Link chose to make his move on and received an actual swift kick to the head from my "beloved wife."

"Why in hell's name would I marry someone who would willingly kick me in the head!?!"

"Because you weren't a complete idiot back then!"

"Nice to see such a 'loving' couple, anyways as I was telling you guys my grandmother told my dad stories a lot, which he told me. The most commonly told story was actually true, that everything except Castle town prospered when Link left. The fields of every land grew and grew and the lake's water became so pure and refreshing they actually considered trying to bottle the water and sell it... but they didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to buy it." _Wow if these people actually stopped themselves selling bottled water because they thought the people were too smart then what does that make people from Earth?_

"Actually that doesn't sound like too stupid an idea, I mean it might be convenient for people who travel." I said attempting to defend Earth's and my own intellect.

"Yea that's what I thought but for the price they were charging you could have easily gone there and got some yourself. I mean the bottles they were using were actually so dirty you'd be better off drinking out of a muddy puddle!" _Oh, that's lovely_. "Well, anyways... here we are the village where you met my Grandfather, and now me. The very village I've never left because it's 'too dangerous' outside."

"Wait you actually mean to tell me you believe we met you grandfather?" I asked since she likely knew nothing of the Twili's magic.

"Well yea actually, with all the stories I heard, I think a few tales got stretched but a few times they seemed to think you two were so amped up with magic you could live forever."

I chuckled remembering a few of my overkill moments with the power I had back then, "Well that's nice and all but I'm a lot weaker now, and I don't fully even understand my new power." _She still manages to fail to mention her Grandmother's name_ I though becoming flustered now.

"Here we are!" Adonia suddenly shouted. The village still looked a bit ratched and it's people confused after the whole incident but it seemed everyone was fine. _Despite the fact I fragmented the population of Twilight so long ago, many survived the armies Ganon has are countless and for every human here he has one more... At least I can spare many of the Twili and humans this time around._

"Adonia!" a new voice called out. The man rushed over and explained to us he was Adonia's father and thanked us for bringing her back to the village.

"Hm, I'm glad to see you love your daughter so much, unfortunately your going to have to let her leave you for a while." I said rather bluntly as soon as we sat down at Adonia's father's house. Everyone looked shocked at my bluntness and her father of course objected. "Listen! If you let her come with us there is the chance she could get hurt, there's also the chance she could be killed. I personally will see to it she does not die before I do! Regardless, if you refuse to let her come Ganon's shadow army will invade this region and I can only do so much, they will take this place and then you'll all end up shadow beasts again... and probably die like that. The unfortunate side of all this is if Ganon defeats me he'll acquire power like no other and won't have to settle for the Twilight and Hyrule, he can invade whatever world he feels like." Everyone's jaws were hanging wide open, "So... if you could kindly get Adonia a weapon, and possibly a shield that'd be in her best interest."

"Well, I probably should have mentioned this earlier but nobody really makes many weapons anymore, this land was almost completely at peace, the monsters that remained mainly stuck to the fields so only travelers, guards or messengers were allowed to carry weapons." Adonia said slightly embarrassed at her absent mindedness.

"Hm, I was hoping we could get you a normal weapon but I suppose this will have to do." I said reaching into my pouch and withdrawing two needles which I changed into a sword about the same size and weight of the master sword and Link's original shield. I handed them to Adonia who didn't seem to even struggle lifting them. "Impressive."

"What?" Lilith asked out of pure curiosity.

"Looks like Adonia here is just as strong as her grandfather was, I'm not the type to take things easy on someone, those weapons are the same size and weight as the one's Link used." Adonia looked at them impressed with herself now as well. "On top of that any of the shadow beasts you kill will be returned to human or Twili form and sent to their home here in Hyrule or a safe spot I knew of in the Twilight. Now if you don't mind I'd very much like to get on the road."

"Hold it Chris we can't just waltz in here and expect Adonia to just leave her home so quickly!" Midna shouted at me. Lilith had a look in her eye that agreed with Midna as did the girl's father.

"Then it's up to Adonia, I'll grant her a maximum three days, she must leave after at least that long."

"Tomorrow." Adonia said just as I finished my sentence.

"Then we hit the road tomorrow, I suggest you grab anything you need tonight and get a good night's rest." I said bluntly and walked outside, the crisp night air refreshing my senses. Not but a couple minutes later I was sitting up high on the roof the girl Ilia used to live in. It had been the highest point I could reach without exerting myself so I used the ladder to climb up there. I closed my eyes to meditate and just relax for a minute but for some reason I saw myself running through the woods, I decided to keep my eyes closed and see where I was going. I ran and ran, never seeming to stop when suddenly a face came out of nowhere and collided with mine, it seemed somehow familiar but different. I opened my eyes to see another face right before mine. "AA!" I shouted and nearly fell over backwards. Lilith, who had been the face that startled me grabbed my flailing hand and pulled me back up and stopping me from falling off the roof.

"Your so silly sometimes," she giggled.

"How the hell did you get up here so quietly?" I asked rather flustered. She seemed to ignore my question completely and simply whirl around and stare at the night sky. _Is she a ditz or just day dreaming?_ I asked myself looking where she was staring and then I noticed, it was a full moon.

"The night sky here is so beautiful, it's kind of depressing actually." she sighed.

"Depressing, how?"

"Well I mean these lucky people get to enjoy this sight whenever they want to, well any time it's night, and they get to enjoy the bright sun, and that same light that appears in the Twilight occurs here too briefly. They get such a big variety and we're stuck with that same boring light all the time." I laughed and she stared at me angrily, "Come on, I'm serious it's not fair!"

"Well, I don't know about that. I mean personally I love the light of a good sunset, I mean the sun is nice and the moon's light is beautiful, but you musn't forget the Twili were sent into the Twilight because their ancestors attempted to abuse their magic. I'd say enjoying an eternal sunset isn't such a bad punishment." Lilith giggled. "Now who's not taking who seriously?" Lilith merely giggled and grabbed hold of my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. _**Lies**_ a voice echoed through my head as it throbbed this time. I fell to my knees and grasped my head.

"Are you all right?" Lilith asked dropping down to make sure I was all right.

"Yea... I'm fine... I... I gotta go," I said and without another word leapt off the tall tower landing with a heavy thud on the soft dirt below. _What was that just now? That voice, it's like I thought that, but I didn't think anyone was lying... I just need some sleep, _I thought and found myself a nice private patch of grass I decided would be my bed that night. My dreams that night were filled with images of a strange imp creature, but it was present in memories I actually had. I awoke suddenly and nearly whacked my head on the nearby tree I had thought would shelter me from any possible wind or rain. "What was that all about... Why don't I remember this weird imp..."

"Hey Chris!" startled I stood so quickly my head ran straight into the tree branch above me and I fell back down on my ass. A familiar giggle clued me in that Lilith had been the cause of my lovely morning headache. "We're all ready to go, Midna said we should meet her by the exit of the village so come on!" She yelled and I hopped down the bit of cliff that made my grass patch "private" to begin with. It was not long before we had met up with Adonia and Midna, as we left Adonia of course waved a tearful goodbye to her village.

Once we were out of visual range of the village and Adonia had seemed to calm down I decided to speak, "Adonia, you know you'll be back right? As I said, I won't let you, any that travel with me, die before I do."

"All right Mr. high and mighty how about toning down the ego just a tad for the rest of us?" Midna said seeming rather grouchy.

"What's your problem?" I asked but was ignored until we reached the wall of Twilight that blocked our path forward. "Ah, right what's the catch with these walls again?"

"No one..." Minda started but Lilith was quick to interrupt and finish Midna's explanation.

"Any not of the Twilight need someone from the Twilight to bring them in!"

"Right... hm... is my new body considered of the Twilight?" I said curious if I would need a ride.

"Why not find out?" Midna asked still seeming grouchy. With an angry glare I decided to attempt to enter the Twilight. I stopped before the wall, though I could not see anything beyond the looming darkness the wall still felt very intimidating. Taking a deep breath I put my right shoulder forward and ran. Hitting the wall my shoulder seemed to pierce the wall momentarily but then suddenly a feeling like I was being electrocuted surged through my body and I was sent sailing backwards.

After twitching briefly and listening to Midna's hysterical laughter I realized she knew that would happen. Sitting up and pointing directly at her I announced my accusation, "You... you knew that was going to happen!"

"Did not! I knew there was a 50/ 50 chance of it but I was ready to laugh if it did happen." she said having to hold back another laugh.

"How the hell did I get shocked, I should be immune to electricity!?"

"Idiot it wasn't electricity, it was dark magic."

"My old body was immune to that..."

"Well I guess your "new body" just sucks then." Midna said sticking her tongue out at me. Provoked I ran at her but she slipped into the Twilight as I grew near and I was forced to try and stop short. My feet slid on the loose dirt and I stopped with my feet supported merely by my tiptoes a foot away from the wall and my face about an inch from it. My balance was nearly gone and then I noticed, my right foot had stopped on top of an awkwardly shaped rock. The rock suddenly popped out from beneath my foot and my face smashed into the wall, once again frying me and hurling me backwards.

"Midna Your so cruel!" Lilith shouted as she crossed the barrier. Suddenly two large hands, one the same colour as Midna's hair, the other the same as Lilith's emerged and grabbed me and Adonia dragging us into the Twilight.

* * *

Shorter then last chapter I know, but I figured that was a good palce to stop for now, the few readers I have left are so quiet... like mice, enjoy the story little mice ^.^


	23. Things start to get crazy

**Chapter 23**

Awaking in the Twilight I found myself still wrapped in the blue green "hair-hand" of Lilith. Unable to do much but squirm I spoke up, "Hey, Lilith, mind letting me down?"

"Oh, sorry." Lilith said putting me down and then I noticed we were already at the light spirit's spring. I opened my mouth to speak but my question was answered before I could ask. "Midna and I decided it would be quicker for us to bring you here before you even woke up, strangely enough no enemies got in our way..." I was still in shock and merely nodded as Adonia awoke as well. _I just now noticed it but I feel diffrent here... like... my power itself is diffrent... and yet not completely... what's going on?_Midna looked angry with Lilith as she had almost from the moment we met her, my guess was she was jealous, well at least I know I would feel that way.

Again I opened my mouth to speak but this time I was interrupted a strange roar, turning quickly I was confronted by a strange shadow creature. Startled I raised my hands in defense and heard an even stranger noise and after a brief second I felt a cold breeze wash over me. I looked through my fingers and saw the strange beast had been frozen in a block of ice. Looking at my own hands I realized the my power had shifted from lightning to ice. "Remind me not to make him mad," Adonia said startled as much as I had been. I laughed and looked around trying to figure out why my power changed.

"Well now... I'm about as lost as the rest of you, I mean I know we need to free this world from the Twilight, but as I've said there is no way my power alone will match Ganon's new powers. So not only do I need to get stronger, it would be wise for the three of you to get stronger as well." I turned my head to the side thinking I heard something move in the bushes. I waited a second and heard movement again, "Show yourself!" The instant I made this demand a huge bolt of ice flew out from the bushes and froze my right hand in a block of ice.

"Haha, the key to victory is the element of surprise!" said a strange looking man as he came out form the bushes.

"And just who the hell are you?" I said looking at my hand.

"I am Abednago, master of all forms of magic!" he cackled at us.

"Uh huh, that's nice," I said clenching my fist and smashing the ice around it. "Care to try that again?" Angered by the ease with which I had shattered his previous attack he now shot a huge bolt of fire at me. With a deep breath in I let out a huge gust of freezing breath that extinguished the fire almost instantly. I looked towards the spring, searching for the crystal like at the last spring. Then I thought of something, "Wait! If you are a mage surely you, as most users of magic do, seek wisdom correct?"

"Well, yes, but you would have no worthy wisdom for me to hear!" he laughed and slammed the ground causing a huge wave of rocks and earth to move swiftly towards Midna. I sighed and drew one of my needles conjuring myself a massive hammer style weapon that felt to me as though it were no more then two pounds. With a mighty swing I slammed the hammer down on the front of the wave the back end of it welling up against my hammer and shattering itself.

"Are you quite done?"

"Never!" he grew angrier now and cast a spell that took me a second to figure out what he had done. It appeared he had sped himself up when in truth he had attempted to almost stop time around us four. He walked right up to me drew a dagger and held it right to my throat, as he drew it back slightly I began to smile. The dagger came forward, almost to fast for me to see, to bad as a mage he could not attack with more speed. There was a loud clink as the dagger seemed to scave right off my skin. Startled Abednago lost control of his spell and I quickly extended my arm smashing my palm into his face. "But... how?" he said holding his nose, which was likely broken or nearly so.

"Haha, you see you have control over all magic, but I have one ability that can protect me so quickly, well it almost wouldn't matter if time were holding still." I took my fist and slammed it into my neck and it merely stopped and made a sound like if you were to punch a rock. "Care to take a free shot?" now enraged Abednago stood and conjured up a huge sparking ball in his hands. I felt a strange sense of fear well up in the back of my mind and as he shot this huge bolt of lighting from his hand my arm shot out in pure instinctive reaction. Without even thinking there was now a shield made of this strange crystal substance that had coated my neck, but the shield looked as though a large force had hit it in the middle and as I pondered why the shield was shaped like this the bolt of lightning went into the middle of the shield and was stopped briefly then reflected back.

After taking a hard hit from his own lightning bolt Abednago casted one final spell that made him vanish, I felt at ease so I assumed he had teleported himself to safety. I noticed as he had vanished he dropped something. I walked over and picked up another crystal. Without a second thought I cashed it and we were returned to the world of light. _Well that's a lot easier then crushing those damn bugs..._I thought remembering Link attempting to kill one of the bugs for far to long, as each time he lunged it would move. Suddenly I felt my head pulse and begin to ache. I winced as fragments of my memory flashed before my eyes, but each was different then what I remembered. Without warning it all suddenly stopped. "Midna," I said in an almost questioning tone.

"What?" she replied looking slightly concerned.

"Do you think... the Fused Shadows would still exist?" Midna seemed shocked at my recollection and inquiry of the objects.

"Well, it was said they were infallible magic objects but Gannondorf crushed the one I wore on my head when he nearly killed me. Actually I never found that... not even the pieces."

"We will need it, or something of equal power, in order to match Ganondorf."

_**So you have returned great champion!**_The familiar voice of one of the light spirits suddenly boomed out, _**as did the last spirit I have increased the maximum of your power, but was forced to seal a large portion away. The power you posses in the light realm would cause you pain in the darkness, however the opposite is also true. **_"Wha?" I said completely lost in that statement,_** You must learn to use your new powers quickly for much is likely to be drawn to you and the new hero. I must leave now, a very dark force draws near. **_Without another word or warning the light spirit was gone and there was a large shock wave behind us. "Damn it, what now?" I turned to see Ganon standing there, dark energy swirling around him in what appeared to be a shield.

He cackled, "I have a proposition for you."

"Who is that?!" Adonia said extremely taken aback by Ganon's sudden appearance.

"That's Ganondorf, he's the reason all this is happening." I said and Adonia had suddenly charged him. "No, don't!" I yelled but it was too late, she had swung her sword and it stopped dead on the dark energies surrounding Ganon and sent her flying back. I jumped in her flight path and caught her, putting her off to the side. "Your fight is with me!" _**Champion, you musn't release the seals on your power, it could cause you permanent harm, you are not yet ready to fight him!**__ I know._

"I do not wish to fight you, as I said, I've come to make a deal with you."

"And you have what that would interest me?"

"Your children!" My eyes grew wide and I turned to Midna who was staring at the ground.

"Midna, we... we had children? I thought you said we only..." I began to ask but she held up her hand to stop me.

"We had two children, a boy and a girl, both born after you were gone, both born... on the same day."

"TWINS!?" I shouted unable to process all this. "Well what the hell do you want from us?" I said shouting at Ganon now.

"I want Midna," he said as two more figures in dark energy "shields" appeared. Midna let out a worried gasp to which Ganondorf replied, "Don't worry, their fine... now come along." Midna began to walk towards him but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"A private word with the lady if I may?" I said and Ganon looking flustered by my request made a motion with his hand telling me to go ahead. I picked pu Midna and jumped over into the thick brush. "Listen, I can't let you do this, for one thing we don't know if those are REALLY our kids, another is we have no idea what he might do to you, I have an idea but you have to trust me."

"Does this idea involve leaving behind my children?" I shook my head and Midna nodded in reply. I used the power I could feel both in the light and in the twilight to summon forth a Crystal shard, Midna looked confused but more so yet when I pricked her finger with it and the tiny cut oozed a droplet of blood. Suddenly the shard formed into a humanoid form and took shape into an exact duplicate of Midna. The copy was perfect except the shocked face, without a second word I grabbed the copy and jumped back into the clearing.

"Midna and I have agreed to your silly deal." I said and the copy walked forward. Suddenly both children were freed from their dark prisons and the energies surrounded the copy and both it and Ganon flew off as suddenly as he had appeared. I quickly grabbed the two Twili that Ganon claimed were my children and when I was sure Ganon was gone motioned for Midna to come out.

* * *

Wow it's been a while eh? :P I've actually had this chapter sitting here quite a while, forgot to put it up, been busy with a lot of things. Have chapter 24 done too, might need some rewrites before I put it up thought, it will be up soon though.


	24. Tests and a Realization

**Chapter 24**

As the girl Ganon had acclaimed to be my daughter awoke from her sleep I quickly tossed the hood of my cloak up over my head. "Wh... where am I?" Her hair was long like Minda and Lilith's but the colour never seemed to stay quite the same, when in the darkness it was darker, almost brown, when the light reflected off it just right it looked a brighter almost red like Midna's hair. I hadn't noticed until now but both children were dressed in clearly Twili clothing, and the most odd thing of all, the girl's eyes, were two different colours. Her right eye was a strange dark green and her left was a deep red. _Holy crap, she's got Christmas eyes_, I thought almost snickering.

"Lana are you all right?" Midna asked the girl and she nodded as Midna grabbed her and held her close. Looking over Lana's shoulder she was staring into my eyes. It was clear she wanted to tell her who I was so I broke eye contact and looked at the ground instead. The boy stirred now and Midna and Lana moved closer to make sure he was in good condition as well. Just as they got close though I heard a low growl come from his general area and loud scrambling. I turned and was met with a blade to my face, the blade itself was actually black in colour and had three jagged "teeth" on one side, with the other being a standard sword edge. "Aidan!" Midna yelled at the boy with a sword to my throat.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"If you can hit me with that blade I'll tell you." I said chuckling. "And I don't mean tap my foot, I want you to come at me full force boy!"

"Don't call me boy!" Aidan growled lunging in an easily readable manner. I pushed the blade aside with a single finger and ducked down, coming back up to catch Aidan's legs and flip him over me.

"Your not strong enough yet," I said walking over to Lana who did not flinch or even seem to react to me. "Your name... is Lana?" She nodded. "Look me in the eye a minute." she did and a look of familiarity washed over her face. "You are wise beyond your own knowledge... if you figure out who I am, do not tell your brother, for now... you can both call me... sir" I said laughing.

"Got ya!" Aidan yelled his blade stopping an inch from my head.

"Wrong," I said pointing with my head to his hands. He looked and noticed I had grabbed part of the sword and actually stopped his swing. "By the way, you can call me what you wish, sir was a suggestion, keep in mind I won't reply if it's not obvious your addressing me." I said casually pushing Aidan back.

"Wait!" Lana raised her voice louder then I had expected she even could, "How are we safe? I overheard father speaking of a plan to trade mother for us?"

"You can thank him for that." Midna said pointing at me. "He made a copy of me and passed it off for the real deal, luckily... your father, doesn't know all of his powers." _She hesitated... her daughter is wise, she'll put two and two together soon enough... I however need to figure out why my brain is getting so loopy,_ I thought as the others continued discussing what we could do.

"Adonia needs the master sword... and we need to find the princess," I said walking deeper into the woods.

"Wait, how do you know where your going?" Lana asked me.

"And do you know where the master sword is my dear?" I said stopping and gesturing for her to lead the way. No one moved except Midna, who stood up and walked over, shooting me a strange look and continuing on ahead. "Dost the lady need a weapon?" I said jokingly at Midna.

"My magic is plenty enough of a weapon for me... eep," Midna paused then with a small yelp dove into the shadows as a strange noise came from around the corner. Aidan and Lana quickly followed suit and Lilith shortly there after. Adonia was now looking very confused.

"Ah hinga doil, come buy me oil... whozzat!?" an old man stood there holding a lantern carrying several jugs of oil on his back. _Wait, is that..._ "You look like someone I know, knew... used to know... hm the natural oil tastes good and made me healthier but it does funny things with my memory... some say my mind too, but their a bunch of nut balls." _Yes, THEIR the nut balls,_ I thought scratching my head. "I tell you what, if you can show me something beautiful I'll give you a lantern free." I blinked at him, _Is this guy for real? _I noticed Adonia was walking over.

"What's going on over here?" she said looking around the corner and to my shock the old man screeched dropped his lantern along with 4 bottle of oil and ran off.

"Think he'd care if we took em?" I said chuckling.

"That would be stealing!"

"So?"

"You know," Lilith started finally emerging from the shadows, "Adonia is right, it's not right to steal." Something about her tone while saying this sent a shiver through my body, I looked over and she was making big puppy dog eyes at me.

"I'll have you know I'm one of few men in an elite group of men that immune to puppy dog eyes." I said with an overly serious face. She moved closer, and closer and I could feel sweat building up on my neck. "What you think we should bring it to him? We don't even know where he ran off..." I stopped as Lilith kissed me lightly on the cheek. Midna flew out of the shadows, nearly red with anger. I quickly spoke to try and cool her off, "How about this, we take it with us, I'd like to search a couple places for... some things... if we find the old man we can tell him we could really use the lantern if he doesn't need it?"

"Fine." Lilith seemed upset that I had not done what she wanted. After gathering the lantern and oil we quickly walked through the dark cave that stood between us and the entrance to the temple deep within the forest. The lantern found a use at this point of course. We moved out into another part of the woods now, I remembered this as the location where a deep purple fog once covered the ground, at least it used to, the ground and the trees in the area just seemed dead now. I walked over to one of the tree and knocked on the bark, it felt surprisingly like it was burnt and smelt like it was rotting. All of a sudden there was an ear piercing scream ringing out through the air and when I went to cover my ears I found myself unable to. Just then I noticed the "bark" was moving, but a closer look revealed the bark was not bark, it was the rotting flesh of a re-dead. I struggled hard with my body and finally found myself able to move, just as the zombie was about to bite me I held up my hand and a round bundle of the crystals I had used earlier to copy Midna appeared. They shone brightly in this dank part of the woods. The re-dead seemed extremely put off by the crystals and began to flee. I turned back to see more re-dead approaching Adonia and the group of Twili.

"Damn it!" I yelled firing off a large number of crystals from the cluster on my hand they impacted the ground all around the group and the redead fled. "New plan," I said hopping over to where the others were I held out both hands, firing hundreds of crystals aroudn the woods, each crystal however seemed to drain me quite a lot. After there was easily a safe path to follow I collapsed to the ground, panting for breath, "Quickly, follow... path, crystals... will... explode, if their energy runs out."

"Isn't that kind of a dangerous tool?" Lana asked helping me to stand. I just chuckled as we ran quickly towards the gate blocking our path to the temple. Lana took me off her shoulder and asked Adonia to help me stand. I thanked her as she helped me support myself. Lana struggled with the gate for a minute but it wouldn't move, "It's locked" she said angrily.

"Move!" Aidan ordered his sister and she stepped aside as Aidan swung his sword over and over but it merely bounced off the thick metal of the lock. I let out a sigh as I heard one of the crystals explode and a re-dead screech in pain followed by a small puff, likely the re-dead had gotten itself blown up.

"Move!" I yelled at Aidan and just as he did I stuck out my hand, one of the crystals I had planted nearby suddenly uprooted itself and flew into my hand and I immediately threw it directly into the key hole on the lock and with a large bang the lock shattered. "You've got to use explosive force if you ever hope to break a strong lock like that. Now come on, my energy is returning, which means those crystals will all explode very soon." I said rushing through the gate. We ran past a ruined stall where the strange talking bird used to sell potions and oil, and as I ran out first onto the thick branch bridge leading to the entrance of the temple I heard a loud CRICK under my feet. "Stop!" I halted, planting both my feet firmly on the ground and held both my arms out with my hands facing back. "Even if these wood were in the same condition they had been nearly a century ago I doubt you could trust this branch today, but I'm sure those re-dead have been sucking the life out of these woods for a long while. If we intend to cross this bridge we have to do so carefully and one-by-one. Under normal circumstances I would grant the privilege "ladies first" but I think I'll go first as I'm the heaviest." I said proceeding very slowly testing each step before I took it. Suddenly I heard a puff of smoke up ahead of me and looked up to see a rather peeved looking Ganondorf. "Uh, hey there... no hard feelings about the whole Midna clone, eh?"

"You know... I would say yes, but most people don't enjoy someone exploding in their face!" Ganon yelled angrily. I laughed nervously. "Oh my, are you scared of falling through this old rotting branch?" I shook my head frantically. He walked out onto the branch and I held completely still. "Now that your occupied I think I'll just take Midna and my two prisoners," he cackled moving towards the group waiting at the start of the branch.

"Oh you think so do ya?" I said as he moved about eight feet away from Midna I grew angry and hurled a bolt of lightning at Ganon's back, his whole body jolted as it hit him and hewhirled on his heel. "What? I'm way over here, how could I have done that?" I said holding back a laugh witha huge grin on my face.

"You insignificant worm, do you really think this is a joke!?" he yelled hurling a fireball at my head. I shot out a pulse of electrical energy that casue the fire to disipate in mid-air and the air crackled. with a mighty roar Ganon hurled two more fireballs and I shot out two more disrupting pulses and the air continued to crackle. Ganon began throwing the fireball like cluster bombs but I continued disrupting them. Finally he stopped panting, "Fine, if I can't kill you with magic I'll just have to use brute force."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I chuckled. Ganon leapt through the air flying straight towards me. I let out a yawn as he roared then suddenly there was a loud CRACK and everything seemed to freeze. Then as time seemed to slowly resume itself Ganon fell over on the ground and twitched slightly. "I tried to tell him, each of those fireballs I disrupted converted the heat into an electrical charge that stored itself in the air. soon as he crossed the threshold it unleashed the full charge onto him. Ganon struggled to his feet still twitching slightly. "I knew it wouldn't stop you though," I said edging him on. He just sneered at me, lifted his right foot high in the air and with a loud yell smashed it down upon the branch and vanished with a puff of black smoke. I heard the branch crack now. "Run like hell!" I yelled and all of the group at the begining of the branch after taking half a second to perceive what I had said made a mad dash for the entrance, I pushed each of them forward as they passed me, trying to make sure they all made it. Adonia was last in line and as she approached me the branch let out a large snap where Ganon had brought his foot down and Adonia stepped down with one foot much farther down and began to slide towards a large hole in the side of the branch that kept someone from simply walking right off the side. I reached out and grabbed her hand yanking her past and beyond me she quickly proceeded to the other side with Midna and the others. I found myself alone near the middle of the branch which was now shaking me violently and I saw no other option but to run hard and fast and hope he branch held up. Of course my luck didn't hold up and neither did the branch and I now found myself running on air, attempting to propel myself the last couple feet to the solid ground.

I could feel gravity pulling me down and it was clear from the others outstretched hand that I wasn't going to ge close enough so acting quickly I drew the cursed blade from its sheath and held it straight towards the tree above my head and smashed it into the bark as I feel just a few inches out of arms reach below the safety of solid ground. "Ha, cursed sword my ass!" I cheered happily and regretted those words when I felt the sword start to slide out of the bark. "Damn freaking cursed sword!" I now yelled angrily and just as I felt I should have fallen I looked up and saw Midna and Lana holding one hand together and their other hands, palms open were facing me and they were muttering some sort of spell in a language I could not make out a word of. I looked down to see two dark circular platforms had appeared below each of my feet. I yanked the sword the last couple inches out of the tree with a sigh of relief and felt myself float up slightly and heard the strain in Midna and her daughter's voices. I grabbed onto the ledge as soon as it was in arm's reach and Aidan helped me up. As my feet touched the solid ground my eyes widened in shock at what I saw behind the others. They all turned around and now saw it as well. The entrance to the temple was completely blocked, "Nonononono," I repeated the word rapidly as if saying it faster would make the rubble disappear, "This can't be right, all those years ago Link had to go in here and get... something... but it wasn't for himself..."

"It was for me," Midna said out loud, "or did you forget that too?"

"Hey, my mind has been messed with far too much, I'm lucky I remember my own damn name!" I growled angrily.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Aidan asked and I grew silent.

"You know what? I think it's time we tell them, don't you?" Midna said.

She turned to her children and opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off, "Midna, can I speak with you for a second?" Frustrated that I had stopped her but compelled to be polite she walked over and gave me a questioning look. "Listen, you know my memory among other parts of my brain are massively scrambled right now," I said in an angry whisper, "Those last two crystals I shattered though, they triggered something in my brain, I saw parts of Link's journey... but not as I had remembered them before I crushed the crystal... there was always something diffrent..."

Midna ran a hand through her hair, clearly lost in thought and after a moment replied with one word, "Fine." With that I closed my eyes and tried to feel something, anything coming from inside the old temple but there was no energy coming from inside, dark or light.

"I can see no point in entering the temple, even if we could move all the rubble." I said turning to look out in the direction Link had gotten the master sword from. "The only thing of importance in this area... would be the Master Sword." I turned around to see everyone staring at me except Aidan who was clearly gawking at Lilith. I cleared my throat loudly to alert him that he had been spotted and Lana giggled at her brother's not unusual lack of self-control. "The issue here is even from this short a range I doubt we could jump the distance, the only option I can see is Midna and Lana attempting to lift us over... but it looked like quite a strain lifting just me so if we can only lift one person it has to be Adonia."

"Why me!?" she said startled.

"You ARE the hero. You should be in all ways capable of obtaining the master sword." I said making sure to look her straight in the eye.

"Do you really think... I'm... the hero?" she asked sounding scared.

_She's right something seems off, she turned into a wolf in the Twilight so I just assumed... maybe I'm not the only one who assumed_. "Let me see your hands," I said and she held out her hands palms up. I held my forearms out, only bending my arm at the elbow with my hands palms up as well, with a flustered look on my face I flipped my hands over so the palms were facing down and gave Adonia a look that told her to mimic my action and when she did I carefully inspected the backs of her hands for the symbol of the triforce. "What in the..." I said taken completely aback by what I was seeing. "That can't be right."

"What?" Midna, Lilith and Lana all asked in unison.

* * *

Ha, you thought I was gonna go further didn't you? But I didn't I tricked you! What, I didn't trick you? Awe :( well now I guess I just won't tell you what happens, and it was gonna get so crazy too :P Yea, you guys have driven me mad with this whole no review deal so I am now speaking with nobody... like what did I piss somebody off? Am I TOO good and u've got all got nothing to say, or is it just not catching enough attention so I get no critique? :S well no biggie, I'll try and update sooner this time around.


	25. Pain comes in many forms

**Chapter 25**

"Well what's wrong with her!?" Lana finally shouted snapping me out of my trance.

"Well she has the symbol of the triforce on her hand but..."

"But?" Midna asked urging me to go on

"Well as I've said my mind is a bit loopy due to... complications... but I distinctly remember that the goddesses pieces all took a certain position, wisdom and courage being the two bottom pieces and the top being the triforce of power."

"You're telling usall this why?" Aidan asked clearly bored with the tiny details.

"Please be quiet for those who are actually listening boy, I'm saying this because those who hold the triforce pieces have one distinct section of the triforce shaded on the faint symbol on their hand, it's very hard to see but if you look hard Adonia's piece is not the one it should be." I said holding out her hand for all of them to see it.

Midna's eyes grew wide and she stared right at me realizing which piece she had. Lilith spoke up finally, "But... I thought that... the triforce of power belonged to..."

"Correct, it usually belongs to a great evil, like Ganondorf, in MOST cases Ganondorf actually... regardless our friend Adonia here seems to have the triforce of power, but does not seem evil in any way if you ask me." Not but a second after saying this we all began staring at Adonia, like we expected her to burst into flames screaming unholy prophecies or something.

After a minute Adonia finally felt very awkward put both of her hands to the back of her head and pulled it so she was staring at the ground, "Quit it!" she squeaked through her arms at us.

"Doesn't seem to fit her very well." I said turning to ponder how we would get back to the other side.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" she growled angrily at me.

"Just saying I'm not sure why you got that piece of the triforce, you seem like a bit of a wimp if you ask me," I said making a shrugging motion with my arms and shaking my head. I heard a loud startling roar of a battle cry from behind me and as I turned to see what caused such a noise I was greeted by four knuckles hitting me square in the jaw. I felt myself fly backwards, much longer then I would have expected and when I finally hit solid ground the voices of my comrades sounded distant and my jaw felt out of place. Sitting up my jaw slightly agape I grabbed hold of the back of my head and shoved my jaw back into place wincing as it cracked loudly. "Son of a..." I yelled shaking it off.

"Are you okay?" a new yet somehow familiar voice called out from behind me. I turned and saw a man, who looked maybe just a tad older then Rusl, and come to think of it shared some similarity with the man.

Then it dawned on me and my jaw dropped open and I couldn't help but point, "You... you're... Colin!?" I continued gawking uncontrollably as the boy was definitely no longer a boy, even if he had aged considerably his arms were nearly as thick as tree trunks.

"Hm I think your mistaken, Colin is my father's name, or I suppose I should say was," with this the man's head drooped and I felt a tad guilty.

"Ah, I'm sorry but you bear a striking resemblance to him," I said doing a slight bow in a sign of apology.

"You... knew my father? Wait, are you one of those... oh what were they, dad said Link told him about them a couple times, well it was a long time ago he told me, but he said that Link said they live a lot longer then we do!" he seemed rather excited that I was part of an old tale his father's role model had spoke of.

"Um, well, not really..." I said glancing over a the others and it was now I noticed that Adonia had one of Lilith's feet in her hands and was lifting her up and down slightly, like she was getting ready to toss something heavy. "Oh, hell no!" I shouted as Adonia threw Lilith like she was a log tosser throwing what was probably the lightest log in the competition. Lilith let out a loud squeal as she flew through the air and I couldn't help but let loose an exasperated sigh as I ran over to catch Lilith. Luckily for me she approached the ground head up and with her back facing me and I merely had to absorb the impact of her flying through the air, which I managed to mess up anyways and ended up flat on my back with Lilith half sobbing half laughing on top of me.

As she slowly regained her sanity and realized she was alive she grabbed hold of me tightly and almost broke down sobbing, "I was so scared!" she weaped into my shoulder.

"Then why did you let them throw you first?" I asked very curious to what brought about this stupid plan in the first place.

"We drew straws"

"Straws?" I questioned where they would have gotten them.

"Well we used strands of grass" she was beginning to settle down now.

I thought about it for a minute, "Was Midna holding the grass?" Lilith nodded, "was it her idea?" Another nod. "You do realize you got cheated right?" Lilith looked at me with a blank stare and I gently got up and walked to the edge of the cliff and stared at Midna, none of the others looked to eager to try that. "That wasn't very nice of you Midna!" I yelled across the gap.

"She drew the short straw!" I heard her yell back at me.

"I don't believe any of your 'straws' were different lengths until she reached to grab one, were they!?" I shouted but got no reply.

"If you want my grandfather left his prized possession with my dad, who passed it to me, it could help your friends cross that gap." I turned and opened my mouth to address him but realized I didn't even know his name and make an awkward scrunched up face that made him laugh, "oh, yes my name is Jack." _Oh thank god finally a simple name! _I thought as he grabbed hold of my hand and shook it quite vigorously. _Holy crap my brain is shaking inside my skull_, I thought as he let go.

"Well... Jack, what exactly is this "possession?" I asked and he smacked his palm with his forehead.

"Dad always said I forgot to tell people a lot of stuff, it's this golden cucco, it flies really well, it's crazy how fast this thing flies too." I smiled and nodded at him to go get the bird.

"Don't worry... Jack," I put a lot of emphasis on his name and paused to let them all ponder who he was for a second, "... went to get his golden cucco, it'll be able to help you all fly across!" I yelled unable to hold back a burst of laughter after saying this.

After much toil with the golden bird flying everyone across then trying to get it back to the other side again Jack brought us all back to Ordon where we talked a long time with him and Adonia's father as well. It turned out Adonia had always had a gift of strength, and then it dawned on me, "Wait, if Adonia isn't the hero... where is our hero?" I looked around the room and no one replied. Throughout this entire "meeting" I had noticed several things. First, Jack and Adonia kept staring at each other when the other wasn't looking, neither of them were locking eyes either as they always looked away when the one they were starring at looked at them. Second, Lilith, whom was also sitting right next to me did not take her eyes off me at any point during the whole meeting. Third, Midna was glaring at Lilith as she stared at me and Aidan could not take his eyes off the woman staring at me. As we sat in silence for nearly five solid minutes my temper finally hit boiling point and I could hold in my speech no longer.

I slammed my fists on the table as I stood up and my voice boomed through the whole room, "First off, Jack stop staring at Adonia when she isn't looking at you! Adonia same goes to you! Don't be laughing Aidan I saw you staring at Lilith! Midna would you please just stop glaring at Lilith and Lilith... do you have something you'd like to tell me, cause now would be the time!" Everyone looked at the floor now, "Okay... I just made things really... awkward... but you'll all thank me for it later, maybe not today, or tomorrow, but I swear someday you'll thank me!" I said storming out of the house. I walked away from the house grumbling loudly to myself thinking of where I could go for some peace and quiet. I didn't realize how far I'd wandered until I noticed I was standing right in front of Link's house. Besides some growth and other flora it looked about the same as I had remembered it. I climbed up the ladder and pryed the door open a large amount of dust flew into the air and into my eyes and nose, causing me to cough.

I walked inside and found that the house looked as though it had not been entered since Link likely left it all those years ago. I explored the house quite a bit, completely forgetting my storm of angry impatience and found myself looking under Link's bed. I found what seemed to be a sketch book of some sort. _Hm, looks like Link decided to do some drawing at some point or other_, I thought blowing a thick layer of dust off the book and cracking it open. The first couple pages were just rough random sketches, some of them were of people I remembered, like Ilia, a younger Colin, Epona and some of animals commonly seen in the area. _Guess he had to do something besdies hang out with those kids and herd goats all day_, I thought flipping past all these pages. The next page astonished me, it was a drawing of the imp creature I had seen in my memory, _the memories I'm seeing are the true ones then_, I started flipping back and forth through the pages seeing many of shadow beasts, that seemed very rough but each time I came to one of the imp it seemed as though there was much more attention paid to every detail. I ran my left hand through my hair, pushing my hood off my head and held the hand at the back of my neck a moment.

I flipped the page again, there was now a picture of princess Zelda. Another flip revealed a doodle more then a picture, I couldn't help but laugh at the picture as it was terrible but in such a funny way. It was likely a doodle Link drew when he got bored. Link was stabbing Ganon whom he had draw with little X's for eyes and he was saying "blarg I'm dead." I smacked my forehead with my palm and held back a laugh. I then turned the page again and was met with a extravagant drawing of the light spirits. After looking over every detail of the spirits I flipped the page once more and my eyes grew wide at what I saw. I stood up bringing the book better into the sunlight that barely shone through Link's overgrown window and as I became sure of it my head began to ache with a huge pulse. I dropped the book and clenched both sides of my head trying to control the immense pain. I let out a howl of pain as I fell to my knee and could stay conscious no longer and all went black.

I awoke and found my face feeling very odd. It felt as though it was wet, and then I felt something press up against my lips and my eyes shot open and I found that my lips were now locked with that of someone with green hair that seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. The figure quickly retreated when it realized I had awoken and then I saw who it was. "Lilith?" I said questioning myself more then her.

"I came in and you were out cold on the floor, I tried to find your pulse and when I couldn't find it I thought..." she paused and wiped tears off her face attempting to do so in a manner that I would not see she was crying but her tears glistened in the dim moonlight. I put two finger to my neck and found it covered with the crystal armor my body formed when danger approached and when I looked at my wrists they too were covered with it, along with quite a bit of my chest.

"That picture, it caused me... to black out?" I said turning to see the book still lying where I dropped it and I picked it up. "That picture... could it have been... Midna?" I said her name in a whisper.

"What's that?" Lilith gestured to the sketch book in my hand.

"Link's little book of drawings, he drew quite a bit after our journey... and somehow... he knew Midna... which would mean... I don't... but it seemed the more he cared for something he drew the better it was... and that picture... it was astounding!" I said cracking the book open again Lilith snatched it from my hands. "Hey!" I yelled as I reached for the book back but Lilith moved it farther away yet and stuck her tongue out at me. "Lilith give me that," I said a very serious tone in my voice.

"If you want it so bad you'll have to get it from me!" she yelled dropping the book down to the lower level of Link's house then suddenly diving into the shadows and re-materializing where she dropped the book she took off running. Without a second thought I was over the railing and chasing after Lilith who ran surprisingly fast for a girl who didn't seem too inclined to do very much. She was drawing closer to Adonia's house and I'm not sure why but a sudden burst of determination pushed me forward and I dove through the air ending up flying through the air as a tangled mess with Adonia and the book as well. The end result of this mess of a pursuit was Lilith ending up with her back flat on the ground, me practically mounting the half-dazed Twili girl and the sketch book no more then a few feet away floating away in the small river. I however did not notice the book right away as I had to keep my arms planted on the ground to keep my face away from Lilith's.

"Hmph," was all I heard coming from the direction of Adonia's house and as I looked up I saw Midna standing there with her arms crossed clearly dsigusted with my situation as she would not even look my way.

Part of me acted quickly forcing me to my feet and towards Midna and saying a line that every man at some point says but it is likely no woman will ever believe, "Midna, this isn't what it looks like!" As promised Midna clearly did not buy the lame attempt at an excuse and threw a ball of Twili magic in my face and dove into the shadows as I dodged the magic bolt and moved to grab her arm. I faintly saw the dark spot that was Midna trail off from the house and quickly lost track of it.

I sighed and without a word walked off into the darkness of some nearby trees, found the "comfiest" one leapt up to a branch and dozed off to sleep. I had kind of developed a "thing" for sleeping in trees, I wasn't sure why but good things seemed to happen when I did. This was maybe not so lucky a tree as when I awoke not a word was said instead everyone gathered their things, Adonia included, and we set off towards Kakariko, at least that's where Midna was leading us, as I still wished to hide my identity and she was the only one who knew where all the light spirits were, at least that's what Aidan and Lana thought. The journey to Kakariko by foot was a long one, and every step seemed longer in the dense silence of our group. Any of us who dared break the silence for any reason was quickly stared back into silence by any who had not made a sound. Noises outside the sounds of nature but still outside our group were glanced at as we continued to walk. I glanced around at the scenery as we walked at one point so engulfed in looking at a strange bird that I ran smack into a tree. An apple fell out of the tree and after bonking me square on the head it bounced down into my lap.

I promptly picked up the apple and took a large bite out of it, "Delicious." I exclaimed happily and found five sets of eyes staring me back into silence and I shuddered. _I've suddenly lost my appetite_, I thought tossing the apple aside. We reached the entrance to Kakariko by the end of the day, it was however hard to tell as the Twilight had engulfed the area, but for some reason had not yet expanded beyond the gate. We came to the gate and found it locked and Aidan drew his sword again. "Are you really going to try that again?" I asked and after a moments hesitation he sheathed his sword and I threw a crystal into the lock and it quickly exploded. Confident in my power I moved forward to pry the lock off and found it in "almost" perfect condition, upon a first glance I had done no more then shook the lock. Looking inside I noticed the lock had been scattered and blown apart beyond repair but had not unlocked. Nervously I dropped the lock and covered it with my back and stood there.

"What did you do?" Midna asked moving to look at the lock but I would not allow her to see, with a quick spark of Twili magic I was tossed a few feet aside and Midna inspected the lock, much to my dismay. "Great! you broke it, now I can officially call you an idiot on top of you being a pervert!"

"A pervert!? When did I earn that oh so endearing tittle!?" I retorted.

"Last night, straddling Lilith like that, I can't believe you!" Midna shouted at me again.

"Say WHAT NOW!?" Lilith shouted but I ignored her and went on.

"That wasn't at all what it looked like Midna." I said trying to calm her down.

"Then what WAS it?" she inquired.

I opened my mouth to explain and paused... for some reason I could remember chasing after Lilith but I had no recollection of why. "I... I... don't remember?" my inquiring tone striking a look of frustration and confusion onto Midna's face.

She opened her mouth clealry about to yell at me again but Lilith interjected, "Wait Midna! I'm not sure why... or how... but I can't recall why he was chasing me either... I just remember we were in Link's house, then... I ran out and he came after me... and then... he managed to tackle me... but... I can't... remember..." Lilith suddenly swooned and began to fall over, I quickly stuck out my arm and caught her.

"Is she okay?" Aidan asked quickly.

I pushed lightly on her neck with two finger and felt her heart beating rather quickly, "She'll be fine, I think whatever removed that memory from me is trying to keep it repressed from both me and Lilith." Midna coughed and gestured to the lock. "Ah yes, Lana could you hang on to Lilith for me please? Thank you." I said handing Lilith over to Lana. I pulled out one of my needles and changed it into a large two-handed mace and smashed the lock. Nothing happened. I grabbed two more needles and made a very large hammer smashing the lock even harder. The lock grew a small dent but nothing more. I now made myself two large clubs in either hand using up every needle to make their surface tougher. I smashed away at the lock form every angle over and over again but it did nothing more then shake and rattle at each blow. In one final attempt I ordered everyone to back off, put all my needles away and filled the entire lock with a large crystal and ran back. There was a huge explosion and I ran back to the lock and found it in the exact condition I left it in. "I give up!" I shouted and collapsed with a thump. Lana, who had now layed Lilith down on the ground as she was beginning to wake up due to the smashing and explosive noises nearby, walked over and picked up the lock and inspected it.

"I think..." she said letting the lock hang loose again, she pushed down on the bottom of the lock, ever so lightly and a light click was heard. Astonished I was on my feet so quick, you would swear there was not a motion between me lying on the ground and me standing next to Lana gawking at the now open lock. "The mechanism is very simple, and tricky at the same time, whoever put this lock on here knew monsters were coming and would try and force the lock. So they made it so that a gentle touch ONLY could open the lock, and more force then that required to push the bottom down and the lock would hold." Lana said smiling at my clear amazement.

"I... I uh... knew that, I just wanted to see if you could figure it out, you clearly get your brains from your mother Lana." I said in a sad attempt to make Midna a little less mad. It clearly failed as I felt something push my head to the left. I grabbed at the right side of my head and felt a small burning ball of Twili magic sticking there "What the hell!?" I said and jumped away from Lana while attempting to tear the thing from my head, with a large bang and a force on my head that felt like I had just been punched by a train I was thrown to my side like a rag doll. There was a small hole in my cloak and smoke rising from where the ball had hit me. "Now that was just plain mean Midna," I said rolling onto my cheast so I could push myself to my feet. With a giggle she leapt into the wall of Twilight followed quickly by Lilith, Lana and finally Aidan. Midna's giant hair hand flew out of the wall just as Aidan walked in and grabbed Adonia pulling her in as well, and sure enough not but a second later Lilith's huge identical hand, except that the glowing line symbols were all green instead of orange-ish red picked me up and pulled me through the wall.

* * *

Yay I actually got a review on chapter 24 ^.^ Thanks to Majora for the review :) Had some spare time and felt really motivated so I did this chapter rather quickly... messed with my original plans... again, I've got lots in store though so please keep reading, and review are appreciated.


	26. A ghost town and a speedy foe

**Chapter 26**

For some odd reason I could never stay awake when passing through the wall of twilight but usually would not be out too long. I awoke in front of the next light spirit's spring and looked around for the crystal, or my opponent. I noticed, as expected Adonia was not a wolf any longer in the twilight, I was not sure why she had been to begin with but she awoke as I did and we all stood in silence waiting for something to happen. "So why are we just standing here?" Aidan asked breaking the silence. I looked at Midna who was already about to explain the situation anyways.

"We have to free the four light spirits of this world before we can even hope to fight against your father, he has captured their power in small crystals which it appears he has entrusted to Twili that he has either granted great powers to, or they had great power and he has fooled them into thinking he can be trusted." Aidan looked angry at this, and Midna now looked my way and I slowly turned my head away giving clear signs that I still did not wish to say anything of my being their father. Without a warning I was suddenly hit hard in the back and thrown to the ground, after which I heard a sound like someone running up to where I had just been pushed then the sound of something running away. I rolled forward and caught myself, ending up standing facing the direction I had been pushed from. "What are you doing?" Midna asked clearly confused by my sudden fall and recovery.

"Well at first I was pushed and decided to recover from my fall by rolling back onto my feet and turning around to see my attacker... however I both regret and am relieved by turning around." I said now staring at a giant massive black ball with thousands of small black spikes sticking out. As I finished my speech each of my comrades turned around and their jaws all dropped as they took in this massive whatever it could be called. Now the ball began to spin slowly at first but quickly picking up speed, but still not leaving its resting spot. "Oh hell." I said running forward towards the ball I stopped not but twenty feet from it planted my feet, rooted them more securely with crystals that I fused to the ground. I bent my knees slightly and put my arms out to my sides and forward hoping to catch this monstrosity of an attacker. The ball suddenly took off and smashed into me, its was quite a bit larger then I had even expected, probably coming in at around ten times my size or more. The sheer weight of the initial blow knocked me off balance but a continued push made me almost get crushed underneath the ball. Without any other option I began to breathe ice at the ball now attempting to crush me. The ball I soon found out was not a singular ball at all as a chunk of it fell off and unrolled itself into what looked very similar to a goron.

"It's... a bunch of Gorons?" Midna asked in confusion.

"Back off, something is up with these Goron, they should appear as spirits in the Twilight unless..." I said being interrupted by the ball of Gorons falling apart further.

"Unless they've been turned into some form of shadow beast!" I heard Midna shout startled by this revelation.

"Get to higher ground, now!" I yelled drawing two needles and changing them both into short swords that could return a shadow beast to their normal state and return their spirit to a safe place. The Gorons had not gained any speed from their darker forms as I quickly cut many of them, and they reverted to little green flames that I saw rather then a person's spirit and the spirit flew off into the distance. Hacking away as fast as I could the Gorons were many and drawing closer much quicker then I had anticipated. My swords lost speed with each slash and two Gorons replaced each I slashed and I soon found myself in a sea of blackened rock-men, hundreds of glowing red eyes glaring at me. I soon found out their size had slightly increased in their new shadow form but so had their strength, much more immensely then their size. A goron came up behind me as another in front grabbed hold of my blades as they had not been moving fast enough to lay harm to any of the Goron. The Goron in front stole the blades right out of my hands and tossed them aside and the one behind me slammed a fist into my head sending me tumbling forward and just as I thought I would leave the painful sea of rock men the last Goron on the outside of the circle grabbed hold of my leg twirled me around and tossed me up into the air.

"Chris!" I heard Lilith's voice yell out from somewhere in the now spinning world around me. I heard a loud crackling noise and a blast beneath me. I felt myself hit solid ground and pushed myself to my feet as quickly as I could and saw that many of the gorons had curled up into balls, another difference was clearly notable on their shadow form, their rocky exterior was covered with small spikes when they curled up. Without a second thought I grabbed hold of both swords, which thankfully were not too far from my landing spot, and began hacking away at the Gorons again, this time dispatching all of them. The others came back down off the roof they had made their way to when the attack had started and ran over to me, Lilith being the first to arrive. "Are you okay!?" she asked loudly into my ear and as I tried tor reply I fell to one knee exhausted from fighting an entire tribe of gorons.

"Mother... did I hear wrong or did Lilith..." Lana started to ask her mother quietly but I still over heard.

"Yes... that's right... my name is Chris. What of it?" I said forcing myself to stand upright again Lilith trying to help me the whole time.

"Then..." Lana closed her mouth realizing who I was but remembering her earlier promise not to tell her brother if she found out.

"What?" Aidan asked still clueless either because a name meant nothing to him or because he never even knew his own father's name, if I even was the same man that was his father. Lana shook her head and Aidan let out an exasperated sigh, "Jeez, I'll never understand women." he said shrugging.

"Get used to it." I said gently pushing Lilith off me to let her know I could support myself. Suddenly without warning or even a conscious thought my entire body acted bringing my head back and down like I was trying to do the limbo and my right arm went forward and back around like I was attempting to hug something. It compressed and I actually felt something there, now acting of my own will I turned and threw whatever I had just grabbed to the ground. As I did a young woman, clearly of the Twili appeared in plain view.

"Well your no fun you big meanie!" she said rolling into a sitting position and pulling down her bottom right eyelid sticking her tongue out at the same time.

"...And just who the hell are you?" I asked not taking my eyes from the girl, her hair and markings were black unlike Midna's and Lilith's and her hair was a rugged bobcut, not long like Midna's or Lilith's.

"I'm Miki, say it wrong and I'll kick you in the face, spell it wrong and I'll break you wrists. You say it like Mee-kee, you spell it M-i-k-i. Get it? Got it? Good!" she said all rather quickly. "My lord, king of the Twilight ordered me to dispose of the traitorous queen, his impostor, and bring his children back!" she continued to speak in a very quick voice which I found myself having troubles keeping up with.

"Well... Miki... the strong man, and master of magic before you failed, wha tmake you think you'll fare diffrently?" I said drawing my cursed sword and a single needle changing it into a sword as well.

"Those two were wimps, are you seriously comparing them to me, they could never have done... this!" she shouted and without time to react I felt something hit me knocking me back slightly. After a moment the same place where I felt the impact that pushed me back began to seer with pain, I looked down and there was a large cut from my shoulder down just past my collar bone. I suddenly felt two more cuts open up on my back and slashed my swords randomly feeling one graze something I heard something fall to the ground. I whirled around to see another dark crystal but as I reached to grab it my hand was knocked away and the crystal vanished.

"I get it now... your a speed demon, you move so quickly you go beyond visible light, who knows how fast you could move..." I said holding my swords in a defensive stance, every now and then moving them according to how my instincts alone told me. "I do however see a major flaw in this power of yours," I said drawing in a deep breath I blew ice breath at the ground all around myself and stabbed the tips of both swords into the ground standing there. I allowed my instincts to act for me again and I ducked feeling something graze my head. I suddenly heard the sound of someone attempting to run on ice and swept my foot low. Miki tripped and could easily be seen again, without another thought I drew out my swords and jabbed the blades into the ground on either side of Miki's head and jammed my feet under her arms pushing the sharps of my swords against her shoulders, ensuring any motion made by her would cut her.

"Poo... and I was just starting to have fun!" she whined angrily.

"The crystal?" I said staring at her seriously. She did not react to or even seem to acknowledge my request. "Now!" I said pushing my swords so the blades pressed slightly more against her shoulders.

"All right fine... I'd rather not see where this is going anyways," she said and I moved one sword allowing her to hand over the crystal. I moved the other blade and she got to her feet. "You seemed to be enjoying that too much too!" she giggled and took off leaving me in an awkward situation with Midna once again. She cleared her throat loudly but not even paying her any mind I crushed the crystal. This land was also now restored to it's original state, but I had a strange feeling.

"Midna... am I the only one noticing or does this all seem..." I paused to see if she could figure it out.

"Way too easy? Yea, somethings up... there is no way it would all be this simple... right?" she asked but she already seemed to know the answer as I nodded.

"Not only that but besides the massive amount of shadow beasts guarding Adonia I've seen maybe two, not more then three since... I know there was a lot guarding her but assuming Ganon's turned both worlds except us and those three other Twili that serve him anyways into Shadow beasts there should be a whole army of the things..." I said looking around at the ghost town of Kakariko.

"Honestly my entire village wasn't even freed when you fought those beasts guarding me," Adonia said making my eyes grow wide. _The village got a lot more populated... but where are all the shadow beasts? Where could Ganon hide such a massive army?_

"Well I think we should go free the last light spirit, even if this is some kinda trap surely you can avoid it right?" Lilith said staring at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"How many times do I have to say puppy dog eyes do nothing to me?" I said and Lilith changed to a rather grumpy expression. "Anyways... your right we need to free the last light spirit, regardless if it's a trap or not."

"But," Lana started but i held up my hand to stop her.

"There's enough of us that even if a trap is sprung if we work together I'm sure we can get out of it." Lana had a strange look in her eyes, she was looking at me with a new light, I was sure she had figured out who I was. "It's a very long walk to the next light spirit's spring... don't suppose we got a horse and carriage? Well as it's ghost town here we can't exactly ask for one either... might as well stock up on supplies for the trip then."

* * *

Wow been a while since I updated... sorry :P. Anyways, there's a few chapters to post and more to come. Shockingly I have not played World of Warcraft in a week, and I'm not missing it in the least!


	27. A strange foe, a trap and an old promise

**Chapter 27**

"Wait a minute!" Midna said as we all moved to go gather supplies, stopping us in our tracks. "I'm not 100 percent certain but I think I could make this journey a lot faster... that is... as long as the portals that were here so long ago still exist." I nodded, "I'll need a moment to concentrate... to see if I can even teleport myself there... never mind all of us, Twili are easy to move but... Adonia and... they'll be harder to move then the rest of us." Midna went into a deep state of concentration so deep in fact that nothing seemed able to break it.

**GREEEAAAAH**! This odd noise seemed to echo through the air and my eyes opened wide in surprise. "What the hell was that!?" I said loudly looking to Lana and Aidan who both shrugged. The noise rang out again and I suddenly felt something smash into me sending me hurdling into the side of a large rock. I rolled off the rock adn turned to face my foe and was shocked to see what looked very similar to a redead but much more deteriorated and clearly more agile. "What the.."

"Graaaaah, me like... shiny!" the creature yelled and lunged at me again. I stopped it dead with my sword this tiem but it continued to push my back to the wall. I noticed as it was pushing me its attention was no longer even on me it was pushing me against the wall but it's head, or waht I assumed to be so, was turned almost backwards, looking straight at Midna. "Me... like..." it said slowly.

"Think she'd even wanna go out on a date with you, ya ugly spawn of sin!" The creatures head snapped back around at this insult and it let out a disgusting gurgly growl and began smashing at me with its decaying fists. "Get... off!" I yelled moving to the side of one of the blows and bashing it in the side of the head, it fell over and began flailing about wildly in an attempt to stand back up.

I ran over to the others as it flailed screaming and gurgling and bellowing out odd nises that were jsut plain in-human. "**NYAAAH, GLAAA... GLAWRL!"**It's odd noises and sudden aggresive attack on me had absolutely no effect on Midna's concentration.

"What is that thing!?" Aidan asked eyes as wide as mine.

"Haven't the foggiest, I wish you mother would hurry up though, that thing's one tough ass... zombie thing?" I attempted to decipher the creature but still hadn't the foggiest what it was. "Here's an idea, if she can't teleport us out of here how about we run like hell?" The others nodded and I stood right in front of Midna waiting for her to finish. "Come on! That thing is clumsy but it's gonna figure out how to stand sooner or later!" Just as I finished my sentence Midna's red eyes snapped open.

"I can do it, as I said though you and Adonia will take a moment to gather the energy to move, and the portal is dormant so it will take all the more energy to re-open it."

"I don't care! Hurry up and get us gone!" I yelled.

"What's the big hur..." Midna started but screamed loudly as the zombie thing tackled me again. "What the hell is that thing!?"

"He's my new buddy, I call him 'Mr. I like brains'! Seriously though get us the hell out of here!" I yelled and Midna calmed herself once again. "Okay fine I'll just have a nice conversation with the zombie while you take a nap!" I said as the zombie's tongue, or again what I assumed to be so, came out of his mouth and dribbled an awful smelling goo right next to my face. I almost gagged and the zombies head turned back to Midna.

"Mid..." the zombie seemed to start saying Midna's name but was cut off when Aidan stuck it in the back with his sword. "Nyaaaah! Shiny not nice!" it screeched and leapt at him. I kicked it in the side and it jumped back at me, I held it at arms length and rolled backwards slightly pushing it off with my foot it landed on its back a few meters away.

"All right.. I think I can get us there." Midna said just as I sprung back to my feet.

"Okay then, let's go go go!" I grabbed Aidan and dragged him over to his mother. As soon as we reached her she grabbed hold of my hand and I could almost feel my body separate into pieces and scatter off towards the sky. The feeling was almost familiar, yet despite that fact it still felt very uncomfortable. It was not long before I felt my body re-materialize and looking around I was amazed to see we were at the lake like Midna said. The twilight that engulfed the area however was not flattering on the scenery. I had never really noticed them before but those little black squares were floating about just drifting and spinning, I remembered the Twilight beasts fragmenting into these squares when killed and wondered if maybe parts of them were now floating around as well, always in sight, but never in reach. I heard a noise from behind me and turned to see Midna had fallen to her knees and was panting heavily. "Midna... are you alright?" I asked offering my hand to help her up but she pushed it away.

"I'm fine, just a little... worn out," she stopped mid-sentece to inhale deeply. I looked down towards the light spirit's spring and Midna spoke again, "Go, free the light spirit, I'll just... wait here. I'll be fine so go." she motioned for all of us to go and I just didn't feel right leaving her alone.

"Lana, I couldn't bear leaving her alone, will you please stay here and watch over her?" I asked and she nodded happily despite the reluctant look on Midna's face. So Lana and Midna stayed on the small island floating in a more shallow part of the lake, well it was really attached to the ground underneath so the island was stationary. Regardless Aidan, Adonia, Lilith and myself all moved on towards the light spirit's spring. I walked into the cave first and looked around for a crystal but could see nothing but the cave walls, roof, floor and the pool of water in the middle of the cave. I heard the others walk into the cave behind me and I stood there for a moment, in complete silence.

Suddenly I heard Lilith let out a quiet scream and heard her light footsteps rush towards me and I heard several noises like people getting clubbed over the head. I turned and was met by Lilith clinging onto my left arm and an all too familiar face. "Ganon," I said his name freely as he had knocked Aidan out by some means, "What the hell do you want now?" I said reaching for my sword.

Ganon made a disapproving sound as I reached for my sword and suddenly two shadow beats hobbled into the cave holding Midna and Lana in one arm and supporting themselves with the other. "One wrong move... and you'll never see one of them again, make any motion to attack and I'll kill all of them." I moved my arms down to my sides and Lilith looked up at me. I hadn't noticed it until just now but she was wearing a ring. It was on her right ring finger and looked as though it had a large diamond in it, but something was wrong with the diamond, it wasn't the right colour.

I grabbed Lilith's right wrist and inspected the gem closer, "You!" I said looking her straight in the eye and she looked utterly shocked, "Your... working with him too!?" I shouted angrily. I felt Lilith struggle against my grip and I loosened it but kept my hand close enough that as she moved backwards my fingers snagged the ring and slipped it off her finger. "Drop them Ganon! Or I smash this crystal and all your plans with it." I said holding the crystal completely certain it was the last one.

Ganon cackled and I couldn't stop wondering why, _Was it his plan all along for me to smash these? Does he have something bigger planned? What's he scheming? _My mind overflowed with questions, I grew frustrated and drew my sword. I took two steps towards Ganon and heard Lana groan in pain so I stopped. I imagine I looked rather strange holding a ring in one hand and a sword in the other. I heard a few noises from behind me then felt a sharp sting on the right side of my back, just below where my ribs attached to my spine. I gasped for breath almost in shock and turned my head to see that Lilith, sobbing now, had driven a dagger into my back. "Come on now... a dagger... really is that... the best you can do... Ganon," I could feel my breath becoming rather heavy and with each the next became more laboured.

"Not quite... How's, a poison tipped dagger?" he asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Pretty... good," I said stumbling back and forth attempting to stay standing now. I attempted to crush the crystal in my left hand but could not seem to close my hand tight enough. "You... you... bas... tard," I said falling forward with my left hand hitting the ground palm open and down I heard the crystal break into pieces and everything grew dark.

I could feel my conciousness return but my vision was still blurred, I could hear nothing but my own breathing, and it sounded very laboured. I laid there for a moment listening to my heavy breaths before my vision finally returned and I pushed myself up to attempt to get to my feet. "Ah, so you are still alive then," I heard a familiar voice nearly giggling from behind me. I turned quickly and regretted it as quickly as I had turned when a sharp pain shot up my back. "Oh, I didn't take that dagger out," I looked up and saw Lilith sitting there looking rather amused, "I figured the more poison in your system the faster it'll work."

"You..." I said feeling something well up inside me that brought me to my feet and allowed me to stand up straight despite my pain. "All of this, you... intended for it to all happen didn't you!?" I felt stronger now and heard a sound like something cracking and turned my head to see the dagger in my back had frozen and shattered to pieces.

"You let your guard down!" Lilith shouted hurling another dagger straight for my throat, to both her and my own amazement however the dagger shattered on contact with my skin.

_**Champion,**_ I heard the light spirit's voice faintly in my head._**You must not fight, your powers have waned significantly, and if you fight the poison in your blood will kill you much quicker. When you freed me I managed to increase your power and add the final seal, however you can only break these seals if you hit the absolute pinnacle of your current power. Regardless, the poison in your blood has been slowed dramatically by your powers in the darkness, the blood in your veins runs as cold as ice and as such you will survive much longer, if you burn too much of your power though you will merely die quicker. To be rid of this poison you must find a Twili medicne woman who lives near Kakariko.**_ Not bothering to question why a Twili had moved into the world of light I looked for the cave exit and just as I bean to wonder where Midna was the Light spirit spoke again. _**The queen of the Twilight along with her children have been taken to Hyrule castle and this world has been engulfed once again by the Twilight as you may have guessed, but you must cure yourself of that poison before you find and save your beloved or you risk her losing you, quickly exit this cave and use your power to form yourself a pair of wings from the water, despite ice's brittle state you may bend it to your will and if done correctly you will be able to fly out of here towards Kakariko.**_

I ran out of the cave without even looking back to see what Lilith was doing. I closed my eyes and grabbed up as much water as I could tossing huge cupped handfuls into the air, I concentrated with all my will power and felt it solidifying and gathering onto my back. I put all of my focus on reshaping the ice into wings that at least seemed usable, I still didn't understand how they would give me any lift without smashing to bits from being too thin, but as they finally finished forming I gave them a huge flap and felt myself pushed from the ground and I instantly continued to move the wings up and down and began to fly off towards Hyrule castle. I knew the light spirit had told me to go to Kakariko but smashing the final crystal even though Ganon had returned the world to Twilight again I had my memories back, of Midna, of everything. I had to save Midna no matter what.

* * *

Wow doing on spell check on this chapter blew my mind I mispelled words that dumbfound me now... and for some odd reason it said every time the letter nd were next to each other it was an error, and yes that was before i wrote this little speal... it's done it several times now, odd. Anyways one more chapter to edit and add tonight :)


	28. Captured

**Chapter 28**

I could feel practically all my energy being drained away as I continued to maintain, operate and direct my flight. I managed to make it up to Hylia bridge and decided that was far enough and relaxed. The wings quickly fell from my back shattered and melted and without even pausing I was off towards Castle Town. Enemies appeared left and right pursuing me for a short time but I continued on my path each foe losing interest as the distance between myself and them increased. I arrived at the gates to the town and turned firing off a blast of ice to dispose of any enemies still following me. I stood there a moment and thought back to my original journey and how Midna had seemed rather annoying and self-centered to me at first. "Hm, did she ever change... no time to be standing around here though." I said continuing on my way. The streets were bare, no little green flames signifying people's souls, no shadow beasts... nothing. I walked cautiously towards the castle, half expecting thousands of shadow beasts to suddenly leap out at me. To my surprise none did and I found myself able to walk right in the front door of the castle itself. "All right somethings up, this is all to easy. Clearly It's a trap and if that's true..."

"You walked right into it," A familiar voice finished my sentence for me. Abednago, Daivat and Miki all stood in the middle of the main hall clearly put there as a greeting party for me.

"What Lilith wasn't invited to the party of Twili traitors!?" I yelled at them.

"What nonsense. Us, traitors? I think not, it is you who is a traitor, claiming to be the lord of the Twilight and brainwashing poor lady Midna!" Abednago continued addressing me.

"Oh, I'm brainwashing people now am I!? My what people will believe from a fake ruler who feeds them power." I groaned shaking my head in disappointment.

"Silence fool! Daivat crush this insolent impostor!" he yelled at the behemoth of a Twili. Daivat has clearly become tougher, now sporting two maces the same size as his first. He brought them in on me in an attempt to crush me with a thunderous clap of his maces. Fighting fire with fire in this situation seemed like a bad idea so I quickly jumped on top of the right mace and frosted the ground all around me turning it into a skating rink. I took the second step to avoid Miki even engaging me as she could not get traction and therefore moved much slower on ice. Daivat also seemed to find it troublesome to move on the ice slipping and falling on his back. Suddenly I noticed Miki had just dragged Daivat off the rink and Abednago was MIA. I scanned the room looking for him but saw nothing. "Looking for someone?" I heard a voice come from behind me and turned to see him casting a fiery spell toward the ground. I jumped to avoid the wave of flame the swept beneath me and turned as I landed.

"Missed!" I scoffed at him.

"Not quite." he said as I felt something lock around my arms and behind my head pushing down hard enough that another inch could snap my neck and finish me. "Although I could let Miki finish you off right now Lord Chris requested we bring you in alive, and so revealed your weakness to us." _But how... I thought... Lilith, damn that woman... wait of course, I remember now, back on Earth Lilith was the name of some woman who turned into a demon, or something in ancient stories, well now I feel stupid._"As you know all too well water, which after melting your little ice rink you are now standing in, conducts electricity, which so happens to be your weakness in the Twilight!" Abednago laughed and smashed his fist into the water and I felt Miki suddenly vanish from her position holding me but could not move quick enough and felt a surge of searing pain course through my body. Unable to move I could not endure the immense shock for very long before I collapsed.

I awoke but found myself in an odd place like many times before now where it was clear I was not awake but in some strange dream world or state. "Oh this is ridiculous, every time I get knocked out or pass out, or fall asleep... or whatever I end up having to listen to some stupid thing in this place."

"Now why are you calling yourself stupid?" A voice from behind me asked.

I turned and to my surprise saw myself, but not quite me, something seemed off, "I didn't say I was stupid, I said this whole awake but asleep deal is stupid."

"This whole "deal" as you put it," another voice spoke up this time from my right, "is all in your head, a mind game if you will." I turned to this new voice and found another me but this one looked like me back from Earth, but slightly older then the last time I saw myself.

"What the hell is this crap!?" I yelled very confused now.

"Watch your tongue, or I'll cut it out!" a voice hissed from behind me and I quickly turned to see once again myself but this time in the form Ganon now had.

"All right cut it out, from what I can tell the first me that popped up is the current or rather past me... or what I was not too long ago."

"Aye," the mirror image i was referring to responded with a grin.

"Okay, that would make the second the me that would have, at least according to my mind have occurred had I never gotten into this whole mess... and the third..." I paused looking at him. I stared long and hard and thought as hard as I could, "I get it... that is what would have happened to me had I remained in my old body. The power and Ganon's evil would have eventually corrupted me to the point where I became more evil then him myself."

_**VERY GOOD **_a new voice boomed out echoing through the area. Suddenly all three copies of me vanished and a new being appeared that seemed distinctly familiar and yet the blinding shine of it's armor nearly blinded me making it impossible to confirm the identity.

"I thought this was my head... if that's so you must either be an invader to my mind or a part of it?"

"You are so very wrong and yet so very right. I cannot tell you who I may or may not be, or even hint at this." The beings voice was much quieter and yet boomed very loudly into my ears. "The only way to fully understand ones self is to understand what you are now, and what you could have been had a different path been taken, but do not dwell on the path that seemed it could have been better or easier... instead move on and try and make the current path as good or better then another."

"Hunh?" I was almost completely lost in thought. "So you are and are not an invader to my mind and yet you claim you are and are not a part of it?"

"Correct."

"And I'm safe to assume all the advice you gave me will be directly linked to something bound to happen when i regain consciousness?"

"Yes."

"So... if I fully understand myself does that mean..." I started thinking out loud.

"You'll attain new powers you did not realize you had?" I nodded and the being nodded in return. "Now... you must awake, for the road ahead will be rough, but in the end you'll find it has the greatest and happiest end result you will hope for."

My eyes snapped open and I shot to a sitting position so quickly I knocked back someone guarding my lifeless body and nearly knocked myself out again doing so. "Ow..." I groaned and as I reached to rub my head I found both arms chained behind my back and then to the floor. I had lost feeling in both hands from laying on them and then noticed both my ankles were shackled to the floor. I pulled hard on my arms attempting to snap the chains holding them, but I quickly found myself regretting it as I felt a large cluster of muscles pull hard and begin burning indescribably. I cringed and squirmed with pain as my "guard" got to his feet and was suddenly upon me with lightning speed.

"Now now... calm down," I heard an all to familiar voice try and soothe me.

"You!" I growled looking up to make sure I found myself to be right, it was Lilith. "I thought I left you stuck back in that canyon."

"Come now, you really thought Lord Chris would send us in there without a way out?" I snorted at her mention of my impostor.

"You really think he's me don't you? That man has caused the suffering o f thousands and warped this world into something entirely evil and yet you still fight for him... why?" I asked Lilith in a very serious tone.

"You... someone like you... or Midna... no one... only he understands," her voice was barely audible but I made it out.

"Your kidding right? The things I've been through I could believe or attempt to understand any story at this point." I laughed but found my ribs were sore and it hurt too much to do so. It went silent for a moment and I could hear incredibly well, my own heartbeat seemed a beating drum in the deathly silence. I could hear Lilith's calm breath, my own slightly laboured breath. Oddly though I heard a third set of breaths, it sounded as though it was outside my cell but not too distant. The breathing sounded very heavy, tired and even scared. "Who's breathing do I hear?"

"No ones!" Lilith yelled much too loud and I heard the person breathing cough now. I widened my eyes at Lilith clearly stating "yea right". Lilith sighed, "It's just another prisoner," she stated and I sat and thought for half a moment.

"Well considering besides myself, you, those other three Twili and Ganon the only people who aren't big ol' shadow beasties are the beautiful queen Midna and my children, I'd say the person over there is a little more then 'just' another prisoner." Lilith looked very mad with me now.

"That man... as you called him earlier, aided me when no one else would, my family all died... I was alone in this world, my family's reputation however stuck with me and no one wished to even speak with me, forget be my friend. I felt... like I had fallen in love with him, but he said he could never be with anyone as long as you and Midna still lived. So I promised him I would destroy you... but oddly enough, when I met you... I came to realize what I felt for that man wasn't love." Lilith was staring at me with a look I had seen once before, I could not recall where I had seen it though.

The prisoner nearby coughed once again this time trying to force words to form, "C...C... Chr," the word trailed off into hacking coughs once again. I recognized the voice instantly and it tore my heart from my chest.

"Midna..." I uttered and gave a firm yank at my restraints but they did not give. I was about to try again when I heard heavy footsteps echoing through the dungeon, heavy metal footsteps.

* * *

Yay got em all done :D Now I should be off to bed, but I wanna write some more... but I'm tired, but not that tired... oh so many decisions. I'll figure it out and update sooner thist ime around, hopefully. :)


	29. An escape and a trap

**Chapter 29**

I looked up and to no surprise standing outside my cell was none other then Ganon still hiding in my old shell of a body. "Bastard!" I yelled and some untapped well of strength allowed me to yank free the shackle holding my arms. The chain of which swung toward the bars and wrapped wildly around one as Ganon cackled.

"How's that eye of yours? I couldn't help notice you haven't payed it much mind." Ganon said inspecting my face as I heaved on the chain now stuck on the bar. He was right until just now I had completely forgotten about my eye. I reached up and found a large portion of the left side of my face was scarred, I guess I hadn't noticed since I had regained sight in the eye somehow and I could not remember looking distinctively hard at my reflection.

"Another reason for me to hate you, then again maybe a scar gives my face a bit of character," I said chuckling slightly. "What have you done to Midna, she sounds as if she's in pain... I swear if you so much as hurt a hair on her head I'll tear your head from your shoulders with my bare hands!" I grew angry remembering my beloved was not only in the next cell over but suffering in some way.

Ganon let out a hearty laugh, "I find prisoners are very droll, so I tend to let them become starved, dehydrated and tired... then I take what I want, without any fuss."

"Your one sick..." I felt Lilith's hand hit me square in the face and could feel a burning outline where the slap had landed. "Hm lucky you, made a couple friends by bribing them with power and twisting their minds." I said and Ganon merely scoffed.

"Come Lilith, I have something I wish to show you." Ganon said and opened the cell door allowing Lilith to exit the cell. "Oh, and you won't be able to use any of your power in here boy, those shackles will prevent any elemental magic of any sort." As he explained this I moved my lips in unison and bobbed my head around stupidly, mocking him. With an angry scowl Ganon slammed the cell door and stormed off Lilith right on his heels.

"Can't use any of my powers my ass... now, if I'm correct..." I said after he was definitely out of ear shot. I put my right hand to the ground and a couple crystals jabbed out of the ground near my ankles, popping the shackles off my legs. "Ha! My crystals aren't elemental in any sense of the word. I pulled the chains down to where the crystals were and drained my energy back from them causing them to explode lightly but just hard enough to break the chains. I then yanked the actual shackles off either wrist separately. "Hm..." I pondered and threw the chain at the bar and it flopped to the ground, "... not enough of a test for me." I formed a simple replica of a human out of ice quickly using my power and shoved it lightly toward the bars. As the hands touched the bars they melted as did a large portion of the rest of him. "Yum, electrified bars..." I said and walked over to the corner of my cell nearest Midna. Focusing quickly I trailed a small path of ice around the corner and about half way up Midna's cell wall then forced it out into a small "growth" which then produced an icicle which almost instantly began to melt and slowly drip water. I heard a few odd noises then nothing for a moment. I made the ice melt a little faster then normal ice would and soon heard Midna gulping back the water and gasping for breath. Strangely enough I still felt very energized despite how stiffly I had been sitting for a long while.

Just I heard a clearly satisfied "ah" from Midna I heard clanking footsteps and found there was no place in my cell to hide. It was not long before Ganon came around the corner and was in front of my cell again. He didn't seem shocked to find me standing in the middle of my cell. With a laugh he opened the cell entered and closed the cell behind him. "You know... that poison that Lilith uses, she told me, if a person's blood were to drop below the point of freezing it would negate it completely, and since you have power over ice in the Twilight I would assume that poison failed. So... if I don't want you getting stronger I'm gonna have to just make sure you don't myself."

"Bring it!" I said readying myself but found Ganon was already standing at point blank in just that simple motion. "Wha- guh!" I was cut short by a sharp pain in my neck.

"That's a special blend of poison, it can't be negated in any way by temperature, you have about 10 days to live, less if you overwork your body." Ganon pushed me back by the head and exited my cell. I felt the poison circulating slowly through my body, it would kill me within ten days, I had to escape, but it would require any power I could build up. The poison was making the process rather difficult, sapping slowly the energy I built.

"Chris..." I heard Midna's voice pipe up very early in the morning, not thatit was easy to tell early morning from midnight in the twilight, "...I know you don't remember us... but if you die... I... I don't think I'll make it."

"Well there's one thing wrong with that. I do remember, I remember finding the fused shadow's with Link and you, I remember pieceing together the mirror of twilight, I remember when I went missing and... the point is, I remember, and I promise I'll never forget you ever again!" After my little speech it was quiet for a short time and I began focusing energy again. "Rest up Midna. I have a plan to get out of here, but it will require a lot of energy from me and any help you can lend me would be appreciated. I should have the power to break out of here by Ganon's morning round." I heard no noise from Midna but after a short while her breathing became heavier which let me know she had dozed off. I sat there thinking of all those I had to protect, all those I had to save, and hoping my plan wasn't a suicide mission wrapped in a plan.

Morning broke, this again was hard to tell due to the very slight increase in light. My power was not quite focused enough, and I began hearing footsteps. "Chris!" Midna hissed at me in a panicked whisper.

"Almost," I whispered back. The footsteps drew closer and stopped. I heard a few muffled words echo through the halls then Ganon cackled about something. I heard a female voice say something back in a very hushed mumble and then the clang of something thrown against the bars. _Yea, that's right keep talking to the other prisoners, and then I'll have a lovely little surprise for you when you get here_ I thought feeling my energy nearing it's complete focus. The footsteps started again drawing close quicker now.

Not but a few seconds later Ganon was standing in the corner of my vision and just between Midna and my own cell. "Ah so the tritours queen and my impostor have awoken have they?"

"Hard to sleep with your snoring echoing through the whole damn castle." I mumbled just loud enough so he could hear me.

"Care to say that again, boy!?" Ganon walked casually over to my cell door and glared at me.

Feeling my energy within seconds of complete focus I opened my eyes and with a smirk I said loudly and clearly, "I said, you snore louder then a pack of stinkin' moblins!" With a fearsome look on his face Ganon swung the door of my cell open and walked in.

"I was going to watch you suffer and die slowly, but I suppose killing you with my own two hands will be just as satisfying." Ganon snorted and slammed his currently unarmed hand into the giant claw that was his other.

I smiled ever so slightly, "Dream on." I felt my power focus to the maximum I could currently attain and suddenly felt a surge of power wash over me. I stood at the ready this time sure I could not only see Ganon's movement but counter it as well. I was correct, I saw Ganon step to the right and move forward very quickly, I saw him raise his fist back and then bring it forward. I ducked down and evaded the blow, and then quickly came up and latched onto his arm. Pulling hard I flipped him up and over my back and into the wall, without a second thought I launched a large ball of ice at his legs and froze them to the wall, "Better safe then sorry," I said letting forth and icy breath I froze him solid in a large block of ice and quickly dashed out of the cell. "And an added bonus," I said closing the cell behind me and forming a large wall of ice around the door. I rushed over to Midna's cell and she gave me a strange look. I ignored it for a moment and opened the cell door and she got to her feet and rushed toward me, embracing me roughly when she reached my side.

"What's up with your hair?" she said looking up at me strangely.

"Hm?" I grunted questioningly and ran my hand through what used to be hair but I now found to be icy cold to the touch, possibly from breaking the first seal on my power my appearance had changed ever so slightly. "Oh, well either way, I'll only have this power for a while so we gotta work fast, we have to find Aidan, Lana and Adonia." I went around the last corner Ganon had turned and looked back and forth between the cells looking for any sign of life.

"Father!" came a cry from one of the cells and I quickly turned and saw Lana on her hands and knees near the bars of her cell. I ran back quickly and reached out to grab the bars. "No father don't!" but it was to late, I grabbed hold aof the abrs and got blown back into a solid wall.

"Ow," I said nearly peeling myself off the wall and dusting myself off. "All right then... back up Lana." I said and took a deep breath in. Letting out the breath and focusing it onto three of the bars I froze them solid, stepped over and with a bit of momentum slammed them with my shoulder, shattering them. Lana stepped out and after giving Midna a quick hug turned to me. "Where are your brother and Adonia?"

"I don't know" she said with a serious look of concern on her face.

"Hm, that's a new look, or at least one you've not shown yet." I let out a small chuckle and Lana blushed slightly, "Yea well I care about Aidan, even if he is a rash idiot sometimes, he's still my brother!"

"Haha! Cool it, I won't tell long as you keep my secret for just a bit longer okay?" Lana lookedpuzzled for a moment then realized I was tlaking about my real identity.

"Oh, sure... but, why can't you just tell him?" She said still looking puzzled.

"Lana, your mother is just glad to have me back, or at least she seems to be," I said eyeing Midna for an affirming smile before continuing, "and I can tell your glad to see I'm not that evil jerk Ganon and your happy to finally meet your REAL father but... judging by your brother's temperament I doubt he'll feel the same way until he actually trusts the stranger that I am to him." I shook my head. "Regardless we need to free Adonia and your brother and get out before Ganon frees himself!"

It was not long before we had found Adonia and Aidan and freed them in the same manor as Lana, removing a few more bars for both as they were more heavily equipped then Lana. We ran for the exit but oddly found ourselves lost, the layout of the dungeons had changed from many years ago, not that that should have surprised us.

"Which way now genius?" Aidan snorted at me.

"Shut your trap, not like you know the way better then me." I retorted and Aidan found his tounge stuck.

"Is that..." I heard a faint and rasped voice from a cell to my right. "It is! You... you have... to help me, please?" I kneeled and moved a little closer and found Lilith inside.

"Give me one good reason." I said getting back to my feet.

"He... he doesn't care at all, he deceived me... he used me to capture you and when I had he threw me in here like... like I was trash." Lilith sobbed.

Still overwhelmed with anger I simply stood there not feeling any pity or sympathy for this woman who had nearly gotten my family killed. "We have to save her..." I heard Aidan say and turned to face him.

"Are you mad! This woman, pretended to be our friend, then turned around and stabbed me in the back, LITERALLY and got your mother, sister, and you captured!"

"Still, he used her! It wasn't her fault, give her a second chance!" Aidan yelled right in my face nearly forcing me to step back.

"Heh," I half grunted out a light chuckle, "Fine, but I'm leaving you in charge of her, your to report any suspicious behaviour to Midna or myself and if even for a moment she thinks of turning on us and she should consider herself lucky if she sees the sun rise the next day. Got it?" I said sternly at both Aidan and Lilith who both nodded, Lilith wiping her eyes while she did so. I reached out and found that these bars were not charged like the others so instead of wasting more energy on icing them I simply mustered some brute strength and tore the lock open. "On top of everything we're a tad turned around, I don't suppose... you'd know which way is out Lilith?" She almost giggled then pointed just down the hall. I turned and saw a staircase right where she was pointing. "Yea yea, your so smart. Let's get going."

The stairs brought us right up into the main hall of the castle, the front door was wide open. It was clear it was a trap in some form. I looked around and figured any enemies about would be hiding on the balconies above. "All right, you guys head out the door, I'll be last through just in case there's any traps."

"Chris..." Midna pipped up giving me a concerned look.

"Don't look at me like that, I'll be right behind you." I said and motioned for the door. Aidan led the pack with Lilith right on his heels followed closely by Adonia and Lana. Midna hesitated for a moment then attempted to catch up with the others. I then proceeded quickly and cautiously across the room. As I drew closer to the door the others began to pass through. One, two I was about half way there, three, four, maybe a quarter of the room left, finally Midna passed through the door. I was not but three steps from getting out when suddenly I felt something wrap around my neck and pull me back, very quickly. Then the door slammed shut, I grabbed hold of what had grabbed me and found a chain. I did a half-turn and grabbed the chain pulling hard I found Miki flying towards me. I quickly wrapped my arm around her neck tightly but still allowing her to breath, for the moment. I moved over to the door which I now found was lucked and too hardy to bash in.

"Chris!" came Midna's faint voice from the other side of the door.

"Midna! Listen to me, the doors locked and I'm not sure what it's made of but there's no way I'm bashing it down! I know I said I'd be right behind you, and I know how badly you missed me but listen you need to head to Kakariko village! I'll deal with these clowns then catch up!"

"But..." Midna started to argue.

"Just go!" after a moment I heard her footsteps move frantically away before fading into silence.

"They'll never make it you know, you can't defeat the three strongest Twili all by yourself!" Miki gasped clutching at my arm.

"Well for one of the strongest Twili warriors you were pretty easy to subdue," I laughed, "and who said I'm going to defeat you? All I need to do is hold you off for a bit."

"Raw!" came a valiant war cry from my left side but I quickly put Miki in between Daivat and myself and he stopped dead.

"How very uncivilized, holding a woman captive to save your own hide?" came Abednago's voice.

"Well then," I said moving to the middle of the room and shoving Miki away from me, "I'll give you a fair fight if you give me one."

* * *

I'm not sure why but is seems lately I find myself unable to only post one chapter at a time, just doesn't feel right? Hm... anywho the spellcheck is nice, tends to end up finding parts of the story where I could of used better wording, I'm usually writing at like midnight or like 1:30 AM. Seems to be my best time to write, but not my best time for proper spelling or grammer. Oh well enjoy, chapter 30's on the way in a couple minutes :)


	30. A fair fight and a strange girl

**Chapter 30**

"Two rules, first off, one-on-one only, if..." I paused drawing my sword and scrapping it hard against the ground I drew a rather large circle, "...if whoever is fighting me leaves this circle it's fair game for another of you to enter. Second rule, no attacks that consume the entirety of the ring and therefore are un-dodgeable."

"All right, we fight honorably then. I never was one for taking hostages and such." Abednago replied and leapt down from his balcony and his fall suddenly slowing as he drew near te ground until he touched down light as a feather. "So who goes first?"

"Oo memememememememe," Miki said so quickly Abednago barely finished his sentence.

"But Daivat wanted to go first!" the behemoth boomed.

Both Twili looked at me for a moment until I realized they wanted me to decide, "Whoa, leave me out of this, it's your guy's decision."

The two Twili looked at each other and nodded. "Rock" Miki started. _Your kidding right?_

"Paper!" Daivat continued.

"Scissors!" they both shouted and shot their hands out before them. Almost to be expected of Daivat he chose rock and clearly knowing the rock head so well Miki chose paper. "Why Daivat always lose?" Daivat continued his third person "speech imedement"

"Maybe if you picked something besides rock every time." Miki laughed and walked into the ring. I put my sword back into it's sheath and withdrew a few needles from the pouch on my belt. I formed them into a long bo staff and Miki began stretching out her legs. "Let's do this!" she suddenly shouted and rocketed towards me. To my surprise I could still see her, she was moving just as fast as she always did but I was still able to see her movement. I slammed my staff down with lightning speed and large wall of ice formed and just as it did I heard a loud THUD from the other side.

"That sounded painful." I chuckled walking around the wall I saw Miki laying on the ground twitching slightly. "Yup," I said picking her up by the scruff of her collar and tossing her out of the ring, "Next!"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaw" came a loud cry from Daivat who was already a few feet from me.

"I admire your resolve but..." I started my sentence dodging a swing from the mighty steel hammer he now wielded, "I think your being a tad rash don't you?" Daivat wound up and took a huge horizontal swing, I hopped into the air and landed right on the end of the hammer which was now behind Daivat. The giant now looked very confused and I quickly hopped off the hammer and up onto Daivat's sholders. "You know that saying, don't turn your back on the enemy... you really should follow it." I chuckled dodging an attempt to grab me. "Nighty night!" I yelled putting my hands at the base of his neck I formed a large thick bubble of ice around his head and jumped off his shoulders. Daivat stumbled about attempting to smash the block around his head but in his panic he used what little air the bubble had and fell over within seconds the force from his fall smashing the ice around his head.

I heard slow applause from behind me now, "Good show, good show but now you face me!" Abednago moved into the ring and I prepared myself. "Unlike them however, I have the key to beating you." He cackled a huge ball of lightning forming in his hands. _Perfect, as I thought he's trying to use my strength and weakness polarity against me._ With a loud roar Abednago unleashed a huge storm of lightning all focusing in on me. With one swift motion I put the bo staff I had created for myself in front of me and using both hands spun it as fast as I humanly could. The lightning hit the staff and as I had expected the thin coating of the crystal substance I had power over absorbed the energy from the magic blast. As the magic dissipated and I stopped spinning my staff I saw the look of utter shock on Abednago's face. "But how, that was my most powerful Lightning spell!"

"You forget, I have more then one power at my disposal!" I said holding my staff behind across my back in one hand and my other hand up in front I looked ready to fight.

"I've got a new trick up my sleeve as well!" Abednago laughed and to my surprise put his right thumb up to his mouth and did what looked like slicing his thumb with his canine tooth. Puzzled I couldn't bring myself to interrupt this strange action. Abednago backed out of the circle and chanted a few quiet other worldly words and drew an odd symbol on the ground with his thumb and then put both hands to it. With a bang and a huge cloud of smoke I found myself straining to see what had been done.

Then I heard a laugh that made my skin crawl, "Ganon!" I thought aloud. "You always did make my skin crawl." I snorted through the disipating smoke.

"Yes it's me, Abednago here learned how to summon people from anywhere, anytime. I figured you'd make some sad escape attempt, I doubt Midna and the others made it far." He cackled.

"Lord Chris I have done as you asked." Abednago seemed to have missed our entire conversation and was now kneeling before Ganon.

"Seems you have your servants thouroughly brainwashed, what ever happened with Lilith?" I said mockingly.

"Strangely enough the girl was immune to any of my powers, so instead I made the girl think I cared for her and her situation!" Ganon cackled at his utterly twisted mind.

"Man and you got these three nuts thinking I'M the monster, you simply disgust me!" I said changing my staff into a dagger which I popped the handle of into my mouth and drew my sword and then a handful of needles into my left hand forming a short sword for an off-hand weapon. _This time I'm ready for him,_ I thought not moving my gaze from Ganon even in the slightest.

"You know, it's truly terrible you had to lose all this power, not that you deserved any of it! However you will not have the time to learn your new power, or did you forget I poisoned you for real now? Not that it matters either, because now I'm going to kill you with my own two hands." With that Ganon lunged with a mighty roar, rocketing straight towards me. I drew up the sword in my left hand and blocked his mighty swing and ducked under a swing from my old left arm, the bow shape of the weapon had become distorted majorly. I was against finding out if it still shot arrows though. Ganon continued to hack and swing away at me and I continued blocking and dodging, the fight seemed like it would never end. Suddenly with another loud roar Ganon bashed the sword from my left hand and I saw an opening. In a flash I had moved behind Ganon, grabbed the dagger from my mouth and jabbed it hard into his spine just below where his neck met his shoulders. Both he and I stood there unmoving for what felt like an eternity and then, he laughed. I had just jabbed the sharpest most deadly dagger I could create into his spine and he was laughing. I withdrew the dagger called my needles from the sword that had been knocked from my hand back and put all my needles back in their pouch.

_This is not good, I have a limited time with the first seal on my power broken, if it reseals I'll be to weak to fight, and I won't be able to use that new ability to escape_, I looked at the ground and then at Ganon. "All right, plan B it is!" I shouted and shot a handful of crystals at Ganon who merely stepped aside and dodged them. I fired more and more, some shots it was almost obvious I wasn't aiming at him. Ganon began looking at me strangely. "Did you not pay attention to my powers Ganon?" I laughed and held out my hand, palm forward but my fingers closed. "When crystals I've shot are drained of their energy, they... explode!" I said suddenly opening my hand wide and all the crystals let off a faint glow for about a tenth of a second before exploding violently. Not even causing enough of a disturbance to create a smokescreen I could see Ganon was not phased by this attack, fortunately that was never my intention. Ganon was still laughing however and I quickly dashed towards Ganon hoping I could get behind him where my real plan could fully unfold.

"I hope you really didn't think you could beat me." he said as I approached and saw his fist drawn back. I ducked under the punch but to my surprsie felt his elbow dig sharply into my back knocking me down inches from my target and stunning me for a moment. I attempted to roll over hoping I could reach the spot but to no avail. Ganon turned and laughed as he raised his right hand up. "If I remember correct you always enjoyed doing something similar to... this." He hissed and the index finger claw of the glove extended rapidly toward me, I tried to slide or even wiggle out of the way but at this point was almost useless and the claw impaled me just below my right shoulder. It was now that Ganon noticed the floor was not the same. After releasing the first seal I realized I was able to create a different type of crystal now, after they exploded weakly these crystals would then shatter and melt into a pool of liquid that would solidify as shiny as a brand new mirror.

"Fortunately, I don't have to hang around here anymore, the new flooring is my ride out of here, Catch ya later ugly!" I grunted in pain as I put my right hand flat on the reflective floor and felt myself melt into it and found myself staring up at a very disgruntled Ganon who begand smashing at the floor. I floated a moment more then remembered I had to pick a destination before I got anywhere. _All right, Kakariko Village spring sounds like my best bet_, I thought and just as I finished the thought I felt my body zip away like I was being carried down a river, a very fast river at that. In a mere matter of seconds I found myself expelled from the strange "underwater" world and pushing myself to all fours in the Kakariko light spirit's spring. My right shoulder was burning like mad and a large area around it felt warm from the blood which continued to freely flow from the wound as I attempted to get to my feet. "I've... I've gotta... stop the bleeding." I thought aloud and I tore a piece of cloth from my cloak, just large enough to wrap around my left shoulder and under my right arm, sufficiently covering the wound for the time. It would not last long though, and I had more problems then my blood loss and the poison that continued to act on my now lessening blood supply.

"RAAAAAW, shiny blood!" came an all to famliar shout.

"Oh hell!" I said turning to see that strange zombie like creature from before. "Wait... I... I remember now, I did this... but, I cna't undo it, I need strong Twili magic to undo it!"

"Me kill, eat shiny blood... WRA." the disgusting creature made so many odd noises I could barely believe it was who I thought it was.

"You said you need strong Twili magic?" a strange almost hushed voice came from behind me. I turned and saw a very dark figure in an even darker cloak standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" I retorted unable to see or think straight.

"That is of no concern right now, you need medical aid, and I can't treat you until that thing is out of my way, so tell me why you need Twili magic and maybe I can stop this thing." the voice clearly female now interrogated me.

"You... you won't be able to do anything more then stun it. Only the magic of a member of the royals families of the Twili could undo this."

"Well then I'll just have to. What kind of of spell would stun it?" she asked and I tried to remember.

"It... you need to... use," my vision was growing dark now, "a... splitting spell, to split one soul from another... if it's not strong enough it will simply stun the creature for several days." Just barely getting off the last couple words I heard the figure chanting some incantation as my head hit the ground and I lost consciousness completely.

I opened my eyes to a dark roof and attempted to sit up, an action I instantly regretted as a sharp pain shot through my whole body, I groaned in pain. "Oh good your up," the strange voice from early said from my right. I turned my head and saw her still fully cloaked concaucting some strange elixir. She turned and walked over, "Here, drink it."

"How the hell am I supposed to know I can trust you?"

"Your badly wounded and dying of a serious poison... you got a better plan?" she asked and after a moment's consideration I realized she was right, if she were only going to kill me she'd only be speeding up the process as she was the only person I'd seen upon arrival and I would undoubtedly die if she could not save me.

"Very well," I said allowing her to pour the surprisingly cold liquid inot my mouth and swallowing hard. I coughed, much to my wounds dismay. "Not too bad, I was expecting a worse taste from some crazy... potion... sleepy." I said my eyes suddenly heavy I found myself unable to keep my head up and fell back into a deep sleep.

My eyes opened slower then last time, my vision blurry I turned my head to look for my savior, or captor, whichever she was but there was no sign of her. I grabbed hold of the wall nearby with my left hand and pulled myself very slowly into a sitting position and leaned against the wall on the small cot I had been given. I noticed my "captor" had removed my shoddy attempt at a bandage and applied a much more efficient yet uncomfortable one. "Guess she can't be all bad." my voice was rather rasped, likely because I had not had much to drink after lights out. I sat there panting for several minutes until I heard movement outside and the door opened. Unable to do much at this point I merely watched the door open and my cloaked host return. "What you a shy one or soemthing?" I said causing her to almost jump in fright. I would have laughed had my throat not been so dry or if I did not fear causing myself pain again.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, and for your information I was out getting you some water, I figured you could use some after the last couple hours." she said and my mind instantly wandered to Midna.

"That wasn't what I meant, and... has anyone wandered into town lately?"

"No... why?"

"I'm... meeting," I coughed and winced as my shoulder burned. The cloaked figure handed me an entire bucket of water and I filled my mouth with water, holding it there a second then bit by bit swallowing it so as not to choke. When I finished the mouthful I let out a refreshed "Ah" and continued, "I'm meeting someone in Kakariko I was sure they would be here by now..."

"Where are they coming from?"

"Castle town." I said and gulped down about half the bucket holding it next to me after.

"Hm, they should arrive soon as long as the monsters don't delay them too much. Now what did you mean by I'm a shy one?"

"I mean your cloak, you've not once taken it off since I met you, and don't think I didn't see those markings on your arm when you gave me this bucket." I said holding it out as I referred to it and she snatched it away. "Hey!" I yelled and sat forward in an attempt to retrieve my bucket but winced and fell back as my shoulder forbade it. I sat back far to fast however and slammed my back on the wall. "...Ouch..." I curled my back in pain. "Any... anyways, you ma'am are a Twili, and a powerful magic user at that, not royalty due to the fact that monster is likely still a monster?" she nodded. "Still only the stronger magic users have such bright markings."

"How do you know so much of the Twili?" she growled at me. "You are not one of us, the people of Hyrule know next to nothing of our exsistance and you speak as though you know more then I do!"

"Hehe, my wife is a Twili, as are my twin children." I said, "Their the one's I'm waiting for."

"Fine yes I am a Twili, what of it?" she retorted.

"Well it was my impression all the Twili lived in the Twilight realm?"

"I... I was banished, many years ago..." her voice seemed very sad.

"Well I won't ask you why if you don't wanna talk about it, but listen could you do me a favor?" I asked and she looked up, the faint glow of her eyes still visible despite her hood. "As I'm slightly incapacitated could you check if the others have arrived here yet?" She left and shortly after she had I stretched out my limbs feeling all my muscles pull as I did so, except my right arm which I found was still unmovable without a large amount of pain. It was clear I hadn't moved much lately as when I stretched my right leg twitched up and down uncontrollably. I let forth a long yawn, "Wonder how long exactly I've been here... and what's keeping the others." I said to myself looking around this stranger's house. It was not a very good house at all, it looked like she was just trying to keep her basic needs in check, if that even. After a moment I stretched again groaning out of boredom. The girl came back in and shook her head still underneath the hood of her cloak. "Still too shy to even show me your face huh?" I said and she looked taken aback for a moment.

"It's not that... I just, no one's seen my face at all since... since," she was starting to get choked up.

"Ah... I'm sorry I brought it up. I think I'll catch a nap before the others show up." I said lowering myself back onto the cot carefully.

"All right, I'll go check again, I'll come check up on you now and then, don't want you accidentally opening that wound in your sleep and bleeding out now do we?"

"Oh, thats a pleasant thought..." I said unable to shake the image for a moment.

"Sorry, oh by the way, what's your wife's name? Just curious, maybe I knew her?"

"My," I took a long pause while I yawned heavily, "My wife's name is... Midna." Not but a few seconds after saying this I was out like a light.

Meanwhile somewhere in Hyrule Field...

"How the hell are we lost in a damn field!?" Aidan blurted at his sister who was holding the map.

"We aren't! I just don't think this map is correct." she snorted back.

"Let me see it!" he ordered trying to grab the map.

"No!"

"Sis, just let me see!"

"I'm the one reading the map so no!"

Aidan continued trying to steal the map while his sister kept holding him out at arms length until finally Midna grew tired of it and snatched the map from her daughter. "Moooom!" they both groaned in unison.

"Oh grow up, both of you!" she yelled, both of them wincing at her harsh words. "First off you were reading the map wrong," Midna said after staring at it for a minute, "It's completely upside down..." Aidan snickered at his sister who looked rather sad. "Secondly, who grabbed this map?" Midna said looking at them.

"Uh... I did," Aidan said steppign forward slightly.

"This map is from an ancient fictional Twili book before the people knew Hyrule actually existed. The illustrator and author had no idea what this place actually looked like..." Midna groaned flustered.

"Well now what?" Aidan groaned as his sister snickered behind him.

Midna looked around briefly recognizing many landmarks, "We go this way." She said and without a moments hesitation was off.

"Uh... are you sure mother?" Aidan said hesitantly.

"More sure then I was of that map." she laughed, "Don't worry about it though Aidan, or you Lana, we all make mistakes."

Back in Kakariko... (Short PoV change, stranger)

"Well, how about that... I've got the husband of the daughter of the man who banished me from the Twilight sleeping in my house and now I'm making sure his family gets here... Not that I should hold a grudge against him... I mean he wasn't even around when I was banished, and I guess Midna was little more then a child... still I had just turned twenty-nine barely a year of being treated as an adult and I get kicked out of my own world..." she sighed and got to her feet. It's not like it was even her fault she got banished, if it weren't for her moron of a boyfriend she might still be there. She then noticed she was back at her house, not even realizing she had been moving towards it in the first place. "Guess I'll go back inside and check up on him..." she said and carefully opened the door and slipped inside, finally removing her hood as she did. She adjusted her shoulder length purple hair so it was not in her face or all over the place after the static attack from her hood. Her skin was a much blue-er shade then most Twili and her markings strangely enough always seemed to glow white, it was probably another reason such a stupid little thing got her banished. She looked different and in the Twili looking as different as she did was almost enough to get you killed. At least that's how it was during that man's rule.

She scoffed remembering how he had ordered his buttler of all people to throw her out. Looking down at her the "patient" she had picked up after he came flying out the spring he seemed very peaceful. The expression on his scarred face was almost calming. "I wonder where he got that scar," she thought aloud and moved to touch it but shook her head, wondering what was wrong with her. The man groaned and rolled onto his left side, facing the wall now. She gently grabbed his right shoulder and moved him so he was laying on his back again so she could see the wound on his shoulder. It seemed to be healing already, it was doubtful he was any regular human. _If he's... then Midna and him... I wonder what makes him so attractive to her... he seems like a jerk to me... maybe it's... whoa now! Where's your mind going with this, first of all their married duh, secondly no man here has shown any feelings for you... and if they do what you truly are scares them off right away anyways... I wonder what it's like... to have a man so dedicated to you he would risk his very life... to be held by him... kissed... by... him._

(Well that's enough of that, back to my PoV why don't we? :P)

I woke up very abruptly but didn't open my eyes right away. Something felt off, it took a moment but I realized there was some kind of pressure on my lips, my mind instantly thought it must have been Midna, she had finally arrived and upon seeing me she couldn't wait. After half a second though I realzied it wasn't right, they were lips all right but not Midna's and I shot my eyes wide open to see a Twili, with purple hair and white markings rather then usual green of all the other Twili, locking lips with me. Shocked for half a second I didn't even move then it suddenly sank in. I backed up quickly and the girl jumped back startled opening her eyes. I felt myself falling backwards about to smash my head on the ground. I, by some feat of pure instinct and reflex, shifted my weight enough to fling my feet right past my head and land standing upright looking at the ground. I panted heavily my heart pounding in my chest. I stood upright the girl still in shock I caught my breath finally, "What the hell!?"

* * *

Ok well I apoligize for this being so late but Fanfiction's spellcheck went stupid on me... couldn't even ignore words without it locking up the net and forcing me to close it... anyways it's here I had to manually go through it... god that's dull. Wordpad sucks... I need Microsoft word so bad... have to read it slow cause supposedly if you read your own writing you'll graze over you own mistakes without noticing, oh well I fixed em, enjoy I'll try and update again soon :D


	31. Strange things and an old friend

**Chapter 31**

"What exactly were you just doing?"

"Uh I... and you... I just... I... um..." the girl found herself unable to speak.

"Whoa! Calm down, take a deep breath," I paused and she inhaled heavily, "Now relax and explain what just happened, slowly." I added as she opened her mouth.

"All right, well it's not easy to explain but... many years ago, I was banished form the Twilight, by Midna's father." She said sounding very sad.

"And you wished to take vengance on him by stealing his daughter's husband?"

"No! That would be so terribly wrong of me... I could never dream of doing such a thing... I just... to be entirely honest I was jealous... Midna found love and I feel I may never..." she paused and almost broke into tears.

I sighed, _why do Women always seem to cry when I ask questions?_ I walked over and put my left hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, someone like you should have no problem finding the right guy... it's just a matter of time." I said and she seemed to calm down slightly." _Huzzah no crying!_"Now if you don't mind I'm going to... arg" I fell to one knee and reached for my shoulder which suddenly started burning again.

"Oh dear, you must have opened your wound back up, don't move."

"Yea, sure, that sounds like a great idea, not like I have much choice." I said laughing despite my pain.

"Don't you sass me, I may look young but I'm older then your precious Midna by almost half a century." She said sticking her tongue out and turning around to her strange herbs and vials again. I looked at my shoulder and noticed the bandages covering my wound were soaked in blood. _He couldn't have figured out... could he have?_I reached for the wound and closed my eyes, I felt a dark pulse emanate from my shoulder.

"Bastard!" I said louder then I intended and the girl almost dropped several vials. She twirled around and growled at me. "Heh, sorry, I'm just in a bit of a predicament here... um... by the way, what's your name?" I said realizing just now we had not been properly introduced yet.

"Oh my name is Basha, and I don't think I caught yours?"

"Names Chris, and um... I'm about to do something that's probably gonna either make you sick, scare you witless or something to that effect but if I don't I'll end up dead." Basha looked at me completely puzzled. I took a deep breath in and without warning jabbed my left hand through the wound in my shoulder reaching for what I knew was there. Basha had a look of shock and horror plastered on her face and I started to grunt in pain. Just as my knuckles reached the wound I felt my fingers clasp on something solid. _Oh thank god!_I thought and made sure it wasn't merely a bone before acting further, it clearly was something of foreign origin. I clasped three fingers tightly on the object and pulled lightly at first and when the thing budged and caused a searing pain to course through my chest I decided it would be much better on me to do it quick like band-aid. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch." I groaned and yanked hard and for about a quarter of a second I thought, _Hey that wasn't so bad_, then as quickly as I had torn the thing from my shoulder, immense pain ran over my entire body. I opened my mouth to scream in pain but found my vocal cords muted and instead I collapsed.

I awoke again, completely unsure how long I had been out. I did however find my torso and entire right arm/ shoulder tied magically to the ground. _Heh, guess tearing that thing out freaked her out a bit,_I thought looking over at Basha's table of vials and such, there were now a couple of concauctions steaming on the table next to what I had assumed to be stuck in my shoulder. It was a dark crystal, like the one Zant had used to keep Link a wolf and me in full armor. _Damn, glad I got it out though... the blasted thing would have just kept reopening my wound, larger and larger until it couldn't be closed and I would have bled to death._I heard muffled talking coming from outside. At first one voice, then another, a third, a fourth and finally a fifth. "Wait a sec... minus me my group is four... one of those voices is likely Basha... so... MIDNA!" I yelled regretting it as my shoulder pulsed with pain on each syllable. I squirmed my legs around trying to make the pain go away.

The talking drew near the door and the first person I heard was Basha as she opened the door, "I was hoping he would have been smart enough to NOT shout at the top of his lungs, but of course like most men he acts before thinking!" Basha scowled at me.

"Yea yea, me man, me stupid.... now where's Midna, I heard her voice, you can't hide her from me, let her in, NOW!" I said letting the anxiousness overtake the pain.

"Chris?" I heard her ask quietly barely peeking her head in. I opened my mouth and attempted to get up only to be held back and then shushed by Basha. "You're okay!" Midna said running over and practically crushing me with a pounce of a hug. My shoulder instantly burned with pain and I shivered violently as the pain flowed through me. "Oh... Sh," I put two fingers to her lips.

"It's.... fine," I forced the second word to as solid and tough as I could.

"Basha told me what you did," she said, "First off, eww! Secondly, how could you willingly cause yourself so much damage and pain!?" I stopped her again and pointed to the table. She scanned the whole thing and then noticed to what I was pointing. "That's...!?" she seemed stunned.

"Yea, it was inside my chest, had I left it it would have re-opened the wound frequently enough to cause me to bleed out." I said suddenly deciding to dispel the magic restraints holding me down.

"What are you doing idiot, you shouldn't be moving!" Basha said clearly very frustrated with me.

"I'm... erg... fine," I said sitting up.

Basha's eyes grew wide, "How... you shouldn't be able to move without passing out from the pain and yet your able to sit up!"

"Your measuring me by the standards of a normal human... I'm obviously not "normal" now am I? Besides we need to go back and fix a little problem I left behind many years ago." I said now getting to my feet.

"Problem?" Midna questioned me as we walked out of Basha's house.

"Yes, problem, but solving this problem will get rid of a few others." Midna seemed to have no clue what I was tlaking about but followed me making sure I didn't push myself too hard. We took the narrow passage down the cliff to the actual village and came upon the zombie creature once again. "Ok, this is gonna take both you and me Midna."

"Wha-?"

"Just listen... I need you to focus on that thing, draw out all the dark energy you can, and when you feel you've got it all don't absorb it whatever you do, toss it aside if you can... I'm going to do the same but with all the light energy I can find."

"Wait since when can you mess with light?" Midna said becoming more puzzled.

"To my surprise ever since returning... I can do a lot with the small amount of light magic I do have, regardless, let's just do this." Midna nodded and put both her hands out and closed her eyes. "Remember, don't absorb any of the energy, this stuff is dangerous." I saw dark energy begin to leave the creatures body and took the same position as Midna right beside her. I focused on drawing out all the light I could sense, there was a lot more then I thought there would be. I had to work fast to avoid Midna finishing before me, just as I thought this however I could sense no more dark energy and was forced to pull all the light energy to myself at once, pushing me back. My shoulder burned from the sheer force of the energy. I opened my eyes and saw Midna toss the energy to the ground beside her where a small dark purple beetle appeared which she promptly screamed about and crushed. _Good thing I won't need that thing again, now to deal with this energy._ I pulled both arms up and over my head, wincing as my shoulder tingled slightly, with a slight grunt I hurled the ball of energy at the light spirit's spring. I fell to one knee and started panting.

"Chris! Are you okay?" Midna said rushing to my side.

"I'm fine... did it work?"

"What work?" Midna asked.

"Mother!" came a loud shout from back towards Basha's cliff. I turned my head to see Lana, Aidan, Lilith, and Basha rushing to where we were. I pushed myself to my feet and looked back towards the light spirit's spring. So far it seemed to be working as I planned, the water was absorbing the energy and bubbling violently. _Come on... work!_ I continued staring at the water completely oblivious to anything else for the moment. Suddenly the bubbling stopped.

"Damn it!" I shouted hitting my forehead with my left palm. Suddenly without warning there was loud bang followed by a large splashing noise. I looked up, "It did work!" Everyone else looked upon this sight, very confused, all except Midna who's jaw had dropped.

"That's... that... but... he..." Midna could find no sentences in her shocked mind.

I laughed, "I suppose a proper introduction is in order. That my friends is-" I took a brief pause something feeling off and Midna finished my sentence for me.

"Link?!" her mouth hung agape.

"Yup, it's a long story but I knew there was a chance I would need him again, it all started wh-" my chest pounded heavily and I fell to my knees clutching my chest heaving every breath. Unable to stay awake I fell over and passed out.

When I awoke it was already morning and I was back in the small hut, strangely the morning was actually morning, not the always sameness of the Twilight. "Ah, you're awake, the others should be back soon, they figured out how to remove the Twilight from this spring, to be honest I'm happy about it too." Basha's voice came from behind me.

"What happened?" I asked remembering the crushing sensation that had overcome me.

"You just overexerted yourself, you'll be fine in a couple weeks."

"That's not soon enough." I growled at my own weakness.

"I figured you'd say that... that's why I took the liberty of whipping something up. I didn't give it to you though, if you take it you'll be better in twenty-four hours bu-"

"Then hand it over!" I said sticking my hand out.

"It's not that simple you dimwit! This potion has an adverse affect on men..." Basha paused for a long moment and then realized I was about to ask what. "Well... you see, it's not always the same but for about sixty percent of them it is... in all people it speeds their body's healing for forty-eight hours, most cases it only needs half that but it works afterwards too. I've treated a few women with this and they slept right through the whole time. The thing is, all the men wake up... and they all crave something, I'm almost certain this potion forces men to seek out that which they truly desire at the time they drink it."

I raised an eyebrow, a little freaked out now. "Maybe I'll pa- geh," I groaned as my chest pounded again. "Gimme that!" I said grabbing the bottle from her and chugging it back. I almost choked as the warm liquid rolled over my tongue. After drinking the entire bottle I tossed it back to her and shuddered, "That crap tastes awful!"

"Well nothing good for you ever tasted good right?" Basha laughed and my vision grew blurry.

"Whoa, I'm feelin' a tad... woozy," I swayed a moment then coughed the after-taste left in my mouth was even worse. "I think... I'll jsut take a nap for... a few... hours." With that I was out like a light once again.

I shot upright, jolted from my sleep for no clear reason, a strange sensation of relief filled my body. _I've felt this before... but it's been a long while... what is this feeling?_I shook my head and hopped out of bed. The instant I stood up I found out that the potion's effect had not yet worn off, my mind now shifting to perverted thoughts left and right. "Whoa! Self-control, cool it coll it cool it!" I shook my head trying to remove the thoughts but they would not leave. "All right, new tactic..." I said and tried to freeze myself in a block of ice but instead found my body electrically charged. "Doh, I'm out of the twilight, stupid me..."

Suddenly the door cracked open then flung wide open and I saw Midna standing there, or rather, wobbling there. "Yay, you're awake! I missed you, you... whoa..." Midna stumbled and fell forward. I lunged forward and caught her, noticing it was quite late.

"You've been drinking haven't you?" I said barely holding my earlier perverted thoughts back.

"You're shexy." Midna slurred her s as moved her hand up my thigh. Startled I almost bolted backwards into a wall.

"Midna, I think you need to go to bed..." I said thinking any thoughts that would have the opposite effect Midna's touch had just had on my lower regions. _Dammit, contorl yourself, so you've laways been a little bit of a perv, honestly every guyhas some in him... or if he seems not to may be more perverted then everyone thinks... regardless... control, put her to bed... and get out now._

"Yay... *hic* bed! Mm, you should come to bed too." the grin on her face turning from drunken to sly in a split second my thoughts began to wander again. _Lalalala I'm not listening... think... something... gross, ugly.... come on think!_ I recalled sticking my hand into my own shoulder and the thought of the pain drove my perverted thoughts back.

"I think that's not a good idea, now come on." I helped Midna to her feet and laid her in the cot I had been using. "Besides, I've been sleeping a long time... and I need to see what's happened."

"Hee... you've not been shleeping as long ash you think hot shtuff." Midna started snickering and without warning went silent and seemed to have passed out. I began to make my way to the door and stopped looking back at Midna. My mind starting up a conversation with another part of my mind at this point. _You know, she's out cold, we could have a bit of fun and no one would know. Ew, that's disgusting, back off perverted mind! Never MUAHAHAHA. I am the logical part of the brain and what I say goes and I say no! Oh who listens to logic, and since when does this world follow logic on that note?_Suddenly I heard a strange noise come from Midna that I don't think I'd ever heard. Without warning she leapt to her feet covered her mouth and shoved past me rushing outside. _Cap'n shes gonna blow!_With that I heard a sickening noise and it was clear Midna had overdone it. _Suddenly I'm not in the mood at all any more._

I walked outside as Midna stumbled back inside her face dripping with water form washing herself off. "So sleeping beauty finally awakes." I heard Aidan's voice and turned to see them all sitting around a decent sized fire. Lana was laying behind a log she had clearly been sitting on a few minutes ago, snoring loudly. Aidan seemed very annoyed, possibly because his mother and sister had drunk themselves silly.

"Jeez, how many drinks did those two have?" I asked poking Lana with a stick.

"Well she had one and then keeled over, Midna got through about three before... well you saw what happened." Basha said her grin enormous, a mug in her hand. "I've gotten through six now... mind you I've been drinking the light dwellers drinks quite a while now... still haven't gotten used to em."

"Ah so it's like when I had the Twilight drinks then?"

"Oh you drank that stuff?!"

"Um, yeah?"

"Never much cared for it... but yea that shhh... stuff'll kill ya if you're not careful." Link sat there drinking whatever was in his own mug. Adonia had decided to sleep where she sat.

"Bah, I came out to find out what the plan was but everyone is out cold!" I began to grow frustrated.

"Hm... well, I could tell you the plan," Aidan started and took a good long pause, "...Father."

"But... how did you-"

"Mother tends to talk too much when she drinks." Aidan said almost glaring at me now.

"Oh goody drama, the night was starting to get boring!" Basha said taking another swig of her drink then falling over backwards.

"I'll never unserstand women." I grumbled staring at the three passed out around the fire.

"How could you just leave us with a faulty clone like that!?" Aidan blurted.

"You think I did that on purpose!? Look at my face, you see this scar? I got that trying to undo my clone, too bad Ganon took control of it, the cloning process drained away most of my energy as it was, then he went and sucked out any I had left. I loved your mother very much... there was nothing I could have done. I... I'm sorry Aidan... I can understand if you hate me." I said realizing I was yelling at him now.

"Hate you... I hate that fake... I hate Ganondorf, he stole my father from me... and made me think the real thing was a disgusting power hungry son of a-"

"And what about me?" Link suddenly pipped up. "You made me into that... thing, for so long."

"Ah... Link, I'm truly sorry... but when Ganon implanted part of his soul in my body I felt uneasy, so I left that dark bug here, it was "programmed" to not touch you for at least three years, despite what happened to me. After Ganon stole my body and took over though the bug would have been told as soon as the three year wait period was over to posses and immortalize you. Unfortunately part of the process removes most of your brain power, memories and general logic, and on top of that it could only be undone by someone wielding dark magic AND someone wielding light magic."

"Wait Midna had dark magic but who..."

"I used the light magic, since returning my powers changed entirely, I thought maybe when my memories were restored so would my powers be but it turns out I'm stuck with this set, I'm a lot more vulnerable then I was before too." I walked over and lifted Lana from the dirt, dusting her head carefully off I sat her next to Adonia who at that moment slumped over and ended up leaning against Lana, I used them to prop each other up and they both seemed to sleep on peacefully so I decided I was content with it. Then it dawned on me, "Where's Lilith Aidan?" I shot a look towards him and he seemed nervous. I went closer yet and asked growling this time, "Where is Lilith?"

"She... uh..." he refused to answer still.

"She went off to take a hot spring bath near the top of Death Mountain." a voice from nearby shadows exclaimed.

"Lilith?" Aidan asked the voice.

"No," I said, part of me recognized the voice, "It couldn't be her."

"Who do think of?" the voice rang out again.

"I think... it's Kris!" I said and heard the voice snicker.

"Well I suppose your right..." Kris said sounding slightly depressed all of a sudden. Suddenly a cat walked around the corner looking quite sad. My eyes went wide and I inched over slowly to look around the corner, and as I thought there was just the cat. I opened my mouth to speak but found no words for my complete shock. "Yes I'm a freaking cat! Get over it."

"But... but how? I would have thought you either dead or as far away from here as possible?"

"I told you once already, you and I are linked, there's nothing we can do about it. While you were living over in the Twilight I was doing just fine over here in the light world... well until... thiss crap." Kris hissed at her situation.

"That still doesn't answer how this happened..." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Like I know, if I knew don't you think I would have a clue of how to undo it? All I do know is I was minding my own business nearly a century ago and then out of freaking nowhere something smokes me in the back of the head, the last thing I remember seeing was this cat staring at me. I woke up again laying in front of my own body, in this cat's. I can't figure out how to reverse the process unfortunately." I walked over and picked up the cat that was my old alternate dimension copy, or whatever exactly it was she was. She found a comfy perch on my left shoulder and kept half her body curled behind my neck to avoid falling.

I walked back over to the campfire and Aidan pointed at the cat and opened his mouth, "Long story short it's an old friend that wasn't a cat but is now."

"I blame you for this." she hissed at me.

"Me? What the hell could I have done?" I growled at the cat sitting on my shoulder.

"Well I certainly did nothing to disturb natural order int his world enough to get me turned into a cat so you must have messed up something fierce in the Twilight." it was odd to hear a cat talking and on top of that see it make faces that seemed to have as much emotion as a human.

"I most certainly did no- Oh... well there was... I kinda... that's not important, the important thing is I have to figure out how to fix the mess I made!"

"Well I know something about your powers you most certainly do not yet, in order for you to learn though you need to be alone and have complete concentration."

"Hm, That'll have to be decided in the morning, right now as you can probably see most of the group is... er... incapacitated."

Kris noticed Midna was missing and that Lana and Adonia were out cold. "Ah... I... see, well I suppose it will just have to wait."

* * *

Yay spellcheck workin fine again :D Not much to say today, I'll update soon again hopefully.


	32. A short break

**Chapter 32**

I had minimal sleep that night, in an attempt to balance out my sleep back to during the night so I was active in the day I had tried to sleep. I awoke sitting upright my eyes still feeling very heavy. I found Kris was still on my shoulder wide awake. "What you don't like this cat so your depriving it's body of sleep for when it gets it back?"

"Not at all, I found out this cat is immortal, obviously if it's still alive after so long. Anyways, it doesn't need food, water or even sleep, their more unnecessary comforts for me now."

"Yea, well... I still need sleep. Holy crap, I just relaized." I said bolting to my feet I walked over and nudged Aidan, and again, growing tired of his deep sleep I smacked him across the face with the back of my hand, "Wake up ya lazy butt!"

"What the hell!?" Aidan said nearly falling off the stump he was sitting on.

"Where's Lilith!?"

"Who?" Kris asked.

"Holy hell a talking cat!" Aidan said now falling off his stump.

"Lilith is this chick who acted like our friend then betrayed us but it turns out Ganon was using her so I decided to give her another chance. Now where is she kid?!" I yelled at Aidan. The look on his face told me he had no clue as he stood up and started looking around then dashed off toward Death mountain. "Long as he comes back fine I don't care what happened to Lilith," I uttered more to myself but Kris clearly heard it.

"What's all the yelling about," Basha was now awake and seemed very alert.

"A very god question," yawned Midna as she emerged from Basha's house. She looked my way then blinked twice, "What's with the furball?"

"I'm a cat at least have the decency to say it!" Kris yelled at Midna. Her mouth was now agape.

"Um Midna, do you remember Kris?" I asked and she amde a strange face.

"Wait you mean that crazy chick that was linked with you or whatever?" Midna asked snapping her fingers.

"Um yeah... the cat, is her." Midna burst out laughing. "Lucky for me she also knows how to unlock the full potential of my power, which she said she could show me, but the downside is I have to be alone and able to concentrate."

"Wait so you mean your going to leave me again?" I couldn't look at Midna, I didn't want to see her saddened by me again. Without warning I felt my face grabbed and turned. It was Midna. "Listen, I... as long as you come back... and as long as you promise this is the last time!" I nodded and Midna leaned forward and kissed me. Suddenly she pulled back very fast, "I... uh, I don't know what-"

"Midna calm down, Aidan isn't even here and besides he knows who I am now." I said putting my hands on her shoulders.

"He does?!"

"Well I thought you would have known, you WERE the one who told him." I said as Midna backed away.

"Ah... I'm sorry Chris." Midna made big puppy dog eyes.

"Bah..." I said trying to ignore it, but she persisted, "Fine, your off the hook, this time."

"Well I don't know if I trust you going off alone with... her." Midna said glaring at Kris who was still on my shoulder.

"She's a bloody cat... I'd feel more threatened by a two foot tall Ganondorf." I said chuckling. Kris hissed at me, "Better not bug her too much though, she does know how I can beat Ganon, and after I learn, I can do so and then I'll never have to leave your side again Midna!"

Midna beamed utter delight at this and grabbed Kris off my shoulder, "I'd like to have a... uh... private girl talk with Kris before you go though." I shrugged and motioned for her to go ahead.

"Hey dad I'm back!" I heard Aidan call out from behind me.

"Finally what took... wait where's that jacket thing you normally wear?" I asked noticing he was only wearing the sleeveless shirt he wore under the coat.

"Uh... well," he paused and scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly Lilith's voice rang out from behind some rocks, "Some Goron stole my robes when I wasn't looking, Aidan found him for me but he said he'd sold them for well over 400 rupees!"

"So then..." I started.

"Yea all she's got on right now is my coat, so um... all us guys need to give her a bit of privacy while the girls give her a hand if you wouldn't mind."

_Gone all night go figure she'd do something stupid like that_, I thought turning my back so Lilith could run on by and Basha could help her find some clothes. I noticed Aidan start to turn his head to try and peek and I instantly smacked him over the back of the head.

"Hey." he whispered angrily.

"First off, have some self-control. Secondly, if you were gonna peek you should have done it back up at the hot spring, if you didn't it's your loss now." I growled back at him.

"Mom was right you are a bit of a perv aren't you?" he snickered.

"Like father like son." I said causing us both to start laughing.

"You two peeked didn't you!" we heard Adonia yell at us.

"Run away!" I yelled bolting leaving Aidan to flee on his own. After a few minutes of hiding behind a rock I creeped back to the house and found Aidan in okay condition, he said he had explained to Adonia that they were just talking. "Hm, she listens to reason... good to know." I mumbled to myself.

"Me and Kris are done with our little chat" Midna called out. I moved to greet them but stopped suddenly. _Father senses tingling_, I thought my brain actually registering something odd.

"Where's Lana?" I asked and everyone looked around and shrugged. I paused for a moment then realized she wasn't the only one missing. "Where is LINK!?" I growled loudly. Midna's eyes grew wide as did the cat she was holding. I took a big whiff of the air and leapt down towards the village. I ran towards the light spirit's spring, having a strange hunch that's where Link would head first. Lana and Link were sitting on the shore of the spring and I slipped behind the old shaman's hut, though I don't know who lived there now.

"Wow, so you and my father fought together all those years ago?" Lana said seeming far too interested in the story.

"Well your mother was a huge help too, she knew the way a lot of the time." Link replied seeming slightly depressed. "To be completely honest I liked your mother, as... more then a friend though."

"Oh... Ohhhh." Lana said then repeated actually realizing what he had just told her.

"But well she married Chris... guess that's how it was meant to be." Link skipping a stone perfectly across the spring so it hit the elevated wall that was at the other side.

"Guess so," Lana said dreamily. _Gah if I didn't need Link to defeat Ganon I'd kill him right now, Well I guess Link wouldn't be a bad boyfriend for her... I mean he's the hero of lore and yadda yadda, but still I can't shake this feeling that I can't trust him at all._

"That'd be because your her father." Midna said in a hushed voice putting her hand over my mouth as I nearly screamed.

"How the hell did you get down here so fast? And did I say that out loud?" I said in the same hushed voice.

"Pft, you know I can travel in the shadows, it's so much faster then walking, and no you didn't... supposedly if a connection is strong enough between a Twili and his or her spouse they can sometimes hear each others thoughts." Midna explained without me even asking.

"Oh... fun..." I said realizing how terrible that could be if I was having one of my more perverted moments.

"Shh, listen." Midna said pointing back towards Lana and Link.

"Ah, but I suppose you don't wanna hear about how I thought I was in love with your mom hey?" Link said scratching the back of his head. I groaned quietly and smacked my forehead with my palm, _Idiot_, I thought hoping he would say something to fix it before it got worse. "So, um, how about you, you got your eye on anyone in particular?"

"Mmm... maybe," Lana said changing her tone, to something similar to that of what Midna used to use back, after we got married.

"Midna th-" I started.

"Yea, we should stop them for now, can't let them take this too far." _Stop reading my mind damn you!_ I thought hoping she would hear it, but if she did she ignored it.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" Midna said walking out casually like she had just arrived, I moved back and looked for a better angle to approach and decided to climb up on the roof for now. I guess Midna hadn't seen me climb on top of the roof because when she looked back she seemed startled that I was gone.

"What is it mother?" Lana asked peeking slightly around the corner.

"Oh, I just thought I saw your father walking by here a moment ago."

"Speaking of dad what did you do to him the other day?"

"What? Oh! Shush, he was out cold I think and I... well I hardly was myself." Midna seemed to be blushing. _Well now I'm curious_, I thought almost snickering. "You can come out now, I heard that Chris."

"Doh," I said leaping from my perch on top of the roof. "All right, I came out, so... what did you do to me?" I said shooting a look at Midna.

"Nothing!"

"Bull!" I said moving closer and staring her down.

"It was nothing, keep this up and I'll just stop talking to you for a month." she said and I backed off. _Well fine if you can hear my thoughts like you say you can just remember that I won't forget about this, and I won't stop asking when I get back from my little training session!_ I thought finally taking off.

I reached Basha's house and realized Midna had left Kris back up at the house and when I saw her I grabbed her rather harshly and plopped her back down on my shoulder. "Hey!" she hissed at me. I simply shot her a glare and she calmed right down.

"We're going, right now." I said aloud and began to walk off.

"Your taking Aidan with you." Midna's voice suddenly pipped up.

"What!?" Aidan shouted startled by this.

"If he comes so does Lilith, she goes where he does as part of our previous agreement." I said not even turning around.

"Fine by me." Midna said motioning for the two of them to make tracks. The followed without hesitation and we were off, in an eerie silence towards Link's old home town. My pace was rather quick, and I did not say a word almost he entire way.

No one said anything for the longest time in fact, that is until Lilith broke the silence. "So... this would be your first time alone as father and son were it not for me and the cat right?"

"Never thought of that but I suppose yea," I said still not turning around.

"Well-"

"If your going to suggest you go back with the cat don't, your here because Aidan is here, he promised he'd keep an eye on you, at least until I'm sure you can be trusted, the cat is here because she knows something about my powers I need to learn if I ever want to fix this mess." Everything went silent again.

"I find it hard to believe you two are related. I mean besides the non-twili features that look similar to Chris Aidan doesn't seem the same at all." Kris suddenly spoke.

I turned to face Lilith and Aidan now, "Aidan... is not the son of this body... my entire being almost has changed... what I was, what I would have become, is what Ganon now is."

"I may not know you very well father but... you are my father and I don't think you would have ever become like that sad excuse for a man." Aidan spoke up. It was brief but for a moment I felt like I had a tear welling up in my eye, I shook it off mentally.

"Thanks kid," I said putting my hand on his head for half a moment then continuing my journey.

Aidan rushed to catch up, "Why can't you call me by my name, or call me your son huh?" he asked and I turned around again.

"You know... if I remember correctly, I told you you'd earn my respect after you'd managed to hit me once in fair combat?" I chuckled. His eyes grew wide, "Ah! You forgot didn't you, silly kid!" I laughed heartily and ran off again.

"I did not forget, it just slipped my mind for the moment!" he yelled chasing after me drawing his sword, Lilith following closely laughing right along with me.

* * *

A shorter chapter, my shortest in a little while atually, just felt like writing something with a little less... I dunno action? I dunno, felt warm and fuzzy near the end ha! Anywho, thanks to all my recent reviewers, had more then I realized over the last couple weeks or so, I've got at least a few more chapters before I start gettin to the really good stuff here :) Anywho, enjoy the read, I need a break for a bit, maybe just the weekend :)


	33. Information and apples

**Chapter 33**

"Feels like I've been out here for months," I sighed still hanging upside down from the same tree I had been hanging from for two days non-stop now.

"Oh stop whining, it's only been a week and you already mastered the new technique... so why are we out here anyways?" Kris hissed back.

"Shush, if Aidan found out I already mastered it he'd want to leave, but I figure he deserves some quality time alone with Lilith." I said pulling myself upright. I swayed as blood rushed out of my head and I nearly fell out of the tree.

"Awe your just a big softy aren't ya? Hm, maybe I should tell you about another technique you can use."

"Sounds like a good plan," I smiled and stretched.

"Well it's one you can't practice, and you have to promise me you won't use it unless it is the only option."

"It's that dangerous?" I said my eyes growing slightly wider.

"No, it's... more of a recovery spell... sort of.... but first promise me!"

"All right, I swear on pain of death I will only use this ability as a last resort, or under circumstances I feel require it's use."

"Good enough... now listen carefully, using the light magic you obtained with your new body you can bring someone back from the dead."

"Whoa seriously?!" I said astonished I had that much power.

"Shut up for a second, there is a condition to using this kind of power though, everything has an even trade as you know, every time you use your normal elemental powers you wear yourself down a little, well think of this as a super power."

"So what it'll put me out of commission for a few days?" I said and Kris shook her head.

"No, this power is too great for such a measly consequence... if you were to bring someone back from the dead it would require you to use up all your light magic and force it into their body using your very soul. The resulting shock to your own body will kill you."

"What!? Your kidding?" I said looking down at myself now.

"No, I pray you never have to use that power." I stopped for a moment and pointed my hands at myself. "Don't try using it on yourself, I don't know if it would work on yourself but I'd rather not have you test it out!"

"Wasn't thinking of it thanks... I was just thinking... no... like you said, hopefully I never have to use it." Kris nodded.

"So how much longer are we gonna let your son bond with that little vixen?" Kris let out a strange noise that sounded like a laugh.

"Kay, first off... The cat laugh is weird... Secondly, I'd say we'll give him two more days... Besides I need to find something in this forest before we go." before Kris could even ask what I had leapt from the tree landing roughly on the ground with a thud. I shook my legs and wandered off into the forest. _I wonder if it was a good idea to come to the old sacred grove to train? Not like I could get any privacy anywhere else._ I looked at every tree I passed, _gah come on I'm starving one of these trees must be... wait, there! _I leapt up into the branches of the tree I had spotted and grabbed hold of what I had been searching for. "Ah, my sweet, how I have missed you!" I said opening my mouth wide and clamping down on the sweet red skin of the apple I had just picked. My happiness soon turned to disgust however as I found despite the lovely red colouring of the skin the innards of my apple were rotten to the core. "Awe damn it all!" I said grabbing another apple I sliced it in two and found this one to be rotten as well. "Piece of shit tree!" I yelled booting it's trunk which shoved me from it's branches. I landed hard on my back and began rolling around cursing under my breath.

I heard Kris laughing so hard it sounded as though she were suffocating. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked rubbing her face with her paws.

"I guess your tiny cat eyes have made you hard of sight," I coughed sitting up, "It was what it looked like, I was trying to find a good batch of fresh apples... It's been forever since I had any, that tree there however is rotting to the core, despite it's common outward appearance." I scowled and drew my sword, stabbing it deep into the tree. I slid in with ease but when I pulled back I found I could not remove it. "What the hell..." I said yanking on my sword almost hard enough to pop my shoulder out of place. I put both my feet up against the tree's trunk and grabbed hold of the hilt of my sword with both hands. "Let go... of... my... sword, you dirty stinking thieving tree!" I shouted tugging harder and harder until I noticed something felt weird. "Um... my feet feel like their surrounded by something... squishy." I said looking down and seeing that the tree had now not only continued to swallow up my sword but had now started to swallow me as well. "Oh what the f-"

"Father!" I heard Aidan cry out from behind me.

"Not quite what I was about to say but okay..." I mumbled as he walked over with Lilith practically on his heels.

"What is this?" Lilith asked and I began to grow grumpy in general.

"Oh I dunno, I came upon this tree and thought it looked hungry so I'm letting it eat me... what do you think it is!? The bloody freaking tree is trying to eat me!" I yelled struggling and squirming. Suddenly I felt my shins all the way to the bottom of my knees get sucked in. "I'm gonna stop moving..." I said relaxing completely and removing my hands from my sword. Aidan drew his sword and slashed at the tree but it gushed and absorbed the impact then spat him back. To my dismay I had been absorbed up to my waist. "All right, enough." I said planting both hands firmly on the tree I pushed myself back out to my knees and then I noticed my sword was almost completely inside the tree now. "No you don't!" I said grabbing the hilt and yanking but it started pulling me inside again. "Shit, screw that." I said slamming the tree with both palms I pushed myself completely out.

As I landed flat on my back near the tree I saw my sword just suddenly vanish inside the tree. Without warning the whole tree itself began to shrink and change shape, until it had a humanoid form, but it had my sword infused in it's right hand. I drew a needle and was about to change it when the ex-tree to my shock spoke. "Wait! Do not rely on the weapons which you can form with that power, if you wish to defeat a natural element, you must fight it with... a natural element."

Still slightly shocked I put the needle back and realized I only had magic effects with my elements, "Hang on that's not fair then I can't use a weapon of any sort!" I pointed accusingly at the tree-man.

"Not true, focus... I will wait until you have formed your weapon before I attack." it said moving into an idle position with it's arms down beside it. _Ok, focus... but on which element? Wait, let's see either element would be sufficient... lightning causes trees to burst to flame and ice causes them to die... okay I need some practice with ice. _I focused hard drawing power from the cold in the air around me, when I felt something in my mind twinge I slammed my right hand on the ground and a large ice spot appeared and to my surprise the hilt of a weapon rose slightly out of the ice itself. I grabbed hold and began pulling it out with one hand but found it be heavier then I expected so I grabbed it with my other hand and pulled forth a large double-sided axe. "Now, we fight!" the tree said and lunged at me.

Caught off guard I held the axe up to defend myself and it was shattered in two. _What use is a weapon that shatters so easily?_I thought dodging a second slice I picked up the half of the axe I had dropped and to my surprise both halves suddenly changed in my hands. Now both halved had become smaller one-handed axes that were light yet seemed much more durable and easy to wield. I lunged back at the tree-man cutting off his left arm. He leapt back and his arm quickly replaced itself. _Damn, I guess... I need to remove my sword from his hand... time to get to work,_ I thought lunging and hacking at the tree-man wildly. He weaved, dodged and blocked many attacks until I drove hard at his chest and stuck one of my axes in deep. "Now..." I said knocking my sword up with the other axe, "...Gimme back my sword!" I yelled withdrawing the first axe from it's chest and in one quick motion I removed the "right hand" of the elemental and my sword dropped to the ground.

The tree moved back to it's position and bowed in surrender, "You have done very well, however I am the weakest of my elemental kin."

"You mean there's more like you?" I asked astonished as I removed the leftover branches from my sword.

"Yes, and if you defeat us all you will receive a great gift... as well as some useful knowledge." it replied again.

"So how many are there?" I asked, "And I would assume you are the spirit of earth then?"

"There are seven, and no... I am the element of wood, my brothers are; earth, fire, ice, sky, light and darkness. To defeat the one who has conquered this world you will need to defeat all of us, locate all three holders of the triforce... and yet... I sense there will become one final hardship for you to overcome, however my vision is not absolute."

"O... kay." I scratched my head, completely lost by what the tree had just said to me.

"But, as you were after some nice fresh apples, allow me to supply you with thirty fresh apples, blessed by the woods themselves they will never go rotten." I could have sworn the tree smiled at this and handed me a large sack of apples.

"Well that worked out better then I had hoped..." I said opening the bag and tossing apples to everyone else except Kris who shook her head when I offered.

"Chris, may I speak with you in private before we depart?" Kris asked me after we had gathered our things.

"Um, sure, I don't see why not... I'll be right back then we're out of here, you two behave now." I said sticking my tongue out at them.

"Chris, I... I jsut feel like... this is awkward..." she said as I continued to munch on my third apple that day.

"What'sh so awkard that..." I paused an gulped down the mouthful so I could speak properly, "What's so awkward that you can't talk about it in front of those two? And no excuses I'm not almost choking on a chunk of apple so I can speak properly this time." I said taking another bite of my apple.

"Well it's just that... I feel... left out, ya know?" I shook my head. "I mean, you have Midna, your son has that woman, according to what you say Lana has Link... that Adonia chick has her boyfriend back home."

"So," I said swallowing a well chewed chunk of apple this time, "Your upset cause there's no guys left for you then?"

"Well... you know Chris... you should know... I..." she paused long enough it began to bore me so I took a large bite of my apple again. _God this thing is delicious,_ I thought a big dumb smile on my face. "The truth is the matter is that I don't like men."

"Heh, yea we're all kinda jerks eh?" I chuckled still chewing the large chunk of apple in my mouth.

"No... I mean... ok, let's put this in terms a complete moron could understand... I am not sexually attracted to men in any way!" she nearly yelled at me. The combined shock of her suddenly yelling and this information caused me to inhale and start choking on the apple in my mouth. I gasped for air, clasping at my throat. Knowing that a cat couldn't perform any life saving technique for me I quickly took both hands and clasped them together and drove them into my stomach, pushing a large cough out and clearing my wind pipe.

"Dear -cough- lord... you can't just -cough- spring information like that on people when their -hack- eating!" I rasped loudly still trying to clear my throat. "Wait a second! If you... bend that way, so to speak then wouldn't I-?" I started to worry.

"Ha! Don't be silly, you and I are linked in some ways, which means some parts of us are exactly the same where as others are completely opposite."

"Meaning that-"

"Yes, while I am female and you are male both of us are attracted to females while certain tastes may differ, though I must say Midna is quite the catch."

"Back off cat girl." I growled picking her up by the scruff of her neck. "I'm not one to hurt animals, not one that doesn't threaten my life anyways, but you start goin' after my wife and we'll see if that lasts."

"I was kidding, jeez! To be honest I kinda like that Basha girl, she's quite bold and well she helped you guys out so she can't be all bad right?" Kris began purring.

"Must suck that your cat body displays all your emotions quite openly. But... wait how do you know Basha so well?"

"I was watching when she-"

"Never speak of that!" I growled, "Regardless, we should move... after all we've got a lot of work to do."

"You know... she's a pretty good kisser," Kris started giving me a funny look.

"You know... if you talk much more I'm gonna make you WISH that cat wasn't immortal." I growled and she promptly stopped talking and ceased to for a decent length of time.

* * *

Hm, sorry it's been so long... I tried to start a thing where I'd only put up a chapter after I finished the next one... or soemthing... but I got stuck on chapter 34... and so I started writing two other fanfics... and I got distracted by one of them and ended up writing 9 rather long chapters into it... so then I came back and was like wow I should really finish this one before my ideas all leave me... but as I said I got stuck... then we went and bought rockband 2 and that distracted me for several days then I came back and wrote out some more of the chapter... still not done I'll try not to get distracted anymore and update sooner :P


	34. Daivat's Downfall and the Cursed Blade

**Chapter 34**

We met Basha at the gate of Kakariko, she said that Link and the others had all gone into the desert at Midna's request. "What is she thinking now," I said shaking my head and without hesitation began heading for the lake.

"Where are you off to?" Aidan asked and I stopped.

"Lake Hylia, there's a cannon there that, as far as I'm aware is currently the only method of travel to the desert." I said looking between the faces before me I saw no arguments. I started to turn then stopped, "Oh, that reminds me, Basha could you possibly do me a favor?"

"Um, sure, I guess." she said very confused.

"Oh, it's nothing difficult. I was just hoping you could watch over Kris here, though her cat body is immortal she can't do very much to help us out right now." Kris seemed shocked and angry with me.

"Hm, sure... sounds fun actually. A cat that can talk." Basha giggled as she picked up Kris who merely stared into space with her eyes bugged out.

"You two have fun now." I said walking off with Aidan and Lilith running to catch up.

"Is a cannon really a good idea?" Aidan asked stopping for a moment and telling Lilith to hop on his back so he could carry her.

"Despite what you may think it's a lot better a way to travel then scaling the mountains and such that block the path. Besides, if I aimed and calibrated right it could catch us up a long ways with the others."

"Why are you so determined to find them right away?" Lilith said finally hoping onto Aidan's back. "I mean it's not like we couldn't wait for them."

"Hm... well I dunno if you noticed it... but that group; is Adonia, Lana, Link and Midna."

"What's your point father?"

"My point is Link may be a hero of courage but that doesn't make him a saint." I growled.

"Uh... if you were so worried about him being with your wife and daughter then why didn't you bring them with you rather then us." Lilith asked in a very docile tone.

"Sometimes I wonder if you try and act even dumber just to seem cute... but regardless, in case you forgot Midna suggested Aidan come along, and as I said you can't leave his side, and I didn't feel like starting a fight with Midna."

"But why would mother want to be seperated from you again so soon?" Aidan asked.

"I don't know, I've found it's better to just listen to her and not question her methods, it usually works out best." I grumbled as we approached the gate to the winding path that lead to the lake.

"Wait the lake is so far below the bridge how are we..." Aidan started and I turned my head with a sly grin. "Wait... now way!"

"What?" Lilith asked completely oblivious to my previous endeavors with the bridge.

"What's wrong, scared of jumping off a bridge into a little bit of water?" I laughed and suddenly felt myself shot backwards and smelt the strong aroma of gunpowder. "What the hell?" I said looking for the source of the blast until I heard a loud bang. My eyes searched the direction, saw the projectile which was clearly off target but quickly following a reversal of it's trajectory I figured out where the shot had come from. "Over there, let's get out of here before we get hit!" I said and hopped up the rocky cliffs and along them until I saw what was taking the pot shots at us. "Daivat?! Where the hell did he get a portable... cannon, and why could I not figure that out, Ganon duh." I said and the big Twili suddenly turned toward me and knelt down. "What the... oh sh-" BAM the cannon's shot echoed through the air nearly deafening me and the heavy steel ball collided with my chest. I planted my feet and slid backwards clutching my chest which I had barely covered with a thin layer of crystal just before impact. The cannonball had shattered the crystal and it felt like it had cracked a rib or two as well. I attempted to stand and felt my legs give out. I fell down my legs on either side of me, my rear on the ground between them.

I coughed into my hand, the cough causing me quite a bit of pain. "Father! Are you alright?" Aidan moved closer, Lilith riding on his back, piggyback style.

"Yea... I think s- gah!" I grunted as I attempted to rise and my chest heaved hard.

"Lilith, look after him for me please?" he asked her letting her off his back. She nodded and he drew his sword as Lilith came over to make sure I was still alive.

"Aidan... I may have been gone a long time but I know one thing... that weapon is not suited for you." I coughed again now noticing blood on the hand I had coughed on twice.

"What do you... grah! What do you mean father?" Aidan who had been forced to pause to deflect a cannon ball using what little Twili magic he did have asked me.

"It wasn't until just recently I realized it but that blade is not meant for you... it... it's a family sword correct? Destined to be used by one of the royal blood?" I asked and he nodded. "Now as I said I was gone a long time but I sensed something off about that sword as you drew it just now... it pulsed, searching for something... an energy source. I believe that sword you have is a spell-blade, meant to be used by someone with strong magic." I coughed after my long speech.

"Ah... Lana then?" I nodded. "I always kind of knew this sword wasn't mine... rumor had it when the sword found it's true owner they would just... know how to use it." Aidan sighed and tossed the blade back over his shoulder. It spun and impaled the ground near me.

"I do however... *hack* know a blade that would fit your fighting style perfectly." I said grabbing the hilt of my sword. I unsheathed the sword and tossed it underhand so it turned mid-air and the blade stuck in the ground. Aidan reached out and grabbed the hilt and drew it from the ground.

"Enough talk! Daivat smush you all like bugs!" he yelled and I took notice that he had two cannons on his back. _Jeez, Ganon just decked this guy out_, I thought and looked over at Aidan who was now staring at the sword.

"Aidan! Don't you let that sword corrupt you now. If your mother found out I was even letting you use the thing with what it does she'd kill me!" I said managing to stand now.

"Uh- what do you mean father?" Aidan asked managing to look away.

"Look Daivat won't stand there much longer, just keep in mind, whatever you do don't listen to the voice of that sword, it's cursed and will try and corrupt you." I shouted as another loud bang ran out Aidan jumped to the side just in time. There was a second shot and I noticed this one was coming directly for me. Lilith flinched in fear and Aidan was still recovering from his last dodge. I quickly smashed my fist to the ground and a large crystal spike erupted from the ground just in time to deflect the large iron ball. My ribs ached and I nearly fell over but I felt Lilith's arms reach under me and gently restore me to my crouching position. "Heh, thanks." I coughed lightly.

"I should be thanking you... that shot would have wiped us out had you not done that." she said sounding ashamed.

"Look, I can understand being afraid of something like that... I mean it's not like you get twenty pound iron balls hurtling toward you at a hundred miles an hour every day." I said and she chuckled. "What are you laughing... wait... twenty pound iron balls?" I said and she began laughing harder. "Gah, you kids are so immature." I said and was astonished at how old I felt saying that.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself... is Aidan going to be alright?" Lilith asked looking towards him now. He was dodging Daivat's shots perfectly and getting in close where it was harder to hit him and he would be able to disarm him hopefully. I recognized the look in her eyes from somewhere, but I couldn't place it right now.

"Yes... I have faith in my son." I said a small smile crossing my face. "Now then, I should probably try and heal myself so I'm not such a useless lump here." I said reaching up and focusing on my light magic, using a bit at a time I felt the pain in my chest slowly relieve itself until it had gone completely. As I finished healing myself I heard two large clanks and looked up to see that Aidan had managed to remove the cannons from Daivat's back. "Perfect! Now subdue him." I said knowing though Daivat was not smart it didn't mean he was evil. I looked at the look in my son's eyes however and it DID look evil. "Aidan! Drop that sword NOW!" I said and I saw his entire body shake as he clearly struggled with the sword for control of his own body.

"You took away master's shiny gifts! Daivat will smash you!" the large Twili suddenly raised both his fists in the air and to my surprise a heavy coating of rock suddenly formed around them as he brought them down. I got to my feet but could not move in time to help Aidan. The blow drove him into the ground and the sword flew from his hands landing with it's blade stuck into the ground about a foot away from Lilith, much to her fright might I add. Daivat suddenly leaped backwards and his hands became coated in rock again as he picked something up off the ground. I watched as he turned to reveal a huge metal disc, looking much like a giant frisbee. This "frisbee" however was large enough to flatten three of me if I were able to stand next to myself. Suddenly Daivat began to spin, I wasn't sure how he was able to aim or hold on to the disc but after a moment he released it and it flew, spinning much like a frisbee as it hurtled toward the still injured Aidan.

My sudden realization that my son was in danger snapped me out of my trance and I quickly leapt forward. I landed slightly in front of where Aidan laid, bleeding quiet profusely, in a crater. "I will not allow you..." I paused putting my hands out in front of me as the disc came smashing into them, "...to kill... my son!" I yelled gripping down hard to try and stop the spinning as I felt the rather sharp edge of the disc begin to cut my hands. The disc quickly slowed and stopped and I flipped it over as I dropped it causing it to flop end over end as it moved down hill. I held up my hands and watched as my magic worked much quicker this time and the gashes in my hands turned into nothing more then blood stains. "Now then Daivat, I believe you and me have some... unfinished business!" I said rushing towards him as I saw him pick up three much smaller disks, still large enough to flatten me if he tried but small enough for him to throw exactly like a frisbee.

"Master Chris provide me with many new powers to smash you!" he said throwing them at me like they were nothing but as I dodged the first and it ricocheted off the ground and back into his hand I realized they were heavy enough to dig into the rock and still rebound. _Guess I'll try out a new skill,_ I thought and halted for a moment to concentrate. "Awe, you not going to run any more? Daivat likes moving targets more but oh well!" he said hurling another disc at me.

"And I hate people who talk in the third person!" I said as the disc approached at an incredible speed. I stood there not even moving and the disc hit me as planned. However much to everyone's confusion but my own I was now standing about three feet to my own left as the me who got hit shattered into hundreds of crystals. "Looks like I've got that bit down." I said now walking towards Daivat calmly.

"Daivat will crush you!" he yelled and tossed another disc at me, which shattered another clone which induced another disc which shattered yet another clone.

"Come on now Daivat, I'm going easy on you, just give up and I won't have to use my full power." I sighed as he began to huff and puff.

"Never!" he yelled picking up a huge boulder which he threw at me as well. I sighed as the boulder made contact and my ability dropped a clone where I had been and pushed me quickly upward. I watched from quite a height as Daivat looked around and began dancing to celebrate his "victory" and then jumped down to lift the giant boulder. _Ah, the best part of my "Crystal clones",_ I thought snapping my fingers causing all the crystals that had appeared with each clone smashed to glow and then explode violently. I landed on the ground shrouded in the dusty aftermath and waited for it to clear before letting my guard down. I was happy to see Daivat out cold on the ground. I moved forward hoping to remove the mind control Ganon had over him and maybe make a new friend but a strange noise stopped me in my tracks.

I looked up to see Ganon now standing on top of Daivat, his original body was now begining to show through my old body. His hair had changed slightly as well as his skin. He was applauding, "Well done, you felled the mighty Daivat once again, even after I lent him those weapons and control over the earth itself... I guess he was too much an idiot to know how to use it... he is not worthy of the power I lent him." Ganon said and without warning stuck him with on of his claws absorbing his body.

"Your a disgusting monster Ganon, you don't even care about your strongest lackies." I said clenching my fists.

"Bah, I don't need them... I need no one!" he said and as suddenly as he had appeared he vanished.

"That guy is really starting to tick me off... won't even fight me himself." I growled and suddenly remembered Aidan. I rushed back to see Lilith trying to rouse him. "Lilith, if he truly has the blood of my old body then the dark aspect of your Twili magic should heal him." I said and she stared at me for a moment then turned back to my injured son and began to channel some form of magic and after a brief moment Aidan shot upright. "Good to see your not dead yet... son." I said with a smile.

"I'm tougher then... wait... did you just-" Aidan started and I laughed.

"That's right, I called you son." I said patting him on the back as he grabbed the spell-blade from earlier.

"But I thought you said I had to be your equal in a fair fight to-" Aidan started to say and I cut him off again.

"I know what I said, I said you had to earn my respect, at the time I stated one way you could do so... I did not say however that that was the ONLY way." I said offering my hand to help him to his feet.

He took my hand and I pulled him up and I noticed a confused look on his face. "But what did I do to earn your respect father?" he asked.

"Come on now, you stood up to a man who clearly was much stronger then you... with a sword that tried to corrupt your mind-." I said.

"And nearly did father! I don't-." he cut me off now.

"Hey! Let me finish, that sword would corrupt any regular Twili in mere seconds, the fact you lasted over three minutes and still resisted when it told you to kill Daivat is incredible. Now then, you earned my respect because you stood up to Daivat to defend your injured father and... shall I say, frightened girlfriend?" I said and they both turned on me immediately.

"I was not scared!" Lilith yelled.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Aidan yelled simultaneously.

"Wait, then what am I?!" Lilith snorted suddenly turning on Aidan.

"Uh... I... you... um... Father help me... where did he-?" Aidan plleded for my help but I had already moved away to fetch my sword.

"Father!" I heard Aidan cry out followed by some odd struggling noises that I ignored for the most part as I stared at my sword, stuck perfectly into the rock.

"How is it you always end up landing like that... and how did you stick so casually into rock." I said reaching out and grabbing hold of the hilt of the blade but as I did the hilt suddenly moved right out from my hand. I stood there wide-eyed as I noticed the blade had sunken straight into the rock. "I've heard of the earth swallowing people whole but this is ridiculous." I groaned as a large pile of rocks emerged form the ground with my sword embedded into what I could only guess was the thing's hand.

"I, the spirit of earth now challenge you, choose your weapon so that we may begin." it said pointing the cursed blade at me.

"I gladly accept your challenge but if I may spirit, I would like to ask a favor of you before we do battle." I said bowing my head slightly.

"I am an earth spirit not your personal servant." it said sounding angry. _Stubborn as a rock,_ I thought and shook my head.

"Look, let me put it this way then, I refuse to do battle on a battlefield such as this one... I know a much more appropriate place and all I ask is you bring me and my two companions there." I said gesturing toward Aidan and Lilith.

"Alright, I will accept your conditions on the condition you immeadiately prepare yourself when we arrive at this "battlefield" of yours." it said and I motioned for Aidan to bring Lilith over. "Now tell me where is this battlefield of yours?" it said and a smile crossed my face.

"I think the ancient chamber of the mirror of the Twilight is just the place I'm looking for." I said crossing my arms as the spirit stood completely still for a moment.

"Very well then." it said and the rocks beneath Aidan, Lilith and myself swelled and swallowed us and I could feel my little rock "prison" rumbling making it clear it was less a prison and more a method of transportation. Unable to do much else I merely stood there as I shot through the ground like a torpedo until I suddenly felt the rumbling stop and it almost felt like I had been shot into the air until suddenly the rock shattered and I fell about ten feet landing right at the entrance to the chamber, three more rocks followed. The first broke and Aidan landed just beside me breathing a sigh of relief.

"You might wanna catch Lilith." I said looking up as her rock shattered and she appeared to have somehow come out upside down. Aidan quickly aligned himself with Lilith and caught her bridal style, they lingered for a moment before I coughed loudly and Aidan put her down carefully. The last rock didn't shatter instead it merely re-shaped into a humanoid form and landed facing me near the middle of the chamber.

"Come now, prepare your weapon of choice and charge me." it said and I stopped a half a moment to think. _Okay, let's see he's made out of rock so ice would be the better choice wouldn't it? Then again assuming he has the strength to match the power of earth he could simply shatter any ice I throw at him... maybe I'd be better off trying out my lightning weapon, _I sighed and decided lightning would be the better choice right at the moment. I concentrated hard on the power of lightning and somewhat to my surprise storm clouds formed overhead before lightning struck the ground right in front of me leaving something very bright behind. I knew it was my weapon so I moved forward and drew it out. It was clearly a pike, and seemed to have some physical form to it despite the fact it looked to be made of pure electricity. To my surprise I spun it around on either side of my body like I had used it all my life. "Hm, lightning against a foe made of rock? You are either very brave or very stupid." it said and slammed it's feet on the ground with it's arms wide open.

I charged forward stabbing at it's wide open chest, it suddenly ducked and stabbed upward at my chest with it's blade. I used my right leg to push myself up out of the way in a small side flip, bringing my pike around to strike it in the arm. It pulled a move right out of the matrix on me bending over backward so that my pike just skimmed it's head. It stood upright and slashed me across my exposed left arm, and I leapt back deciding to try a new plan. I swung the pike hard and it shot a huge bolt of lightning straight at it but it blocked with the sword which merely absorbed all the power. _Okay, plan C,_ I thought and rushed him again and ducked as he slashed at my neck, then leapt up into the air as he followed with a stab directed at my chest. I had leapt higher then I thought which was fine for my plan. I held my pike in the air for a moment until suddenly a bolt of lightning stuck it. "Now, THUNDERSTIKE!" I yelled hurtling toward the ground pointing my pike directly at the rock-man who held his sword up just in time to block, as I had expected. With an almost deafening crack of thunder my pike let loose a shock wave that pushed me backwards and causing the stone-man to fall to pieces, literally. I began to walk forward to pick up my sword but I noticed the sand on the ground was shifting against the wind. I followed some of the grains of sand and noticed they were engulfing the stone-man.

"You forget yourself, I am master of the earth, all things rock and sand are at my disposal." he said reforming now a mix of the two.

I smirked, "You forget **your**self my friend, you see there are rarely thunderstorms in the desert but on a place like a beach where they do occur, man has found over the years that after a lightning storm you can search the beach and find..." I shot a huge bolt of lightning straight at his legs, "glass." I finished as his legs suddenly became very shiny, turning into glass as I had said. Acting quickly I spun my pike rapidly firing lightning at both the elemental and the sand around his feet until it was all glass and he could no longer move without shattering the "sand" he had absorbed onto his body. "Now then, I'll take my sword back." I said walking up and smashing it's hand to remove my blade.

"I... I underestimated you, please on my behalf, take this and free this world." it said as I removed my sword all the glass shattered and I held up my arms to protect my face from glass shards. To my surprise when the glass had all fallen and I moved my arm away, where the elemental stood there was now a decent sized fragment of the mirror of twilight.

"Well, how about that, rocky gave us a nice present." I said snatching it from the air.

"That shard belonged to both me and the wood elemental, he had forgotten to give it to you when you defeated him so he passed his on to me to give. All my brethren have a fragment, but yet we do not have the complete mirror together or else we would have restored it already for you." a voice form the earth said and then faded away.

"Um, father?" I heard Aidan say and turned to see them standing quite a distance away.

"What's up?" I said and noticed Lilith looked rather frightened. I stood there staring for a moment then realized I was still holding my lightning pike, I slammed the base of it on the ground and tossed it into the air and it vanished in a flash of lightning. "Well after such a great fight I'm feeling ec-**static**." I laughed at my lame little pun and Lilith smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Hm, I bet the fact you beat a rock with lightning is quite **shocking** to you." Aidan said and Lilith glared at him now.

"Oh, not you too." she groaned and we both laughed.

"Like father, like son I guess." I said a smile crossing my face and his. "Hm, speaking of family where's the rest of mine, I would have thought they'd be here by now." I said looking around "Actually come to think of it how did Midna, Lana and Adonia plan on following Link?" I said.

"Well Lana and Midna can jump into the shadows and Adonia is strong so I suppose she could keep up." Lilith said and I sighed.

"Well, I don't think strength would help Adonia here as she would still need the spinner to scale a lot of the walls in this place." I said remembering what Midna had told me about climbing to the top of this place. I heard a strange noise by the entrance and a few seconds later saw a hand come up over the edge of the prison and then another and suddenly Adonia's face popped up. "Holy freakin'... did she just scale that wall?!" I said shocked drawing her attention as I did.

"Damn right I did! That was probably the best work out I've gotten in years!" she said flexing her arm, which didn't look any bigger then before, not that it was any bigger then you'd expect an average woman's arm to be. I scratched my head as she walked over, "So where's Link, and Midna, and Link's little girlfriend." she said the last bit almost taunting me.

I felt my eye twitch and I thought I was going to snap right then and there but Aidan spoke up and stopped me. "They haven't arrived yet, did they take a different route?" Adonia nodded.

"Yeah, they said I was crazy and went through the inside, Link said something about hoping some dragon wasn't there." she said and my mind began to wander as I began to wonder why they were taking so long. The first image that passed through my head was the large fossil dragon Midna had told me about eating Link while Lana and Midna lay dead under his claws. I shook my head, _No! Link's tougher then that, and besides if anything were to happen Midna and Lana could flee in the shadows,_ I sighed as another thought crossed through my head, this time I saw Link standing on the slain dragon Lana and Midna holding him and rubbing his chest. I felt my eye twitching and noticed everyone was staring at me. "You okay Chris? Your eye was just-" Adonia began to say pointing at my eye.

"I'm fine! Just... having... never mind, I'm gonna head downward and see what's taking them so long." I grumbled walking off toward the steps. To my surprise I heard a noise heading up the steps and I saw Link heading up on the spinner, but he had something over his shoulder. I stared through the small holes in the stairs until he came up into plain view and I saw that it was Midna he had over his shoulder. Enraged I was almost ready to hurl a bolt of lightning, except I knew that would harm Midna. At the thought of harming Midna I noticed that Link's tunic was stained red on the same shoulder he was carrying Midna on and my eyes shot wide open. "Midna!" I yelled rushing forward to take her from Link as he arrived at the top of the stairs. "Midna... are you..." I paused looking over the wound on her shoulder, "What the hell happened?!" I yelled turning on Link as Lana came up out of the shadows.

"Father, she was injured by the dragon just downstairs." she said and I noticed a large amount of sand in the blood around the wound.

"Lana, did you try healing her?" I asked and she nodded.

"I tried but it didn't work" I saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Alright, well let me try something, Lana come here." I said and she came over quickly. "Now take my hand, and focus any healing spell you know into me, I have an idea." I said and Lana closed her eyes and began chanting something in a tongue I couldn't understand. I put my hand gently on Midna's shoulder just beside the wound, her blood stained my hand, and I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes as well. _No, don't... you have to be strong and focus now,_ I thought forcing a slight amount of light magic into my hand and redirecting Lana's healing spell into it I managed to combine the two and cast it on Midna. I checked the wound and it had healed, all that remained was a rather large blood stain. I let out a sigh of relief and felt Lana latch her arms around me. "It's alright, your mother is going to be just fine." I said putting my hand on her arm.

"You had me worried for a minute there father." Aidan said and I noticed his eyes were still glossy from obvious tears forming.

"I see that." I chuckled and turned back to Midna. I focused and cast an ice spell in my own hand and made the ice very susceptible to melting, which it did quickly as we were in the dessert. I let it drip over the blood stain and wash it away for a moment and noticed Midna stirring so I stopped for a moment. "Midna, are you awake?" I asked and she turned her head toward me and I helped her to sit up.

"W-wha- *cough*" Midna started hacking and coughing uncontrollably and I tossed the large block of ice over to Link who used it to try and wash away the blood stain on his tunic while I quickly focused and managed to make a glass out of permafrost and filled it with ice that was practically melted and promptly did in the desert heat. I handed it to Midna who took a big drink and then shuddered, likely from the extreme cold she had just swallowed.

"Brain freeze." I chuckled and she took a much smaller sip now and I took the glass from her as it was likely too cold to hold on to for very long.

"What happened? the last thing I remember I... the dragon!" Midna shouted and tried to jump up but I held her down.

"Relax Midna, you were injured and i'm pretty sure Link took care of the dragon." I said looking over at him and he nodded. "Lana wasn't able to heal you but using my own healing spell I managed to combine hers in and mend the wound, but you lost a lot of blood you're still too weak to even stand at this point."

Lana looked at me, "Father, did you just say you combined my spell with one of your light spells?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"That shouldn't be possible, in most cases light magic destroys Twili magic. I've never heard of anyone successfully even being able to know both." she said.

"True, that's because I don't know both, but Midna taught me enough about Twili magic that I figured out that with the perfect balance the two magics will not cancel each other out but instead combine to form a new spell stronger then either magic could have formed alone, on top of that this combined spell can heal someone of either world and if I'm correct is the only way to heal a Twili while under the extreme light from the noon hour sun." I said pointing straight upwards.

"Wait, you mean my spell couldn't heal mother because-?" she started.

"Yes, Twili magic does work in the light world but it is at it's weakest and may not even work when the sun reaches the highest point in the sky and for about an hour afterwards and before that point." I said "However, the opposite is also true, when the sun is gone or at it's lowest point in the sky Twili magic is just as strong as it would be in the Twilight." I smirked.

"How do you know so much about Twili magic?" Midna asked even she was astonished.

"Please Midna, do you think I would have spent so much time in the Twilight and not once picked up a few books to research your magic?" I said helping her to her feet now, refusing to leave her side when she motioned for me to. "So why did you guys come here in the first place?" I asked and Midna looked out towards the mirror chamber. "Ah, the mirror, I figured, so then I suppose none of you will be very happy to see, this." I said drawing the shard of the mirror I had been given out of my pocket Midna gasped.

"It's been broken again?! But how, Ganon isn't the ruler of the Twilight!" she yelled.

"True, but he didn't have to smash the mirror, in case you'd forgotten we did that but like a fool I snatched a piece of it before we left all those years ago and then left a wide open portal back into the light world for him to use, the honest truth of the matter is the mirror was in millions of pieces after you shattered it, no one would have been able to gather it but the elements themselves, and that's what they did." I said and everyone but Aidan and Lilith gave me a strange look. "Ah right, you guys weren't around for my encounters with those elementals." I said.

"You should have seen it mother, he was amazing!" Aidan cut me off and I felt myself blushing.

"It wasn't **that** amazing." I shrugged and felt my left arm throb. I reached up and grabbed hold, looking down I saw the cut from earlier.

"Chris are you alright?" Midna said moving to look at the cut which had turned completely black.

"That's not good..." I said trying to heal it with some light magic but instead it just started to sting.

"Is there anything I could do to heal you father?" Lana said moving closer.

"As my body rejects dark magic healing I would guess no but this looks to be some form of dark ailment, maybe you can cure it." I said and Midna put her hand on my face.

"I'll help too." she said and I moved her hand away.

"You shouldn't use your magic yet, like I said before your weak from losing so mcuh blood." I said still holding onto her hand.

She took her hand away now, "I'm not going to let that stop me, youused your magic despite that wound so now I'm going to help you!" she was growing angry.

My vision went black for a moment and when it returned Midna was holding me up, I had almost blacked out. "Okay, I... I don't have the time to argue this one." I said my head feeling like someone was inside pushing out. My vision faded again and when it returned I found myself lying on my back on the ground with my wife and daughter both trying to heal my arm. I suddenly found myself able to think straight again and sat up to look at the wound. The darkness had faded but still lingered, I looked up and saw Lana and Midna smiling at me and I noticed Midna wobblle slightly. I started to move and Midna began to fall, I quickly dashed over to her to catch her. "I said it was dangerous, but does anyone listen to me... of course not." I grumbled lifting Midna up with both arms. "Now how the heck are we supposed to get out of here?" I sighed

"Well, Chris, inc ase you'd forgotten, you've still got me your daughter and your son." Lilith said.

I turned to her, "No I didn't forget, Lana's probably beginning to feel drained after healing me and her mother, Aidan has some magic but even you have more, and I'm just curious if you have enough to teleport seven people to Kakariko village?" I said and shook my head. "Ah, I'm sorry Lilith, I'm just starting to feel stressed."

"No, it's okay, it makes sense... wait, what about your combined magic?!" she said looking at me.

"As far as I can tell the combination only works for magic with similar intent, and I have no knowledge of any warp type spells." I sighed.

"Well we could always just try it." she said and I looked around.

I nodded, "I don't see any other choice, just make sure you focus on getting Midna there above anyone else, I want Basha to make sure she's going to be alright." I said.

"Father! I understand your concerned about mother, I am too but you have to make it there as well, that wound will fester and begin to affect you if Basha can't treat it very soon." Lana shouted at me.

"Link and I can stay here overnight," Adonia said not even asking his opinion. "Midna was telling me earlier that it takes more energy to move anyone from the light world through teleportation."

"Alright then, let's do this." Lilith said and she, Lana and Aidan all joined hands around me and Midna. "We'll be back for you tomorrow morning." Lilith said looking over at Adonia and Link.

"Lilith focus on bringing my father with us, I can handle bringing mother, Aidan... just help out wherever you can." she said smiling at her brother. I felt myself start to go to pieces and suddenly my vision started to go black again. _No, come on Chris, if you pass out now it'll be that much ahrder to move you,_ I thought focusing all my energy on just staying awake for a few seconds more.

I felt myself reforming in the dry but cooler air of Kakariko village and just as I did I collapsed to the ground my vision quickly clouding over with a black cloud. _Damn it! I can't... I can't die here, not yet._

Alright, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger yes, but you know what don't you complain, I spent all day trying to get this up, at first it wouldn't upload to the document manager for soem reason. That probelm resolved itself quickly and then I went to do a spellcheck and all my quotation marks turned into typing something to the effect of &quto8? Anyways this is also my longest chapter yet, not including this bit it still is at approx. 6,500 words, plus I couldn't tell it to ignore all on my name's so I said screw it and used the manager as a refrence point on my spelling errors, fixed them on the document itself and re-uploaded it and am adding this now... oh did I mention the extra hour I took to slowly look my chapter over a second time for grammer mistakes... *sigh* well this chapter's done... oh that's right I've updated my profile for those of you who haven't noticed, I'll be updating it now and again as well by the way so I can hopefully start making these after chapter sections a bit shorter.

* * *


	35. A gift for Mother's Day

**Chapter 35**

My vision slowly returned, everything was blurry and still dark but there was a lot going on around me, I couldn't make out what anyone was saying but after a few seconds I felt someone gently pour something into my mouth and my vision went black again. What felt like an instant later I shot upright and without thinking shot a huge ice blast out of my right hand. To my surprise it spread out around me like a fog and I suddenly found myself frozen in a block of ice. "I figured you'd wake up in a panic." I heard Basha's familiar voice say, "Kris told me that you had a tendency to do that sort of thing, and that your own spells are harmless to you right now." Kris jumped up onto her shoulder and I reabsorbed the ice back into my body.

"Well that's only partially true, if one of my crystals were reflected like that it would stab me, or explode... both painful." I said and felt a twinge on my arm.

"That's a nasty wound... mind telling me what gave it to you?" Basha asked.

"It was that sword wasn't it?" Kris asked.

"Yes... the earth elemental it brought forth managed to cut me... with that damned cursed blade." I said holding my left arm.

"You have to remember you're not in your old body anymore, your much more vulnerable." Kris scolded me.

"I've come to realize that rather quickly thanks... I don't need a cat telling me that." I growled at her and got to my feet.

"You really should rest some." Basha said.

"I don't have the time to sit around here all day, I've got work to do." I said making for the door.

"I must insist!" she yelled and her hand glowed with a ball of Twili magic.

"I'm afraid I must reject." I said raising my hand the magic fizzled out.

"What did you do?!" she said looking at her hands.

"Twili magic is a very dark magic, with a tiny bit of focused light it can fizzle out just like that." I said grabbing my sword by the door and walking out. _Why do I feel... so dark all of a sudden,_ I thought as Aidan ran up to me.

"Father, are you sure you should be up so soon? Basha, Neiva and mother were up for days trying to heal that blackened wound of yours." he said and I looked down at the scar it had left.

"Speaking of which Aidan... where is your mother, I... need to speak with her." I said looking back up.

"Huh? Oh, a lot of the townspeople have returned, they're not frightened of us due to Basha living here for quite some time so mother is sleeping at the inn." he said and without another word I turned and walked off down the hill. _The look on Aidan and Lilith's faces when I stood there holding that thunder pike after the battle... it was so full of fear... fear... of me, _I thought coming to the door of the inn I opened it and walked straight in. There was not a familiar face in the whole downstairs bar, I sighed and walked over to the counter.

"Could you tell me what room my wife Midna is using right now?" I asked the man and he pointed to the stairs.

"Once you reach the top it's the third door on your left." he said and I nodded and walked off toward the stairs. Before I reached the stairs however someone put their hand on my shoulder and I stopped and turned around.

"You say Midna? As in the current queen of the Twilight?" a hooded figure asked, clearly a Twili.

"Yeah, what is this the home for banished Twili or something, I mean Basha's not that bad but-" I started to say and was surprised when the Twili's fist suddenly came up against my face. "Ah, you rotten little- I think you chipped a tooth." I said sticking my thumb up against a few to check but they were fine. "Mind telling me what that was for?" I said and stood at the ready this time.

"Midna is possibly the worst ruler in the history of the Twili, I just felt I should express my feelings to her husband." he said and started to walk away.

"Hold on a sec," I said and he stopped. _I know people have started reverting from shadow beasts as we continue on, some we have to kill as Ganon broke their souls themselves but he hasn't used very many Twili soldiers, and I've sent most of them to that safe haven I created back in the Twili, so unless this guy avoided being turned in the first place... _I thought and walked over to the Twili. "What's your name?" I asked and he didn't reply. "Abednago is it?" he chuckled and turned.

"What gave me away?"

"Could have been how weak your measly right hook was, could of have been the fact I've kept all the Twili we freed in a safe place until this is all over." I said and he shook his head.

"Still going on about freeing us? We're no ones slaves, I act on my own will." he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What happened to obeying "Lord Chris?" Feeling tough or something?" I said and he shook his head.

"My no, I am far to inteligent to succumb to mind control, I admit what he has done is wrong, but I don't truly care, none of those people had to become shadow beasts, it's very simple to resist the change." he laughed and it was my turn to shake my head.

"Just, get out of here... I'd rather if when we fought we did it in a more open area, like not a bar." I said and he shrugged.

"As you wish, but you only have yourself to blame if those you cannot defend get injured." he said walking off.

"That seemed a bit out of context..." I said shaking my head and headed upstairs. I came to Midna's room and found her laying on the bed sleeping peacefully with one arm hanging off the edge of the bed. I walked over and got down on one knee beside the bed just watching her sleep peacefully for a moment. Finally I reached out and gently shook her, "Midna, come on lazy butt wake up."

"Blah, let's see you cast a spell for hours on end and not be mentally and physically drained." she said swatting at my hand.

"Lazy butt." I snickered.

"Yeah, well my butt is entitled to be lazy now and then." she said poking me in the nose.

"Alright, that's a given... I was just checking up on you to see if you were alright." I said standing up again.

"Mmm, I'm not..." she groaned and I cocked my head sideways.

"How so?"

"I'm terribly lonely." she said and my eyes opened slightly wider.

"Wait... you mean...?" I glanced at the still open door and then back to her.

"Yup." she said and grabbed me by the pant leg.

"Up, bup door." I said and shaking free I ran back over to the door I quickly closed it and latched the lock a big giddy smile on my face.

"How long has it been now... nearly a decade... I bet your really...

**Meanwhile...**

"...horny little son of a bitch, stop staring at Lilith's boobs while she's sleeping!" Adonia shouted.

"I wasn't!" Aidan defended himself, "I am of royal blood I wouldn't stoop so low." he snorted crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well for a royal you sure don't act the part very well." she scoffed.

"Excuse me?! I should cut you down where you stand for that!" he growled.

"See what I mean, your so hot-headed, maybe it's a good thing your sister is supposed to be ruler." Adonia said and Aidan flinched. "Oh, right... sorry I forgot your still getting over the idiot who was supposed to watch the sword when you two were born was out to lunch and guessed when they asked him which kid set the thing off." Adonia slapped her hand over her mouth after saying this as Aidan slumped his head. "Hey, you know I think it's cool you're a royal but you're different... after all who likes a big snob anyways, and I mean your dad is always staring at your mom's-"

"I don't need to hear that thanks..." Lana cut her off. "Aidan and I are both only half-royal blood, our father was not a royal of the Twili and therefore most Twili consider us tainted." she said and Adonia stared.

"Well that's kina' harsh if you ask me." she said scratching the back of her head.

"Lana, you forget yourself, our father is not a royal but he is a very powerful man, my skill with a blade and your mastery of magic beyond that of Twili shows that!" Aidan retorted at his sister.

"Brother you always did defend him, even after he locked us both up, even if that wasn't him, you defended him... I envy you now as I've seen he is a wonderful man... but at the time I thought you were a fool." Lana sighed.

"All you royals are a bunch of narcissistic bastards if you ask me." Lilith said rising from her nap. "Mind you I probably wouldn't have said that if I hadn't just been woken up for the fifth time in six hours by you two bickering!" she growled and Aidan quickly moved over.

"I'm so sorry Lilith, we'll move away and speak quieter so you can rest up... you didn't have to go back for Link and Adonia alone though you know." he said and she shook her head.

"No, I did, your family and Basha were taking care of your father, you needed to stay near and watch over them all." Lilith smiled.

"Speaking of which where is father?" Lana said.

"He's at the inn, with your mother." a voice called out from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Adonia roared at the figure standing in the shadows.

"Oh, I think you already know...

**Back at the inn...**

"Awe come on, tell me anyways," I said panting laying under the covers.

"Fine, it was fantastic." she said and huddled up close. Suddenly a large explosion shook the whole inn and without a second thought I was out of the bed and dressed in under ten seconds. "Wow, that's the fastest I've seen you do that." Midna giggled and snapped her fingers causing her robes to phase onto her and bounce slightly as they fell into place.

"Psh, says the girl who can change clothes with freaking magic." I laughed then paused. "Hey, why didn't you use that to put on that skin tight battle suit way back when." I said blinking.

"It's a newer thing I picked up after you... left." she said and I shook my head.

"Right explosion, we gotta move." I said unlocking the door as Midna sank into the shadows and under the door as I threw it open. She attached to my shadow as I leapt over the railing and down to the first floor, landing right on top of the bar counter. "Scuse' me, emergency, gotta go!" I said giving a brief one handed wave I leapt off the counter and ran out the door. I looked around and saw smoke billowing up from the hill where Basha's hut sat. I started to run and heard several smaller explosions from on top of the hill. I saw the shadow that was Midna go straight up the cliff and decided there was no time to take the path and leapt from stone to stone scaling the wall, slower then Midna but fast enough to come to the top as she began to emerge from the shadows.

"One more step and your precious little daughter loses her head in a burst of flames." Abednago's voice rang out.

"I doubt that." I growled and shot a chunk of ice towards him. To my surprise his eyes suddenly flashed black and the ice chunk turned black and shattered in mid-air. "What..." I stepped back.

"Fine, I'll handle you!" Midna growled and held up her hand a large ball of Twili magic forming in her hand and phasing out with a loud spark, reminding me of the same magic she used to free wolf Link so long ago. Abednago's eyes flashed black again and a large black bubble appeared around him and as the spell hit it the bubble seemed to grow larger and then receded into Abednago's chest.

"I said that I do not care for others, but Lord Chris empowered me, so for now I will aid him, he has supplied me with the one form of magic I could not reach, shadow." he cackled.

"What do you mean, Twili naturally have dark magic." Midna exclaimed moving her arm through the air dismissing his madness.

"No, Midna... the magic my old body held was much darker then that of the Twili, yours is one of a certain balance, despite the fact it is dark magic with a light touch I can infuse my light magic into it... no pun intended." I explained, "The magic he holds now is that of pure evil shadow and only opposes the light, never to work alongside it." I growled.

"My, my you are quite knowledgeable... since you know so much of this magic I'm sure you know the extent of the damage I could do to your precious little Lana with it." he said holding his hand next to her head as he kept his other arm locked around her neck a large dark ball of magic formed in his hand.

"Alright, what do want?" I said raising my hands in the air.

"Your surrendering?" he cackled.

"No... I know your a smart man, I can't be contained and if my family is truly in danger I would sacrifice myself to save them... if you tried to take us in you'd be dead the instant you dropped your guard... you know that, so you must have some intent in coming here." I smirked.

"Bravo, yes I came here to speak with Basha, your son and the light dweller female tried to stop me, they are not hurt... too badly, now just let me speak with Basha and I may let your daughter live." he said tightening his grip on her neck she coughed.

"Basha!" I yelled.

"Is he gone yet?" I heard her stammer from inside.

"He wants to talk to you." I said.

"Tell him I'm not home!"

"I heard that." Abednago said.

"He's holding my daughter hostage, please come just speak with him." I begged her.

"Alright, but only cause I like Lana." she said and the door to her home opened.

"Basha, it's been years... I must know, why, why wouldn't you let me come with you?!" he growled and tightened his grip on Lana again.

"Watch your grip!" I yelled angrily noticing Lana was grasping at his arm and he loosened it slightly and I let out a relieved sigh.

"We went over this Abednago, not only did I not want you labelled as a traitor for leaving with me but... I just don't think **we **would have worked out." Basha said looking down at the ground.

"Looks like they had a history together." Midna said and I nodded.

"This works to our advantage possibly." I said and Midna stared at me. "The dark magic I had was weakened by positive emotions, such as general happiness or love, if he actually loves Basha it will weaken his magic, however the way this conversation seems to be headed she might piss him off which might just kinda screw us all..." I sighed looking down at the ground.

"But... I don't understand why you think that, did I treat you badly... did I-" Abednago was simply looking for an explanation and I couldn't blame him.

"Look, it's kinda... embarassing." Basha said and I stared. _No way... you mean she's... all the better for Kris I suppose, _I couldn't help but let out a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Midna asked.

"Just wait for it." I said holding up my left finger to let her know it was coming.

"Look Basha, I still love you and whatever it is just... please, tell me." he said and I sighed.

"He's gonna snap." I said and got ready to intervene if I needed to.

"I can't... not in front of everyone..." Basha said her face turning red.

"If you don't tell him I'm sure Kris will be glad to." I said and laughed.

"Stop talking about yourself in the third person." Abednago yelled.

"Oh no, I wans't talking about me-"

"He was talking about me!" Kris hissed leaping from the ground behind Basha and latching onto Abednago's face.

"Me-**ow**" I said and Midna glared at me. "What it was too easy?!" I said and Midna shook her head and ran forward to grab Lana. "I really gotta stop with the lame puns." I sighed and moved forward as Midna grabbed Lana and Abednago managed to pry Kris from his face and toss her to the ground.

"Basha, if it's too embarrassing to tell everyone, just tell me!" Abednago yelled getting angry now. _Cool it or you're gonna blow your... top, Ganon knew... that son of, _I thought stopping.

"Abednago, calm down... or you'll destroy yourself, that magic is affected strongly by your emotions, if you feed it too much it's gonna overload and to put it simply you'll explode." I said trying to sound calm myself.

"I don't care! Basha tell me now!" He growled and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. Basha nodded and grabbed his head turning it sideways she moved her lips right next to his ear and whispered quietly the reason she left him behind. "W-what... but... so I never had a chance to begin with?" Abednago stammered dropping Basha and stumbling backwards. _He's in shock, I gotta move now._Without a second thought I dashed at Abednago and he raised one hand as he spotted me but I was close enough to swat it away and did just that as he fired a bolt of darkness out of his hand that flew off into the air. I grabbed hold of that same arm and pulled it behind him then quickly grabbed his other arm and did the same, I forced his hands together so any magic he used would simply go back into the system.

"Alright Abednago, any magic use and I'll break both your arms, got it?" I said and he sighed.

"I'm... I'm sorry, honestly I only wanted all this power so I could win Basha back... but... I see that's not possible now." he sighed a heavy sigh and I let go of his arms.

"Chris?!" Midna yelled at me for letting go.

"It's fine... he's as harmless as a fly at this point." I said and patted him on the shoulder.

"I disagree!" a familiar voice came from behind me and as I tried to turn to see who it was something made contact with my face knocking me away form Abednago. I got to my feet quickly now standing next to Midna who was holding onto Lana still and I saw, not surprisingly Ganon, the only remnants of my old body was the armor he still wore, his voice had changed back completely as well. Ganon grabbed hold of Abednago's head with his clawed hand, "You think him harmless, but I foresaw something like this, Abednago was soft, so I made him a living bomb!" Ganon laughed evilly as I stared in shock.

"I thought you were evil before, now I'm just in awe of how low you can actually go." I growled.

"Like I care." Ganon smirked and poked a single claw partially into Abednago's skull and the Twili began to scream in pain. "Enjoy the present." Ganon cackled as he vanished from sight and Abednago fell to his knees screaming and grasping his head.

"Oh no, what did he do to him?" Basha screamed and started to run toward him.

"Basha, get back, he triggered every terrible emotion in his head at once, he's gonna overload!" I yelled but she ran to his side anyways. Lana tried to move to help her but I held my arm up seeing Kris get to her feet. "She'll be fine, as for my family, I need to protect them myself." I said grabbing hold of a nearby Aidan and Adonia I dragged them closer and turned to see Abednago literally seem to pulse. "Crap I've got less time then I thought... I hope Link's somewhere safe." I growled and put my hands together focusing hard I called forth almost all of my light magic. I heard a sound like air drawing in before an explosion and knew I had no time left. "Light protect us!" I yelled putting my hands out and forward a bubble of light appeared around us just as the land around us seemed to turn black entirely. I flinched under the sudden pressure and struggled to hold the shield up as the dark magic continued to devastate the land around us. _The blast should have only lasted a couple seconds... Ganon did soemthing more to concentrate it... that bastard, _I thought and felt my knees start to give out but felt Midna and Lana move in and hold me up.

I looked down in surprise, "Father we won't give up either!" Lana shouted over the devastation outside the bubble. I nodded and focused on keeping the shield up while Midna and Lana focused on keeping me on my feet. Suddenly I heard loud crack form behind me and noticed the pressure was even all around but I couldn't keep the back as secure. _Damn it, Ganon put a reflective shield around the area so the magic would simply bounce around until he comes and absorbs it. __**I will not allow my host to die!**_ My eyes shot wide open in shock as a strange hissing voice rang through my head. _Wha- What was- __**I will save you... for now,**_the voice hissed interrupting my thought suddenly the bubble increased in size and a large dome of black crystals appeared around us and my shield shrank back inside I felt a wave of relief come as I managed to repair the crack in it as well. _**I saved your precious friends as a mere bonus to you, do not forget the next time I speak to you,**_ the voice hissed then stopped as the crystals around my shield all shattered and the pressure returned but only briefly as the magic suddenly all vanished and I let go of my shield.

"What is this?!" I heard Ganon yell angrily. "You should have died... I even accounted for you being able to shield yourself!"

"There was a factor neither you or me could have accounted for." I groaned and he vanished as I fell to one knee. I panted for breath and heard a strange noise behind me.

"I'll deal with you all myself then!" I heard Ganon's voice yell and turned to see a large swirling black ball of magi coming straight at us. _**I won't allow it,**_the voice hissed and I felt strange, unable to move as well I watched as the ball hit the ground and exploded. "How... How do you keep resisting me?! I will discover how to kill you, and then I will defeat you boy!" he yelled and vanished again. I realized suddenly I was not able to breath and I struggled against whatever force was holding me, I couldn't move save for basically a fragment on an inch. I used this bit of space to go back and forth as fast as I possibly could until I heard a crack and then a shattering noise. Able to move again I fell to the ground gasping for breath. I got to my feet and felt my left arm throb, I looked and the scar on my arm had turned green, not a skin type green, like a bruise but literally a neon illuminated green. Unable to determine anything except that it hurt like hell I let my sleeve fall back over the scar and looked to my family who I remembered had been blasted and thought for certain they would be dead. I was relieved and yet shocked by what I saw.

"Holy son of a..." I said as Midna began to stir.

"Ooh, what just happened?" she groaned reaching up to hold her head.

"I'd tell you but you're not gonna like it one bit..." I said still staring.

"What do you... wait..." Midna said looking down and seeing what I had saw right away. "No... no, nonono... I'm a bloody imp again!" Midna yelled.

"But wait... there's more!" I said and Midna glared at me I gestured to the rest of the merry little group of people that had been in the blast. "You know I just assumed a Twili who had their power drained would turn into an imp but looks like you're all a little different in that fact..." I said, it was almost clear who was who. "We've got Adonia with her arm coated in black... that shouldn't cause too much trouble... Link's stuck a wolf which leads me to believe the master sword got drained... then we've got another wolf and another imp here." I said sitting down with my legs crossed as they all began to rouse. "Wait how did Link get here... unless he was there the whole time?!" I blinked.

Link who was mostly awake barked at me and then looked surprised and examined himself. The second imp floated up and looked itself over, "What the hell is this crap?!" I heard Aidan's voice come out of the imp.

"Wait... Aidan's the imp? The that makes the other wolf..." I looked over to the wolf and realized that it was clearly my daughter, it only made sense with the glowing lines along her fur, and the barely visible ones on Aidan. Aidan's outfit seemed to affect the pattern of his "skin" as his long coat gave him weird looking coat tails and the variable red and black of his shirt and pants seemed to swirl about on the rest of him. While Lana had turned completely black save for her mane which remained her strange ever changing red and brown mix, and her right eye was still green adn her left red.

"What's up with my arm?" Adonia asked swinging it through the air I realized something.

"Adonia come here." I said and she got to her feet and walked over. "Kick me in the head."

"What?!"

"Just shut up and do it, and don't hold back." I said and closed my eyes.

"Okay, but don't blame me if I snap yer' ne- ow for the love of the goddesses!" she yelled as I felt her make contact with the back of my skull.

"It's as I thought, that dark magic is blocking the power of your triforce piece... your as weak as you would have been were you born without it... I'll admit that hurt a little more then I expected but it's decreased your strength substantially, you'll have to rely on your strength of will if you ever want to have that arm back to normal." I said getting to my feet.

"What about us father?" I heard Lana's vocie echo through the air.

I blinked a few times then smacked my forehead with my palm lightly and chuckled, "Why am I surprised, of course Lana would figure out a way to speak while she's a wolf." I said looking at her.

"It's not that tough, it requires a small amount of magic but it's quite simple really." I noticed her mouth didn't move and realized something.

"You know more then Twili magic don't you sweety?" I said and knelt down beside her as she looked away.

"Y-yes, it's shameful Twili are not supposed to-"

"Bah, shameful... in case you forgot that spell-blade Aidan had is meant for you, not just because you mastered Twili magic but because you know **more**. To put it simply, things change, maybe it's time the Twili started to learn more then what they have been." I said and scratched behind her ear and she began panting and I backed up. "One thing you need to learn is that wolves have dog-breath." I wheezed and waved my hand through the air.

She closed her mouth, "Sorry, father."

"That's all well and good but what about me?! I mean I'm an imp, and I've barely got enough magic to float, unlike mother!" Aidan yelled, "I'm a warrior that uses a sword not magic-user."

"Aidan, stop griping, if your gonna whine about your lack of magic use I'll tell you, just practice, you have my blood in you, not just as a warrior but as a user of magic. If you suck at using magic... practice, even if it doesn't get as strong as your sisters you can use it in combination with what you know of swordplay and... hm, I suppose I should try and do that more often myself..." I thought about how often I had just attacked violently with my weapons and shook my head. "Anyways, even if you are small, you can still use something small, like..." I said reaching into my pouch of needles and changing one, "...a dagger!" I handed it to him and it looked like he was holding a short sword. "Don't look so thrilled." I said sarcastically as his expression displayed great anguish in being so small.

"Aidan, being an imp sucks... trust me I know..." Midna grumbled, "But, the last time I got stuck this way it was quite humbling... I mean I did have the fused shadows to empower me but still, it made me realize not to rely so heavily on myself and my magic, to let others help me and be my friends." she said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Midna... could you do me a favor?" I said smiling she looked over at me.

"Maybe..." she said.

"All I ask is that you don't smile with your teeth, I remember last time you did that as an imp it nearly gave me a heart attack." I said smiling innocently.

"Oh really?" she said smirking one tiny fang popped out from her mouth.

"Midna..." I said and she opened her mouth wide with a fanged grin that made her look creepy. "Stop it!" I growled and whirled around but I felt soemthing rest on my head and Midna lowered her face down in front of me upside down. "Ahhhhh!" I yelled ducking and running around the area.

"What's wrong Chris, am I creeping you out?" Midna said through her teeth.

"Enough you two!" we stopped and looked to see Basha glaring at us angrily with Kris sitting on her shoulder.

"Hey, your normal, and alive! How the hell is that?" I blinked.

"I may be small but my powers are great!" Kris said raising her nose to the sky I noticed Lilith was still snoozing nearby them.

"Yeah, okay and my nose turns purple when you feed me carrots." I said flinging an ice cube at the overconfident cat she lost her balance and fell from Basha's shoulder.

"We need to figure out how to get everyone back to normal." Basha growled picking up Kris.

"Wait, what was it you told Abednago?" Midna asked and she shook her head.

"She'll tell us when she's ready I'm sure." I said. "I suppose however this would be a terrible time to tell you my initial plan..." I added yawning.

"What plan?" Midna said looking at me, I stared at her for a moment.

"You know... you look much cuter..." I said pulling out a needle I tossed it and it shifted into a replica of the fused shadow. "...like that." I said as it fell onto her head.

"Well thank you, but that's not gonna distract me, what plan?" she said crossing her arms.

"The one where I go- mrhmp." I mumbled the last bit inaudibly.

"Tell me or I swear when I get back to normal I'll cut you off." she said and I stared for a second.

"Wait, you don't mean no more-"

"That's right!"

"How can you be so cruel?!" I yelled falling to the ground.

"Stop being so over dramatic." Midna groaned.

"Sure ruin all my fun." I said getting up and dusting myself off. "Fine, I had been planning to go off and defeat the rest of these elementals... kinda... by... myself." I hesitated and suddenly found Midna right in my face.

"You said you weren't going to leave my side again, you lied to me!" she screamed right in my face.

"That's the thing, I was going to tell you about it and tell you I decided not too because I promised you that." I said putting my hands up.

There was a brief pause, "I'm still mad at you for even thinking about it..." she grumbled and turned around.

"You can't stay mad at me." I said lowering my arms.

"Yes I can." she said and turned as I moved to get into her view.

"Well then you leave me no choice." I said and grabbed her by the sides and began to tickle her.

"No... pfft, hey... stop it!" Midna said trying to push me away before bursting out laughing. I stopped as she lost concentration and stopped floating to grab her out of the air. "Fine, I'm not mad." she said and hopped out of my arms to stand on my head.

"You're standing on my head for revenge aren't you?" I said and heard her make a small affirmative noise. I sighed, "Okay, fine then... but Midna, I still need to go defeat all the elementals, and bringing everyone with me will slow my travel..." I said and felt her stomp my head.

"Your not leaving me." she said and sat on my head now.

"I thought you were gonna help Aidan with being an imp?" I said.

"Well then he comes too."

"What about our daughter?"

"Link can take care of her."

"Their both wolves."

"So?"

"So, I'll be honest Link's a hero but he's still a guy, and to boot he's a wolf who's to say he won't just-"

"Father! He would never do that!" Lana interrupted growling at me.

I sighed, "I-I'm sorry Lana you're right... it's jsut this is all very... stressful and I've felt like I can't trust anyone but my family."

"Tell you what when this is all over we'll take a family vacation." Midna said sounding happy.

"Hm, that... sounds nice." I said smiling. "Alright then, Midna, Aidan and myself are going to travel around and I shall defeat the remaining elemetnals, let me see here, I'll need to find, fire, water or ice, air, light and darkness... they seem to react in areas that are filled with their element... go figure."

"Wait, father... what about Lilith?" Aidan said and I looked over to see she had fallen back to sleep.

"She's regained my trust, I think she'll be fine here with Basha and Kris." I smiled.

"Oh fun, we get to look after sleeping beauty." both Basha and Kris said in unison then looked at each other and Basha's face turned red. _Heh, if she wasn't a cat they'd be perfect for each other... too bad Kris won't return to normal till this is all over._

"Alright, as for Adonia, Lana and Link you three should search for a way to restore power to the master sword as it should restore everyone to their proper selves... see if you can find Zelda while you're at it... we kinda need her... I can't believe I forgot, I feel like an idiot... oh, and Link..." I paused making everyone nervous. "...You look after my daughter alright?" I said and he nodded.

"Awe I'm so proud of you honey, you grew to trust Link, told ya so." Midna said hugging my head.

"Yeah, now you can listen to Aidan whine about not being around his girlfriend who I'm sure you totally trust." I snickered and Midna lingered on my head.

"I kill you." Midna said quitely into my ear.

"Love you too Midna." I said picking her up off my head. "Anyways, now that we've determined what we're doing I think-"

"Father... I'm sorry for interrupting but... may I speak to you and Aidan... alone?" Lana asked.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine by me." I said and Aidan was still moping. "Come on son, your sister wants to talk to us." I said him by the leg.

"Hey, let go." he thrashed and I popped him up onto my shoulder as we followed Lana a short ways away from the others.

"Alright this is far enough for now, I just wanted to say... I feel like, me and Aidan have missed out on so much, and this last while though we haven't been able to see you very much, it's... great and I feel like we haven't fully appreciated mother after she went through your "change" and then it turned out you'd just been gone for near a century." Lana said.

"So what's your point sis'?" Aidan asked yawning.

"My point is I think we should show her how much we care about her." Lana said and growled at Aidan.

"Hm, you kids just reminded me of an old tradition back home... we had a day actually we called mother's day, where however you chose to do it, you showed your appreciation for your mother... whether it was a gift, a card... something." I sighed.

"Sorry father, I didn't mean to make you home-sick." Lana whined.

"It's fine... I've gotten used to it by now. But... I do think you're idea is a good one, but how should we show her then?" I said and sat down.

"Well I don't have a clue what mother likes... the few short decades Ganon didn't have me locked up in the dungeon with Aidan I spent mostly reading... and there was this nice guard who brought me a book every day in my cell." she said her tail wagging.

"Wow, I'm sorry Ganon locked you two up, if I had known he was going to take over my clone I never would have tried it in the first place." I said and stared at the ground feeling like an idiot.

"Bah, whatever, gave me a reason to train my swordsmanship, no one could get that sword out of my hand and I spent every waking moment wanting to... er... kill you, but I guess Ganon is the guy I'm really after." Aidan sighed realizing he had really just made me feel worse.

"I'm just gonna stop here, we need to figure out a gift for mother, and your the only one who knows her well here father." Lana said poking my hand with her nose.

"You being a wolf is really weird... anyways," I said as Lana bit my hand softly, "Let me see, a gift... jeez, I dunno... she rules the Twilight so she basically got whatever she wanted all her life... she seemed happy just being with me I never thought to give her any materialistic gifts..." I scratched my head in frustration.

"Nothing, what about when you two got married, surely you got her a wedding ring?" Lana said and I felt my face drain of blood. "Father, you look pale, are you okay?"

"I... I never even got her a ring... we just... ugh." I slammed my head on a nearby rock. "Ow." I groaned wiping away a bit of blood and healing myself up with my light magic.

"Well she never complained about it father... maybe we're focusing too much on material... what if we **showed **her how much we love her." Lana said and I snickered remembering my time alone with Midna earlier. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, n-n-nothing, nothing you two wanna know about anyways." I said my face turning red.

"Ew... well all I got to show is I'm a puny little imp with a dagger." Aidan said.

"Don't you ew me, it's been nearly a century since me and your mother-"

"Ewwww, don't need to hear that!" Lana said covering her head with her paws.

"Oh, right... sorry, regardless I think I know how we can use some magic in the equation, but-" I started to say and then Neiva barked forgetting she could only speak telepathically.

"Woops, I meant to say I know how Aidan can help!" she said and I could have sworn there was an evil twinkle in her eye.

"I am not going to look like a pansy in front of everyone just to put on some kind of show for mother!" Aidan said.

"What?" I blinked.

"Well Aidan is a master swordsman, and some styles of swordplay he studied are practically dances, if he showed them off a bit more then their meant to be combined with a bit of magic here and there we would have the perfect little show for mother." Lana said and I smiled.

"Well sounds like a fantastic idea to me." I chuckled.

"Yeah, cause your not the guy that has to jump around with a dagger trying not to look like a pansy." Aidan growled.

"Hm... you know with the right beat you could avoid looking like a pansy, even if you are currently stuck as an imp, all it would take is a couple drums and a second dagger for ya" I said with a smirk. "Some ice drums might sound interesting, and I could combine the crystals I can summon with some electricity on your daggers, and Lana I know Twili magic has hundreds of uses that would make the show amazing."

"So what's the plan father?" Lana said and couldn't help but put my fingers together in a schemey looking manor, "Please stop doing that."

"It's fun!" I complained then dropped my hands, "Fine, let's get this together."

**Later**

_I'm not even going to be able to see how well this goes... too much to concentrate on, like not zapping Aidan, not impaling him with the giant ice spikes and it was tough enough to rig those crystals to blow up right at the end, plus I gotta play the drums cause we want it to be mostly a surprise and between Lana and me I'm the only one with hands. _I thought adjusting myself behind the rock that was to be my hiding spot. I tapped the thin layer of durable ice on top of my hollow ice drum and it sounded off. _Add a bit here, take off a bit there, _I tapped again and it sounded much better this time, _now I just hope I can get that "tribal beat" I described to Aidan._ "Now then," I heard Lana start to say, she was to introduce the show as she could speak to everyone, she also had plans to shield Aidan form a couple lightning bolts I was supposed to throw directly at him along with help him float higher in the air among other things. _I can do this I can do this I can do this, _I thought taking a deep breath in. "In honor of our wonderful mother Midna, we would like to perform a short little show for you... we didn't have time to come up with a name for it but we hope you enjoy.

I closed my eyes and timed out the rythm in my head and began hitting the drums, it sounded good so far, but I was only at the slow start, I had to get much faster in about twenty seconds. I managed to look over at Aidan continuing the beat, he was off to a very graceful start, and I now had to start using a bit of lightning, and by a bit I mean a few thick bolts of it. One stuck to Aidan's left, then another to his right and I stopped. _Here... we... go!_Two bolts struck, one on either side of Aidan and I started playing a much faster beat the cold drums being hard to hang on to as I had to make them slightly bigger to get the desired sound. About six minutes and about a hundred lightning bolts, ten ice spikes and coating my hands in crystal as they began to grow sore form millions of drum beats later our show was met with great applause, as it had attracted the attention of a bunch of villagers. With one final touch I cracked my crystal gloves off and hurled them up above the still floating Aidan and with a bit of timed control I managed to have them shatter then explode in about the best heart shape I could make with erratic explosions. Feeling quite giddy I did a little private air guitar solo while jumping around before the audience finished applauding and I calmed down. _You know that felt good, I almost feel like the one who got the present here... hm... maybe I can find Midna a gift when we go off together... I hope._

As most of the town returned to their regular day Midna floated over and embraced Aidan and Lana, "You two are the nicest kids ever." she said beaming.

"Actually mother it was partially father's idea." Lana said and Midna glanced over at me.

"I have no idea what their talking about... I just helped out where they asked me to." I said looking away and shrugging.

_How much did you help them?_I heard Midna's mind in my own head and realized I could hear her thoughts like she could hear mine.

_I just did the drums, the ice spikes, the lightning and the little exploding act... but let em' keep the glory, I was just glad to help them show their appreciation for you._I thought and Midna floated over to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

_Well since their getting all the credit for this I'll have to give you a special reward once I'm back to normal, _I heard Midna think and I felt myself blush bright red and realized everyone was staring at us.

"Ahem... yes anyways, I suppose Aidan, Midna and myself really should... be- I feel... tired." I felt my eyes get heavy and swayed back and forth. "Like... really... tired." I let out a huge yawn and fell flat on my face not even caring. "Night night." I said and faded into a half-asleep state but could still hear as I was not quite asleep.

"Is he okay Basha?" Midna asked sounding very concerned. I heard footsteps and felt light pressure on my neck.

"His heart is beating normally and he seems to be breathing fine so I'd say he really was just worn out... understandable after that fantastic display of magic, I'm sure Lana and Aidan must be tired too." Basha said.

"Well all I did was watch that show and I feel completely drained... I think we should all get a good night's sleep before we all deal with our assigned tasks tomorrow." Kris purred. I heard a few people agree and then some footsteps as everyone cleared away and I felt a light pressure on my back.

"Good night, my king..." I heard Midna's voice from my back, "...pleasant dreams." I felt Midna snuggle up close on my back and then a final thought floated either from her head to mine, or perhaps it was from before but the last thing I heard in my head before I dozed off was Midna's voice in my head saying, "_I just hope... Chris never finds out... what I did."_ I had a strange feeling my sleep would not be very restful that night.

* * *

Hm, that's odd chapter got longer when I didn't mean to... oh well, hope you all enjoyed, I hadn't planned out that little "show" until about five mintues before I started writing it so sorry if my descriptivenes sucked on it, I just felt like adding a little "mother's day special event" and I'm adding this as Mother's day begins so happy Mother's day all :D


	36. Things start to Heat Up

**Chapter 36**

Many mornings when I awoke, in Hyrule I found myself thinking, _is this a dream,_ or even, _was what I thought to be the "real world" a dream?_ The morning after our show for Midna was just one of these many mornings, waking up with an imp on my back that also happened to be my wife and queen of the Twili people just seemed too good, but then when I looked at what I had before maybe I just liked this more then being some schmuck in some town with no real pull in life. _Here I've got so much more, I'm a king, quite literally, have a beautiful wife, two awesome kids... but somehow... I miss the simple life, when I didn't have to kill crazed men trying to take over the world, when I didn't have to fight monsters and strange elemental spirits, where beyond the rare strange occurrence there were no signs of anything magical or beyond the realm of what you could see._ I layed there staring out at the horizon, just thinking as I watched the sun rise, not wanting to wake Midna. _Plus, to be completely honest, I actually miss the thought of death being, well... at every turn... it's not like there is no threat to my life here but it seems that I can be brought through anything... and what if it's like Spira where if I die I just wake up somewhere else or with no memory again. I just want a bit of normality, is that so much to ask?_

"So, what... Hyrule is too weird a place for you?" Midna mummbled from my back.

"Ah, Midna... how long have you been awake?" I rolled over onto my back as I felt her float off it and she slowly hovered back down to sit on my chest as I rolled over.

"Long enough to hear you thinking about how you miss being scared of death."

"I didn't say I was scared of death."

"That's true... why is it you weren't scared?" she asked and I opened my mouth paused then clamped my mouth shut. "Come on Chris, talk to me, or else who **will** you talk to?"

"Alright... the honest truth is... I never really was afraid of death in my own world, everyone talked about it and you saw it all the time in the news... it almost seemed trivial at some points, but like everyone I still did what I could to avoid it, though when asked if I feared death in a class one day I simply followed the crowd and said I did, even though the honest truth was I didn't. I was young and didn't fear death, cause to be honest I thought if death was gonna come knocking there wasn't crap all I could do about it, except maybe think about the good things life brought and hope a strong will keeps me alive long enough that the doctors can patch me up. But... that wasn't the only reason, I was kind of a loner... and the few friends I did have always felt kind of distant, to be honest the only people I felt my death would affect was my family, enough to give me the will to avoid death entirely but not enough to fear it." Midna was staring at me with a look that seemed new and yet familiar. "What, think I'm a loser, a bit of a freak for thinking like that?"

"No! Of course not, I just... I kind of admire your honesty, I mean you could have just told me you were fearless and tough but you came right out and told me."

"How do you know I wasn't lying about all of that?"

"I don't, but I trust you and I feel I know you well enough to say you would never lie, at least not to me." Midna said snuggling up close to my neck.

"Speaking of lies... I think you've been keeping something from me for a long while, and if my dreams last night were in any way related to what you were thinking before you went to sleep I'd say we have quite a bit to talk about." I said sitting up Midna floated back a bit.

"Wh-what?"

"Midna I wasn't fully asleep last night, you assumed I was but I heard you think that you hoped I "never find out," care to explain?" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh, that... that was nothing, just-"

"Stop it... I want to know the truth Midna, I had a ton of bad dreams last night because I couldn't stop thinking about this. I think I would probably feel much better knowing the truth then trusting my subconscious mind." I cut Midna off and saw her eyes watering. "Midna... please, don't cry... I just want you to tell me-"

"I..." Midna started and I went silent, she sniffed heavily, "I... I raped you!" I stared at her my eyes wider then I thought they ever could have gone.

"Say huh?" I blinked as my voice kinda of squeaked from the sheer shock, "Is that even... I'm very confused..." I scratched my head.

"Back on that night when I got really drunk and told Aidan about you... you were half-awake, I thought... and... but you didn't remember, and..." Midna stammered and I put my figner to her lips.

"Hang on... back when you got drunk, that's when Basha gave me that potion to help heal me, but she warned me that it... Midna are you sure I hadn't said anything to you at all?" I said and she sniffed again.

"Uh... n-no I don't... wait you did say something! But... I was so drunk I... I can't recall what it was." she said.

"I don't remember anything at all from that night but I do know Basha told me that potion would force me to seek out my greatest desire at that time, and I'll tell you right now at that time my greatest desire, the only thing on my mind, was you." I said and she looked at me.

"So you mean..."

"Yes Midna, neither of us were really ourselves that night but we were both awake and knew what was going on, don't you feel sorry for yourself I took advantage of you as much as you did of me." I said and grabbed hold of her, pulling her into a giant bear hug.

"Ack... squishing... can't... breathe!" Midna gasped and I loosened my grip significantly.

"Hehe, hahaha... *snicker*" I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Midna asked pushing back out of the hug a bit more.

"I can't believe you thought... hehe, that's pretty much not possible." I snickered and Midna smacked me.

"Shush, you want everyone to hear... like I said I was drunk and when I woke up things were... a tad blurry in my head." Midna said. "Now can we just forget about all that?"

"Sounds like a fine plan to me, soon as Aidan's up I suppose we can hit the road, got a long journey ahead of us." I said getting up, rubbing my face slightly then stretching as Midna did the same floating there. Later once everyone but Kris and Lilith were awake I explained where I planned on heading, first I would climb Death Mountain as it was the nearest and clearest source of fire. Next, I would head to the Zora's domain or possibly over to the ice mountain if water didn't respond to the sword. Then for air I would have to go some place high, like the floating city if I could gain access anymore. Finally I explained I had no idea where to search for light or darkness at this point and time, but if I figured it out I would try and send word to Basha.

"Alright, any idea where Lana, Link and myself should head to restore the master sword?" Adonia asked and I looked over the map of Hyrule Basha had gotten for me.

"Well, my first guess would be where it came from in the first place, the sacred grove... if that doesn't work you could always try... I dunno, I guess you'd have to ask the light spirits since they seem to know so damn much... but about Zelda... if she stuck around in the castle Ganon would have found her and captured her for sure, knowing how wise the carrier of the triforce of wisdom should be I would assume she has escaped to somehwere safe for the time being."

"What makes you say that?" Aidan asked.

"I say that because if Ganon had acquired the triforce of wisdom he'd be a lot smarter then he has been lately, he doesn't need the triforce of power becuse he's feeding off my power right now but if he did get it I don't even want to imagine what he could do." I shuddered.

"Chris..." Midna spoke up looking over the map still, "... if Ganon could use Zelda's triforce piece to increase his power, specifically his wisdom... then couldn't you do the same?"

"You're not too far off. Yes it's true I could use the power of the triforce, like any person of this world can, but it's also true if the power is kept from it's holder too long it could kill them, you know this from experience Midna." I said and Midna looked down remembering when Zelda had sacrificed her power to save Midna. "I owe Zelda a great deal for saving you that day... I hope I can make it up to her descendant, but regardless I could use the power from a triforce piece but I would not dare use it for too long." I said.

"So you brought me and Link along for backup power?" Adonia said sounding angry.

"Not at all Adonia, though yes I can use your power, I must either harm you to use it by force or you must lend said power to me for me to be able to. So yes I brought you along for backup power but I also recruited you two because you are strong and courageous, two assets for a great team that can save Hyrule from my mess." I said and crossed my arms.

"What do you mean **your** mess?" Basha asked and I sighed.

"I caused all this, Ganon's using my body, my old power because I was an idiot and pretty well gave it to him. I was greedy and selfish and wouldn't just leave Midna for a short while in order to figure out how to stay in this world longer, instead I tried to make a clone of myself and infuse it with my power to watch over her for about a decade while I hoped to move to another world and research how to either make a permanent copy in that world or how I could stay in one world. Ganon took over my copy entirely and stole my remaining powers, save for a little bit he could not and pushed me into a prison world for near a century, had I just left for a short while and told Midna the truth none of this would be happening right now." I grumbled.

"While that's all true, isn't it also true had you not caused all this Lana never would have met Link, Aidan never would have met Lilith and truthfully would you have been able to return to Midna?" Basha said.

"Truthfully... I wasn't sure, I knew my powers were erratic, uncontrollable and brought me to worlds of it's own will, it still would at this point if I had all of it... but I could not stay so I tried to leave a carbon copy of me that would look after Midna but-"

"Enough, I'm tired of you doing nothing but beating yourself up over something you tried to do to protect me, you couldn't have known Ganon was in your head, and you couldn't have known how much trouble he would cause so quickly, now just drop it and look at all the positives of this life!" Midna said almost quoting my earlier speech I couldn't help but smile.

"I suppose your right... thanks to my fumble I've made many new friends... so... I guess I'll head out so we can finish this adventure!" I slammed my fist down on the table and got affirmative nods around the room and so I headed out and began to prepare, not needing much besides a canteen of water, some dried food and a small stock of potions Basha prepared for me, making sure to tell me twice what each did, so I didn't poison myself trying to quicken my healing or something dumb. I also made sure to coat everyone's weapon or make them a weapon with my needle to ensure that if they attacked a shadow beast it would return to it's normal form. I also made sure to inform everyone that if their weapons were ineffective against some shadow beasts they should switch them as soon as possible, or resort to magic. I lugged the pack of supplies, the pack being supplied by a shopkeeper in town who gave us a bunch of old stock for the free show. "Alright, I'm ready to go whenever you two are." I called over to Aidan and Midna who were talking with the others.

"We were ready a while ago, we were waiting for you." Midna said floating up off the rock she had been sitting on and landing on my shoulder.

"Yeah, well now I'm clearly waiting for you guys." I said motioning for Aidan to come along.

"Uh... one moment father..." Aidan said and floated over to Lilith pulling her slightly away from the others.

"You want me to toss a needle over there to record their conversation? I'm sure I could." I said to Midna.

"Don't be silly he's just saying goodbye it's not like their saying anything dirty or-" Midna stopped as Lilith giggled and shot an evil glare their way. "Do it." she said and I turned to look at her.

"I was kidding, I don't think I-" I stopped as Midna's glare shifted to me. _Oh crap... evil eye,_ I thought and she continued glaring at me until I felt something poke my knee. I looked down to see Lana standing next to me. "Hey, Lana..." I paused noting that she didn't seem to be looking well, "...is something wrong, you don't look like you're feeling well." I said kneeling down Midna turned her attention to Lana now.

"Your father's right Lana sweetie, you look sick, maybe you should stay back on this one... I mean Link can look out for you and all but if your sick it'll just be putting you at risk and make it harder on Link." I glanced at Midna who smiled back at me so I brushed off her talking about Link and turned back to the sick looking wolf.

"Yes, well I'm feeling... weird... not sick but... strange... I just wanted to say goodbye but I feel strangely... hot." Lana said and I looked up trying to think back to anything I'd heard about dog's feeling sick.

"Well feeling hot sounds like a fever, maybe you should-" Midna started.

"No, mother... I'm fine I can go, I just... was hoping you could tell me what this is?" Lana said panting slightly.

"Well like I said it sounds like-"

"Hm, sorry to cut you off Midna but I don't think it's a fever, as far as I know a fever gives you the chills... while sometimes you feel hot I don't know how it works with dogs... I'll say let her go with Link for one day... but if you don't feel better you turn right around and come back here okay Lana?" I said and she nodded and walked back to where the others were all gathered.

"Are you sure about this?" Midna said looking over at Lana with a very concerned look in her eye.

"Midna, Lana's a big girl, she can take care of herself... and even if we're not there to protect her all the time she has friends like Basha, Adonia and even Link to protect her." I said grabbing Midna in a light hug.

"So... up Death Mountain first then?" Midna said and I nodded as she hopped back onto my shoulder.

I began heading toward the long and dangerous passage up Death Mountain, "Aidan move your little imp butt, we're heading out." I shouted to him and started down the narrow path into town, the only entrance to the mountain being down the cliff. As I walked down and my head began to disappear down behind the cliff I turned just in time to see Aidan move in and kiss Lilith, and not just a peck on the cheek, the full two seconds I saw him he was lip-locked with her before my head went to low too see him. I stared at the cliff wall trying to keep my mind blank on the way down as we waited for Aidan.

"What's the matter Chris?" Midna said and I felt my neck tense up and I felt nervous. I knew I couldn't think about why I didn't want to look at her because then she'd know so instead I turned to look at her putting on the calmest smile I could.

"Nothin' just seems like it's taking Aidan a while." I said.

Almost on cue Aidan shouted from the top of the cliff, "Hey, wait for me!" still not used to trying to float he lost control and fell straight for the ground. I reached out and clasped my hand around his head stopping him dead. "Phew, thanks dad." he said and I stared.

"What's up with the sudden dad switch?" I said.

"Huh?"

"Well you and Lana kept calling me "father" before..." I said blinking.

"Oh that, psh it's just something I do in front of Lana, she says I need to act more refined if I want to be the leader of the Twili, but you know since I'm not gonna be anyways I don't see any reason why I should." he said crossing his arms.

"I'll tell you one, you should act like you were before in public to keep up Lana's appearances, it'll be hard enough for her to take over being labeled as "tainted," never mind if her brother is labeled a rowdy idiot." I chuckled.

"I suppose, but that doesn't mean I can't be a rowdy idiot around you guys and Lilith!" Aidan said regaining his composure he started floating and did a backflip onto my other shoulder.

"Excuse me young man I-" Midna started.

"Aidan you can go ahead and be rowdy but don't walk around bragging that your going to be an idiot, rowdy people are okay, their the fun guy at the party, idiots are no fun though, being stupid is just... well stupid... so don't let me catch you saying your going to be an idiot again." I said and Midna stared at me shocked at my sudden speech. "Now then, what to talk about on the way up the mountain?" I said changing to a much happier tone. We ended up talking about how much Hyrule had changed, Aidan simply listening as he never saw it before this current state. We talked about my other destinations and what we all wanted to see, or hoped to. I said I couldn't wait to see the Zoras again and at my sudden descriptiveness of how sleek they looked darting about underwater like a fish I received a prompt blow to the back of my head from Midna. She however said she wanted to see the sky city again, mentioning how much she liked the view of the clouds and the ground from up so high above. We asked Aidan what he hoped to see and he simply said he wanted to see one of these old beasts that Link and me fought, to see how tough they really were.

"Haha, hot-tempered just like your mother." I said grinning slyly at her.

"Oh no, I'd say he's more hard-headed, like his father!" Midna said glaring at me.

"Well I'd say it's obvious he got his skill with the sword from me." I said smiling proudly.

"Yeah, I'm just glad he didn't get your over-confidence as well." Midna stuck her tongue out.

"Enough! Jeez, I thought Lana was annoying but you two fight more then us!" Aidan said floating ahead by himself.

"Hehe, nice plan my dear." I chuckled when Aidan moved out of ear-shot.

"No, no, wonderful acting on your part sweetie." Midna said smiling.

"I thought we'd never get a bit of alone time." I said moving my nose right up against Midna's.

_Uh... but Chris..._

_What's the matter Midna?_

_Don't you kind of feel weird getting all romantic with... you know... an imp?_

_Midna, I don't care if your an imp, a Twili or whatever, just so long as you are you I'll always love you... as long as you don't go turning into something really ugly... like Ganon._

_Ganon? I dunno, he's not that ugly, kinda sexy in an evil take over the world crazy man kind of way._

_Say huh... who are you and what did you do with my wife?_

_What?_

_Come on Midna, the guy tried to kill you, several times, not to mention he stole my old body and enslaved you for decades._ I heard a strange noise that echoed through my head like Midna's thoughts and turned to glare at Midna. _Not to mention he locked our kids in the dungeon all that time._

_Okay, I'm sorry... don't get jealous._

_I am so not jealous of that sick evil bastard._

_You so are, it's not as bad as you were with Link but-_

_I was not jealous of Link!_

_We talked about this a long time ago, you were, you're over it and I understand._

_You're right... sorry I snapped... just feels like somethings been... clouding my thoughts for a little while is all._

_Well don't worry, once this is all over we'll take a nice long well-deserved break and you'll feel tonnes better._

_Thank you Midna..._

_Huh? What for...?_

_Well, everything, not just helping me to keep cool when I get mad but for being so understanding and patient with me... I mean I haven't exactly been very helpful... I just hope we can end this all soon, I'd like to take care of my family rather then running around trying to kill monsters and an evil man who stole my body._

_Yeah, oh look, we're almost at the top... you sure you're ready to fight another elemental?_

_I've gotta be, by the way these little telepathic conversations we an have are so awesome... and helpful._

_Helpful?_

_Yeah, it's nice to be able to talk privately with the one you love at any time._

_Yeah, I suppose that's true._ I yawned as we walked up the last little ways into the Goron's home and the entrance to the mines, where I needed to go if I wanted to summon forth the fire elemental.

"You two may want to hide in my shadow for now, just because the Goron's are friendly with the people form Kakariko doesn't mean they won't react badly to a couple of odd looking creatures." I said to Midna and Aidan, who had finally waited for us there. They both sunk down into the shadows and I walked forward expecting an attack from the Gorons or some form of attention but was surprised to simply see them all standing about watching two Gorons sumo wrestling. _Those mines are sacred to the Gorons I believe you said Midna?_

_Yeah, their like a kind of holy ground to them, they wouldn't let Link in until he proved himself by sumo wrestling the chief guy._ I heard Midna's reply and walked forward and around the ring, drawing the brief attention of a few Gorons but they all turned back to the ring shortly. I walked up to the entrance to the mine and two guards along with the "chief" stood in my path. The Goron still payed me no mind.

"Excuse me, er..." I paused and realized I didn't know the Goron's name at all.

"I am one of the Goron elders, my name is Gor Coron." he said and I nodded.

_Chris... that's the same name as the elder when Link came here..._

_So... maybe it's a family name?_

_I guess... but then again who knows how long Goron live right?_

_True..._ I composed my thoughts and continued, "Goron elder Gor Coron, I ask of you to kindly allow me access to your mines, I must find the greatest source of fire I can to continue my journey and this is the only place I can think of."

"No humans may pass."

I looked back as one of the Gorons knocked the other out of the ring, "Not even if I can beat you in a sumo wrestling match?" I said turning back to him.

"Hm... you don't look to be very strong... but if you wish I will embarass you in front of my brothers, prepare yourself puny human."

_He'll regret calling me puny human..._ I thought grinning.

_You've got a plan then? _Midna's voice floated through my mind.

_Nope, was hoping one would come to me as I go._

_Your such and idiot sometimes._

_Thanks for the encouragement, _I thought walking up into the ring. _Okay, quick plan... Goron heavy, hit hard... crystals absorb impact and are lightweight, block his blows with crystal build up, use a layer on my feet like spiked boots and I can maintain my footing._ I followed the tradition of slamming one foot down, feeling rather silly as I did. One of the Gorons moved forward slightly, to my assumption being the "referee."

"Ready...?" the Goron looked at the elder who nodded then over to me and I nodded as well. "...Fight!" he yelled and the elder quickly charged me. I sidestepped and slammed into him pushing as hard as I could but his footing was solid and he shook me off. He shot a palm out at me, I built up a thick layer of crystal where I predicted the blow and felt it smash away as he hit it and looked surprised. I charged at him now and slammed into him pushing I saw the edge of the ring just behind him as he lifted me and threw me back slightly again. He tried sidestepping away to his left, I moved right trapping him near the edge, he switched right and I went left. Finally growing tired of sidestepping for so long I charged him but stopped as he moved out of the way much more quickly then I could have foresaw. Without a moment to react he grabbed hold of me and began pushing me, my right foot reached the edge and I struggled hard.

_Chris, don't give up!_

_It's no good, he's got too much weight behind him._

_**ENOUGH!**_ the same voice from before echoed through my mind and suddenly I lost all control of my body, my arms shot downward and latched around the belly of the elder and to my surprise I lifted him right off the ground, turned and tossed him right out of the ring before suddenly regaining control of my body.

_Chris... who was that?_ Midna sounded scared.

_You mean you heard it?_

_Of course, it was the darkest voice I've ever heard, and it sounded somehow similar to you though..._

_I don't know who it was... You'll be the first to know once I figure it out though._

_Would you mind if I tried to talk to it?_

_Huh?_

_I can just speak into your mind at random, if you hear anything you can just ignore it but maybe I can draw the owner of that voice out._

_Worth a shot, just try not to distract me... or piss it off... I have a strange feeling about that voice._ I thought and followed the elder as he walked back toward the entrance to the mine.

"I am shocked human, it is rare someone can beat any Goron, but none of my brothers can beat me... you may enter our mines." he said and motioned for the guards to let me through.

"Thank you Gor Coron, I will not forget your kindness." I bowed before him and ran off into the mines, slowing quickly as the passage became hot. Aidan and Midna came out of my shadow and Midna still looked to be concentrating on drawing out the voice in my head. "Damn... I don't remember it being this hot in here."

"No it was not quite this hot until recently." a voice from behind me startled me and I whirled around. "I find it interesting you have two drained Twili with you." it was Gor Coron and I stared.

"How do you know of the Twili?" I questioned him putting my hand on Midna's shoulder as she seemed to be stressing over the Goron and trying to focus on my mind.

"The Goron elders are strong and wise young human, wise beyond most." he said and shook his head, "but that is not important, a few days ago the mines became hot, too hot to bear, and we had to pull out even with our tough skin. If you can resolve this heat problem we Gorons will be very grateful to you." he said and turned around heading back up the tunnel.

"Dad, you think the heat-" Aidan spoke up now.

"Yes, it's from the elemental already reacting to my sword, they all know I'm coming and fire's blood is boiling." I said clenching my fist.

"Chris, I would hit you if I wasn't so focused right now." Midna said and I scratched the back of my head.

"I didn't think you would catch that..." I grumbled.

"What are you focusing on so much?" Aidan asked Midna.

"She's focusing on a voice we heard in my head not too long ago," I said and Aidan stared at me curiously. "Look this isn't the time, it's getting hotter by the second, I'll explain later." I said and turned heading deeper in until we came upon the first pool of lava. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and breathed out heavily as I drew my sword. "Alright, Aidan, Midna... I want you to back off so you won't get hurt in this fight."

"Let us help!" Midna shouted almost right in my ear forcing me to move away and cover said ear.

"No... this is my fight." I said and pointed back to the entrance to the cave, "If it gets too dangerous I want you to sink into the shadows, don't argue and don't rush to help me, okay?" I said and Midna hesitated then nodded. I whirled back around and stared at the lava which seemed to shoot up plumes of flame, taunting me, asking me if I was really going to try and fight fire itself. "Let's do this." I said and held my sword over the lava blade pointing down I dropped it and jumped back. _Ice seems the logical choice versus fire_ I thought and without waiting for the elemental I slammed the ground making a patch of ice and drawing the large two-handed axe from the ground I held it at the ready as the patch of ice at my feet melted and quickly began to steam. I gulped and heard what sounded like a splash as what almost looked like a flaming demon jumping forth form the bowels of hell themselves came leaping out of the pool of lava and pointed my own sword at me. Without another moment's hesitation the flaming dripping elemental leapt into the air and came at me. I held my axe and blocked the blade with ease but the heat resonating from it was hard to bare.

I pushed it back slightly and noticed smoldering lava and hot flames still dropping from it's asscent out of the lava but that was no problem, the problem here was my ice axe was literally melting, most of the handle had melted away already and I quickly pushed away hurling the axe at my foe as I did it melted entirely seconds before hitting it. Suddenly I noticed something as the lava began to settle slightly, my foe was an elemental, with a humanoid form but just now I noticed it's form was feminine, and very sleek for a girl made entirely of burning hot lava. "I would make a lame joke but I'm afraid my wife would kill me for it." I said blinking.

"Chris, stop staring and fight damn it!" Midna yelled at me and I snapped back to reality.

"Fine, I suppose I can't use my elemental weapons against every one of you, I'll just use amped up ice magic to beat you." I said and drew in a deep breath before running in close and breathing out a huge flurry of freezing ice and heard the elemental scream in what sounded like pain. I stopped and felt the temperature changes beginning to parch my throat. Suddenly the fire elemental leaped up toward me, I managed to put a large chunk of ice on my arms where she had just grabbed and it began melting away slowly as she seemed cooler for the moment.

"Tell you what," she said her voice sounding as if she was trying to be seductive but it seemed that her tone was always as such. "I will put you through a small test, if you pass I will hand your sword back over, if not... well... you'll see." she said and to my surprise moved what looked like her face in toward mine.

"Oh dear lord, no burning my lips you hot-headed bi-" I cut myself off as my entire face froze in a block of ice and she "lip-locked" with a giant ice cube. Seeming angry suddenly she pushed me away and her sudden temper flare caused her to re-heat and melt the ice on me directly into hot steam. I backed away barely avoiding getting burned and turned as she swung my sword and it sliced into the same cut from before. I screamed in pain and was about to reach out and grab it but suddenly felt an extreme amount of heat on my arm in the same spot and looked to see that the fire elemental had now grabbed hold of my arm, cauterizing the wound and burning me as she lifted me up over her head and threw me, directly toward the lava. "Shit!" I growled loudly and with a quick second of concentration I froze myself in a block of permafrost hoping it would hold. The block sunk below the lava slowly and I noticed it was starting to melt away slowly on the outside. The fire elemental laughed manically and I noticed Midna move up behind her. _Midna... no,_ I thought but it was too late, she blasted her with a ball of Twili magic and the elemental shrieked in pain then in a rage turned around and blasted a fire ball at Midna, my block of ice sunk below the "water level" at this point and I lost sight of what was happening. I looked back to the outer rim of my block of ice and saw it was receding quickly.

"Come on, refreeze!" I yelled from my very small prison within the ice. To my surprise the block began expanding at a very slow rate, but the lava ate away at everything as I formed it. _This isn't working... no matter how cold it gets ice is no match for molten lava... I need to push myself back out of the lava, but how..._ I thought and stared as the outer edge of my ice seemed to evaporate as it melted. _Duh, steam!_ I reabsorbed the ice around me and replaced it with ice that melted normally, forming a waist deep pool of warm water around me quickly. "Alright, I'm only gonna get one shot at this one." I said concentrating on keeping a thin layer of permafrost around me and my pool of water I felt the water getting hotter and hotter, I thinned the layer of permafrost a slight amount more and tried to simply maintain it as the water began quickly evaporating and it became harder yet to maintain my bubble, and my composure as the heated steam began to really get to me. "It burns like hell but it's the only way... just a bit... more... one shot." I groaned and with my last bit of strength I expanded the layer on all sides except a small hole in the bottom which I allowed ot melt away and felt the ball of ice suddenly shoot upwards like a rocket, much of the heat leaving. The remainder of my ice shield I was told later by Midna shot out of the lava like nothing she'd ever seen and smashed wide open on the roof of the cavern.

Aidan had apparently leapt to his mother's rescue, my daggers absorbing a majority of the energy from the fireball much to my shock. I for the most part remembered waking up to Midna crying and feeling like my whole body was numb and burning. I remember trying to form a giant block of quick-melt ice but getting a single drop that fell on the palm of my hand instead. I remember blacking out from the sheer agony but I don't remember anything that Midna told me I did next.

* * *

Well another chapter done, in case aynone was wondering I had this done a while back but I held it back for some editing, and spellchecking, but I was kind of hoping for a few reviews for a change XD Oh well, I've already managed to finish chapter 37 too, I'm too bored with spell checking to fix it up right now though, I'll try and get it up some time this week hopefully.


	37. Off on my own

**Chapter 37**

"I said it a thousand times already, no! It's far too dangerous now." I growled stretching my wounded arm.

"Chris, if I hadn't been there you would have died!" Midna shouted back at me.

"Yeah you also wouldn't have been injured yourself, so I still say no." I growled picking up my sword.

"Just let me come with you, I don't want to be alone again." Midna said and I hesitated.

"I know... I promised... but like I said, I don't want you to get hurt... especially not by me... and you won't be alone you'll be with Aidan, Basha, and Kris." I said and without another word I snatched up my new pack of supplies and ran off out the door and down through the village. _She can't sink into the shadows in her injured state so she'll not be able to catch up with me, plus I asked Basha to stop her if she tried to come after me... I'm sorry Midna but I don't want whatever is going on to kill you or my family._I ran hard until I was in the middle of Hyrule field heading for the lake in hopes of finding a way up to Zora's domain. I recalled what Midna had told me happened, it almost seemed to play in my head as I did. My burnt body lying there seemingly dead until suddenly I got up, my eyes lit aglow with a strange black light like that of my still scarred left arm. I had hit Midna before drawing my sword away from the fire elemental and lunging at Midna with it. I thanked the goddesses of Hyrule that Aidan had been there or else I would have probably killed her. Aidan had jumped to her defense and held me off long enough that Gor Coron arrived and held me at bay while the fire elemental explained to them that the cursed blade I held was the cause of my sudden outrage, and that if my wound could not be cleansed I would descend into madness and kill anyone who stood in my path. After receiving the shard of the mirror, Aidan, Gor Coron, and Midna brought me back to Basha's home where she had some very handy anti-burn potions already made. I had apparently been asleep for several days afterward but Midna had wanted to continue travelling with me.

Now I found myself wandering alone, reminding me slightly of when I arrived in this world except I felt more mature somehow, it had only felt like I was here a couple of years and to be honest every passing day the time I had spent trapped in that strange realm after Ganon attacked me seemed longer somehow. I looked down at my hands, a couple of sparks jumped between my fingers and I put them all together, it stopped and I opened them back up larger sparks forming to jump the gaps this time. _Just what the hell am I? __**Nothing. **__Who the hell are you? __**I'm you... and yet I'm so much better... just give me control of this body and be done with it worm. **__You're part of that damned sword aren't you, you almost killed Midna you rotten- __**Yes, that woman has done nothing but distract us, she needs to be removed so you can concentrate on killing the man that has half of your powers! **__What? __**Ganon you fool, he doesn't just have your old body he has half of your powers, let me kill him so you can be whole and rule this world. **__I don't want to rule this world... __**Oh but you do, why else would you have married the leader of the Twili, you wanted to use her people as an army to conquer this world. **__Your just playing with my head, shut up. __**I'll never shut up, not now that I am gaining more control over your body. **__Have you taken the part that makes me immune to my own spells? __**...**__ Freeze you rotten bastard! __**No do-**_ The voice cut out as I felt my head freeze from the inside out. _Oh god, brain freeze._ I clutched my head and quickly unfroze it save for the part of my right brain where I had heard the voice from.

I continued walking toward the lake without incident. Once there I found a couple of Zora's who agreed to take me to the bottom of the waterfall for a small fee. Their "small fee" turned out to be all but one green rupee in my wallet, which I lost as well on the way up the river. Once I reached the top I swam around the pool with my blade drawn but it did not react in any way. I clambered out of the pool and stared out at it then looked down at my cursed sword knowing full well why it was cursed today more then ever. I turned and saw the entrance to the ice mountain where Link had met the yeti and we had gone "ice-boarding." _I've gotta try that again some day, but not today._I walked out into the freezing wind and looked out over the half-frozen water before me. "No way am I gonna cross that." I said and found myself feeling perfectly fine despite the rather thin material of my clothing. "How am I not cold in nothing more then a white shirt and pants... and a cloak?" I asked no one in particular. "I suppose my power over ice has something to do with it." I said and pulled out my sword and hurled it out towards the lake, it spun rapidly then fell blade first into a large chunk of ice and as expected it then sunk into the patch of ice. _Alright, ice versus ice would be too fair a match, so let's go with lightning pike of doom!_I thought and a strike of lightning like before brought forth my pike just as the ice elemental rose out from the floating patch of ice and to my surprise leapt down into the lake. _Wait, he's ice, water will simply add to his power, I gotta move, _I thought dashing forward I stabbed my pike into the water just as the elemental leapt out and over my head. I withdrew the pike and whirled around as a large pillar of water followed the elemental and splashed over it forming into what looked like a thicker skin.

_I've gotta take this fight somewhere a bit warmer, even if I can stand the cold it's just making him stronger by the second,_I thought and dashed to my right. I ran closer to the elemental until it suddenly shot a barrage of ice spikes at me like bullets. I leapt up and bounced off it's head landing on the other side on the opposite foot. I took a step with my right foot which had bounced off the elemental's head and felt that foot slide. I looked down and saw that it had been frozen in a block of ice in the brief second it had touched his head, I slid several metres away before falling flat on my ass. I smacked the ice with my bare fist and shook it off as my knuckles turned red. "It's too hard to break." the elemental said calmly.

"You've certainly got the cool as ice personality." I chuckled and a large ice spike hit the ground next to my right leg I got to my feet, putting my right one down carefully I decided to use it like a single skate and push myself along. It worked well until I started trying to go up the hill back to the cave to the Zora's domain. "Alright think.... um... maybe..." I concentrated and managed to absorb the ice on my foot. "Perfect- yeep!" I shouted as the ice elemental lunged at me. I hopped back out of the way and it stabbed the ground then withdrew the sword quickly and took a swing at me. I ducked narrowly under the second swing and smashed the ground with my foot bringing up a wall of crystal I smashed it with my palm and it fell over toward the elemental who I heard slash it twice then barely leap away in time to avoid it smashing him. Without another thought I dashed back up through the cave and out into the waterfall area below the Zora's domain. I turned to see a couple of Zoras looking straight at me and muttering something. I looked back down the tunnel and saw the elemental rushing straight at me my blade raised high above it's head. "Run, get out of here!" I yelled turning to face the elemental just in time to block the blade with my pike and held him back as the two Zoras jumped in the water and I watched holding back the blade as I saw the Zoras all swim straight up the waterfall. "You've got water here but it's not as cold." I smirked and pushed him back briefly enough to hop backwards and narrowly land on a floating piece of something that resembled land in the water.

"Have you forgotten...? I am both ice and water..." the elemental continued it's very "cold" personality as it walked forward and sunk into the water. _For a "water" elemental he sure sinks like a-_ I started to think but suddenly he zipped out of my sight, _I stand corrected._ I looked around but could only see that the water below me and in the entire pool was churning rather violently. I heard a splash from behind me, allowing my instincts to take control I ducked just as a spinning chunk of ice flew over my head and went back into the pool. I stood upright and tried to leap to another floating platform of sorts but found my feet stuck. I looked down to see a majority of my legs were locked in ice. I was about to try and absorb them when suddenly a second splash came and I jerked my body to the side to narrowly avoid a second attack but a huge pillar of water followed the elemental and froze as it touched me, locking me in place. Suddenly the elemental rose from the water and stood before me on another floating platform. "Do you see now, as long as we are in my element, you cannot win."

"You're... wrong." I said trying to move every muscle and limb that was frozen, I heard a light crack.

"You will fail." the elemental spoke again and a huge splash of water rose up and froze me solid. _I won't no matter what, and I won't let myself be taken over again._ I absorbed a small amount of ice around me and with a mighty swing of my still frozen lightning pike I shattered the huge block of ice around me.

"You think I can't win... prove it, face me under the water now!" I said stabbing my pike into the floating rock I leapt into the pool and let myself sink. The elemental dove in as well looking cocky as it began to spin and zoomed off and around me. I closed my eyes waiting for the perfect moment and suddenly felt it arise. I opened my eyes and with a small flash of light all the water around me in a ten foot radius had frozen solid, save for a small round pillar in the centre which I floated. Acting quickly I leapt from the water and grabbed my lightning pike, I fired a huge blast of cold at the pool freezing it entirely, all the way up the waterfall and creating an ice "dam" of sorts the waterfall stopped.

"You're only making me stronger." came a voice form under the ice.

"Wrong, I'm just putting you right where I need you." I said and swirled my pike around so the sharp end was facing down, "Or have you forgotten that ice is frozen water, and water conducts electricity." I said and drove the pike down no more then a foot into the ice and pushed as much lighting into the ice as I could, I felt the current running up through the ground and back into me however, despite my elemental immunity currently to lightning the shock still seemed irritating, until finally the ice literally exploded into pieces and to my surprise my sword floated up to the top. I grabbed hold and sheathed it as the water suddenly seemed to form a hand which materialized an object within it and held it for me to take.

"Thank you mighty warrior, but there is something you must know now, my brethren and I are not fighting you because we wish to, that sword is corrupt and forces us to fight you, however in some way it seems to become more frail with each fight, I feel you should continue, and yet if you do and become wounded any further it may corrupt your mind." I took what the water offered, another fragment of the mirror and nodded.

"At this point I almost knew my sword was behind this, I left my wife behind because I felt it was too dangerous to have her near if I were to become corrupted." I said trying to attach my newest shard of the mirror to the others I had with no luck.

"You are close, the information you have been promised is a lie, your sword made it up to press you forward, but yet I sense something very disturbing in your future... all I ask of you is despite the stress you have been under lately, please, if and when it rains in your future, take the time to let the cool waters wash away your problems, and cleanse your mind and soul." I nodded and the water proceeded to return to normal.

"That's earth, wood, fire and water out of the way. That just leaves me with air, light and darkness." I said rubbing my left arm which throbbed in pain quite frequently as of late. "Air I would assume to be in the sky city... but how am I supposed to get there... unless I try..." I looked down at the water and then to my back again. "It's worth another shot." I said and dove into the water. I concentrated for a minute then swiftly swam straight up and out of the water as I lept out I took notice of a couple of Zoras staring in astonishment as what appeared to be a normal human took flight using giant wings of ice. _I'm probably freakin' nuts for trying this but whatever._I was astonished as I managed to fly higher and higher up into the clouds that covered the hot sun and then above them. I felt so at peace this high up and yet the feeling did not last long as I spotted the floating city and to my surprise felt a drop of water on my head. I looked up to see as I flapped my wings sprays of water fell off. "Holy... my wings are melting... that seems... familiar somehow... wasn't there some old story about..." I stopped as another spray of water woke me up. "Later, later... for now I gotta fly over to the city before my wings are gone." I pulled down and glided toward the city my wings slowly becoming smaller around the edges then to my dismay a hole began to form in my right wing. _Hold out just a few seconds more, _I thought and pointed myself downward more picking up speed. Suddenly I felt myself pulled downward and realized my wings were merely dead weight now. I reached up and ripped the wings at the root and dropped them, spreading myself out in hopes of getting a slower safer landing, but I quickly realized I was going to pass the city and fall further. I reached out and to my relief and sudden pain, my hand caught something nearly jerking my arm out of it's socket as I came to a sudden halt.

I heard something odd as I hung from the edge, like metal bouncing off stone and looked down to see a sword spinning and falling below me. I blinked and looked at my belt and instantly noticed my sheath had fallen from it. "Son of a-" I felt my hand begin to slip and pulled up quickly grabbing the ledge with my other hand I pulled hard trying to get myself up. I pulled my chin up to the ledge and rested it there, holding my weight just a bit more with it, until I noticed one of the "people" who resided in the city staring at me. I stared back for a minute at the strange looking brid-like creature with a human face until it jabbered something in a tongue I didn't understand in the least. "Uh, I didn't catch that..." the creature blabbered on much more frantically as I began to grow irritated, "Look I don't understand whatever the hell you're saying, now would you just give me a hand before I-" -**CRACK**.

I looked at the ground around my precarious ledge and quickly realized that the bit I was hanging onto was very weak. I pulled and struggled trying ot get up before it broke away but a second crack followed by the feeling of my stomach lurching up into my throat told me I was too late and now likely doomed to fall to my death. _I shouldn't have tried it, not after that other battle, I should have rested first, _I thought watching the clouds draw closer faster and faster until I was in them and a few seconds later my stomach lurched again this time down past where it started. I blinked and looked around, shocked I had stopped so suddenly. "Well, it appears despite your great power even you cannot do everything." came a voice seemingly from nowhere.

"W-who said that," I said and noticed as the shock faded it felt as though someone was gripping me under the arms, suspending me in the air.

"Well you flew to the highest point in Hyrule and dropped your sword, did you really think it wouldn't bring me out?" the voice form nowhere laughed and I finally noticed as I started floating back upward that there seemed to be a humanoid shape amongst the clouds.

"Ah... the element of air itself saves my life, I am eternally grateful."

"Then you won't mind defeating me once I set you down?"

"Huh?"

"In case you forgot your sword not only summons us forth but corrupts us temporarily, I managed to overcome it in order to save you but I am sure when I set you down I will succumb to the corruption and you will have to fight me." the elemental said and we rose above the clouds again, approaching the floating city.

"Alright, but for now tell me, do you know where I can find the dark and the light, they are the only two left after you." I said and there was a brief silence.

"I apologize I am still fighting the corruption your sword brings about, now to answer your question I do not know much of the dark's location, except he enjoys venturing into the Twilight now and then, it is said he resides most frequently in the darkest place in all of Hyrule though... I have no idea where he could be, but we are almost to the city, after my defeat I will tell you more, for now I must tell you I shall not be easy to beat, I am the third strongest of all of us."

"Third? Who's stronger?" I asked looking up as we reached the city and the elemental moved me over the solid ground and let go.

"The dark and the light are both stronger then I." it said and suddenly the clouds that composed it's "body" seemed to turn a light grey. "Ah, but we are out of time, prepare yourself... your previous opponents could hold back the sword until you armed youself, now you may not have that luxury." it said and there was a small crack of lightning as the clouds of the elemental now turned nearly pitch black and a strong winds seemed to swirl all around us. "Ahahaha, tell me... how long do you think you can suppress me?" the elemental said and I looked back confused. "Don't play dumb worm, you knew from the second I cut you that I was trying to take over, you won't last if I can cut you again."

"Ah so you've taken full control of this elemental then... maybe you'd care to tell me where I can find the light and the dark so after I destroy you I can get this over with." I snickered and decided to summon forth my lighting pike at that moment.

"You will find me harder to beat then before, oh and by the way... I hope you can fly!" he shouted and a huge burst of wind literally pushed me from the ground sending me flying up and away form the flying city. _Son of a- there's no water to create my ice wings like before, I mean there's water in the air, and the clouds but it's not concentrated enough... I've got to think of something,_ I thought trying to spread out my body as much as possible as I fell towards the clouds and nearer the ground every second. I could only hope that spreading myself out would slow me enough to buy me time to think.

"I'll smash you to the ground myself!" I heard the blade's voice yell out and saw the air elemental lunge for me at an incredible speed. I tried to quickly pull in my arms and legs to pick up speed but it was too late, despite the elemental's airy appearance he had enough physical presence to smash my face. I hurtled through the thin layer of clouds and saw that I was falling towards the desert. _Great, dry air, even less of a chance of making myself some wings... unless,_ I quickly tried forming a wing shape on my back with crystals but the instant I tried flapping them they broke apart. _Their not flexible enough... damn, only one other option,_ I now started building up a large amount of crystal all around myself as the ground drew closer and closer. I had maybe two feet of solid crystal built up when I heard it shatter as I smashed into the ground. I felt my whole body jerk and bounce as I had hit the ground at an angle. The crystal had all but shattered, leaving only a few areas shielded as I bounced and rolled in the sand, scraping my skin and it felt like breaking a few bones too. I slowly got to my feet grabbing my left arm as it throbbed in pain. It was clear it was broken along with possibly a cracked rib and sprained ankle.

I panted for breath as the air elemental stopped inches from the ground directly in front of me. "My oh my, how the mighty have fallen."

"So what, you're trying the lame puns now too, your such an air head." I chuckled softly as the air elemntal laughed.

"I had no pun intended, thank you for pointing it out though, I can't believe this is all you have to offer... it's almost... disappointing." it said pointing my cursed sword directly at me.

"I'm not quite done yet." I growled and focused what power I had. I felt the familiar feel of my power increasing substantially when the first seal broke and ran my fingers through my hair, which to my surprise felt cold but with added tiny sparks. "In fact... I'm just getting started." I said as I focused on healing myself for a brief second and felt perfectly fine.

"As am I." the elemental said and lunged at me. I managed to side-step his attack, almost losing my footing on the loose sand but I quickly retaliated with a swing from my lightning pike which I had somehow managed to hold on to through the whole ordeal. He laughed as it passed through him and the clouds composing him seemed to grow darker. "As you can see your lightning will only make me stronger... and I already know if you switch to using your ice power your weakness will be lightning, which I can use." he said and I smirked.

"Haven't you noticed something?" I laughed back and I didn't give him a moment to reply as I took in a deep breath and exhaled a freezing mist at the elemental. He jumped back and shot out a bolt of lightning which chained to me and I felt my whole body become electrically charged I stood there as the charge built then suddenly just burnt out. "My hair represents which element I'm using when the first seal breaks, too bad for you I have enough focus to use both at once making me immune to my only two weaknesses rather then absorbing one and being weak to the other." I laughed and the he looked angry for a brief moment then looked around and seemed interested by a deep crater in the sand.

"Alright, if I cannot defeat you by conventional means... I'll try something new." he cackled to my surprise flew off and hovered over the pit, the ones that always seemed to look endless. I stared as he raised his blade to the sky and a bright ball of light moved down and impaled itself on the sword, but before anything more happened he dove down into the pit. I ran to the edge and watched the light get dimmer and dimmer until suddenly there was a bright flash. I covered my eyes and slowly uncovered them again looking down the pit. Without warning something leapt from the pit and mounted an attack on me. I leaned back just in time to avoid a sharp blade cutting my nose off. I whirled round on my heel and stared at my new foe, he looked to be made of three elements now. Air, darkness and light, I blinked and looked him over a second time. He seemed now to be made of armor, that was darker then the darkest night with what looked like cracks in the armor along with a couple round spots that glowed brighter then the desert sun with a pure white light. All of this armor surrounded a barely visible mass of clouds topped off with a swirling wind that shrouded him in sand in this desert.

"Impressive, guess I'll have to amp it up a bit." I said and drew out more power and I felt a new feeling which I was sure was the second seal breaking, I felt odd however and zapped the ground below me with lightning to look at my reflection. "Whoa... what the hell iss thiss." I stared as my voice seemed to be that of a reptilian creature. My reflection had crazy eyes that reminded me of a cat in some way but were different in many other ways. I saw something move behind me and looked back in shock to find myself with a lizard tail. "What the f-"

"It would appear you've turned into some sort of lizard-man." the new elemental said and I noticed the sword swirling with dark energy.

"Yesss, I feel stronger, faster... but yet I feel this will not be enough..." I growled and lunged forth in an attempt to attack him but before I could reach him a huge ball of un-recognizable energy blasted forth, I quickly leapt up out of the way and found myself face-to-face with the elemental again. "As I susspected." I hissed as I put up my arm to defend myself only for him to slash the same spot he had already cut several times before and then smash me to the ground with his now armored fist. I bounced and rolled along the ground before I quickly and without thought sprung to my feet hunched over. I winced as my arm seeped blood but it was not red, it turned black as it left my skin through the wound.

"I am slowly corrupting you... and there's nothing you can do." he laughed.

"Wanna bet, your going to release the third seal for me, it releases if the fight gets very one-sided against me, but I just hope you can't figure out how to counter it." I was lying through my teeth but I wasn't sure if he would buy it.

"Ha, I wonder what would happen if I didn't fight you at all, but instead simply dropped you, maybe somewhere significant, like in Kakariko, right on top of your family!" I hissed at this remark.

"Cursesss, I've ssaid too much." I hissed and I stood there as the elemental lunged forward and grabbed me around the throat and flew high into the air.

"We'll just see how well you splatter!" he yelled as we entered thin air and I found myself gasping for breath through the elementals tight grip and the lack of oxygen. "Enjoy your flight!" he yelled and spun around a couple of times before hurling me towards the ground, it felt like despite my speed, and the fact I was falling straight down that I would fall forever. _I'm weak but my little lie should get me what I need, and just to ensure my safety..._ I built up a chunk of crystal around my head and hoped for the best as I saw the ground approaching quickly.

* * *

Hm, a shorter chapter, but it had to be as I have something interesting planned... wow I'm tired, I'll edit the next chapter tomorrow, and I'll likely be rendered unable to continue at the next chapter unless some people start reviewing for pity's sake. Thanks to all those who have actually took the time to read this far in ^.^ For now I'm going to post this then I'm off to sleep.


	38. A new Outlook

**A/N:**Yea, quick note this chapter won't... for a change, be in my own perspective, it will be written from the perspective of my secondary character, yes that's right Midna! Please enjoy, or if you don't enjoy the perspective change leave a review and let me know. (Not that this chapter will likely change due to it I just want to know if I should try and write from someone else's perspective again.) So please keep in mind I now refers to Midna not Chris.

**Chapter 38**

"I just don't know why he's acting so different lately." I said after Link returned me to normal using the now restored master sword, which he had returned with barely an hour after Chris had stormed out of town.

"Well at least you weren't stuck as a wolf staring at... I'll just stop there." Lana said cutting herself off as the last time she had told me she couldn't stop staring at Link the whole time I had scolded her about how angry her father would have been but the thought of him had drawn me to his anger earlier. "I'm so sorry mother... I'm sure he's fine, he's just worried about you, I mean in his eyes he nearly killed you."

"It's fine Lana... I just... sometimes I wish he wouldn't worry so much, I mean I didn't have him train me with a sword just so he could continue getting himself nearly killed every time I was attacked." I clenched my fist staring at the ground my heart feeling like it was torn.

"Mother... if... if father trained you with a sword why don't you carry a sword around?" Lana said and Midna paused thinking that over herself.

"Well I do now, your father made one for me when I was an imp, it seems to have grown along with me..." I said grabbing the thin sword from the place I had put it down as a dagger previously.

"See father even thought about you returning to normal when he made it, he wanted you to take care of yourself and just in case he wasn't around when you turned back to normal he made the sword so it would expand to your original size... more then I can say for this thing." Lana said holding her blade in front of her staring at it.

"You heard your father didn't you... he said that's a spell-blade, and as you know that sword is destined to be held by the one leader of the Twilight who will bring peace between the Twilight and the light." I reminded my daughter of the ancient words which she herself had studied many times.

"Yes mother... but... with the way things are I find it very hard to believe... and after all you still have many years to serve as queen." Lana reminded me and I nodded.

"You still must be ready." I told her getting to my feet I snapped my fingers and changed into the battle suit I had worn all those years ago when Chris trained me. "Hoo, this thing seems a bit tight... I think I need to work out some more." I said as I noticed the pressure the suit caused against my mid-section.

"Mother! I-" Lana stammered staring at her.

"What? This suit... it's nothing special really, I mean I really hoped against ever having to use it but it's much better then fighting in that tattered old dress of mine." I said stretching my arms out and picking up my sword.

"Uh... yes well... you know that Aidan and Lilith have been getting quite romantic lately?" Lana said trying to change the subject.

"Yes... but you're one to talk, you've been swooning at Link almost since the day you met him." I said as her face turned bright crimson. "It's quite alright, just don't move too fast, take things slow and make sure you know how you feel."

"Mother!" came Aidan's voice from outside and I quickly dashed out followed by Lana to see what was happening. "Look, up there, quickly!" he said as I approached and I looked in the direction he was pointing. "What is it?"

Midna looked up and saw a large shining object, that looked like a pair of giant keese wings. "I think... it couldn't be..." I said staring at the shining things that were so far away and finally disappeared into the clouds.

"What, what do you think it was mother?" Lana asked me and I shook my head.

"I thought... it could have been, your father... as far as I remember he's able to form wings of pure ice that actually work, but I would hope he'd be smarter then to try and fly so high with wings made of ice, I mean they'd just melt." I said looking down at the ground to think about this curious behaviour.

"You expect me to believe that your husband can just form wings made of ice and they actually work?" Basha said staring directly at me.

"I don't understand quite how it works either but it does..." I retorted defending Chris even though I don't remember seeing him do it myself.

"Wait mother, can't you speak with him through your thoughts like it said could be done between a Twili and their spouse?" Lana asked enthusiastically and I shook my head.

"There are limits to these things Lana... even if that was him he's too far away... and I doubt he would have heard me anyways." I felt tears well up in the corner of my eyes as I remembered chasing after Chris as he left, hoping he would hear my thoughts but it was obvious he hadn't. "I think he's blocking my thoughts as well as keeping his own thoughts to himself."

"He can do that?" Aidan asked and I nodded.

"Yes, and since he feels it dangerous for me to even be near him I would assume that's exactly what the idiot is doing!" I yelled staring up at the clouds where what I assumed was my idiot of a husband had flown.

"Actually it would make a lot of sense if that was him." came Kris' voice from the door of Basha's small home. "I mean he did say he would go after the ice and water elemental next and then move on to the air, think, what's the highest place in Hyrule?"

"You mean that floating city?" I asked and Kris nodded. "I so wanted to see it again..." I sighed remembering our conversation while climbing Death Mountain several days ago.

"The air elemental is the third strongest of them all... in fact, would you look at that." Kris said glancing over as what almost looked like a falling star shot through the sky.

"By the goddesses... Chris!" I shouted realizing the shine around whatever was falling was the same crystals that Chris was able to summon. We all watched in horror as the thing that was clearly my husband plummeted to the earth. "Where was that... where is he?!" I cried hysterically looking over at Basha, then Lana and finally falling to my knees and sobbing.

I sat there crying uncontroallably for what felt like days, later finding out it had been probably only around five or six minutes, when suddenly Aidan called out, "Mother... look."

I wiped my eyes and turned to see something soaring up into the air, getting closer but higher until it vanished through the clouds. "What was that?" Lilith asked finally trotting over in all the commotion.

"I think it was Chris and... something else..." Basha replied staring up like everyone else.

_Midna... get everyone away form there now,_Chris' voice echoed through my head and I tried to return the conversation but found myself unable to, suddenly I saw something descending toward us very quickly. "Everyone, get out of here now!" I yelled grabbing Lana by the wrist, and Aidan by the back of the collar on his coat, I dragged them quickly into the shadows and down the mountainside. I looked back up after reaching the bottom and surfacing form the shadows and saw the others quickly following. Just as Basha reached the bottom there was a loud crash that caused the ground to shake. "Oh no... Chris..." I said and rushed back up the sloping path to Basha's home hoping against all odds to find Chris alive and not a blood stain in the rocks. I came to the top Lana and Aidan having followed me yelling something about being careful but I had ignored their every word and was shocked to see what I did.

There as I had thought stood Chris, he was alive but by the looks of him not by much. He was standing looking up into the sky with a smile on his face but his smile seemed somehow twisted and frightening, that fact doubled by the blood that almost seemed to be flwoing down his face and arms. I took a step forward, "No... Midna... this... is my fight." he said and I stopped, feeling a well of rage flow up inside me.

"Stop being such a stubborn ass!" I yelled finally snapping. "I've had enough of you doing this all the time, you won't let me or anyone else help you, I understand you feel responsible for everything that's happened but even so you should let your friends and especially your wife help you!" he stared at me seeming shocked for a moment then closed his eyes and a small peaceful smile crossed his face.

"You know... your right, as usual your right and I feel like a dope for not realizing this sooner... But Midna, this time I really mean it... this fight can't be anyone else's, it's far too dangerous... and I'm on my last bit of hope here..." he said and I took another step forward but as I did it came to my attention that he had a tail and I realized he had been straining his voice to sound normal before.

"Chris... what's going on?" I asked him trying to sound calm.

"Well... long sstory short, I've released two sealss and lied to my newest... er... friend... about what releassess the third." his strength to restrain his change of voice left and he hissed a few of his words out.

"Which is?" I asked crossing my arms now.

"Pain." he coughed and stared at his hand.

"So what falling like that wasn't enough pain to break it?" I said astonished.

"Well believe it or not... no... Midna... please get back." he said and a serious look seemed to wash over his face.

"Let me help, in any way I can!" I shouted and he shook his head.

"I don't want you to get hurt because I wasn't quick enough to protect you... so please back off." he said sounding harsh. Suddenly it dawned on me that he knew he wouldn't be able to take any more physical pain and therefore he couldn't release the third seal.

"You can be such a hard-headed idiot sometimes you know that?! Sometimes I wonder if I would have been better off not meeting you!" I yelled.

"Mother?!" Aidan and Lana both questioned me from their position behind me but their mouths hung open and so did mine as what I had guessed what Chris wanted. Chris' body had changed shape again, but much more drastically, he had literally tripled in size, and was unrecognizable as my husband now, he instead looked like some form of half-lizard, half-man creature holding a gigantic double-ended lightning pike he looked positively ferocious. I nearly fainted but Lana and Aidan held me up gawking at the shape that was once their father. He had four large clawed toes on his massive foot, and an extra claw sticking out the back. His knees seemed to be stuck in a slight bend, the thick white armor that had appeared along with this new body made me wonder whether it was heavy and he therefore could not support himself or if it was natural. The white armor that he had gained in some way seemed to just match perfectly with his new lizard scales that seemed to reflect the light that hit them creating small little illusions of rainbow coloured spots scattered around the somehow black looking scales. He had three fingers all clawed, along with an opposable thumb with a claw as well. He had several odd looking things hanging through the back of his armor, they looked to be more for decoration then having any real use. His new body was much more masculine then his old one, making his neck almost as thick as his head. His new lizard-like body gave him a sort of snout as well, a few of his very sharp fangs were visible through his growling mouth, his nostrils flared and his eyes glowed an eerie pure white. Two long horn-type protrusions came back from the top of his head matching his scales in their odd black reflective colour. The same colour also belonged to the protrusions from his back, and as I now noticed his face. Six of these strange "decorative" things were attached to Chris' face, three on either side, one not too far from either side of his horns, another set on either side of the middle of his face and one final pair down next to his chin. The odd things on his face were only about half as long as his horns and were slicked back permanently so they did not sway when he turned to look at us.

"Now will you leave this to me?" Chris said his voice much deeper and very intimidating. I stood up and walked away slightly just as Chris let forth a mighty roar and swung his pike at a large suit of armor that had just attacked him. It was hard to see the armor due to the swirling winds that shrouded it except for the fact it was darker then dark with incredibly bright spots and cracks on it as well. Chris matched this strange elemental blow for blow, block for block until they stopped with the elementals average sized blade locked against Chris' huge pike. "Getting tired yet... how about you just give up?" he growled and swung the second edge of his pike up in an attempt to cut it but it floated back then up over Chris' head.

"I'm not even close to done!" it shouted and before I realised what was happening I found myself trapped in a whirlling wind and felt several large chunks of armor latch onto me.

"Ah, Chris... help me!" I yelled finding myself unable to move of my own will. I felt the hilt of a blade slip into my right hand and I could no longer speak but yet my voice left my body. "Yes... come and save your precious wife, if you have the heart to hurt her in the process."

"You overestimate yourself." I heard Chris growl and as he approached I felt like screaming out in fear but I currently had no control over my body. Chris grabbed hold of the helm which had locked itself comfortably down upon my head. He then grabbed me around the waist and tried to pry the helm from my head, much to my dismay as it was quite painful. My mouth let out a loud painful scream but Chris didn't stop at the moment. "Chris, your going to tear me in two!" I yelled, or rather my body did, and I almost could have sworn his face turned bright red as he let go. _Dammit Chris, your such a pervert! He's tricking you!_

_Midna? Wait he can't stop our mental conversations- arg!_ I heard Chris' voice in my head and tried to gasp in shock as my body moved and slashed his left arm in the same spot that still had that scar. _So you mean you were fine just now? _Chris continued our private conversation as he defended himself from my relentless attacks.

_Well... honestly no it did hurt a lot, and it felt like you might have pulled a few muscles in my neck but I'm fine for now... wait can you knock off the balance of his power?_

_Say what now?_

_Think Chris, his body appears to be sharing a perfect balance of all three of the elementals, if you can knock off said balance he may have to either drop that element or resort to using just that one!_

_See that's why I love you, not because of your amazing figure but because of your amazing brain._ I would have blushed had I the control over my own body to do so but instead there was a brief silence and Chris broke it after deflecting a few more of my attacks, _but I gotta admit that your body is defiantely a bonus._

_You perv, _I laughed playfully though by thought only as I couldn't use my body, _well if you want me back you better try out my plan and fast._Chris was clearly listening as he leapt back and swirled his lightning pike around and around, faster and faster until it was nearly nauseating to watch it spin, but it was creating a huge swirling wind that sparked loudly. The armor around me absorbed each spark and the wind stopped to swirl around the armor I was in until suddenly the wind all broke away.

_It worked! I owe you big time after this Midna... anything you ask for..._

_Anything?_

_Within a certain limitation of course but to the best of my ability I shall fulfill your wish,_ I smiled inwardly and watched as a large ball of light formed on Chris' right hand. Suddenly I felt the armor begin to almost melt away towards the blade in my right hand.

"I've still got one last ace in the hole..." the voice now came from the sword rather then my body. "Try and stop me... now!" it said and to my shock my right arm jerked round and suddenly stabbed the blade into me, just below my ribs. I coughed in shock and watched as the remainder of armor receded into the blade and the blade suddenly seemed to pulse causing me to cough violently which in turn caused the blade to fall to the ground. "Haha, now that I am merely an element within your wife's body you cannot stop me without killing her!"

Chris rushed over and picked me up in his arms, "Midna are you okay?!" he asked rather loudly and I nodded faintly and I suddenly felt as though something was moving about inside of my wound and shook my head violently. "Get out of her body you rotten bastard!" Chris growled and peered into the wound.

"Not until I've absorbed every bit of dark energy within her, oh and don't bother trying to use your light power to destroy me either, you'll only harm Midna." Chris looked into my eyes and despite the fact he had lizard eyes I could have sworn he was almost in tears.

"Then I only have one more option." he growled and put his gigantic claws very near my wound. _Midna... do you trust me?_

_What?_

_I said do you trust me, with your life?_

_...Of course I do, or else I wouldn't have married you._

_Then I'm very sorry that I may have to cause you pain right now... please forgive me._

_I understand, it's to save me in the end so go ahead,_I smiled at him and to my surprise his claws did not move instead large chunks of crystal formed from the tips and lengthened, thinning down like an extension to his claws, quickly into my body through the wound and I winced as they did but heard a sound like the sharp crystal pierced something. Chris looked at me concerned and when I did not flinch he let out a sigh or relief.

"Alright you bastard, get out now or I'll make sure to focus a blast of pure light directly into you and only you!" Chris growled and I heard a laugh from the ground this time where the sword had fallen.

"You've no power over me, those elementals are feeding off of Midna, not me... and it will be only a matter of minutes before they devour her very soul." the voice cackled and I looked up at Chris.

"Chris... there's nothing you can do for me... just let me die, I've lived a fulfilling life, all thanks to you." I felt tears welling up in the corners of my eyes again.

"Midna... I'm not going to let you die... not here... not now." Chris said and I noticed the crystal claw extensions tighten their grip and suddenly he began to pull and I moaned loudly in pain and he stopped. "Midna... I'm sorry." he said looking scared, I shook my head and grabbed hold of the claw still sticking in me and nodded as I pushed lightly against it. "All the more reason I love you, you face pain with incredible courage." Chris said and I smiled and screamed loudly as he pulled hard. I pushed against the crystal as he continued to pull and with one final hard yank and loud scream from me Chris pulled forth a swirling mass of what almost looked like pure twilight. "Intriguing... a perfect balance of light and dark... created twilight." Chris muttered just loud enough so I could hear him. I gasped in a deep breath and he gently placed me in the arms of a nearby Lana who instantly went to work trying to heal me with Aidan rushing over to help. I ignored my children's pleas to listen to Chris and stand back next time as I watched him walk over to his sword that lay there on the ground and he picked it up with two claws and glared at it. I wasn't sure but it seemed as though he was conversing mentally with the blade as his expression seemed to grow angrier and he growled loudly a few times as his eyes flashed black. "Enough!" he suddenly yelled as my wound was finally fully healed and I got to my feet as he hurled the blade to the ground it stuck straight into the stone. He pressed his foot against the side of the sword and started pushing and it like any sword would started to bend. "I have had enough!"

"You can't do this, you need me... my power." the blade's voice echoed through the air and seemed to be mocking Chris.

"Your wrong... I needed your power, to draw out the elementals, now I have the last of them... your no longer... of any... **USE**!" Chris finished loudly and pushed hard causing the blade to snap in two, the hilt end of the sword bouncing off the ground as Chris roared loudly at first seeming to be triumphant then as it continued it turned into a roar of pain as he fell to his knees and his body suddenly reverted to normal. His breath sounded extremely laboured and raspy.

"Chris!" I yelled running to his side just in time to catch him before he fell. His head landed in my lap and I turned his left arm carefully as it was farther from me to look at his wound. It was almost glowing black now and seeping a thick black ooze. I put my hands to his face which seemed to be losing colour and he smiled at me. "What are you smiling about?" I asked nearly sobbing.

"You... I just... yanked two elementals out of you not but two minutes ago and your already up and feeling fine." he said and winced as I noticed the black cut on his left arm let off a brighter glow. "Midna... this wound is going... to kill me... the sword was using... using it to corrupt me... but when I broke it... it simply became a deadly poison." Chris muttered so Aidan and Lana who had told the others to hurry up now drew close.

"No... no, I won't let you go dying on me... not yet." I whispered and pulled him in close never wanting to let go.

"Then... I can think of only one solution... a completely permanent one but risky all the same." he said and as I let go he pushed himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his right hand around the wound so very little of it was left uncovered.

"Chris what do you think you're doing?!" I heard Kris' all too familiar scolding call out from behind me.

"What does this matter... if I don't try I'll die." Chris retorted.

"There's always a chance it could just kill you anyways!" Kris said and I shot a look directly at Chris who was now looking away from me.

"Chris..." I said moving in front of his gaze, "...please tell me what your planning... maybe there's another way?" I begged and he shook his head.

"No... this wound is fatal, all the healing magic and potions in this world could not save me at this point... so I'm going to try this." he said and to my surprise his right hand started to glow almost brighter then the sun, I was forced to shield my eyes until I heard a sound like something had exploded followed by a thud. I looked up and saw Chris had slumped to the ground, completely unmoving and his gaze fixed into the sky.

"Chris?" I checked for any sign of life whatsoever but he did not reply and did not move when I nudged him. "Chris! Why'd you go and do that?! Why couldn't you have let us try something else!?" I yelled picking him up, noticing his eyes had a blank look in them as well, I held him close and sobbed. I sat there like that for nearly a solid minute before Aidan walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Mother... I-" Aidan started to say.

"Would you mind letting go of my head... you smothering me." came a voice from in my arms. Shocked I moved back to see Chris was awake and fully aware of his surroundings.

"You... idiot!" I said and slapped him square in the face.

"Ow... what was that for?!" he retorted rubbing his face.

"Pretending to be dead you jerk!" I shouted and he laughed. "There is nothing funny about this!"

"Oh, no I'm not laughing about this... or you at all, I'm sorry I worried you... it's just that I wasn't pretending."

"What?" me and several others asked in unison.

"Well you see that ability of mine pushes my soul through my light magic reviving whosoever I choose, the cost under normal circumstances is my own life... however because I was reviving myself it appears my own life cannot be the cost... ah." Chris groaned and grasped his head with his left hand as he finished.

"Are you alright?" Lana asked before I could.

"Yeah as I was saying I can't sacrifice myself to revive myself so instead it's like casting a big ass healing spell, which actually does kill me for about two seconds... then it seems my body's functions slowly restore themselves, the last of which being speech... however I should probably avoid using that ever again as it does cause some minor damage to my mind..." Chris shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry to have worried you all."

"You could have killed me!" Kris shouted suddenly and we all looked at the cat astonished.

"Wrong Kris... you and I were linked somehow before but I don't think that link is there at all really anymore... or did you die for two seconds as well?" Chris said smirking and Kris looked as shocked as we all had about her sudden burst of shouting.

"Wait... so you mean... we're not linked anymore?" Kris said.

"No... but wait I suppose in one way we are... you're still stuck in that body until I can fix this world... after all by my own doing I've become a being meant to preserve the natural order."

"Say huh now?" I looked at Chris astonished.

"Well I didn't find this out till I died but that blob of a thing I absorbed back when you and I first returned to the twilight, it turns out that thing was meant to preserve natural order and that's why it tried to bring me back to Spira where it thought I was meant to be... however now that I ahve it's power I must also take up it's duty... starting here." Chris explained and I mulled this over for a minute and then realized something.

"Wait... if that thing could move between worlds... I have two questions for you Chris..."

"Shoot."

"First off, why hasn't Ganon moved between worlds and started taking over other ones?" I asked and he smiled.

"I figured you'd ask and the reason is simple, although he stole most of my powers, most of said powers were already mine before I absorbed this thing he was unable to take this bit form me and when I returned something gave me a large amount of power, but it cost me my memory... and I still can't recall what it was that I had encountered when I arrived." Chris rubbed his forehead and then shook his head.

"Alright... that makes sense..." I muttered, "...but... my second question." I paused and looked at the ground. "If that thing could move between worlds... and preserved the natural order of them... then doesn't that mean that once you finish here, you'll have to leave?" I said and looked up to meet Chris' gaze.

"I... I've been thinking about that from the second I got up. I believe that yes I will have to leave... but I also think there may be a chance of leaving behind a part of myself." Chris said clenching his fist and staring at it as he did so.

"Father do you really think you should try that... again?" Lana said and looked at the ground and blushed as her father shot his gaze over to her.

"I know what happened last time, but this time it's different, last time it simply a clone, a copy of sorts I was planning to leave behind. I intend to quite literally rip a piece of myself out and leave it here." Chris said and I stared. "Okay not quite literally... but I mean every bit of me that belongs in this world will stay here with you, and it will act on it's own free will, making it as strong as me, both physically and mentally." Chris said and Lana looked back up now.

"Ah I see! By creating an actual second you it will have the willpower to overcome a complete mind takeover unlike your cloned body right?!" Lana said sounding like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Precisely, however this me will only have a few seconds to remove...er, myself form this world before... well I'm not quite certain what will happen but it wouldn't be pretty... regardless... ah I see found Princess Zelda." Chris said and I turned to see Zelda who had been hiding away as Chris had predicted and Link found very quickly. "Nice to... meet you." Chris paused for a second apparently just recalling that this Zelda was in fact not the same Zelda that helped us all those years ago. "I assume you will not refuse help in returning your kingdom to normal then Princess?" Chris said and Zelda nodded as Chris extended his hand.

"Your son has told me of everything that happened, it is quite an interesting tale if true... but at the moment I seem to have no other option then to accept your help." she said and shook Chris' outstreched hand. "One of the locals was kind enough to let me stay with them as Midna claimed this house has seen it's share of danger."

"Ha yes quite, and I doubt many people would mind housing the princess of their kingdom for a short time. Excellent then we should depart for the castle-"

"Chris, are you forgetting something possibly?" I said rolling my eyes and he looked confused for a moment and I pointed to the glowing ball of pure twilight.

"Oh yes... what to do with this..." Chris said picking the ball up and examining it. "Don't touch it!" he said as I stood and drew near, "It was eating you alive from the inside before and I seem to be able to touch it harmlessly enough so I don't want to risk it hurting you okay?" he said and I smiled.

"Okay Chris, I'll let you hold on to it." I said and he smiled back.

"Midna, I'm sorry for being such a stubborn ass, and an idiot lately... I was just worried about you getting hurt and I... I forgot that you can, when you need to, take care of yourself." he said and was forced to quickly move the ball of twilight away as I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around him. I continued holding him until I heard Basha clear her throat loudly and I moved away blushing slightly.

"In case you'd forgotten there's also the issue of the air elemental still being here." Basha said gesturing to the swirling mass of wind and cloud that had indeed stuck around.

"Oh yeah, I believe we're owed a few shards of the mirror, the last of which Ganon apparently keeps himself in the castle." Chris said and I looked at him questioningly but he ignored my look and approached the air elemental. Without a moment's hesitation the elemental held out it's hand and a rather large shard of the mirror of twilight appeared.

"You brought much chaos to this world with a few foolish decisions, but you are only but a few steps away from fixing it all, continue on... and do not lose that ball of twilight... I believe it will help you in more ways then you can imagine... and if ever you lose your way trust the wind to guide you." the elemental said and with that swirled off in a giant whirlwind.

"I'd say it's about time to wrap things up, wouldn't you Midna?" Chris asked turning to me. I blinked a couple of times feeling like I had not since Chris had healed himself, then I smiled and nodded. Chris seemed to be back to his old rather cheerful self, back to the man I remembered marrying.

"Oh my," Basha said looking at Chris' left arm. "That healing spell you used was quite powerful... there's not even a scar or anything where you had been cut." she said and I let out a small relieved sigh.

A few minutes later we were all inside Basha's home, it was rather crowded, more so now that Aidan and myself were full sized again and we had one new arrival to cram in there as well. "So... we're all in here to discuss one thing, we've only one battle left to fight, and that is against the big man himself, Ganondorf." Chris said leaning against the wall. "Now as I'm more of a plan on the spot kinda guy myself I really think we should avoid me making an advanced plan, but I would gladly hear your ideas."

"Storm the place and kick his ass!" Aidan shouted and looked around nervously, "...well, I thought it was a great idea."

"You would." Lana snickered and Aidan shot her an angry glare.

"Enough you two." I said stopping the fight before it could start, "Personally I think we should back you up Chris, taking care of any shadow beasts or other lackeys that Ganon might have as it was your body only you really know what he might be capable of, that gives you an advantage of sorts, plus it's likely we all might just get in the way."

"Is that really how you feel or are you just saying that cause you heard me thinking it?" Chris asked and everyone looked at me now.

"It's the truth, while I'm not saying we shouldn't help you at all I am saying we should avoid putting ourselves in harm's way and distracting you."

"The truth of this matter is yes I feel you should stand back and help only if the opportunity presents itself, however I also know for a fact "harm's way" as you put it Midna is everywhere, there is always the chance of one of you getting hurt and I think Ganon wants less to kill me then he craves to make me suffer." Chris said ang got to his feet. "So... I want all of you with me, except Basha and Kris, you should likely go and find Kris'... er... human body?" Chris seemed hesitant saying human and we looked at Kris who nodded. "Well hell if I knew whether you were human or not... anyways I have a feeling that I'll need my full strength if I want to beat Ganon which will allow Kris to return to her body."

"Wait you want Aidan and Lana with you too, shouldn't you leave them here for safety?" I said concerned about my children.

"With the way Ganon is behaving lately they'd be safer with us, Kris can defend herself and Basha easily, as far as I can tell her abilities as a cat are all defense." Chris said and the cat nodded. It was now I remembered how I had been sick on and off for a while and debated whether or not I should tell Chris. "I tell ya' though the damage on my mind feels quite... painful, it actually feels like a large chunk of memory just kind of... vanished." I stared at the ground at this. _What did he forget... was it something about me... what if... no it's obvious he still cares about Aidan, Lana and me so he's not likely forgotten anything about us._

_Sounds like you've got something to tell me Midna,_ Chris' voice echoed through my head and I shot upright and looked at him shocked, the others were too busy to notice us staring at each other silently across the room.

_What gives you that impression I was just worried about your little brain damage incident._

_Hm, I like to try and read between the lines... and to me it sounded like you were worried about telling me something rather important... if you don't want to discuss it right now that's fine but I don't like there being secrets between us... and it's not brain damage... it destroyed a small piece of my mind... hopefully it won't affect more then just a small bit of memory._

_Chris... I will tell you... soon, but not just yet and I'm glad you think that there should be no secrets... I want to ask you... when you leave that piece of yourself behind... will it keep all your memories of us as well? _There was a long pause and I wasn't sure if Chris had heard me, _Chris?_

_Yeah, sorry... I was just... thinking... but to answer your question, yes... I won't remember a thing about you, Aidan or Lana, I will simply remember being here and saving this world._

_Good... I don't want thoughts of me haunting you forever... but it's going to be weird being stuck with a copy of you. _There was another long pause and I was just about to check if he had heard me when his voice echoed through my head again.

_It won't be any different then I myself would be here._

_Still it will feel different._

_Hm, I think you won't even notice after a while, trust me his personality and memories will be no different form my own._

_If you say so... well shall we get going to the castle and finish this then?_

_Yes, let's_ Chris nodded at me and we stood and told everyone to prepare for what I thought and hoped would be the final battle.

* * *

Alright, I'm stuck for a few reasons, first of which being i'd like some opinions on how this chapter went, second of which being I'm currently out of the mood to write chapter 39, if I get a brain wave I'll be sure to update my profile but for now this is where I'm going to stop and take a breather, by the way I apoligize for the spelling errors that either I miss or that apaprently re-appear as I noticed one on a previous chapter that I know I fixed, the document manager seems to read my chapters as whatever the hell it feels like, oh well... I'm tired, sleep time.


	39. The Final Battle

**A/N:** I have now switched back to Chris' point of view, "I" now refers to Chris to avoid any confusion.

**Chapter 39**

I yawned and stretched in the mid-afternoon sunlight staring at the ever approaching Castle Town. "I find it odd we've not run into one creature, shadow beast... not even a single moblin to bother us." I grumbled feeling slightly disappointed.

"Ganon is probably hording them all in the castle to defend himself from you when you come." Midna said winking at me.

"Though I doubt that, I will still thank you for the compliment my dear." I said smiling at her.

"Blah you two are so sappy it's sickening." Lana said and I glanced back at her.

"At least I'm not strolling along holding her hand like some people." I said and chuckled as she tore her hand out of Link's, her face turning bright red as she did. "All joking aside we really do need to be serious about this, after all Ganon has my old body, I never realized it's full potential but the thick armor I had made me nearly invincible in comparison to my new body."

"But you can heal yourself in your new body." Aidan said and I turned to him now.

"Yes true, but dark magic had healing effects on my old body, which can now use said magic as Ganon had some... though this magic of his feels different, I don't think he's using his own. Whether he knows that or not I can't tell." I said cracking my knuckles as we crossed the bridge out of Hyrule field and neared the entrance to the town. I stopped at the gate for a moment and following suit everyone else did too, I turned to face them. "Be careful there's no telling what kind of beasts and traps Ganon might have waiting here for us..." I paused and noticed Midna had barely heard what I said as she stared at a single spot on the ground, "...Tell you what guys, you go on ahead I'd like to have a word with Midna." Midna looked up at me as the others began to walk through the slightly open gate. Link passed by and Lana looked at me as she did as well, "You be careful." I said and Link looked back and nodded at me knowing I was telling him to keep a watchful eye on her as well.

"Chris?" Midna started and took a couple steps toward me.

"I believe there was something on your mind you wanted to tell me?" I said not moving an inch.

"I- Yes, there was." she paused for a moment and I closed my eyes waiting patiently. I opened them again as she began to speak but her voice was so hushed I couldn't hear a word.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't aware you swallowed a mouse." I said and she blushed. "Midna don't be scared, we're married after all, you can tell me anything."

Midna looked up at me and after another moment nodded with a smile, "Chris... I'm pregnant."

I nearly choked on the air, "Say wha-" I stared thinking for a moment she was pulling my leg but the serious look on her face told me otherwise. "So... again... I- When did this happen?" I stuttered for a moment then let the question slip out before actually thinking about it myself.

"Well I'm pretty sure it was a while before I was turned into an imp, and honestly I didn't know until just a few days ago but-"

"Wait 'a while before?' How long is a while, cause to my knowledge the only time that it could have happened was the day you turned into an imp or... oh...... so, you'd already be over a month or so along now?" I blinked realizing the night we had both been completely out of it had led to this conversation.

"Probably almost two if my sense of time isn't off, but a lot has happened and I lose track of time." Midna said and smiled at me as I began to feel incredibly sweaty and hot. "Chris... are you okay, it's not like we don't already have kids you know?" she said and I shook my head.

"No, I-I know but, it's just... before I was kinda gone, you know? And I didn't even know you were pregnant last time and now that I'm here this time it just feels..." I looked down at my hands unable to find a word for how I was feeling.

"I think I understand how you feel, after all I wasn't there for most of Aidan and Lana's lives either, shortly after they became adults Ganon took control of my mind right up until you came back." she said moving forward and putting her hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath, "So then... I assume since Twili are pretty well human your birth cycle isn't much different then ours?" I said and she stared for a second.

"Well... I don't really know how theirs is but-"

"I- Forget I asked, I'd rather not know the details for now." I shook my head. "Come to think of it, if you... did I... you know... 'get the job done' on our wedding night?" I asked and she blinked then her eyes shot open.

"Oh you mean... well from what I can remember... counting the days... it's likely, yes." I sighed.

"So what I'm some kinda freakin' super-fertile-"

"Father!" came Lana's voice and I turned around quickly.

"Coming," I turned back to Midna, "Well, you take it easy okay Midna, and thank you for telling me, it gives me all the more reason to defend you with my life."

"Don't you go dying on me, I want us both to be around for this child." she said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, I promise you I won't give up until this child is guaranteed a safe and happy future." I said as we began walking into town.

"With two happy parents right?" Midna insisted and I nodded. We entered the town and Lana came running up to us.

"Finally, you gotta come see this!" she said and motioned for us to follow as she ran off. I ran at a decent pace keeping close to Midna as we followed Lana. We came to a halt in the town square and I looked around and saw what Lana had wanted us to see right away.

"There's nothing here." Midna said sounding puzzled.

"Exactly... nothing. That's a bit odd, I would have expected... I dunno, people, guards, even a shadow beast or two but nothing?" I said looking around some more, it looked the perfect time for a tumbleweed to blow by had there been any wind. We proceeded silently toward the castle gates which were to my surprise deserted and wide open. Proceeding through the gates to the front door we found the courtyard empty and the front door unlocked. Inside it seemed as quiet and deserted as the town had been. Suddenly Lilith let out a scream and we all looked at her to see her pointing toward the middle of the room. Following her pointing finger we all gazed into the middle of the room where a large pool of blood was with a large numbed of drag marks nearby that quickly turned into a single slightly broken trail. "Someones hurt... and losing quite a bit of blood." I said walking over to the blood pool and touching it with one of my exposed finger tips. I gasped, "It's still warm... whoever got hurt was just here not too long ago." I stood and followed the trail to a wall where a small pool was again before the trail lead straight to the wall. "Zelda are there secret passages in this place?" I said turning to her she shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, I know the castle well but I've never found nor gone searching for any secret passageways." she said and I turned back to the wall.

"Well it looks like someone wants us to find this one..." I said noticing a nearby torch had blood stains on it's base. I grabbed the base and tried to turn it but it did not so I pulled down with a loud _clack_the torch snapped downwards and the wall slid open. "Let's move, even if it is a trap I'm sure we'll find a way past." I said noticing Midna's concerned look. We rushed into the passage, the wall snapped shut as I took my first step onto a staircase inside, unfazed I continued up the staircase. the blood trail seemed rather consistent until it suddenly slowed and stopped but the stairs continued. Up and around the stairs continued to spiral as we climbed up until we came to a solid wall, I quickly noted some indents and used them like a ladder to climb up and shove up a stone in the roof that looked freshly moved. I clambered out and helped Midna behind me out of the hole. After everyone had exited the passage we looked around and realized the passage had lead directly to the top of the castle, to the place Link fought Ganon previously. "I think... Ganon wants to fight." I said noticing that still not a single trap or monster had gotten in our way. We proceeded up the small staircase into the large throne room where, once leaving the now slightly clouded sky's light, we found it much easier to see inside.

Across the room the statue of the three goddesses had been completely broken and a small sense of déjà vu swept over me as I saw Ganondorf sitting on the throne. However there were three notable differences between then and now. First, the statue had been less broken previously. Second, Ganon had a large black claw for a right hand rather then holding his glowing sword. Third, and I now realized why there had been a blood trail leading us to the stairs as I noticed my previous speedy foe Miki laying there a large hole in her left arm. Her eyes were shut but I could faintly see her breathing across the room. I held up my arms to tell the others to stop then proceeded about ten steps ahead, "I knew you were a monster Ganondorf but hurting your own ally to provide you enemy a direct route to you... I think you may have just lost your mind when you took my body." I said and he laughed in his usual arrogant manner.

"I admit, I underestimated you before now, but I trained my powers, and once I take back the power I lent this worm I will be unstoppable." he said extending the claws on his right hand to lift Miki from the ground. "However, I feel I owe you some suffering, you put that cursed lock on your clone so it could not harm Midna, so I was forced to endure her for nearly a century."

"You know I'm shocked your still alive, that body is human and should have died off at least a decade ago." I said and he laughed slightly again.

"Your powers were much greater then you thought, the more power I unlocked the less I seemed to age until it just stopped when I managed to enslave your precious wife." Ganon was now holding Miki around the neck with his left hand and suddenly drove his right into her stomach and her body vanished entirely. "But enough talk, I do believe you had planned to come here and defeat me had you not?" I drew a needle and it changed into a sword just in time for me to hold it up before I felt something club me in the side of the head. I dropped the sword as I flew to the side and rolled and tumbled into a nearby pillar. I pushed myself into a sitting position to see Ganon standing only about a foot away from where I had been. "Ha, it appears you are now the one who underestimates me." he laughed hard and closed his eyes as he threw his head back. Without a second thought I drew another needle and changed it into a large throwing star that I hurled at Ganon. Without missing a beat he grabbed it, spun and threw it straight back at me. I stood there and the sharp star bounced off me as though I were made of a material ten times harder.

"Did you really think my own weapons could hurt me?" I laughed this time.

"I suspected not," he said and I noticed he had picked up my sword that had fallen a few moments earlier, "but what about your family?" He threw the sword and it flew straight toward Lana, I focused hard and the sword suddenly changed shape just before hitting the stunned Lana how fell over as a pillow puffed against her face. "Very impressive." Ganon's voice was behind me now. I wheeled around and went to draw another needle but something hit me in the ribs as I moved and I slid a few feet before falling to one knee. "Is this all you have to offer?"

I pushed myself back to a standing position. _I gotta keep it cool and focus,_ I thought and took a deep breath as I felt my power suddenly increase, I ran my fingers through my hair which had once again changed into it's electrified, soft, icy state. My light magic had amplified as well healing my wounds as I changed. "I feel safe saying your not using you full power yet either?" I said in a questioning tone.

"You would be correct, but I will not need my full power to dispose of you and your pathetic friends." he cackled and suddenly a ball of twilight magic slammed into the side of his head. "Arg- what the hell?" he growled and turned to see Lana's hand smoking. "I'll-"

"-Get yourself killed if you don't pay attention." I changed his sentence as I shot a blast of ice at his feet and he nearly tripped as he tried to lunge for my daughter. To my surprise he let out a loud yell and my ice exploded into steam.

"I've got more magic then you did, and I'm stronger and faster then you ever could have been." he laughed and lunged for me now, I barely ducked as his fist smashed into the pillar behind me. I heard a sound like something slicing flesh near me and looked up to see Link had moved forward and attacked Ganon who let out an angry grunt as he smacked the hero back.

"Link!" I heard Lana cry and the entire group ended up moving after her in order to keep her safe. I looked at Ganon who was smirking evily and he suddenly lifted his hand, a large ball of dark energy forming in his hand.

"Not this time!" I yelled and smashed the ground with both hands, a large number of crystals shot out from the ground, crisscrossing and finally all smashing into one another about ten feet off the ground. The ball of dark energy flew from Ganon's hand and smashed into the crystal but to his shock it vanished as it hit, and the crystals all glowed brighter then before. Enraged he hurled more dark magic at it along with a few fireballs that it simply absorbed as well. "You're just feeding them." I said and brought forth more power, I felt the strange sensation of my tail returning and the improved sight my strange eyes granted. I saw Ganon's movements much easier now and ducked, tripping him up with my tail as he moved to strike me. I landed an uppercut to his gut as he fell but I received it back in kind as he spun in mid-air bringing his foot to my face. We proceeded trading blow for blow, block after block for what felt like ages until my arms and legs ached like they never had before.

"Pathetic, I'm barely breaking a sweat and your worn down to your last legs," Ganon scoffed at me.

"If I'm so pathetic why haven't you killed me yet?" I laughed and he growled and slammed his fist into my face, into the same eye he had cut all those years ago. I flew backwards but spun in the air and landed, hunched over as my feet had been much closer to the ground then when I had left it. Ganon's blow to my scarred eye had triggered the third seal. I felt an immense wave of power rush through me and rushed forward, now beyond Ganon's visible spectrum of speed I slammed my foot down on him, then proceeded to lift him by one leg and throw him at the wall. To my surprise there was a dark flash and he recovered in mid-air and simply planted both feet on the wall before rolling off it and landing on both feet. I summoned forth a large boulder of ice and hurled it at him but he smashed it with a single well placed fist. I didn't like where this was heading and thought of one plan. I made another ice boulder and threw Ganon completely off his rhythm when I hurled it at the ceiling, it smashed through and I quickly found it had begun to rain. Ganon opened his mouth to speak but a huge bolt of lighting striking the floor cut him off and I drew my lightning pike from the ground. To my surprise Ganon was still smiling and without warning he called forth a fireball in his hand and from it drew a long spear. Not wasting a moment I rushed forward and slammed down hard on him but he pushed me back and lunged back, I blocked the blow and pushed him back. We both moved now at the same time matching each strike, our weapons seemed to simply deflect off one another again and again.

Suddenly Ganon caught me by surprise tripping me with something he suddenly leapt up onto my slightly larger chest and pointed his spear at my face. "Enough boy, you've lost." To my surprise several balls of Twili magic suddenly collided with Ganon from several angles. I looked in the two that had not been from the crystal shield I formed. In our fight Ganon and I had not seen Lana and Midna slip out and around to blast at Ganon form a better angle. "Annoying pests!" he growled hopping down he hurled a ball of dark magic at Midna and a fire ball at Lana. _Who do I help.... Lana, or Midna... Daughter or wife? _Acting out on impulse I shot a crystal towards Midna that hit the ground in front of her and expanded rapidly just in time to block the ball of dark magic. To my relief Lana put up a shield of ice and the fireball rammed into it and disappeared. Unfortunately in my panic I lost track of Ganon who, to my continued shock, was now in two places at once. One stood before Aidan and Lilith just outside my crystal barrier and the second had pinned Lana against a pillar.

Without a second thought I moved toward Lana yelling to Aidan as I did, "Aidan defend Lilith and get back into the barrier!" I lunged forward as Ganon suddenly vanished from in front of me along with Lana. I turned and saw Lana sitting on the throne and Ganon's hand raised to her. He laughed maniacally as two claws extended and pierced Lana's arm and shoulder. "Bastard!" I yelled and hurled my lightning pike at him. He grabbed hold of it, shuddering slightly as it electrocuted him. I quickly dashed over and picked up the injured Lana and ran back toward the barrier, picking up Midna as I went by. I slid to a halt and let Midna inside and handed her our daughter.

"Your love for your family is utterly disgusting!" I heard Ganon's voice behind me and turned to see him flying toward me his clawed hand drawn back, it was the second Ganon as he did not have my lightning pike in his hands.

"Father, no!" Aidan yelled and before I could react he had put himself between me and Ganon's attack just as he had struck forth, four claws had extended, three had pierced Aidan. Ganon withdrew his claws and rushed back toward the throne and his other self. Aidan dropped the blade I had made for him with one of my needles and fell to his knees.

"Aidan!" Lilith yelled from inside the barrier, I held up a hand to prevent her from leaving and quickly scooped up my son and handed him to her. Ganon had pierced his chest in two places and the third had stabbed through his hip. I wheeled back around and to my surprise I found my lightning pike mere feet from me. No time to think I suddenly felt a sharp pain through my chest and flew back bouncing off my crystal barrier I yelled out as the pike stuck into my chest. I gasped for breath and yanked the pike out of my chest as the two Ganons came running forward. One leapt up and tried to punch me square in the face, to his surprise I crumbled as he made contact, shattering into thousands of pieces. Not giving him time to react I snapped my fingers and the previous crystal clone's pieces detonated and the clone of Ganon morphed into a shadow that moved down to the ground and scurried over to follow Ganon.

"So... you can bring your shadow to life?" I coughed in my deep raspy voice that came along with this strange form.

"In a way yes... but it would appear you're done... and once I'm finished with you, I'll simply wait for your little barrier to vanish and then I'll destroy your pathetic excuse for a family!" he yelled and at this I felt a flame go alight in my heart. I felt my whole body throb and watched as Ganon's jaw dropped slightly and I noticed he grew smaller yet in comparison to my perspective. I looked down to see I had changed yet again, I had become larger yet and despite the fact my lightning pike had disappeared I did not care for my scales were now a pure shining white, and I was moving about on four legs. Ganon's jaw had dropped because I had now taken the form of a dragon, wings and all. This room though large seemed to constrict my space slightly, there was no doubt in my mind I could move about but I would by no means be able to spread my wings and take flight.

"Ganon!" I roared my voice bellowed out through the halls as did a mighty roar and I realized I could no longer speak outside telepathy. I lunged forward and pinned Ganon to the ground with a mighty smash of my foot, the power was overwhelming. I felt my foot being pushed back up and I withdrew inhaling deeply. I exhaled a breath of mixed lightning and ice, Ganon's body twitched as the sparks hit him but he stiffened every second under the cold ice until it seemed he had frozen solid. I spun round and lashed him hard with my tail sending him flying into the wall at the far end of the room. I moved in close to the crystal barrier and peered between the gaps. "Midna is everything alright in there?" I asked my mouth unmoving as I did so.

"I... uh... you... d-dragon." she stammered, I growled loudly to snap her back to her senses and she shook her head. "Ah, sorry... you gotta admit that was quite startling though... anyways, Lana and Aidan are injured pretty badly, they need a doctor, or a Twili who's properly trained with healing magic."

"Is Basha-?" I started but Midna shook her head.

"She's skilled but not completely trained, these wounds are very severe." I growled again and turned to where I had smashed Ganon into the wall. I rushed toward it, feeling rather awkward but I imagined it looked something like a large lizard charging angrily at it's prey. I came to an abrupt halt at the wall and found the small pile of rubble where Ganon had fallen was clear of the man. I heard a few heavy metal steps and turned to see a Ganon covered in my jet black armor, lunge at me. I had no time to move and felt his claw sink into my neck. I roared out and suddenly felt my power draining away until I soon found myself in my normal humanoid form again.

I felt weak but drew forth a needle and changed it into a pike none the less. Ganon wrenched the weapon from my hands and tossed it aside as it changed back into it's original state. I moved to slam my fist into his face but felt his large claw clasp around my head and begin to squeeze. I shouted out in pain, grabbing at the claws trying desperately to pry them off my skull. "Yes, your suffering is enjoyable... perhaps, yes I know how to make you suffer more!" he yelled and threw me towards my crystal barrier. My back slammed into it and I coughed something up into my mouth as it did. I pushed myself to my feet and spit out a large glob of blood. I found myself panting for breath and leaning against the crystal for support. As Ganon slowly walked towards me I noticed the crystal I had slammed into had cracked.

"M-Midna..." I coughed and heard her shuffle over and spoke up before she could. "I want you to have Lilith help you... teleport everyone out of here, somewhere safe... it doesn't matter where... just out of here you got that?"

"Chris, I'm not leaving you!" Midna yelled and I turned to look her straight in the eye.

"Midna, I have a plan, but I need the place clear, and if this works we'll have the mirror and we can return to the Twilight to get proper healing for Aidan and Lana so please... just do this, for me." I said and saw Midna's eyes begin to water. "I made you a promise didn't I? I won't die here, not today!" I saw Midna smile and nod before moving over to the others. "I'm going to take down the barrier, the second I do I want you to teleport out got it Midna?" I heard a small noise that sounded like a yes and put my hands against the crystal I had cracked. "One... two," I heard Ganon's metal footsteps not too far from my location now, "...three!" I yelled and the barrier sunk back into the ground except the final crystal which seemed to sink into me. I saw the small black squares of Midna's teleportation and saw everyone had dematerialized, I spun around and fired off a bombardment of crystals and not to my surprise at all Ganon vanished from the spot, I heard heavy metal land behind me and a fist flying rapidly through the air. My defensive ability automatically triggered now that I had the full power of my crystals back and I ended up several feet away as a crystal clone shattered in my place, I shot several large crystals at Ganon who dodged quickly again. He broke another clone and this time I focused hard and summoned forth a small horde of crystal clones that rushed Ganon, he smashed them all, small shards littering the floor like broken glass as he did. I fired another swarm of small crystals but Ganon did not move, they all simply ricocheted off his armor, save for a single crystal that stuck dead in the middle of the breast plate.

"Well boy..." Ganon chuckled, "...are you done with your cheap tricks?"

I smirked and couldn't help but laugh lightly, nearly coughing as I was beginning to feel drained, "You really do need the triforce of wisdom Ganon, or haven't you noticed, look around." I said gesturing to the floor and I saw him take note that the entire thing, from one end to the other had a layer of crystals on it. "Oh, and..." I paused putting my fingers together, "...even you won't be able to move out of the blast radius faster then the instant I snap my fingers... as I made sure to make each little shard explode as violently as I could." I saw a small smirk cross his face.

"Do you take me for a fool? Your bluffing!" he laughed heartily but as I joined in he stopped.

"I don't bluff Ganon, I've planned this out well, you see I have just enough power left for a single crystal clone replacement, and when I use that... I move instantly anywhere within a ten thousand foot radius, I've just never needed to move so far." I saw a genuine look of worry and anger cross Ganon's face for the first time since I had entered the room. "So... this is it then Ganon." I snapped my fingers and felt my whole body shudder as I suddenly found myself in Hyrule Field as the castle which could be seen from my current position exploded violently. I stared having another flash back of the last time the castle had exploded. "Heh, strange being the cause rather then the bystander." I chuckled and fell down to one knee panting. "Well looks like I'll be keeping my promise to Midna." I said trying to stand but my knees were quite weak.

"I care to disagree!" came a voice I had instantly recognised as the man I should have just killed as I felt a hand clasp around my neck. I gasped for breath and choked as his grip tightened and then loosened as he seemed to notice how weak I truly was. There a single shining spot on the black armor, right where a single crystal had stuck. "I know, since you won't be alive much longer... let's go see your wife and kids shall we?" I coughed and in one final effort to stop him I connected my right foot with Ganon's face as hard as I could. "You know boy, you shouldn't push yourself, but... since your still trying so hard, why don't I show you what your body has granted me." he cackled and I gasped as he tossed me aside and he took a familiar yet different form. It looked quite similar to his large beast form that had been so overpowering that Midna had had to use her giant hair-hand along with Link's wolf form to flip him as I remembered. But it seemed different, less pig-like, it was bipedal, sleeker, and certainly more vicious. Large spikes protruded randomly from this new form and to my relief as he picked me up by one leg with his right hand no spikes came out of the palms of his hands, nor the inside of his fingers, unlike the back of his hand which had several spikes the size of my head. Ganon seemed to scan the horizon and suddenly we were off, I felt my body shaking as he ran, flailing about like a helpless rag-doll I was suddenly tossed aside, flopping about some more I landed on my side to see Aidan and Link now standing to face this mighty beast as I barely managed to push myself up onto one knee.

Aidan looked wobbly and I noticed Lana leaning against a rock with one hand raised, swirling energy all around her raised hand, I couldn't help but feel slightly proud of their resolve. I tried to stand but fell back to one knee and saw Zelda and Adonia looking at me in a concerned manner now, and they rushed to my side. "Midna, he's too strong, you can't fight him." I coughed as Zelda looked for wounds but I brushed her off telling her that I was simply drained of energy.

"No, I'll stand my ground, and fight, as you would to my very last breath!" she cried and fired a huge mass of Twili magic at the beast who stood there and took it as though it were simply an annoyance. A spike shot out from the beast's skin and hurtled right toward Midna, I stood to move forward but fell on my face as my knees were still wobbly. I heard a loud howl of pain and Midna scream and I looked up to see Aidan standing in front of his mother, arms outstretched in case he had misjudged the spikes trajectory but it was clear he hadn't as it had gone through his back, which he had been forced to turn to the monster in order to get to his mother in time, and the spike was now half protruding out of Aidan's chest. "Aidan!" Midna screamed and moved forward grabbing either side of his face as he fell to his knees, "Aidan, sweety you're going to be alright." she said but even at my distance I could see the glazed look in his eyes and felt my own eyes sting with tears. I found a small reserve of strength and pushed myself to my feet still shaky.

"You bastard!" I heard Lilith scream and heard several shots of magic fired off, I turned to see the first three hit and the beast twitch, seeming agitated it roared and swung it's arm at the fourth which to my shock deflected right towards Link who had dropped his guard in the sudden chaos.

"Link, look sharp you idiot!" I yelled and heard quick footsteps followed by a loud _bang_. The magic ball had found a mark but to my horror it had not been Link, but instead my daughter, whom had rushed forward to defend him. "No, Lana!" I yelled and limped forward and fell down onto both knees, there was a dark scorch mark on Lana's neck that still smoked from the magic's blow. Lana's eyes had the same blank glazed stare that had befallen Aidan. I heard Link yell out angrily and draw his sword up, charging the beast.

"Link no!" Zelda called out to him but the beast simply swatted him back like a mosquito. He rolled and got to his feet an angry scowl on his face. "Link, we have to lend Chris our power, it's the only way." Zelda said and Link looked at me.

"Zelda, are you kidding, I'm broken, battered and bruised, even the power of the triforce at this point could not help me defeat what Ganon has become."

"You have to try Chris!" Midna yelled still weeping between the eerily still bodies of our children.

"I'll try, if your willing to let me..." I said looking to Zelda who nodded. I turned to Adonia who did the same and then to Link who looked me in the eyes then glanced over to Lana's still smoking corpse.

"You kick his ass twice as hard for me." Link growled and I let out a small laugh and nodded.

"I'll make sure to dedicate at least one good blow to you." I coughed and Link moved up next to me. Zelda put her hand on my right shoulder, Adonia's hand pressed against my spine just below my neck and Link put his hand onto my left shoulder. There was a glow that emanated from all three of them and into me and suddenly all three of them collapsed and I rose to my feet feeling like I could run ten marathons. I saw a spike flying towards Midna and was about to yell out when someone cut me off.

"Look out!" came a familiar female voice and something small moved in front of the spike which promptly reflected back into the ground. Kris had arrived, Basha hid behind the rock Lana had propped herself against previously and was putting down Kris' old body and moving to drag Adonia, Link and Zelda behind the rock as I turned to face the mighty beast.

"Chris, can't you release the seals on your power again?" Midna asked moving closer to me.

"No, unless something I had been planning worked but it could cause me more harm if I try it, but-"

"Then you're not trying it." Midna cut me off with certainty in her voice.

"Then I'll have to rely on the triforce to beat this guy, I feel stronger smarter and braver then ever before... Kris, please watch over Midna for now... Midna get behind that rock with the others, please." I said and she nodded and went with the small cat as they dashed behind the rock which Basha had now dragged Adonia, Aidan, Lana, Link and Zelda. I ran forward, feeling dwarfed by the gargantuan creature that was Ganon and suddenly his fist shot forth and I managed to catch it, as if I had predicted the move. I held it back, barely and pushed back slightly before leaping up and running straight up it's arm. I went straight for the face but his other arm came hurtling down at me, I was forced to jump back and to my surprise his arm actually came down with enough force to lop his own arm right off. I fell to the ground and watched as a strange black ooze shot forth from the severed arm and connected to the stump that was left and pulled the arm back up to re-connect. I got up and dodged the second fist and barely spun out of the way as a black ball of dark magic exploded and knocked my feet out form under me. I attempted to stand once again but felt a great pressure fall onto me and it quickly became apparent from the foul smell I had been stepped on, my head barely visible between two of the large claws on the beast's feet. I felt the pressure increase, more and more by the second, the triforce of power had increased my durability as well but there was still limits. I yelled out in pain as I felt bones beginning to crack and suddenly I heard a huge _**BANG**_and looking up I saw Ganon's angry face clouded in smoke, a large amount of which was coming from behind his long right ear. His foot suddenly lifted from me and I shot up to my feet, wincing slightly at my cracked ribs, and saw Midna standing exactly where the blast had come from. Her hand still swirling with Twilight magic, she fired a second blast that landed directly between Ganon's eyes and he roared.

"Insolent worm, your magic is merely an annoyance, as is your very life!" he yelled in a voice that sounded as though the blast had snapped him from a blood-thirsty rage and into a vengeful one. It now dawned on me Midna was at least a hundred yards from the rock, and Kris. Kris looked shocked that Midna had not been near when she had formed a defensive shield in between them and Ganon.

"Midna, move, get out of there!" I yelled dashing forward as I saw several large black claws shooting forth toward Midna who was now frozen in fear. "Dammit!" I yelled and smashed my fist to the ground a wall of crystal shot up, just high enough to cover Midna but my powers were still weak from my over-exertion and to my horror the first claw to reach the wall shattered it and went straight through. I heard nothing but several more claws shattered the wall in more places and went through. I ran harder and nicked the edge of the wall chipping away a large chunk as I went around and my jaw dropped. Midna was standing there mouth agape, blood seeping form the edges of her mouth and it was clear why. The claws once through the wall had swirled around the first, all piercing Midna right through the centre of her chest, right through her heart. "M-Midna... no," I felt tears well up in my eyes as the claws all withdrew quite suddenly, jerking Midna forward and she fell over like a rag-doll. I rushed forward and slid to my knees by her side. "Midna no... are you..." I paused as she opened her mouth. I lifted her head ever so slightly from the ground as she tried to speak.

"I..." she seemed to lose her voice as her eyes started to grow hazy and I could only see her mouth the next words slowly and it was clear. With her last breath she had tried to say, 'I love you' I shook my head, several tears leaving my face as I did.

"No... Midna... I promised you I wouldn't die... that didn't mean you could go and do it!" I yelled lifting her blank face toward my own but there was no response, no movement. I gripped her limp shoulders tightly in my hands and I felt my eye twitch in anger. "I swear to you Midna, I'll end this... once and for all!" I yelled picking her up and taking her over to the rock where Basha, Lilith and Kris had froze in shock.

"Oh my god Chris, I'm so sorry she ran off when we were checking to make sure Link, Adonia and Zelda were okay." Kris said and oddly I saw tears in her cat eyes. I shook my head and looked down at Midna.

"It's not your fault, Midna was brave, and she saw me losing, she acted out on her love for me, and it cost her her life." I growled and put her gently down. "Kris... I figured something out... it could kill me if it's too much power, if it does however it will definitely take out Ganon as it does kill me... I hope... if that happens, I want you to restore my powers back into the triforce holders." I said and Kris opened her mouth to protest but I held up my hand. "Without Midna, I feel this risk can be taken... without her... I have no reason to fear death." I said and turned to see Ganon smirking evilly, it may have been the natural face of the beast and I had not noticed because it did not seem to change ever but I could tell Ganon was enjoying all of this.

"So boy, ready to admit defeat yet?" his deep voie rumbled through the air.

"Are you joking?! Do you mean that?! Cause if so... your dumber then you look. You gave me this scar, you trapped me in an alternate dimension for years, enslaved my wife, imprisoned my children and turned them all on me, and just when we were all getting to know each other well... you killed them... every... last... one... as long as there is one breath left in this body I will... I swear it, I will destroy you." I yelled and felt my power swell significantly.

"Huh... your hair... but you can't break your seals yet, I thought-" Ganon seemed taken aback.

"Right, I couldn't unless I had succeeded in my experiment, turns out... I guess it worked, how fully we'll have to see." I said and felt my tail spring forth and my vision improve. Ganon watched, it seemed he was either confident in his strength or too shocked to strike me but I felt myself grow larger and my power increase further and a second time again I grew to dragon proportions and let out a mighty roar.

"I drained your power once, I'll do it again!" he roared and lunged forward.

"Think again." I hissed and there was a bright flash as my plan took root. I found myself back to human proportions, Ganon blinked and looked down and began cackling madly.

"You failed! Your a mere human again, now I'd say it's time I finished this." he growled and I smirked.

"Wrong, it's time I finished this." I said and Ganon's fist came at me, I moved to the side quickly and in an instant moved quickly up onto his shoulder. "This," I said drawing his attention to me, "is from Link!" I smashed my foot right in between his eyes and moved quickly to his other shoulder as he clutched his face. "And this, is from Adonia!" I growled and jabbed my hand into his neck. He roared out in pain and tried swatting me, I moved once again. "And this if from Zelda!" I slammed a fist into his gut and landed on the ground as he stumbled back in pain. "Now..." I moved quickly up to his foot. "This is for killing my son!" I yelled and smashed his ankle hard and heard a crack, he keeled over and I moved quickly away as he landed on his hands and knees. "This..." I started, leaping into the air and delivering a flying kick to his right elbow bending it the complete wrong way, "...is for killing my daughter!"

"You will not be able to kill me fool." he said and I saw his ankle already starting to heal.

"There are fates worse then death." I growled and moved quickly behind him where his tail lie limp. "But... this... this is for killing my wife, and her unborn child!" I yelled and grasped his tail. With a mighty heave I pulled him off his knees, spun him but once and hurled him high into the air. I brought forth a ball of the brightest light magic I had ever called and quickly drew from it a sword. I pulled forth the large two-handed ice axe and hurled it with my left hand toward the soaring Ganon who went stiff, frozen solid. I spun and flung the sword, it sailed straight and pierced Ganon's chest and glowed brightly as he began to fall. "Now feel all my pain you pile of-" I cut myself off as I yelled the insult and slammed my fist into the ground, huge spikes of ice and crystal shot up out of the ground loudly and pierced the beast as several large bolts of lightning struck him. I panted for breath as my light sword fell beside me with a clang and Ganon slumped to the ground mere feet from where I knelt, he was human again and looked as through he had narrowly escaped an encounter with a wood chipper. He coughed and tried pushing himself up but could not, slumping to the ground with a loud groan.

"Well go on then, finish me off." he said and coughed again.

"I told you, there are fates worse then death, I say... you should experience one before you have the pleasure of dying." I said and picked up Ganon's limp body with one hand. "Now if you don't mind..." I said and stared into and through Ganon's enraged eyes and felt all my power return to me. I let out a relieved sigh and released Ganon who slumped to the ground again.

"W-what did you do to me?" he said and clearly was struggling to even move.

"I simply took back what's mine, that body was a copy but you stole my power, I took back what bits were mine and left everything that was Ganon in that shell you call a body." I said and saw his left hand tremble, lift about an inch and then fall. "Pretty sad really, you spent all those years developing my power and forgot completely about yourself. You became a shadow in your own body."

"What no, that's impossible the dark magic was mine... I..."

"You misunderstood, I had dark magic as well, you mistook it for your own and forgot all your own powers along with your true ambition to rule Hyrule. My only ambitions in life were to find love, and find strength." I said and a look of realization washed over Ganon's face. "Enjoy your shell in your last moments, after I return the triforce to it's rightful holders I'm sure they won't mind killing you." I said walking calmly back towards the rock ignoring Ganon's shouts of anger and claims of future vengeance.

"That was amazing Chris!" I noticed Kris was now back in her body and picked up the cat that had been her, which now looked very confused. I had guessed from the look on their faces they did not overhear me yelling of vengeance for my unborn child.

"Cute cat, maybe make a nice pet for a nice pair like you." I said handing it to Basha who blushed slightly. I walked over to Link and touched the back of his left hand, the triforce lit up and he roused from what had appeared to be a restful sleep and gawked at me as I roused Adonia and Zelda. They shared similar expressions but tears streamed down Zelda's face.

"You have such strong love for your family... I am sorry our power was-" Zelda said sniffling.

"Don't Zelda, I know you felt a lot of my emotions, and saw a lot of my memories through that, but..." I looked over at my family's still bodies and felt an immense rage build up in me again. "I need you three to decide how to dispose of Ganon, he cannot move, he is a withered shell of a man. Please go, I need... I need a moment." I said walking over to Midna's body I grabbed her hand which despite my own immunity to feeling cold felt as cold as a freezing wind in my own hands. I had hid my thoughts well for the most part from Adonia, Link and Zelda. I had hid the fact that Midna had been pregnant, I had hid many of the original hideous thoughts of how to avenge them against Ganon and most of all I hid the fact that I was going to try and use my power to save Midna, even if I didn't have it any more because of the stunt I pulled in Kakariko, I intended to try. I got to my feet and my hand began to glow.

"Chris, don't..." I heard Kris' voice call form behind me.

"Why shouldn't I, she deserves life more then I-"

"It won't bring her back, I failed to mention this, but because as you surely know Twili's magic is on the darker side of it all, light magic can be fatal and that's all your revival spell is." Kris said and walked off leaving me to fall to my knees and barely hold back sobbing as tears streamed down my face.

"It's not fair... I should have been the one to die!" I yelled and slammed my fist into the ground and heard a sound like an orb bouncing behind me. I looked back to see the ball of pure twilight I had pulled from Midna. _Twili's magic is darker... but needs some light to form it... that's it!_I grabbed the orb and pulled Lana and Aidan closer to Midna. I looked over at the others who were all staring down at Ganon's unmoving angry, thrashing body. "I know you'll probably think me stupid for trying something like this Midna, but if it works... if it works I'll have broken my promise to you yet again." _I have to try though... I knew I would, no matter if it doesn't work or not... as long as I try, I can happily sacrifice my soul for her._I held up the ball of twilight and focused hard, my right hand glowed brighter then before and as one last tear streamed down my face I forced the light magic out through the ball of Twilight, it crumbled into nothingness as my light magic stole it away and my soul left my body, the boost in power from the secondary source caused a bright flash as my soul passed through Aidan, Midna and finally Lana before the light vanished and my soul pulled back into my body. I stumbled my vision blurred and I fell over backward in a heap. _My soul came back... but the cost of reviving someone is still my life, regardless how short a time my soul leaves my body._

I found myself looking down at my own corpse, after awaking Midna had checked her now healed wound. She had spotted me, grabbed hold of me and shook me, and once she realized I was gone started sobbing. This strange spirit world I found myself lingering in seemed to have no audio of the living, my children held their mother trying to comfort her as the others all ran over, due to the fact I'm sure that Midna had been shouting at my empty body. "So now I'm forced to watch my wife mourn me? This world is cruel indeed." I looked away and now noticed a large dark figure standing behind me. "Eep."

"Do not worry, Chris I believe your name was?" said the figure as I looked up to see it's face. I realized it was a Twili and probably several feet taller then me, his hair looked to be the same colour as Midna's and his eye were a deep purple surrounded by the usual faded yellow that all Twili had.

"Uh..." I found my throat feeling dry and at a loss for words, "Y-yes... I am Chris, and who-" I stopped dead as I noticed a pendant around his neck and pointed with my mouth agape.

"It is rude to point." he said and I dropped my hand but was forced to shake my head to remove the shock.

"Forgive me, but if I were to hazard a guess would you be Midna's father?" I said and after a moment he gave a slow nod. The pendant looked exactly the same as the one Midna had given to me, I couldn't help but be intimidated slightly at this man's height though. "Hm your much taller then I imagined."

"No matter, I came here to speak with my daughter but I find you... what happened?" he growled.

"I sacrificed myself to revive your daughter and grandchildren." I said looking him right in the eye but still feeling a twinge of fear at his towering height. It was no help his robes were dark as night and what little of the lines on his body could be seen were a deep blood red.

"Those are not my grandchildren, their blood is tainted, it-"

"Excuse me? In case you didn't know those are my children, if you intend to call them 'tainted' you'd best be ready to either defend yourself or leave." I said and he did not move. "I don't care what any of your kind think, I love Midna and my children and if you would label my children as 'tainted' your no better then that scum ball Ganon. So, if you would kindly get the hell out of here."

"You are quite brave, to speak to me in such a way... I am intrigued however, at how and why you would choose to save my daughter and those-... my... grandchildren... sacrificing yourself in the process." he said putting his hands into opposite sleeves as he stopped himself from calling Aidan and Lana tainted again.

"How... well I used an ability of mine that I thought for a moment I used up when I cleansed my wound, but apparently it only stops me from using it if I actually revive someone dead. As for why... I can't believe you would have to ask, if you had just watched your wife and Midna murdered before your eyes, wouldn't you, if you could, save them even at the cost of your own life?" Midna's father looked away from me and the others now. I noticed my body had been picked up and they were moving toward Ganon. "Well, I certainly thought that when Basha told us that you banished her that it was an innocent mistake and you could not have been as bad as she said... clearly Midna did not get much from you besides your hair colour." I said and turned to follow the small group heading towards Ganon. I looked back to see that Midna's father hadn't moved and was still staring off into the distance as I came up beside Ganon who appeared to still be yelling about vengeance to the sky. Suddenly Midna, who had let Aidan carry me, moved forward and began yelling something back at Ganon, who looked utterly stunned for a moment then his expression changed and he did exactly what looked like laughing until Midna blasted off a few balls of Twili magic on his face and he appeared to be coughing as the smoke cleared from around his face. He said something, I was terrible at reading lips save for a few words, none of which came out of his mouth. Midna's eyes filled with tears and she fell to her knees as Ganon laughed once again. Suddenly Link stepped forward drew the master sword and I winced as he brought it down right into Ganon's forehead. He appeared to scream out in pain but after a moment I couldn't tell if he was still screaming or if his jaw had locked open.

"Is that the man who had killed my daughter?" came Midna's father's voice from behind me.

"Yes, he's filth... I'm glad Link finished him off." I growled and turned to face him. He still refused to look towards me or his daughter. "So, there must be some reason I've met you here right now, after all, the being I absorbed is meant to preserve natural order, so if I was not meant to meet you here and now, then I would have just woken up in a new body with no memory of all this somewhere."

He continued glaring at some invisible object off to his left and away from his daughter whom was still on her knees weeping. "Well then, perhaps there is a reason we have met, but what it is I'm not sure." he said and there was a shaky tone in his voice giving away the fact he was clearly lying.

"Don't lie, you know why don't you?" I growled and his glance moved down to a spot on the ground.

"I do... but even if there is a chance I could bind your soul to your body I do not trust you any more then I did the day I helped you unlock your new powers here!" he said and looked straight at me now.

The look on his face now told me he had just blurted that out without putting it through his 'don't say that out loud' filter. "So... that beast I met when I first returned to the Twilight... the one that messed with my memory, that was you?"

"I... yes, I hoped that if you forgot my daughter and everything you did with her she would grow to hate you in time and you would do the same... there were times I thought it had worked-"

"It didn't though, you can see it now can't you? Your daughter loves me, and I love her back, nothing you do can change that."

"I realize that boy!"

"Don't call me boy!"

"I will-"

"I wouldn't take the help of a bitter old man like you even if you could help me, from what I can see you don't even care how your daughter and grandchildren feel!"

"That's preposterous!"

"Is it?!" I yelled and without a second thought I grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of Midna who had barely managed to get up and was moving forward slowly now. I jumped up onto his back as Midna stopped and fell to her knees again and he mirrored this due to my sudden weight on his back. I grabbed his head and pointed it so he could see the tears streaming down Midna's face. "See that, I... I made her cry... and there's nothing I can do to fix it this time..." I hopped off his back and we moved aside as Lana and Lilith helped Midna up and helped support her as they headed for Castle Town. "Now your telling me you can bind my soul to my body, and I'm telling you if you choose not to, just think of your daughter, I have made her cry before... I hated myself for it, but I always made it right... but only you can do that this time, I leave this decision to you..." I left my mouth hanging open wanting to say more but no words came and I walked off following my empty body still. It turns out my crystals simply damaged the throne room and the floor below it and I watched as everyone helped clean up the rubble so it could actually be rebuilt, all except Midna who was still clutching my corpse and crying. I sighed and watched her, "Your going to dry up like a raisin if you keep crying like that." I said, trying to lighten my own mood a bit but wishing as a spirit I could cry as well.

"Then perhaps we should fix this problem too." came a voice from behind me and I turned astonished to see Midna's father standing over me. It wasn't the simple fact he was here now that shocked me, it was the fact he was smiling.

"You realzied the only way your daughter would be happy is with me then?" I said and he shrugged.

"Well I think she'd find happiness again, but it looked distant..." he paused and his smile grew and he actually laughed lightly. I wasn't sure why but I joined in. "This is the only way I know, and if in death I can do something to make my daughter happy once I will gladly do it. But Chris, you had better take care of her, don't hurt her and keep watch over her, this spell I'm about to use will bind your soul to your body on that condition and when Midna dies, for whatever reason my soul will release and you will die." I nodded.

"You should keep in mind in several years part of me will be leaving this world." I said and he shrugged.

"I will stay with the you that remains here, I care not if it is only part of you as long as my daughter is happy." he said and I smiled at him. "Now then, it's time to put you back... I should mention the process may not affect you, or it may make you feel slightly nauseated." he grabbed my shoulder and I felt my whole spirit lurch and felt as though I was going to be sick as everything suddenly went black.


	40. Tying up Loose Ends

**A/N: **In case you didn't notice chapter 39 name is different, that's because I replaced the note, so if you haven't read chapter 39 make sure you go back and do so otherwise you'll probably feel a little lost. I put this note here because chapter 40 got a hit about an hour after I posted it but still 0 hits on chapter 39.

**Chapter 40**

My eyes felt heavy as I opened them, just barely enough to see Midna still weeping, I laid there a moment breathing lightly as I watched her weep. As I felt my strength return to me I quickly sat upright, Midna looked up and stopped crying from pure shock. I lifted my arms above my head, stretched until I heard a light pop and let out a relieved sigh and turned to look at Midna. "Sup?" I said casually, she blinked, I suddenly felt a hand hit the side of my face and then Midna threw herself at me hugging me tightly.

"Idiot." she mummbled into my shoulder and I felt a few more tears leave her face and soak right through my shirt.

"I know." I said and put my arms around her, as I heard startled yelling from afar it became apparent the others had seen me get up. "Maybe I should have played dead for more then a couple seconds." I said seeing the mixture of emotions on the faces that approached me. Lana, like her mother was crying but looked over-joyed to see me alive. Aidan, as expected looked ready to kill me again for such a stupid move. His anger quickly faded however as Lana hurled herself at me and hugged me so hard I was having trouble breathing. "Lana... choking..." I wheezed and she loosened her grip but refused to let go until I finally decided to stand up.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, weren't you just... you know... dead?" Link said looking rather confused.

"I dunno did any of you check to see if I had a heartbeat?" I said and they all stared for a moment seeming rather shocked, I sighed. "Yes I was bloody dead."

"Then how are you-"

"Alive?" I cut Link off and he nodded. "Well to make a long story short, I met Midna's dad and he put my soul back in my body since I couldn't."

"What?!" Midna exclaimed and yanked herself to her feet using my arm. "You met my father?! What did he say?! How did he look?!"

"Minda... he was kinda you know... a soul... like me, so he was dead. But I mean for a dead guy guy he looked fine... I guess... I don't know what to tell you... well... mmfhrm." I closed my mouth and mumbled nonsense as I nearly called him a jerk.

"What?"

"Nothing..." I said pulling my arm from her grasp. "Let's clean this place up then shall we?" I said walking over to the mess my crystals had made of the top floor of the castle.

"No you don't!" Midna said jumping on to my back and wrapping her arms tightly around my neck, causing me to gag slightly and stumble, "Tell me what you were going to say!"

"Ack... okay, fine." I said nearly losing my balance. "He said he'd bind my soul to my body as long as I protected you and the instant you die my soul will leave my body, in other words I live as long as you do." Midna slid off my back at this.

"Your not telling us something more." Midna said glaring at me.

_Midna, trust me you really don't wanna know what your father said, _I thought and it was clear she had heard it as her glare grew more intense. _I'm not saying it out loud... but I'll tell you... he struggled to call Aidan and Lana his grandchildren, he said... he said their blood is tainted._

A sad look crossed Midna's face but I received no reply, "Well father, did he say more?" Lana said interupting the silence.

"No, but I have a question... did anyone take the time to search Ganon for the last pieces of the mirror of twilight?" I said and I saw a few eyes shoot wide open.

I sighed but heard a voice behind me, "You mean these?" I turned to see Kris standing there with the last two chunks missing from what I had collected, she had a big smirk on her face.

"I should have guessed... but why do I get the feeling your not gonna just hand them over?" I said and her smirk grew into an almost sinister grin.

"You'd be right, you can have them back once you help clean up the castle and then I'd like to ask you a favor on top of that." she said and I sighed. Without a moment's hesitation I walked over and grabbed hold of the biggest chunk of what was left of the room I had blown to pieces and was just about to lift it when I felt a hard tap on my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing, you just got up after... being dead." Midna said and I noticed everyone staring.

"So?" I said turning to face her calmly.

"So you shouldn't be lifting giant hunks of stone!" she growled at me.

"Midna, I'm fine... we need to get this done quick and next to Adonia I'm probably one of the strongest here."

"Yes, but Lana, Lilith and myself can use our Twili magic to lift this just as easy." she said seeming quite angry that I had essentially called her weak.

"Look, let's not argue, let's just get this done so we can head back to the Twilight okay?" I said and at this I heard Lana clear her throat quite quietly from behind me. I turned and she flushed a bit red then spoke up.

"Um... father... I... I was just wondering-" she stopped dead and her face turned an even darker red.

"Ah, you were wondering what we'll do about Link then?" I said and she nodded her face maintaining it's red colour. "Tell you what, let's clean up this mess, I'll find out what Kris wants me to do for her, then I'll have a chat with Link and see what he wants to do... ouch." I felt something jab me in my back pocket and reached in feeling a familiar cold piece of metal I pulled out the amulet Midna had given me long ago, and that I had seen an image of Midna's father wearing.

"You still have that?!" Midna said and I nodded.

"Here, take it." I said and held it for Midna to have.

"I gave it to you because I trust you Chris, if I were to die I would want you to take over ruling the Twilight for me." at this I thought for a moment then turned to Lana, grabbed her hand and put the amulet in it before closing her fingers around it.

"Father?" she said staring astonished.

"As Midna said, whoever has this is next in line to rule and I think it should be you, and besides, the spell your grandfather used only lasts so long as Midna lives, so in all senses you **are** next in line Lana." I said smiling and feeling a slight irritation in my rear end still I reached into my back pocket once again and found something I had forgotten I had grabbed previously.

"What is it?" Midna said noticing my hand lingering in my back pocket.

"Huh? Oh... nothing, just thought I felt something there." I said smiling.

"Thank you Chris," Midna said and I stared at her confused for a moment, "You saved my life."

"No I didn't... I failed to... I couldn't do anything but watch while Ganon killed you, and only afterwards was I able to kill him."

"Don't talk like that, you rendered Ganon completely defenseless and then brought your son, your daughter and me back to life at the cost of your own life. And no matter what, always remember that you saved us... and even if you hadn't we'd still all love you." she said and I cracked a small smile at this.

"Um... Chris?" Midna said as I moved to start cleaning up again and I stopped once more. She looked around and saw that no one was near as Lana had wandered over to start talking with Aidan and Lilith. She continued, "Chris... I'm worried... you know, about... the baby."

"What... why- oh... right, well it should be fine... I think." I said remembering that Midna had died and the child along with her.

"How can we be sure though?!" she said and tears were welling up in her eyes again.

"Midna... look, we can't right now... only time will tell. But if it wasn't meant to be then it wasn't and if you really want we could always try again-"

"Yeah you'd enjoy that wouldn't you." she said and I felt my face get hot and then shook it off.

"Midna that- okay, yes that's true but that doesn't mean I'd wish this child dead simply so we could try again. In a couple weeks, if not less we should be able to tell though, and if the baby is fine too, then that's fantastic." I said smiling as I pulled her in and kissed her on the cheek. "Now we should probably start cleaning so we can get home some time this year." I said and she giggled just as she had done all those many years ago when things were simple.

**10 years later**

_Carefully now... carefully,_ I thought slowly tipping the small flask of a bright pink solution over the strange green solution I had produced several times now. _One, drop and not a single one more, don't want another accident,_ I thought and the pink solution reached the edge of the flask. _**SLAM**_, the door behind me had flown open and hit the wall causing me to jump and half of the pink solution dumped out into the green, which instantly changed a swirling red-black mix I had seen several times now. "Son of a-!" I shouted and shot a huge freezing blast at the solution and ducked as like my previous attempts it exploded shattering the ice. I pushed my chair out and turned on my heel, ready to scream at whomever had interupted me. I was forced to look down however as there in the door stood my always energetic, nearly ten year old daughter Miranda, whom Midna had allowed me to name as she named the other two without me. I wasn't sure why I chose Miranda, it just seemed to pop into my head and fit. "Sweety, what did daddy tell you about bursting into rooms like that?" I said recalling the fact she had been the cause of another several previous explosions.

"Sorry daddy, but um..." she paused for a moment.

"Did you need something?" I asked squatting down to look at her eye-to-eye and she shook her head.

"I forget why I came up here... oh, wait! Mommy told me to come get you, she made a special dinner and she wants the whole family there!" she exclaimed in her always cheery tone. I hadn't the foggiest clue where she got her energy from, I had been energetic back on Earth when I was young but my surplus of energy faded as I moved through the years, until I became rather droll actually. Midna never seemed the 'happy-go-lucky' type and I assumed neither Aidan or Lana had displayed such energy as Midna seemed overwhelmed by it too.

"Alright well go tell mommy I'll be right down after I clean up... a little mess I made." I said glancing back at the shattered beaker.

"Sorry daddy," she said and I looked back to see her casting an innocent look my way.

"It's okay... just knock from now on!" I shouted after her as she ran off down the hall. I sighed as I cleaned up the debris from the desk which I had seen a few hours of at least once a week for the last ten years. It seemed so long ago and yet I could recall it like yesterday that Kris had told me that our abilities still affected each other somehow, and since all my own were offensive and duplication based all she had were defensive and illusionary based skills. I remembered commenting on how much that must have sucked and how I had received a slap from a Midna who had turned out to be one of Kris' illusions. I recalled Kris asking me if it would at all be possible to make a solution that would grant her the ability to make a copy of herself that could stay with Basha when she decided to leave. Five years later I had told her it was possible but the ingredients I needed were rare and a few dangerous, a long with a couple I was completely uncertain whether I would need them or even if some of them exsisted. It had been only a few weeks ago I was sure I had perfected the solution and had since nearly run out of one of the ingredients to form the very volatile pink solution that had caused explosions, the first of which nearly sent a glass shard flying through my skull. I put the flask with it's remaining solution carefully on the highest shelf, not that it mattered as from a young age Miranda had displayed great talent with Twili magic and could easily attain anything off high shelves if she really wanted to.

I tidied up my notes and closed the door on the way out. Midna never seemed to enjoy my little sessions in my study, I could have sworn she told Miranda to go slam my door open just to interrupt my work sometimes as she knew I could not stay mad at her for more then maybe five seconds. I cracked my knuckles and stared briefly at the thick dark ring around my finger that Midna had insisted on getting for me when I had taken the stone from my back pocket and cut a gem off it to fit a ring for her, that was made of the same strange black material the Twili used and was on my very finger. The gem I had found was quite stunning really, the way it seemed as black as night, until the light that always lit up the Twilight hit it and it sparkled like a sunset all in itself. Then the metal that both Midna and my own ring shared was deep black, durable, and did not seem to expand or contract very much according to temperature. Oddly enough however the stone I had found when the combined air, light and shadow elemental had smashed me deep into the ground amplified Midna's Twili magic. It had taken nearly a year for me to get the stone cut into an appropriately sized gem for a ring, and it had taken slightly longer for Midna to sort everything out in the Twilight, when she finally told me everything was in order I asked her how she felt about a little 'do over ceremony' to make up for the first wedding that I said defiantly had not gone as planned. When she asked what had brought it up I gave her the ring which she hadn't taken off since.

Then there was the fact my diminished light magic, combined with the dark magic of my old body, had changed me quite a bit. With each passing year I spent in the Twilight realm my skin seemed to change closer to the same shade of blueish-grey that Midna could quite beautifully pull off. I thought it looked rather unappealing on me but Midna claimed I was still handsome at any mention of it.

I turned into our 'family' dining room, which had previously been an unused room that Midna had wanted to be our dining room, she got her way of course and now in the middle sat a decently large round table with a chandelier hanging high above. Midna was standing at her seat, examining her meal, which looked much better then her first attempt at a full meal when we had come back. I had told her most honestly that she should speak with some cooks about making 'even better' food, I had somehow snuck my way around being hit for calling her a bad cook, possibly because I never told her that that first meal tasted like burnt wood. I had still found myself unable to identify the food but found most of it delicious. Not too surprisingly Lana was already seated next to her mother, she was always prompt, and dragged Link, whom had been convinced to move into the palace barely a year after we had left the light world, everywhere with her. We had left the mirror whole, for reasons that I was not told. Instinctively I pulled up a seat next to Midna who looked happily down at me. "Where's Miranda?" I said noticing my young daughter was not at the table.

"I sent her to go find Aidan and Lilith, and of course make sure they wash up before coming down." she said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Uh... scuse' me." I said getting up and walking out into the hall I engulfed myself in hot flames for about two seconds then walked back into the room, Link had a small smile across his face and was clearly holding back a laugh, while Lana and Midna looked clearly un-impressed with me. "What? It's ten times better then washing my hands with water." I said and Link chuckled but stopped short as Lana glared at him.

"I really wish you'd just do it normally, I mean Miranda may get ideas from it." Midna said crossing her arms as I walked back to my seat.

"I'd never do it in front of her, it's dangerous for me to do that near people even, otherwise I wouldn't have left the room... and besides Lana is the only Twili that can use magic outside the norm." I said leaning my chair back but felt it snapped forward as Midna flicked her finger at the legs. "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"So Miranda told me she accidentally made you blow something up again?" Midna said ignoring me and seeming rather calm.

"Yes, she barged into the room just as I nearly finished the elixir for Kris... again." I said watching her reaction carefully but she didn't seem to have any reaction at all.

"That's too bad, I wish she'd knock... how are your supplies?" she asked and I looked at her for a brief moment before deciding what to tell her.

"Pretty low, I might have to look for some more soon." I sighed and suddenly Miranda came skipping into the room before hopping up on a chair next to me, reaching over and grabbing my arm to tug on it. She had done this for years, and it had always meant that she wanted a hug. I, of course, didn't deny her that as Aidan and Lilith meandered into the room chatting quietly with each other.

"You two are late." Midna said sounding rather peeved.

"So was Miranda!" Aidan retorted pointing at her as I released her from a hug and turned back to face the table.

"No, I sent her to get your father and when you weren't here yet I told her to go get you." Midna defended Miranda and I let out a deep breath as this always seemed to happen when Midna made one of her family dinners. Aidan, Lana and Midna all began to speak at once and I felt my eye twitch slightly in frustration at this argument that never seemed to stop.

"Oi!" I said loudly cutting off everyone and the room fell into silence, "That's better... now Aidan, Lilith, sit." As I said this they moved to the last two empty chairs and had a seat completing the circle. Midna was next to me, to my left was Miranda, next to her was Lilith, then Aidan, Link, and finally sitting next to Midna on the opposite side of me was Lana. "Now, as your mother worked very hard on this dinner I suggest we eat before it gets cold." I said and Aidan looked down at the table. "But since your mother also only ever stands next to the table when she has something to say, perhaps we should listen first?" I said turning to Midna who shook her head then sat down.

"It can wait until after, thank you Chris." she said and kissed me lightly on the cheek. The dinner went very peacefully, everyone talked of what they had done recently, Lana and Midna talked of what the people wanted or seemed worried about, Link and I trying to pay attention but both found politics rather droll. I found myself distracted by Miranda who always told the wildest stories of creatures she encountered in the halls, Lilith listened as well as she spoke of her most recent encounter with a bird-like cat that had tried to bite her.

"My, it seems your father should patrol the halls of the palace more often, what with all your encounters with these creatures." Lilith said and we chuckled lightly as she said I wouldn't need to, that she had taken care of them all with her magic. I had no doubt that if any of her encounters had been real she could have taken care of a vast majority of them, but a couple had worried me when she spoke of creatures that sounded like moblins, on one occasion a shadow beast, and most of all a woman that as she described it I could almost have sworn it could have been Kris. I was on the last bit of what I had always told my mind was steak despite distinct differences, such as black bones, and had just popped it in my mouth, the fork still hanging out my lips as Midna stood up. Everyone went silent and turned to look at her. The fork still hung in my mouth and I looked rather goofy as I looked over at Midna.

"Now, as Chris said, I do have something to say..." she paused as I pulled my fork from my mouth and set my hands on the table as she continued. "I have decided I want to take a vacation, with Chris and most likely Miranda as well." she said and I felt the 'steak' in my mouth, which was under chewed, slide down into my throat. It went down hard as I beat my chest a couple times. Fearing choking I flared fire in my throat and felt the meat no more but coughed up a puff of smoke much to Miranda's amusement. There was a bit of a ruckus as several people began complaining or commenting on it around the table until I slammed my right hand down, still clutching the fork and silence fell once again. "Now yes, I know it seems sudden, but I want Miranda to see some of the light world before she gets older and though I don't doubt me and Miranda can take care of ourselves, I want Chris with me as not only added safety but so we can spend some quality time with each other and Miranda."

I set my fork down, a little harder then necessary and got to my feet now. "Midna, that didn't turn out very well last time plus-"

"This time's different, while we're away I intend to leave Lana in charge, last time the servant I left in charge had trouble for one day that he had lost the instructions I gave him." Midna said and I felt everyone at the table looking at me for my response now.

"Midna, I know that, but... I've spent nearly ten years researching and making this damned elixir for Kris and how to duplicate myself perfectly as well, and you know that I have to go-" Midna looked down at the ground and cut me off again.

"Yes... I know you do... but, I still don't want you to. I know you said it will be like you never left at all, that the part you leave here will act, think and be exactly like you but it'll just feel different!" Midna said her voice growing louder and her eyes growing watery. "That's why... that's why I always told Miranda not to knock, I was hoping she'd interrupted you... I'm sorry Chris." she said and for half a moment I felt a small burst of rage near the surface but with a heavy sigh it sank back down.

"It's fine Midna, when do you intend to take this little vacation?" I said moving away from the table and pushing my chair in.

"In three days." she said sounding almost depressed.

"That'll do perfectly, by that time I can have the elixir to Kris, make my copy, and be gone." I said and Midna suddenly broke into tears and ran from the room. Everyone watched as she left sobbing and slammed the door behind her, then they all looked at me anxiously. "Same reaction she had about five years ago when I told her I was starting to make progress on the elixir, she'll be fine." I said and took note that several people still had food on their plate, "Now finish your dinner, and Miranda eat... whatever those red things are... Midna told me their good for you." I said recalling Miranda telling me they could make her sick. With that I left the room, pulling the door so it stopped short of closing behind me and walking quickly back up to my small study I closed the door and moved quickly to mix the ingredients I would need. I rushed around the room, grabbing this and boiling that until I had my final mixture that needed a mere single drop again. I grabbed the flask of the pink liquid once again and held it high above my beaker and stopped. Something inside of me had simply told me that I could finish the elixir in the morning, that with a couple spells I could protect it and finish this ten year project several hours later. I trusted my instinct and put the flask back on the shelf, moving the beaker up next to it I made a large blocker of crystal and shoved it on the shelf surrounding the two mixtures. I then coated the entire shelf in a thin durable layer of crystal, exhausting what remained of that power for today I let out a heavy sigh, turned and left my study heading up towards Midna's throne room. I had never really recovered my power with the crystals after I had blown up the castle but I had enough to protect that shelf at least for several hours.

I wasn't sure what had possessed me to go to the throne room but I did and to my surprise I found Midna sitting on her throne, weeping into her hands, her elbows resting on her legs. I swallowed hard as I felt my stomach tie itself in a knot and knocked on the already slightly open door. The knock echoed loudly across the rather large room and I heard Midna sniff loudly and saw her quickly wipe her face before proceeding to say, "Come in." I pushed the door wide open and took one step into the room before Midna saw it was me and I froze as she set a glare on me that felt as though it pierced through my flesh and into my heart. "Oh... what is it Chris?" she said continuing to glare at me.

I gulped down nothing but air and tried to compose myself, "Midna... I'm very sorry... but you know as well as I do why I have to leave." I said and she sighed loudly enough for me to hear across the room and motioned for me to come in and close the door. I walked up next to her, my footsteps echoing through the room's eerie silence. "Can you tell me why you're so against the idea of my copy? I told you it will be like I just left and came back, and you don't have to worry about my other half, it'll remember saving this world but nothing of you." I said reassuring her of this again.

"I know, you've told me all of this several times before." she seemed to squirm uncomfortably in her throne before continuing. "It's just that... well, while Ganon was in your body I... wasn't... tempted to... you know." her face turned red and I felt mine imitate hers.

"Oh... yeah..." there was complete silence for half a moment then I realized what she was saying. "Wait, so your worried that being with a copy of me will be like cheating on me?!" I said and her face turned even redder. "Midna, don't think of it as a copy, I know that's what I've called it but after looking over the only way I'll be able to do this it's practically me just leaving behind the part of me that belongs here... that belong with you." I said and ran my fingers gently through her hair and she cracked a small smile. "There you go, I'd hate to think that I'd never see you smile again." I said sitting down on the arm of her throne.

"Did you lock the door?" she asked and I blinked curiously at her.

"Uh... I think so, why do yo- whoa h- mmph!" I yelled out as Midna yanked me toward her then was cut off when her lips pressed against my own.

I exited the throne room the next morning, only knowing it was morning because living here just seemed to attune your senses to tell you what time of day it was, if there really **was**a time of day. I closed the door behind me, quietly so as not to wake Midna. It had been hard enough moving off the throne and out of Midna's loving arms with my back sore from sleeping on that bloody rock hard chair, though I wondered if it was maybe something else that was causing the pain. My thoughts were interrupted however, as Lana came walking down the hall looking slightly worried. "Morning Lana, what's going on?" I said as she nearly ran right by me.

"Where's mother?" she asked hurriedly, almost bouncing on the spot as though she needed to use the washroom.

"Uh, throne room... hey, knock first!" I said unable to recall how dressed Midna was when I left her this morning. I stretched and groaned as my back popped several times, "Gotta go finish up that elixir, I'll give it to that postman guy, he'll get it to Kris, just gotta..." I paused and yawned, "...gotta, write her a note. Just to make sure she uses it right... I still find it odd she doesn't actually drink it herself... but that's what everything I looked through concluded so..." I stopped at a meeting of four hallways and looked down the one to my left. It stretched out a long ways, and grew darker as it went, I looked straight ahead and saw more of the same. Then I turned to my right and at first saw the same as before, an empty dark hallway, but as I stepped forward to head for my study I could have sworn I saw something dash across the hall. I stopped and stared for a moment, no movement seemed to occur again. I rubbed my eyes, blinked a few times and watched for a moment more before shrugging it off as a trick my eyes played on me. I walked quickly the rest of the way to my study, occasionally glancing back to ensure that nothing was following me. "Ah, that's right... I won't be able to use the postal service." I sighed as I closed my study door and locked it tight to ensure no interruptions this time. "I forgot how hard he is to find unless he has a letter for you... guess I'll have to try teleporting by Twili magic... hopefully I don't come out completely scrambled like Midna said she did her first time trying." I said recalling Midna going on about how since I looked more and more like a Twili I should be able to move about like one. I couldn't help but notice every time she told me this I did not have any glowing markings on my body, so I doubted that I could even use the same magic as her.

I checked over my notes one final time to ensure that leaving the solution overnight would not have caused problems, I could find nothing wrong with it and removed the protection from the shelf and pulled down the beaker and flask. "Now then, just one drop." I reminded myself and carefully tipped the pink liquid slowly over the beaker. Just as the liquid reached the edge I stopped, put the flask down, moved to the door, unlocked it, opened it and looked both ways down the hall outside. There was nothing there but I felt a strange sensation I shouldn't trust my eyes entirely. I put my hand to the wall and using a small amount of dark magic and quickly closing the door the wall extended over the door. "That should do for now... I just hope I can get out on my own this time." I said recalling the last time I had tried this on a different door, Miranda had actually been the one to rescue me, at the time she was no more then four. I walked back over to the two solutions and found that the solution in my flask was purple rather then pink. "What the..." I grabbed the flask and examined it, but as I looked at it I spotted the pink liquid back on top of the shelf. "Odd..." I said putting the purple liquid back on top of the shelf and retrieving the pink one. I looked around the small room half expecting someone to jump out at me but could see no sign of anyone at all. I turned the flask rather quickly until the fluid came to the edge, then slowly, carefully I managed to get a single drop to fall into the beaker and I turned the flask back upright just in case.

There was a small puff of smoke and the green liquid turned a bright golden colour that I found myself in awe of. I shook it off quickly however and checked my notes, the colour seemed correct so I quickly grabbed a canteen I had been saving just for this. I carefully poured the solution into the canteen and screwed on the lid. "Perfection." I said and smiled happily but heard a curious noise from behind me. I turned around to see cracks of the dim hallways light beginning to appear below the door. I actually felt frightened that it had been whatever I saw dash across the hall earlier. Then as the light under the door became full to my shock there was a knock at the door. Three light knocks that sounded as though they were no more then three or four feet from the bottom of the door. I realized it must have been Miranda removing the overgrown wall, "Enter." I said and the door flew wide open to reveal that I had been correct. As the door slammed against the wall however I heard several glass containers behind me rattle and wobble. I wheeled around and found myself too late, the flask of purple liquid I had placed slightly too close to the edge was already falling, it almost seemed to move in slow motion as I moved to catch it but was too late and the second the glass shattered I felt myself thrown back.

"Ohmygoshdaddyareyoularight, I'm sosososososo sorry!" Miranda was speaking so fast it reminded me a little of the super speedy Twili that I had fought, but couldn't recall her name any more. I had once tried to recover them but could not and felt sad that I had lost even three more Twili. "Are you alright?!" she repeated slightly slower shaking me a little.

I coughed and saw a small cloud of what looked like soot leave my mouth. I shook my head and more of the same fell away, "Yeah, I'm fine sweety... I know we only told you knock from now on, but could you maybe tone down opening doors too?" I laughed as I said this and she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry... I just always feel like entering a room as happily as I feel." she said and I stared for a moment.

"Where **do** you get all this energy from?" I said and she shrugged.

"Dunno, ever since we went on that family vacation I've felt energetic." she said smiling and I blinked twice and stared again.

"Miranda... that was... you were only a little over a year old, how do you remember that?" suddenly she had a confused look on her face.

"Remember what daddy?" she said and I shook my head lightly.

"N-nothing... you should go get your mother to make you some breakfast, I've got something I need to attend to." I said and she nodded happily and was off. _That was odd..._

_What was honey? _Midna's voice echoed through my head and I nearly jumped as it had been a while since me and Midna had spoken like that.

_Miranda just told me she's been energetic since the family vacation and-_

_She was barely one, how does she-_

_I know I asked her how she remembered, the weird thing is she suddenly looked confused and asked 'remember what'... oh, by the way would you mind if I took Lana into the light world so she can help me get this elixir to Kris?_

_I suppose... just be back in time for dinner, okay? I'd like to have one more family dinner before... you don't think there's something wrong with Miranda do you?_

_What?! No, she's perfectly fine, I mean you have to consider her father, I'm a bit odd aren't I?_

_Yes, yes you are... but anyways I'd appreciate it if you could try and teleport alone, Lana knows what to do if it messes up so take her and see how it goes._

_Okay, I'll be back for dinner, where is Lana at?_

_Right here in the throne room, we just finished speaking I'll ask her to wait for you... and then I need to go make Miranda some breakfast apparently._

_Oh, yeah I kinda told her to come find you... oh do you think you could come to the throne room again afterwards, I'd like to say goodbye properly before I go._

_What?_

_I just mean I'd rather say goodbye in case I get hung up in the light world and am late, but I'll do my best to be on time._

_Alright, fine, I'll be there after I'm done making Miranda's breakfast._With that I left my study, and proceeded quickly back to the throne room. I told Lana what I'd like her to help me with, she happily agreed and asked if she could meet me in front of the exit to the Twilight in about ten minutes. I agreed but told her to hurry as we had to be home in time for dinner. Midna came back shortly after and as usual gave me far more then I needed to take along for my trip, extra clothes, more then enough food and lingered as I gave her a goodbye hug. After Midna finally let go I found nothing to do for the remainder of the ten minutes I had to wait for Lana and simply spent them pacing in front of the glowing circle that led into the light world. At one point I got bored enough to start playing a little air guitar to a song in my head but the song quickly vanished and I was left standing there like an idiot. Finally I let out frustrated sigh and plopped down hard on my back just as the door to the palace opened and out came Lana, to my surprise Link was following her. "Why is Link with you?" I called out and she looked back at him, he shook his head and she jabbed him lightly with her elbow.

"I... I wanted to see how the light world is doing." he said and I smiled.

"Feeling a bit homesick?" I said and he scratched the back of his head. "Well, let's be off then, if all goes well we can be done with some time to spare and maybe Link can visit his old home." We approached the exit to the Twilight and I felt my whole body pulled to pieces and suddenly come back together in the bright light of the desert sun. I covered my eyes to block the rays as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light change. "Alright, now for the fun part..." I said remembering Midna had asked me to try doing it myself.

"Just relax, and focus on your destination, it's difficult the first time but quite simple once you get the hang of it." she said and I nodded as I relaxed and focused on Kakariko village, I felt myself dematerialize as always and a few seconds later felt myself reassembled in the equally bright sun of Kakariko, differed only by the slightly cooler temperature from the dessert. I realized something felt off however. I heard Link gasp sounding slightly mortified as well, I looked down to see I had somehow managed to separate my upper and lower body, my legs were standing about twenty feet away. Lana quickly moved in between me and my legs and I felt myself disassemble and reassemble once more. I looked down and saw my legs and let out a relieved sigh. "I only managed to lose a hand my first time." she laughed and Link looked quite pale.

"Well uh, I've been stabbed, burned, frozen, and otherwise maimed, but I gotta say that was new." I shuddered. We proceeded down the road, Basha's home, which Kris had helped her make much larger, was already easily visible up on top of the cliff it had always sat. Supposedly Kris had somehow managed to siphon some heat from Death Mountain and make a sort of 'hot tub' though I highly doubted this.

"You should try sinking into the shadows, it's quite an effective way to move quicker." Lana said and I shook my head.

"No, one new experience is enough for me today." I said rubbing my hand against my waist line where I had severed myself.

"Your problem with teleporting is you focused on two separate spots, or more, and part of you ended up going to the first spot you thought of, the second to the second, had you thought of more places we'd have to pick up a lot of pieces, I suppose I should have explained it a bit more before I let you try." Lana said turning red.

"It's quite alright, I'm just glad you put me back together... so... uh, what would happen to Link if he got split like that?"

"He'd die." Lana said quite calmly as both me and Link stared at her astonished at her utter calmness. "Oh, but don't worry, it's nearly impossible to split a light dweller, their harder to move because their body likes to stay in one piece but in the long run it makes it near impossible to mess up, however if you do it wrong they could end up somewhere else all together."

"Okay, I've heard enough of this..." I said speeding up and reaching the top of the cliff before the others. I could hear muffled voices and the occasional giggle and splash from inside and promptly smacked the wall with an open palm as hard as I could as I proceeded toward the door and rapped hard three times. "I'm gonna give her the elixir, quickly explain it, then we're gone." I said and as Lana opened her mouth, likely to ask why, but the door opened. I turned back to face the door and found myself face-to-face with Basha, who was dripping wet and simply had a towel wrapped around herself. "**HEL-LO**" I said and quickly turned my gaze away as the door slammed shut. There was silence outside but muffled voices could be heard arguing quietly inside. Suddenly the door opened again and Kris was standing there dressed in her normal outfit, but it looked like she hadn't taken the time to dry off as several damp spots were on her shirt and appeared to be spreading rather quickly.

"Well hey there Chris, long time no see." she said smiling an over-enthusiastic smile.

"Yeah, yeah hey Kris, I know it's weird greeting yourself, hahaha." I laughed sarcastically knowing she was trying to use the same joke she had used every time I came here. "Your elixir is done." I said holding out the canteen she took it and stared for a moment looking as though she couldn't believe it.

"Wow that was faster then I expected even." she said and grabbed the cap and twisted it once.

"Don't drink it!" I bellowed and she stopped dead nearly jumping, her eyes shot wide open. "According to everything I've read..." I paused and pulled a folded page out of my pocket I had written after perfecting the formula for making the elixir, "...you don't drink it, someone you want the part of you left behind linked to has to drink the elixir. Then you must do exactly as that page instructs, I warn you it will likely be slightly painful but if you truly want this you'll survive." I said and turned around before remembering one last thing. "Oh, and make sure whoever you want to be linked to drinks that right before you follow the instructions, I'd suggest studying them over a couple times, the elixir will only work for twelve hours, after that it'll fade and if you make a copy it will simply fall apart." I said and started to walk away again.

"Thanks... I know you didn't have to do this, you could have simply copied yourself and left, but you actually spent years working on a way for me to leave part of myself behind." she sounded happy but almost sounded like she was going to cry.

"Blah, don't go getting all emotional, I only did it because it felt like the right thing to do... the fact I got to see my new daughter grow up a bit was nice too... and Midna... ah, I'm getting all sappy on myself." I said and walked around the corner of the house, slid down the cliff, stopping each time the path came below me and walking to the next slope. I stretched and yawned looking around at the utterly quiet town. _I've got to leave... soon... I've managed to hide this pain this long but one more day and it may overwhelm me._ I winced as the pain throbbed through my whole body, I looked up to see Lana and Link had not left, and were obviously still chatting with Kris. Indeed I had endured a lot of pain, and had hidden it quite well, it seemed at first like nothing more then a twinge, a random sharp pain, nothing I hadn't felt before. But after a few years it seemed to amplify, then after a few more years it started to get worse by the month, then the week, and lately it seemed to be getting worse every day. I took several heavy breaths grasping my shoulder and took one final deep breath as the pain subsided again. I stood there panting slightly as I recovered and nearly jumped half my own height as Lana popped up right in front of me. "Ah, jeez... don't do that!" I said grasping my rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry father, I couldn't resist." she said smiling.

"So you do have a sense of humor... Aidan said you seemed really down lately." I said and she suddenly looked down at the ground. "Oop, I'm sorry...... you know... if there's something bugging you, you can always tell me or your mother, right?" I said and she nodded.

"I know, it's just..." she stopped as Link came sliding down the cliff as I had just done. She was staring at Link, who was the only person besides Miranda that the last decade had showed any signs of time passing on, my guess was that my similar magic to the Twili's along with Midna's father had practically made me one of them, making me stay young just as they did. Link however, was still one of the light, and he had no Twili magic to speak of, and therefore, aged as any light dweller would. I realized she must have been worried about him aging like this and suddenly wanted a private word with her.

"Lana, would you mind terribly if I went back home for now, you can take Link to Ordon for a while, I just need to go have a chat with your mother this afternoon." I said and she stared at me for a moment.

"Uh... okay." she said moving towards Link.

"Ah, we can leave Link here, you can come back and pick him up after you make sure I get back to the mirror chamber in one piece." I said and she looked at me for a moment and must have realized I wanted to speak with her alone.

"Okay, Link I'll be back in a couple minutes, you wait here for me." she said and Link seeming very confused just nodded as me and Lana dematerialized in front of him. I managed to keep myself pretty well together this time, my left ear seemed to have displaced itself on the opposite side of the chamber. Lana told me how to move it back where it belonged and I did so very cautiously and she applauded me as it worked perfectly.

"Alright, Lana... I saw how you looked at Link, I think I know why you're so down." I said and turned to her.

"Ah, I was that obvious was I?" she said rubbing the back of her neck as her eyes watered slightly. She had always said it was a habit when she was stressed, I found this funny because I had always done it up until the day my PS2 fried me and set me out on this crazy adventure. I never understood how this place and Spira had been linked but summed it up to the fact I had gone home to Earth first before being taken here.

"Well, you looked concerned for him and it's clear he's aged... but look, you must have known this would happen when he proposed three years ago."

"I did... I just thought... I thought maybe if he lived in the Twilight long enough he would adapt some of our magic and... or at least the place itself would slow his aging maybe but..."

"But you know it won't happen... my case in unique... strange to even me... and unique in all the history books of the Twilight."

"I just... I just keep imagining him lying dead, while I'm still looking as young then as I do now... this magic is a curse!" she said and started crying.

"I disagree... though living much longer then the one you love may seem a curse, even if, and when Link does pass on... you must keep living, strong and courageous, if not for your own sake then for the sake of his memory..." I said and she looked at me like I had just said something completely ingenious.

"Father... you always seem to know just what to say." she said and hugged me.

"Alright, I just complained not five minutes ago that Kris was getting all sappy and now you are too." I said after a moment and she chuckled moving away from me. We stood there a moment and then I remembered something, "Oh, Lana... um... listen, tonight at dinner, you **must**be there by the way, I'll have an announcement... I want you to take this and give it to me when I stand up." I said handing her a strange little box I had messed with while trying to make that elixir.

"What-"

"Don't open it! That's for me to do later... you'll find out, I just feel it would be safer with you for now. No peeking, there's more in there then you'd think. One of my failed attempts at an elixir somehow extended that box." Lana shrugged and stowed the box in the black book bag she used to carry everything, most commonly books of course. I pulled her close and hugged her tightly, "Goodbye Lana." I said and without turning back walked past the mirror, giving it my usual light tap, a bad habit I had picked up to ensure to myself that it was indeed there, up onto the glowing stairs that appeared as I approached and felt myself pulled back into the Twilight.

"Alright, can't think... gotta do this without thinking... that's gonna be hard... I could just close my mind off from Midna for now... that sounds wise as I'm going to have to do this just right." I said and focused for half a second and closed my mind. "Okay, my thoughts are my own." I said reassuring myself I walked off, away from the palace so that I was hidden but not too far. _It's now or never,_ I thought and laid my left hand over the middle of my chest, I thought hard of my goal and suddenly felt my chest tense up and my heartbeat accelerate. I stood there waiting for the second step, I had tried this a couple times to prepare myself and the first three times it had caused me to pass out. Suddenly it happened, it felt like my heart was going to explode and my entire body vibrated as I tried to stay awake. I had to move quickly or I would fail, I tensed my hand so that my fingers were the only things pressing against my chest and felt the pain ease slightly. I moved my fingers up towards my neck and recalled the book saying to remove the concentrated essence of yourself through your good arm. I moved my fingers toward my right shoulder and could almost feel the so called 'essence' moving right behind my fingers. _Fast like a band-aid or slow and steady?_ I moved my hand quickly to the edge of my shoulder and shuddered slightly as a sharp shot of pain moved along after it. I tried moving slowly down onto my upper arm, it felt like someone was pressing a metal ball against my skin and pushing hard as they dragged it down my arm.

It was more an annoyance then pain so I moved slowly down my arm, beginning to pant heavily as the effort drained me. _Gotta focus, every memory, every thought, every emotion... every bit of me that belongs here with Midna. _As I reached my wrist the ball that had been in my arm felt as though spikes were now protruding from every side as I dragged it those last few inches to the palm of my hand. My fingers now sat on my hand, at the bottom of each matching finger and of course my thumb. "Al...most... there," I panted and noticed I was feeling rather dehydrated. I closed my fingers quickly and felt them latch onto something, I pulled and a long red line came out from my hand, and as I pulled it out it seemed a thread was being laced from my hand, until it seemed to droop and almost drip like a liquid. It stayed connected however and I pulled it out to the length of my arm span with one long tug, then as it was still barely connected I gave a little pull with my left hand and the thread severed from my hand. The book had not specified exactly what to do next so I acted on a whim, I held it above my head, the thread was as long as I was tall, I slowly placed it, making it curl on top of itself, on the ground in front of me. Once I released the thread it suddenly changed from a solid to a liquid and melted down into a puddle before reshaping itself into a humanoid figure, it was too small at first but as it took shape it also seemed to grow, until finally it looked exactly like me, except one thing. "Why are you in nothing but underwear?!" I said and the other me looked at me.

"Oh, I think know why, the boxers you were wearing when you came to this world, your wearing them aren't you?!" the other me said and I stared.

"Uh... yeah how did you know?"

"Because only the parts of you that belong in this world moved to me, your outfit changed a few times, quite a few since you came here."

"So you mean to tell me... never mind... I brought a spare set of clothes, Midna always makes me, say you lost the spare set since they look the same anyways." I said handing the spare set of clothes to my mirror image who took them and put them on and I started to grow confused at who was who before I noticed something. "Here, you best take the ring." I said pausing as I went to remove the ring. I felt my eyes watering and shook my head to try and stop it.

"Hey, go ahead, take a moment, I get it." my look-a-like said as he fixed up his outfit a bit. "Hey, your skin is back to normal," he added gaping at me.

"Yeah, I gave you all of my powers, save for the powers I got from that weird... thing."

"Oh yeah that thing, so your not technically a Twili anymore?"

"No."

"Okay, well you'd best get going before that pain comes back again."

"You won't get it."

"But you will, like you told Midna, I'm you... I can't imagine hurting her but I know this probably will."

"Yes, it likely will... tell her I'm... tell her **we're** sorry." I said accepting the fact it was in fact a perfect copy and as such deserved to be treated as though it was me.

"Of course," he said taking the ring which I had finally removed. "Now get going, that pain was crap."

"I know right?"

"Totally."

"It's so nice to talk to someone who completely gets you."

"Oh I know what you mean," we paused and laughed, it sounded as though only one person was laughing until we stopped and he continued speaking, "Well best be getting back to the palace, if you're too late they'll get suspicious before I tell them at dinner." he said waving.

"Don't forget to give em' the gifts I left in that box!" I yelled after him. He raised his right hand and gave me a small two finger wave that was meant to tell me not to worry. Suddenly my ear started ringing and I shook my head. _Bleh, someones talking about me..._ I turned around and stretched. "Suppose I should get going then..." I paused and turned back to look at the Twilight palace one more time. _I feel bad for lying to Midna that making that other me would erase my memories of her, but he knows not to tell her unless it's absolutely necessary... I didn't want her to worry about me... I'll be fine though, after all I came all this way already... _I raised my hand ready to leave but heard footsteps scuffling about nearby. "Who's there, show yourself!" I said and ducked as something flew out at me. I wheeled around and to my astonishment saw who appeared at first to be Kris, but it was clear it wasn't her.

"Boo! Ha ha... I scared you... leaving so soon? After you messed up this world so bad?" she said as I looked over her similar appearance to Kris. Three major difference that gave her away right off the bat was that her hair, instead of the brown that used to sit upon my own head on Earth and Kris' here was jet black, and her eyes, and this completely threw me off, were bright purple. Lastly was her skin tone, instead of seeming as though she had seen some sun, but not enough to tan her very much, this girl's skin bordered on dark grey.

"What the hell are you, and what are you talking about 'messed up this world'?" I said and she sneered at me.

"I went through all the trouble of trying to make that Ganon guy stronger and you go and kill him dead! Then I thought maybe you'd be dead and I could throw your family deeper into despair but then you go and get up like nothing happened!" she growled sounding frighteningly angry.

"Well now that you've told me you're a hateful girl who wants me to suffer, care to give a name to a face?"

"My name is definitely not important, not now at least... all you need to know is I was so hoping Ganon would destroy you, it would have made this world mine!" she said and I stared.

"What?"

"Oh you don't know? I cause and preserve un-natural order, meaning, by whatever means, I destroy any chaos in a world, even if the easiest way is simply to destroy what's good and pure and let darkness rule, I do it." she cackled confidently.

"So wait... I'm meant to preserve natural order, you preserve un-natural order... then Kris-"

"Yes, my counterpart preservers natural chaos, whereas your own counterpart the un-natural chaos he doth cause. Actually it was his idea to help Ganon stick himself in your head." I raised my hand at this and tried to shoot some form of magic but then remembered I had given it all to my new clone. "Now if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave!" she cackled and a large grey portal opened up behind her and she slipped through. It quickly began to close.

"No you don't!" I yelled and raised my hand once again the portal opened wide and changed to a solid black, I ran and leapt inside, and in the total darkness I found myself able to see even as the portal closed behind me. I could see Kris' doppelgänger swimming through the massive array or strange glowing bubbles. I tried to walk at first, but got no where, so instead began swimming like the 'evil' Kris had. I thought her evil simply because she did not care who got hurt and actually wished pain on some it seemed, plus her appearance was much darker then Kris. Passing by many of the bubbles closely as I chased after this newly found foe I noticed there were actually places within them all. _What is this? If I were to hazard a guess it'd be the way my friend the preserver of order travelled, but he said something about growing tired when he dropped me didn't he? _I soon found out what he had meant as well, my arms and legs grew weary as I swam after the Kris look-a-like and many of the bubbles serene nature began to look very appealing.

As suddenly as she had appeared and vanished through her grey portal she turned and went into one of the bubbles, her feet stuck for a moment. I thought I would catch her but as I swiped at the left foot it popped inside the bubble. "Damn it!" I yelled and it echoed and suddenly to my surprise I saw myself, but once again something was instantly and obviously wrong with my appearance. This other me saw me and dashed toward the bubble I was beside, and unlike the Kris copycat, went straight inside with no hesitation. I heard panting and turned to see Kris swimming madly toward the bubble as well but she stopped when she saw me.

"Chris!"

"Heya Kris." I said and we both chuckled lightly.

"So what was the deal with-"

"The other me? Well as far as I can tell, apparently at some point you absorbed a being that preserves 'natural chaos' while I absorbed a being that preserves 'natural order.' As far as I can tell your clone preserves 'un-natural order' considering she said it out loud..."

"Yeah, that guy that looked like you said he preserves 'un-natural chaos'... what that is... and then rambled a bunch of random junk, he's completely nuts and makes no sense at all."

"Ah, the same yet different."

"Huh?"

"I'm nuts, but I least make sense." I said, we laughed for a moment.

"So um, what's the deal with this bubble?" she said pointing to it.

"Don't bloody ask me," I said shrugging and suddenly the bubble had a mouth, it looked more like a jagged wavy line then a mouth but I thought it a mouth because it had just clamped down on nearly half of Kris. "Oi, let go!" I yelled and grabbed hold of her legs trying to pull her back out. "Ugly bubble, I said let go of my fr- whoa!" I was forced to let go and swim back slightly as the bubble opened wide and nearly chomped down on both me and the remainder of Kris. I moved forward and grabbed hold of the the strange bubble, it felt almost like cold metal. I tried to wrench open where the mouth had just closed but to no avail. "Open, you son of a-" **CHOMP**. I quite literally heard the bubble's mouth clamp down on my arm and looked over to see it holding tight. "Ow! Le'go!" I tried to shake free but it's grip was as iron tight as you'd expect a little metal bubble's to be, though I'd never thought of an metal bubble biting my arm. I slammed my foot against it and tried to pull my arm free, thinking it would be better to go on without an arm then be eaten by a strange metal bubble. I let up for half a second to catch my breath and felt the grip loosen. I tried to move quickly but was caught off guard when the bubble's 'mouth' opened wide enough to bite down on the leg I still had pressed against it. "Nononono- Ahhh, you little hunk of-" but I was cut off again as the metal bubble's mouth opened beyond both the top of my head and the bottom of my free leg. "Crap." I closed my eyes and felt a compressing darkness around me for several moments, but then saw a light bright enough to turn the black vision of my closed eyes into the red colour of the back of my eyelids.

I opened my eyes and saw a black portal, like the one I had opened, but with a bright sunlight shining through the middle and making everything around me a lighter shade of black. Knowing it was where I had to go I swam towards it. _Here's hoping wherever I end up, its somewhere that can take my mind off Midna._

* * *

Yay, finally done, yes that's right done! That's it that's all, the end... but it's clear I've decided to leave a couple openings for some closing stories if theres any demand for them XD Regardless, I'd like to thank The Silent Orion for not maintaining silence on my note, thanks for the review :) And I'd like to thank all my other faithful readers! :D


End file.
